Everything Changes
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Há cinco anos Bella deixara Forks e seu passado para trás. Cathy era seu presente e seu futuro, ela dizia. Mas e quando o passado reaparece na forma do professor de música de sua filha? As coisas mudam. Tudo muda. Mas será mesmo? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Everything Changes

**Autora:** Re Lane Cullen

**Beta:** Giuly

**Classificação:**T para a maioria da fic e M para capítulos futuros.

**Gênero:**Drama/Romance

**Sumário:**Há cinco anos Bella deixara Forks e seu passado para trás. Cathy era seu presente e seu futuro, ela dizia. Mas e quando o passado reaparece na forma do professor de música de sua filha? As coisas mudam. Tudo muda. Mas será mesmo? AU/AH

**Disclaimer:**Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem.

**Trailer:** http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= DvkowlVQvyk** (Retirem os espaços, ok?)**

**Músicas: **Blind – Lifehouse (música do trailer) e Everything Changes- Staind ( Título da fic)

**N/A:** Como meu cérebro não consegue ficar quieto resolvi postar outra fic. Essa fanfic é baseada numa história que escrevi há seis anos atrás, e agora eu decidi reescrevê-la e adaptá-la ao universo Twilight. Essa fanfic só **começará** a ser postada **em agosto**, então caso se interessem pelo plot, coloquem no alert, ok? Antes de ir embora eu queria agradecer à **Hypia **e nossas longas conversas sobre as músicas de lifehouse e seus significados :) o que me levou a blind (mesmo ela não concordando com a minha primeira interpretação da música, à **Vivi **por desde não sei quando ficar me cobrando o início dessa fanfic (Tem meses que ela me perturba no Nyah :p ) e à** Giuly** que mal acabou de betar uma fic minha e já aceitou participar de outra. Muito obrigada, meninas!


	2. Prólogo

N/A:  Oh, Me Deus! Finalmente #EC deu o ar de sua graça. Acho que eu não tenho muito o que dizer nesse momento. O prólogo é minúsculo, eu sei, mas a fic precisa começar de alguma forma, certo? O esquema de posts dessa fic será o seguinte: só postarei um novo capítulo quando o próximo estiver pronto. Por exemplo, eu só vou postar o capítulo 1 quando o 2 estiver pronto ou quase pronto, ok? Mas eu terminando uma das minhas fics atuais, os posts passarão a ser mais freqüentes. Anyway, fiquem com #EC e não esqueçam de apertar aquele botãozinho ali no final para dizer o que acharam, ok? :D

**Prólogo**

2005. Forks, Washington. 

Isabella andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Os cabelos longos estavam desgrenhados de tanto que ela mexia neles. Um hábito que sempre aparecia quando ela estava nervosa.

Pensou em ligar para a melhor amiga, mas sabia que aquilo seria impossível. Alice que agora morava em Nova York estaria ocupada demais para atendê-la naquele horário.

Seus pais, eventualmente, seriam informados da situação. Mas ela precisava desabafar com alguém, antes de ter que ouvir o sermão deles.

Olhou novamente o papel que estava em sua mão.

_Positivo. _O resultado parecia gritar para ela.

Grávida aos dezessete anos, ela pensou pesarosa. Todos os seus sonhos e planos tinham sido desfeitos por uma única palavra, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Na verdade, havia. Mas para Bella- como gostava de ser chamada- aborto nunca seria uma opção. Ela só esperava que o pai da criança compartilhasse a mesma idéia.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, e as horas se arrastavam enquanto ela esperava. Conhecendo o namorado com ela conhecia, ela tinha certeza que ele passaria em sua casa já que ela não havia ido à escola.

Quando o relógio marcava dez minutos para as quatro horas, ela ouviu a campainha tocar. Seu coração acelerado, os olhos embaçados e as pernas trêmulas fizeram do caminho do seu quarto até a porta no térreo, um verdadeiro sacrifício.

Assim que abriu a porta, se deparou com o rosto sorridente de Edward. Os cabelos acobreados, meticulosamente bagunçados, emolduravam com perfeição o rosto bonito do rapaz. Os olhos verde-esmeralda davam um charme ainda mais especial a sua aparência. Edward era o garoto mais bonito que Bella já havia visto. E mesmo conhecendo-o desde criança, ele sempre a deslumbrava.

"Oi." Ele cumprimentou, sorridente. Mas o sorriso desapareceu, assim que ele percebeu o estado em que ela estava. "O que aconteceu?"

"Entra." Ela respondeu mordendo o lábio. Outro hábito que denunciava seu nervosismo. "Como foi o seu dia?" Ela perguntou, ignorando a pergunta feita por ele, como também o olhar preocupado que ele lhe lançava.

"Bom." Ele respondeu, ainda analisando seu comportamento. "Recebi minha carta do Instituto de Artes da Califórnia. Eles me aceitaram no programa de verão."

"E quando você começa?" Ela perguntou, sem encará-lo.

"Na próxima semana." Bella não conseguiu conter um soluço ao ouvir a resposta.

Ela já estava conformada com a eminente partida de Edward. Ela tinha certeza que ele conseguiria entrar no programa. Ela por outro lado, teria que esperar três meses para se juntar a ele no Instituto. Mas agora tudo era incerto.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou antes de abraçá-la. Ela que estava contendo as lágrimas até aquele momento, deixou-as cair livremente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Estou grávida." Ela disse num sussurro. Os braços que a circundavam, logo desprenderam-se dela.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, afastando-se.

"Eu estou grávida." Ela se esforçou para falar de maneira mais firme.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou, atônito.

"Fui ao hospital hoje pela manhã." Respondeu, não conseguindo olhar diretamente para ele.

"Você desconfiava de uma gravidez e não me falou nada?" Ele elevou a voz.

"Eu não tinha certeza, e não queria te preocupar por nada."Ela se desculpou.

"Preocupar-me por nada? Isso é um bebê, Isabella." Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo usar seu nome.

"Eu sei disso. Eu já pedi desculpas."

"Como isso foi acontecer?" Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, agitado.

"Eu não acredito que você está me fazendo essa pergunta."

"Mas nós nos protegemos todas às vezes."

"Nenhum método é cem por cento seguro." Ela falou devagar, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Edward perguntou, encarando-a.

"Eu? E quanto a você?" Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrendo a sua coluna. Um pressentimento de que aquilo não acabaria bem.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Abandone tudo o que eu planejei, assim , de uma hora para outra?"

"Não é nada diferente do que eu terei de fazer." Ela devolveu.

"Sempre há outra possibilidade." Ele sugeriu, desconfortável.

"Nem ouse mencionar isso." Ela disse com o dedo em riste. Bella já não conseguia conter os tremores que lhe atingiam.

"Acho melhor conversarmos em outra oportunidade." Edward disse se afastando. "Eu preciso pensar no assunto."

"Se você sair por aquela porta, não precisa mais voltar." Ela ameaçou.

**Beijos! =***


	3. Lucky

**N/A** :

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<strong>_

**Lucky- Colbie Caillat (ft Jason Mraz)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Lucky<strong>

O sol quase invisível, encoberto pelas nuvens era a prova de que o verão se aproximava. Por incrível que pareça o astro rei não costumava se exibir muito naquela pequena cidade no interior do estado de Washington. Forks era uma cidade com poucos milhares de habitantes e todos já estavam acostumados ao clima atípico.

Isabella, ou Bella como insistia em ser chamada, acordou com o barulho irritante do despertador. Ela olhou para o aparelho cujos dígitos vermelhos marcavam seis e meia da manhã. A garota se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, pronta para começar o seu dia.

Após o banho encarou seu rosto no espelho. Dia após dia ela se perguntava o que _ele _havia visto nela. Ela não passava de uma garota comum com características comuns. Os olhos eram de um tom de castanho, assim como os cabelos que no sol assumiam um leve brilho avermelhado; o rosto era em forma de coração, o nariz arrebitado e lábios pequenos, porém cheios. O corpo era tão mediano quanto o seu rosto. Não era gorda, nem magra; e não tinha nem um atributo físico que pudesse ser contado como atrativo. Ela era apenas mais uma na multidão, mas não para _ele_. Ao menos é isso que _ele_ dizia constantemente.

O _ele_ em questão era Edward Cullen. Ele e Bella conheceram-se muito antes de saírem do conforto do útero materno de suas respectivas mães. Os casais Swan e Cullen eram muito unidos, e não poderia ocorrer diferente com seus filhos. Edward e Bella se conheciam desde sempre. Eram praticamente irmãos. E agiram assim até os dezesseis anos.

Durante uma festa, quando brincavam de verdade e conseqüência eles tiveram que se beijar. Bella finalmente entendeu o porquê corava sempre que ele estava por perto e Edward entendeu o motivo de sempre ficar com raiva quando a via conversando com outro garoto. A mudança na relação deles havia sido tão gradual e tão natural que ambos se ajustaram facilmente.

O som da buzina a despertou. Já eram sete horas e ela saiu em disparada levando a mochila consigo.

Do lado de fora de seu volvo prata estava Edward com seus quase um metro e noventa de altura, cabelos acobreados ligeiramente bagunçados, uns olhos verdes e um sorriso torto completavam a visão que a faziam arfar manhã após manhã.

"Oi, estranha." Ele a cumprimentou. Sua voz macia sussurrando gentilmente em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que seus braços a envolviam pela cintura.

"Oi, estranho." Ela disse, beijando-o brevemente nos lábios.

"Azul." Ele sorriu ao ver a blusa que ela usava. "Gostei" Ela sorriu. Sempre que possível usava azul, pois ele sempre falava que era sua cor preferida nela. Quando ele finalmente a soltou, ambos entraram no carro e foram em direção à escola.

"Os pombinhos chegaram!" Tanya anunciou e Bella limitou-se a fazer uma careta para a amiga. Tanya gostava de chamar atenção, coisa que Bella abominava. Mas por algum acaso do universo elas tornaram-se amigas, mas nem sempre foi assim.

No início, quando as irmãs Denalli chegaram à cidade, Bella se sentira ameaçada por elas, especialmente Tanya. A loira de olhos azuis e corpo perfeito que contrariando o estereótipo, era extrovertida, inteligente e tinha um ótimo senso de humor. Não era de admirar que Edward parecia estar tão encantado por ela. Assim que ela chegou, eles tornaram-se próximos e Bella chegava a perder a conta de quantas vezes ele pronunciava o nome dela. Na verdade, Bella passava horas ao telefone, todos os sábados, falando mal da menina para Alice- sua melhor amiga que morava em Nova York havia três anos. Depois de um tempo Bella percebeu que não havia nada entre os dois além de uma simples amizade, até por que Tanya parecia estar interessada em James- um garoto esquisito que vivia em cima de sua Harley.

"Não quer um megafone, não?" Edward provocou, diante ao anúncio da amiga.

"Não preciso dessas coisas, querido." Ela piscou para ele.

"Vocês já fizeram aquele trabalho sobre Shakespeare?" Garrett, namorado de Kate, perguntou.

"Meu Deus! É para amanhã! Eu esqueci completamente." Alec lamentou.

"Um minuto de silêncio porque uma beleza como essa precisa ser apreciada." Tanya suspirou ao ver o objeto da sua paixão estacionando sua moto.

"Eu ainda não acredito que já faz mais de um ano que você vive suspirando por esse cara e não vai falar com ele." Bella apontou. Para uma pessoa extrovertida, Tanya sabia ser bem tímida quando lhe convinha.

"Você passou dezesseis anos suspirando pelo seu cara. Não me venha com esse papo de coragem." A amiga apontou.

"Nós somos diferentes. Eu sou tímida e você não." Bella defendeu-se.

"Por incrível que pareça a falta de timidez não diminui em nada a dor da rejeição."

"Até parece que ele te rejeitaria." Bella teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos. Como Tanya não podia ver que ele nunca a rejeitaria?

"Minha querida irmã acha que não faz o tipo dele." Kate explicou, intrometendo-se na conversa.

"Garotos como ele gostam de garotas duronas, que curtem aventura, que nunca ouviram falar em Marc Jacobs e que ouvem Pearl Jam o dia inteiro."

"Pearl Jam?" Bella levantou a sobrancelha, surpresa com a referência da amiga.

"Ou qualquer outra banda dos anos oitenta."

"Noventa." Bella corrigiu.

"Que seja! A questão é que eu não sou assim." A loira encolheu os ombros.

"Tay, você é o sonho de qualquer cara!" Kate tentou animar a irmã.

"Sem dúvidas!" Alec, Garrett e Edward confirmaram. Os últimos concordaram após um olhar recriminatórios de suas respectivas namoradas.

"Viu só?" Bella apontou.

"Vocês são fofos, mas essa não cola." Tanya disse aos amigos. "Sinceramente, eu nem saberia o que falar para ele. Provavelmente ele acha que eu sou uma loira acéfala com um par de implante nos peitos."

"Eu ainda desconfio da última parte." Edward implicou.

"Eu sei que você está esperando um convite para tocá-los, mas isso não vai acontecer." Tanya devolveu, entrando na brincadeira do amigo.

"Como se eu quisesse. Eu tenho os da Bella e eles são muito lindos."

"Como os meus peitos viraram o tópico da conversa?" Bella encarou o namorado que apenas encolheu os ombros em resposta.

"Eu prefiro os da Kate." Garrett se pronunciou.

"Garret!" Kate ralhou com o rapaz.

"Vocês só falam besteira! Eu vou indo para a sala." Bella avisou. "Vamos loira acéfala."

"Ela me ama, Edward. Você vai acabar perdendo-a para mim." Tanya provocou passando as mãos por cima dos ombros da amiga.

"Tire as mãos de cima dela." Edward reclamou, fingindo irritação. "Te vejo em álgebra?" Ele se aproximou da namorada.

"Claro!" Bella sorriu, antes de dar-lhe um rápido selinho.

"Vocês vão à festa hoje?" Tanya perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a sala.

"Festa?" Bella perguntou confusa. Sempre era a última a saber dessas coisas.

"É. Na casa da Jane." Tanya respondeu.

"Fala sério!" Bella guinchou. Se tinha uma pessoa que ela abominava, essa pessoa era Jane Volturi.

"Eu sei que você não vai com a cara dela, mas essa deve vai ser _a_ festa."

"Se você está esperando me convencer com essas palavras, está perdendo o seu tempo."

"Vamos, por favor. Pode ser nossa última chance de irmos a uma festa antes de cada um ir para um canto do país." Tanya insistiu.

"Vou pensar no seu caso." Bella respondeu, analisando a proposta. A morena tinha quase certeza de que acabaria cedendo.

As aulas passaram quase que na velocidade da luz, e quando Bella deu por si já estava a caminho do estacionamento, abraçada a Edward.

"Ficou sabendo da festa?" Ela perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressada.

"Na casa da Jane." Ele afirmou.

"Você vai?"

"Acho que não."

"Por quê?" Ela o encarou curiosa. Diferente dela, Edward gostava de ir às festas.

"Porque você não vai." Ele respondeu com um sorriso capaz de derreter o coração dela.

"E quem disse que eu não vou?"

"Eu pensei que você não gostasse dela." Edward franziu o cenho enquanto olhava para a menina.

"E não gosto. Ela não perde uma oportunidade de dar em cima de você." Ela reclamou, numa tentativa frustrada de não demonstrar seus ciúmes.

"O problema é dela. É ela quem perde tempo." Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Mas se você quiser ir, nós vamos." Bella sugeriu.

"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu indeciso.

"Você quem sabe."

"Você vai ficar muito chateada se nós formos?" Ele mordeu o lábio enquanto aguardava a resposta dela.

"Eu acho que posso sobreviver." Bella sorriu. O que ela não fazia por ele?

"Nós saímos no instante que você quiser." Ele prometeu.

"Está bem. Eu só preciso falar com o _Chefe_." O que não era uma tarefa muito fácil convencer o pai a deixá-la ir numa festa como aquela. Se ela conseguisse encontrar a mãe primeiro com certeza ela conseguiria a permissão.

"Olá Sra, Swan" Edward cumprimentou Renée que estava sentada no sofá da sala. A sorte estava do lado de Bella. Não havia dúvidas.

"Oi Edward." A mulher, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de avelã, sorriu ao rapaz.

"Posso levar a Bella numa festa hoje a noite?" Ele pediu.

"Festa? Na casa de quem?"

"Da Jane."

"Volturi?" Renée perguntou para se certificar.

"É mamãe."

"Não sei não. Você sabe muito bem o que o seu pai acha dessas festas"

"Eu sei."

"Se bem que ele reclama de qualquer festa." A mãe murmurou. "Alguém mais vai?"

"Tanya, Kate, Alec e o Garret." Bella respondeu.

"Tudo bem." Renée concordou. "Dependendo da hora que você voltar, é melhor você dormir na casa das Denallis."

"Está bem."

"Na casa das Denallis!" Ela reforçou, mesmo sabendo que sua filha não a obedeceria.

"Sim senhora." Bella concordou, já subindo as escadas. Edward ia logo atrás dela.

Assim que entraram no quarto dela, Bella largou sua mochila em cima da cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Edward fez o mesmo, mas antes pegou um pequeno embrulho e entregou a ela.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou curiosa. Sempre odiara surpresas, mas Edward a estava fazendo mudar de ideia.

"Um CD que fiz para você." Ele respondeu. Ele sempre fazia CDs para ela. A maioria dos CDs eram de suas músicas preferidas ou de músicas que o faziam lembrar dela, no entanto o CD preferido dela era um que ele tinha gravado com suas composições. Desde pequena ela ouvia ele tocar e ela nunca se cansava de surpreender. Edward possuía um talento tão natural e tão intenso que ela não duvidava do sucesso dele. A música dele tocava a alma e despertava emoções que ela nem mesmo sabia sentir. Era quase mágico.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama, abraçados. Edward acariciava lentamente os cabelos dela, enquanto ouviam ao CD.

"Que música é essa?" Ela perguntou, não sendo capaz de reconhecer a doce melodia que se iniciava.

"Nunca ouviu?" Ele enrrugou a testa e ela negou com a cabeça. "É Isn't she lovely do Steve Wonder. Ele fez essa música para a filha dele quando ela nasceu. Eu sei que é uma música para uma recém nascisda, mas me faz lembrar de você."

"Eu gostei. Muito mesmo." Bella sorriu e continuou a ouvir a letra.

"Que bom." Ele sorriu e ela fechou os olhos deixando-se embalar por aquela melodia.

O som ensurdecedor de I ain't no Hollaback girl da Gwen Stephani inundava todo o ambiente. O local estava repleto de adolescentes - a maioria já bêbados. Bella conhecia a maioria das pessoas ali. Cumprimentava metade pelos corredores da escola. Mas só conversava com cinco.

Uma das coisas que ela não sentiria falta quando a escola acabasse era daquelas relações interioranas onde todos se conheciam. Ela preferia passar despercebida, cabisbaixa e invisível. Mas num lugar onde todos se conhecem isso era um pouco impossível. Ela não via a hora de ir para a California. Ela e Edward. E mais ninguém.

"Isso aqui está cheio!" Ela comentou, olhando ao redor.

"É. Jane sabe como dar uma festa." Uma das razões de sua popularidade, Edward pensou. "Nós vamos assim que você quiser, ok?"

"Tudo bem." Bella sorriu.

"Edwaaard." Uma voz anasalada ecoou na multidão que os cercava. Bella nunca entenderia como ela conseguia ser mais alta que a música. Segundos depois à voz estridente, Jane Volturi apareceu. Ela vestia um corpete vermelho tão justo ao corpo que não deixava muito para a imaginação. A calça preta parecia seguir o mesmo propósito, já que se aderia perfeitamente ao seu corpo. As sandálias pretas e de salto fino completavam o _look _mortal da loira.

"Olá, Jane." Edward a cumprimentou, amigavelmente. Nunca haviam sido melhores amigos, mas diferente de Bella, Edward prezava e cultivava todas as relações que surgiam no meio do caminho. Jane tinha seus defeitos, mas ele também sabia enxergar as suas qualidades.

"Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo." Ela segurou no braço dele, acariciando-o sugestivamente enquanto o sorriso em seu rosto transmitia o mesmo significado. Com certeza, aquilo não era uma das qualidades dela.

"Bella quis vir." Ele respondeu, deixando bem claro que só estava ali pela namorada.

"Oh, nem tinha te visto aí, Bella." Jane desculpou-se fingidamente. Nada que Bella não estivesse acostumada. Para Jane a vida seria bem mais fácil se Bella realmente não existisse.

"Sem problemas." A morena sorriu forçado para a loira.

"Aproveitem a festa." Ela falou, piscando para Edward e deixou-os logo em seguida.

"Seria maldade demais dar um soco nela? Levando em conta a recente plástica no nariz?" Bella perguntou assim que a viu fora de vista.

"Acho que ela apreciaria o motivo para voltar ao consultório." Edward comentou bem humorado. Jane nunca escondia de ninguém sua obsessão por procedimentos estéticos.

Eles adentraram um pouco mais no ambiente, procurando um lugar onde eles poderiam ficar mais a vontade, sem ter dezenas de corpos suados esfregando-se neles a cada minuto. Avistando uma outra loira em meio a multidão, Edward conduziu Bella na direção.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram!" Tanya comemorou ao ver os amigos. "Bells, você está gostosa." Ela elogiou a morena. De fato, Bella havia se produzido um pouco mais aquela noite. Usava uma blusa verde-clara que possuía alguns detalhes em cetim e que tinha um decote em 'v' mais generoso do que ela era acostumada a usar. A calça, embora surrada, estava mais justa ao corpo o que melhorava ainda mais o visual. O único pecado, Tanya pensou, era o par de TOMs que ela usava nos pés.

"Tanya!" Edward advertiu-a, ao ouvir o elogio. "Cadê Garrett e Alec?"

"Garret está com minha irmã em algum lugar, provavelmente um quarto." Ela respondeu."E Alec foi pegar uma cerveja."

"Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber." Ele avisou. "Querem algo?"

"Um refrigerante, se tiver." Bella pediu, embora duvidasse que ele encontraria alguma bebida não alcóolica naquela festa.

"Pode ir sossegado que eu tomo conta da Bella." Tanya provocou, piscando para ele.

"Mãos longe dela, entendeu?" Ele falou sério, antes de se afastar.

"Meu Deus! Acho que se eu fosse lésbica ele nunca me deixaria sozinha com você." Ela comentou rindo. Causar ciúmes em Edward era uma das diversões favoritas de Tanya.

"Pode apostar nisso." Bella concordou, acompanhando-a na risada. "Já viu o James por aqui?"

"Ele nunca viria para esse tipo de festa. Um bar underground seria mais provável."

"Nós temos apenas uma semana antes de cada um ir para o seu canto. Quando você vai falar com ele?"

"Provavelmente nunca." Tanya suspirou. Sempre se orgulhara de sua coragem, mas ela parecia tê-la perdido no instante que chegara a Forks "Acho que isso vai ser um daqueles momentos 'E se' que temos na vida."

"Acho que você é nova demais para ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido."

"Podemos mudar de assunto?" Tanya pediu.

"Claro!" Bella concordou. "Já decidiu para onde vai?"

"UCLA. Eu preciso da cidade grande para viver." A loira sorriu alegremente. A simples possibilidade de viver num local ensolarado e movimentado espantava qualquer problema.

"Não sei como você conseguiu viver em Forks por tanto tempo." Bella apontou. Tanya destoava tanto daquele lugar.

"Nem eu sei, fofa!"

A conversa seguiu por esse rumo e ambas amigas já combinavam de encontrar-se em Los Angeles, já que Bella também estudaria na California. Alice vivia tentando dissuadí-la dessa ideia, sempre mostrando os pontos positivos que Nova York tinha. Mas o Instituto de Artes da California, ou CalArts, era o único lugar onde ela e Edward conseguiriam estudar juntos. E ela não trocaria isso por nada no mundo. Edward voltou em seguida segurando um copo de cerveja na mão. Como Bella previra, ele não conseguira achar nada que não contivesse álcool.

Com o passar dos minutos, Alec, Garret e Kate juntaram-se ao grupo. Aquela seria a última vez deles reunidos como grupo. As férias passariam voando, e quando se dessem conta cada um estaria em um canto do país. Bella sabia muito bem que manter uma amizade dessas com o passar dos anos e a distância seria impossível. Ao menos ela guardaria boas lembranças daquele grupo e do tempo que passaram juntos.

"Quer dançar?" Edward convidou. Bella sabia que não teria como escapar daquela parte.

"Claro." Ao ouvir a resposta afirmativa Edward puxou-a até a pista de dança e onde uma versão acústica de _Wherever You Will Go_ do The Calling começava a tocar.

"Eu amo essa música." A garota comentou, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

"Sério?" Edward parecia surpreso com aquilo. "Eu acho ela tão triste. Sei lá, ela me faz pensar coisas que eu não gostaria de pensar."

"Por exemplo?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos..

"Perder você."

"Você não vai me perder." Ela garantiu e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar.

"Amo o seu jeito de me convencer." Ele comentou entre o beijo. "Quer sair daqui?"

"Você sabe que eu tenho que dormir na casa da Tanya." Ela disse com um sorriso matreiro.

"A quem você quer enganar?" Ele revirou os olhos. Ambos sabiam muito bem onde ela dormiria aquela noite. E por mais que não gostasse de admitir, até a mãe da dela sabia.

Despediram-se rapidamente dos amigos e tentaram ignorar os olhares maliciosos que eles lançavam em sua direção. O trajeto entre a casa dos Volturi e dos Cullens foi feita em vinte minutos.

Assim que entraram no quarto, as roupas se misturaram nos chão enquanto as bocas e corpos faziam o mesmo em cima da cama. Bella sentia-se perdida em meio a todas sensações que Edward lhe causava. Era maravilhoso aprender e descobrir novas coisas ao lado dele, principalmente nesse aspecto. O clímax não demorou a chegar para ambos, que logo estavam exaustos na cama.

"Eu te amo." Bella ouviu Edward sussurrar, já dominada pelo sono.


	4. Chasing Cars

**N/A : Aqui estou eu ! Capítulo pequeno, eu sei, mas os iniciais seguirão essa linha. Depois a tendência é aumentar :) Espero que gostem do capítulo! Sem mais delongas… **

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone.**

**If I lay here,**

**If I just lay here,**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Chasing Cars- Snow Paltrow**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Chasing Cars<strong>

Bella remexeu-se na cama e logo percebeu que não estava em eu quarto. Aos poucos as imagens da noite anterior invadiram sua mente. A festa, Jane, seus amigos, os beijos de Edward, à noite de amor vivida entre os dois.

Espreguiçando-se levemente, a menina abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de orbes sonolentas a encarando. Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Palavras pareciam não ser suficientes para descrever o que ela sentia sempre que estava com ele. Um simples 'Eu te amo' parecia banal demais ante tamanho sentimento que emanava de seu coração.

"Bom dia." Edward murmurou com voz rouca.

"Bom dia." Bella esfregou os olhos. "Que horas são?"

"Já passam das dez." Ele respondeu, olhando para o relógio que ficava ao lado da cama.

"Meu Deus! Eu tenho que ir." Ela levantou-se apressadamente. "Meus pais vão me matar!"

"Vá se vestir, que eu preparo um café." Edward falou, levantando-se da cama.

"Seus pais não estão em casa?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Ontem foi dia do meu pai trabalhar em Seattle e minha mãe resolveu ir com ele." Ele respondeu. Carlisle Cullen era um renomado cardiologista que dividia seu tempo entre seus pacientes de Seattle e Forks.

Enquanto Edward saía do quarto Bella permaneceu sentada, apenas admirando o corpo do rapaz e como aquela cueca boxer fazia seu bumbum ficar ainda mais delicioso.

Edward nunca passara pela fase estranha da adolescência, Isabella constatou. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento em que ele parecesse alto demais, ou magro demais ou com a pele oleosa demais. A genética podia ser uma vadia sem coração na maioria das vezes, mas isso não se aplicava a ele.

Decidida a fazer o que Edward lhe falara, Bella pôs-se de pé e de repente tudo a sua volta girou. Julgando tratar-se de um simples efeito por ter levantado rápido demais da cama, Bella continuou seu trajeto até o banheiro. No entanto aquela simples tontura transformou-se num enjoo que ela não conseguiu controlar. Graças a Deus que ela já estava no banheiro!

"Bella! Bella! O que aconteceu?" Ela levantou a cabeça que estava encostada na parede e olhou para o rosto preocupado de Edward. Bella se sentia tão mal que nem mesmo ser flagrada por ele numa situação tão humilhante como aquela a incomodava.

"Eu não sei. De repente me deu um enjôo." Ela respondeu com uma voz fraca.

"Eu disse para você não exagerar com a bebida." Bella teria revirado os olhos, se ainda tivesse forças para tal ato.

"Eu não bebi demais." Ela protestou. No entanto, sua fraqueza impediu que seu tom de voz saísse firme. "Deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi."

"Vamos comer alguma coisa." Edward a pegou no colo, levando-a de volta para a cama.

"Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia." Bella recusou. A simples ideia de ingerir algum alimento provocava uma revolução em seu estômago.

"Você não pode ficar sem comer, não é saudável." Edward tirou as mechas de cabelo que estava grudadas em sua testa suada. "Acho que vou te levar no médico."

"Para de fazer tempestade em copo d'água. A comida junto com a bebida me fez mal, só isso." Não haveria outra explicação, ela pensou. Não bebera muito na festa, ao menos não a ponto de fazer todo aquele estrago. Com certeza, alguma coisa que comera mais a bebida deviam ter sido os responsáveis pelo seu mal-estar.

"Só vou tomar o café e te levo em casa, está bem?"

"Claro. " Bella sentiu.

Quando Edward terminou seu café, Bella já se sentia um pouco melhor e finalmente conseguiu tomar o seu banho. Agora que podia raciocinar com mais clareza, sentia-se constrangida ao relembrar a cena no banheiro. Bella odiava sentir-se frágil e odiava mais ainda que as pessoas a vissem dessa maneira. Ela sempre acreditou que se passasse uma imagem de garota inabalável às pessoas ao seu redor, um dia acabaria tornando-se uma.

Edward estacionou o carro a alguns metros da casa dos Swan. Ele ainda insistiu em levá-la até a porta, mas Bella recusava-se a isso. Ela preferia sustentar a mentira de que havia dormido na casa da Tanya, embora soubesse que sua mãe não desconhecia a verdade.

"Bom dia." Renée a cumprimentou, assim que Isabella pois os pés dentro de casa.

"Oi, mãe." A menina sorriu, ainda sentindo os efeitos do mal estar daquela manhã.

"Como foi a festa?" A mãe perguntou interessada.

"Boa."

"Boa?" Renée perguntou desconfiada. Sua filha nunca classificaria qualquer coisa relacionada a Jane Volturi como sendo boa.

"É." Bella confirmou, ignorando o olhar desconfiado de sua mãe. O enjoo parecia estar voltando, e tudo o que ela precisava era deitar e não tentar convencer sua mãe de que falava a verdade.

"Tanya te trouxe até aqui?"

"É." Bella respondeu, mais monossilábica que de costume.

"Você tomou café da manhã?" Renée continuou o interrogatório.

"Não, eu não estou muito bem." Bella respondeu, encaminhando-se para a escada.

"Você andou bebendo, Isabella?" Bella subiu um degrau e não se virou para saber se o olhar de sua mãe era inquisidor ou preocupado.

"Não. Devo ter comido alguma coisa que me fez mal." O que não era totalmente mentira. Bella preferia pensar nisso como uma meia verdade. Odiava mentir para mãe, mas às vezes era necessário.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" O tom de preocupação em sua voz, fez Bella olhar para a mãe.

"Não. Acho que vou deitar um pouco." A garota forçou um sorriso na esperança de tranquilizá-la.

"Está bem." Bella assentiu e sorriu agradecida por sua mãe não questionar mais nada.

Assim que se deitou em sua cama, Bella deixou a inconsciência tomar conta

"Como você está?" Uma voz suave indagou. Bella abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes, tentando se habituar com a iluminação do ambiente, até que finalmente conseguiu visualizar o dono da voz doce.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

"Quatro da tarde." Edward respondeu.

"Já?" Ela sentou-se em um pulo.

"Sua mãe falou que você não quis almoçar." Ele falou, sua voz sendo um misto de preocupação e acusação.

"Eu estava sem fome." Ela se defendeu.

"Você não comeu nada o dia todo. "

"Se te faz sentir melhor eu estou como fome agora." Ela sorriu. Na verdade estava faminta! E para falar a verdade não havia nem sombra daquele enjoo que abatera pela manhã.

"Vou avisar a sua mãe." Ele beijou rapidamente sua testa e saiu do quarto. Pouco tempo depois sua mãe aparecia no quarto com uma bandeja que continha um sanduíche natural, frutas e um suco de laranja.

"Coma tudo, ouviu?" Renée ordenou com um sorriso.

"Está bem!"

"E da próxima vez que você deixar a Bella sem comer, eu proíbo sua entrada nessa casa." Renée disse para Edward.

"Sra. Swan, a Bella dormiu na casa das Denallis." Ele respondeu com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

"Edward, eu não nasci ontem." Embora mante-se uma expressão séria, Bella reconheceu o brilho de divertimento nos olhos da mãe. "Comportem-se."

"Sua mãe faz questão de deixar claro que ela sabe da nossa vida sexual." Edward comentou assim que a mãe em questão saíra do quarto.

"Eca! E você faz questão de me lembrar disso." Bella estapeou o namorado de brincadeira.

"Eu não acredito que esse anel ainda cabe em você. " Edward comentou, olhando o pequeno anel de prata que ficava no dedo mindinho dela.

"Nós éramos tão idiotas quando pequenos." Ela suspirou.

"Você era idiota." Ele acusou com um sorriso torto,

"Foi você quem me pediu em casamento quando tínhamos seis anos de idade." Bella ainda se lembrava claramente daquele dia. Estavam brincando no jardim quando Edward retirou o pequeno anel do bolso e colocara em seu dedo, pedindo-a em casamento. O anel havia ficado largo, mas nada nesse mundo a fizera tirar o anel do dedo.

"Já se passaram doze anos e ainda não casamos." Ele falou, analisando o anel que agora cabia perfeitamente em seu dedo. Embora fosse o mindinho.

"Deve ser o noivado mais longo do mundo."

"Vamos parar nos Guiness" Ela gracejou.

"Com certeza." Ele concordou.

Com o silêncio dominando o local, Bella conseguiu comer tudo o que sua mãe tinha colocado na bandeja. Realmente estava com fome! E se tivesse mais alguma coisa na bandeja, também devoraria. Ela colocou a bandeja de lado e recostou-se a cama, ficando bem próxima de Edward.

"No que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou. Sempre tivera uma estranha curiosidade sobre os pensamentos dela, que só parecia aumentar com o passar do tempo.

"California." Ela respondeu simplesmente, embora o significado atrás dessa única palavra não era nada simples. "Você já pensou que, daqui a algumas semanas, estaremos sozinhos num local completamente desconhecido?"

"Isso assusta você?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Claro! O mais longe que eu cheguei foi a Seattle! " Sua mãe sempre fora aventureira, mas após o casamento com Charlie o máximo que Renée se permitia era ir até Port Angeles trabalhar em uma Galeria de Artes. Com Bella também não era diferente. "Isso não te assusta?"

"Não. Sinceramente, eu estou animado para respirar novos ares, sentir o sol por mais tempo durante o ano, ver menos verde." Ele descrevia com um tom sonhador.

"Garotas com menos roupas." Ela não perdeu a chance de provocar.

"Se uma delas for você." Edward encolheu os ombros, um sorriso provocador brincando em seus lábios.

"Acho bom você se comportar durante esses meses, hein!" Bella ordenou. Embora tentasse parecer confiante e torcer para que ele conseguisse entrar no programa de verão, a verdade era que ela estava apavorada de que durante esse tempo sem ela, ele percebesse que ficava melhor sozinho ou conhecesse alguém mais interessante.

"Vou ser um anjo."

"Acho bom mesmo."

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Vou passar a maior parte do tempo estudando e o tempo que tiver livre passo na internet falando com você." Ele prometeu, puxando-a para mais perto colando os seus corpos.

"Sem festas?" Ela insistiu.

"Nada de festas até você chegar."

"Tudo bem." Ela se deu por satisfeita. O mundo parecia perfeito quando ela estava nos braços dele. Ela se sentia protegida e invencível. Como se nada nem ninguém fosse capaz de atingi-la.

"Com licença." Sua mãe bateu à porta e entrou. "Alice no telefone."

"Obrigada, mãe." Bella agradeceu pegando o telefone que sua mãe lhe estendia. "Oi, Lice. Como você está?"

"Bem, e você? Sua mãe falou que você não estava bem." O tom preocupado na voz da amiga não passou por despercebido. Alice sempre seria Alice! Sempre procurava cuidar de todos ao redor e tinha uma percepção incrível, como se conseguisse prever o futuro.

"Já estou melhor." Ela respondeu, sem a necessidade de forçar sua animação. "O que foi?" Bella perguntou ao Edward que murmurava alguma coisa inaudível.

"Manda essa chata desligar o telefone." Ele reclamou.

"O que esse garoto já está reclamando, hein?" Alice gritou do outro lado da linha. Aqueles dois viviam em pé de guerra desde sempre. Ela não se lembrava de nenhuma vez que a paz reinara entre os dois. Pelo visto nem a distância entre eles conseguia aplacar tanta implicância.

"Me dá isso aqui!" Edward falou tomando o telefone da mão da namorada. Bella por sua vez, se aproximou ainda mais dele numa tentativa de ouvir a conversa. "Alice, querida!"

"O que você está querendo, Edward?" A baixinha perguntou com uma voz aborrecida.

"Que você pare de ligar para a Bella sempre que ela está comigo."

"A culpa é minha que você não desgruda da garota?" Embora só ouvisse a voz da amiga, Bella pode imaginar a baixinha revirando os olhos.

"Como está Nova York?" Edward perguntou, esquecendo as brigar por um momento.

"Linda como sempre. E Forks?"

"Parada como sempre." Edward suspirou olhando para Bella. "E você ainda está namorando aquele cara?"

"Estou."

"Meu Deus! São quase três anos. Como ele consegue te aturar?" Agora havia sido a vez de Bella suspirar. A trégua tinha acabado cedo demais!

"Eu tenho uma ótima resposta para te dar, mas além do horário não permitir, eu liguei para falar com a Bella e interurbano é caro demais para desperdiçar com você." Alice ralhou do outro lado.

"Baixinha abusada." Edward sibilou, devolvendo o telefone a namorada.

"Como você suporta esse garoto insuportável?" A amiga reclamou assim que Bella reassumiu o telefone.

"Você também implica com ele." Ela apontou.

"Não o defenda!" Alice reclamou.

"Vocês me colocam numa posição difícil." A morena tentou se defender. Bancar a Suíça enquanto EUA e Iraque tentavam guerrear era no mínimo impossível.

"De qualquer maneira eu liguei para saber se o cidadão em questão já recebeu a carta da CalArts?"

"Ainda não. Por quê?" Bella perguntou sem entender o interesse de Alice na admissão de Edward.

"Eu devo passar um final de semana aí com a minha avó, ela quer conhecer o Jazz. Daí eu pensei que de repente vocês não queriam passar um final de semana conosco em Nova York. " Duas imagens apareceram em sua mente: Primeira, o namorado da Alice dentro daquela casa cor de rosa, com uma decoração digna de uma casa de bonecas, tendo que ouvir as peripécias de uma senhora de quase oitenta anos. A segunda, referia-se a prédios altos, uma cidade barulhenta e poluída, mas que para Bella parecia o paraíso.

"Eu vou ver com ele, mas teremos que esperar pela carta de qualquer jeito. "

"Mas caso ele não possa vir, você vem, não é?" Alice insistiu.

"Eu não sei." Bella respondeu indecisa. Não é que Edward a proibiria de ir ou não, a questão era o pequeno sermão que teria que ouvir dele caso decidisse a ir.

"Por favor! Eu estou com saudades. Ainda não te perdoei por você ter escolhido ir para a California e não vir para cá."

"Você sabe que foi por causa da bolsa."

"Eu não sei de nada." Alice sabia ser infantil quando queria.

"Está bem, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer." Bella cedeu.

"Vem sim. Por favor! Nós vamos nos divertir muito aqui."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu vou indo nessa. Beijo. E manda um beijo para o traste que está com você."

"Outro para você e para o idiota do seu namorado." Ela devolveu a provocação.

"Não fala assim do Jazz." Ela reclamou.

"Então não fale assim do Eddie."

"Tchau, até mais."

"Até." Bella se despediu e desligou o aparelho.

"O que ela queria?" Edward perguntou.

"Que fôssemos a Nova York, caso você não vá para California no verão." Bella respondeu, estudando a reação dele.

"Hum."

"Ou que eu vá sozinha." Ela completou.

"Nem pensar." Ele falou prontamente.

"E por que não?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você sozinha com a Alice na capital mundial das tentações. Não tem como isso dar certo." Às vezes Bella chegava a considerar se Edward não era o elo perdido entre o homem atual e o homem das cavernas.

"E você vivendo uma vida de solteiro na faculdade? Isso também não vai dar certo."

"Isso é completamente diferente." Edward se defendeu.

"Como?" Bella inquiriu, cruzando os braços.

"Eu vou me concentrar nos estudos, não nas festas."

"E você acha o quê? Que eu vou passar todas as noites enfurnada em alguma boate e que eu vou cair nas garras do primeiro homem que aparecer? Convenhamos, eu não chamo tanta atenção assim. "

"É essa sua ingenuidade que me preocupa."

"Pois não deveria. Eu não sou mais nenhuma criança e Alice anda com preocupações maiores que passar o seu tempo indo a festas." Ela tinha certeza que acabaria caindo em alguma boate, mas também sabia que isso não seria um hábito. Bella cedia aos impulsos de Alice quando lhe convinha, mas se existia no mundo uma pessoa capaz de dizer não à Mary Alice Brandon esse alguém era Isabella Marie Swan.

"Desde quando?" Edward perguntou desconfiado.

"Ela anda com um projeto para criar sua própria linha de roupas." Respondeu, culpando-se logo em seguida por revelar o segredo da amiga.

"Isso sim me surpreende."

"A mim não. Alice pode ser meio avoada às vezes, mas ela é uma das pessoas mais determinadas que eu conheço. Quando ela coloca uma coisa na cabeça, ela leva aquilo até o fim." Alice possuía uma determinação incrível, e era essa qualidade que Bella mais admirava em sua amiga.

"Por que estamos falando sobre a Alice mesmo?" Edward fez uma careta, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

"Você que começou." Ela apontou.

Por um instante o silêncio reinou. E a mente sempre fantasiosa de Bella deslocou-se alguns meses à frente; numa ensolarada Califórnia onde só haveria ela, Edward e seus sonhos. Ela já até imaginava as aulas que teria em se curso de Escrita Criativa e não via a hora de começar e ter alguém além de Edward para avaliar seus textos.

"No que está pensando?" Ele perguntou novamente. Às vezes Bella achava aquele comportamento um pouco possessivo, mas gostava de saber que ele se interessava até mesmo por seus pensamentos.

"Califórnia. Eu. Você." Ela respondeu com um suspiro sonhador.

"Gosto muito desse pensamento." Ele sorriu e acariciou seus cabelos. "Nós dois realizando os nossos sonhos e juntos."

"É. Às vezes eu acho que estou sonhando."

"Por quê?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Sei lá. Por que finalmente estarei livre de Forks, por ter conseguido entrar em uma Faculdade e realmente cursar o que eu quero. Por alcançar tudo isso ao seu lado."

"Mas eu posso garantir que isso não é um sonho."

"Ah, é? E como? Vai me beliscar?" Ela o desafiou.

"Tenho coisa melhor em mente." Ele sorriu, antes de beijar os lábios dela.

**Reviews**

**Jana Mi :** Eu não acredito em destino, mas a jogada é justamente essa. Nem sempre podemos cumprir o que prometemos. Coisas acontecem que fogem do nosso controle e o que planejamos fica para trás.

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley :** Um monte fica difícil, mas um capítulo eu consigo hauahuahauaha

**MrSouza Cullen : **Oieeee! Pois é, acabei decidindo isso meio que do nada hehehehe Digamos que ele tem uma "razão" para falar daquela maneira. Eu não concordo, mas é a razão dele de qualquer maneira. Bem, na parte da música você acertou hehehehe Enfim, já viu o trailler de BD? Cadê novembro, hein?

**HMSanches :** Hello! Até lá já fizeram o remake da Saga hauaauhauahuaah Com direito a Golden Baby como Bella (Pq Robsten terá uma menina! Certeza! xD) Eu decidi isso meio que as pressas de mostrar um pouco do passado :D

**gby00:** Quando eu comecei a reescrever essa história (pq a primeira vez que a escrevi tem mais de seis anos) eu ia começar com a Cathy grande e tudo mais, no entanto eu vi que tinha uma necessidade de mostrar o passado deles. Tantas perguntas... Nos próximos capítulos você saberá.

**dada cullen: **Ownnn, por enquanto tá fofo mesmo xD

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Everything Changes

**N/A** : Demorou mais chegou! \o/ O pior que dessa vez foi puro esquecimento u.u Eu esqueci que tinha que postar essa fic; Se eu sou a Dory, sim ou claro? Espero que gostem. Beijoooos!

_**If you just walked away**_

_**What could I really say?**_

_**It wouldn't matter anyway.**_

_**It wouldn't change how you feel**_

**Everything Changes (Staind)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Everything Changes <strong>

Assim que a mãe saiu para trabalhar, Bella correu para o banheiro -já não conseguindo mais controlar o enjoo que sentia. A semana já estava pela metade, mas o mal estar do sábado ainda persistia. Durante os dois primeiros dias, Bella achava se tratar realmente de uma intoxicação alimentar e decidiu que, se o sintoma persistisse, ela iria ao médico na manhã seguinte. O enjoo não durava o dia todo, e aquilo devia ser um sinal de que não era uma intoxicação, mas algo estava errado com ela e ela precisava descobrir o quê era.

No entanto, foi somente no dia anterior, ao sentir enjoo com o perfume de sua mãe, que outra ideia cruzou a mente da garota. E era uma ideia muito mais assustadora do que um simples problema estomacal.

Bella recusava-se a pensar naquela possibilidade. Tinha medo que se pensasse tal possibilidade se tornaria real.

Assim que os enjoos cessaram, ela decidiu que iria ao médico. Após mandar uma breve mensagem para Edward dizendo que não iria para a aula, Bella seguiu para a pequena e única rodoviária que Forks possuía, a fim de pegar um ônibus para Port Angeles.

Consultar-se no hospital em Forks seria muito mais prático, mas o fator Dr. Carlisle Cullen a impedia de ir até lá. Assim que colocasse os pés dentro do hospital, ela sabia que seu quase sogro iria ao seu encontro, e se seus maiores temores fossem confirmados não conseguiria olhá-lo de tão envergonhada que estaria. Além do mais, Carlisle não era seu único problema. Numa cidade pequena as histórias corriam mais rápido que um maratonista. Sem dúvidas a história chegaria ao ouvido dos seus pais antes mesmo de que ela pudesse contar.

Enquanto olhava para a paisagem da estrada, Bella ponderava sobre sua recente suspeita. Não havia razão para se alarmar, ela insistia. Ela e Edward usaram proteção em todas as vezes que tiveram alguma relação, seu ciclo menstrual estava regular e não havia ocorrido nenhuma alteração em seu corpo que indicasse que uma nova vida habitava dentro dela.

Os enjoos tinham de ser outra coisa! Ela constatou.

O hospital ficava estrategicamente a cinco quadras da galeria em que Renée trabalhava e umas sete quadra de onde ela costumava almoçar. As chances de encontrar sua mãe ali pareciam bem remotas.

A emergência não estava muito cheia. Além dela, apenas duas senhoras idosas, um homem de meia idade e uma mulher segurando um bebê no colo que não parava de chorar. Por um instante, Bella se transportou para um futuro talvez não distante, mas logo voltou ao presente.

"Em que posso ajudá-la?" A moça que estava no balcão perguntou nada amigável. As olheiras e o rosto cansado denunciavam que ela já devia estar trabalhando muitas horas sem dormir.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem."

"Preencha esse formulário que o médico já irá vê-la." A atendente disse rispidamente.

"Está bem." Bella pegou os papéis que lhe foram entregues e logo os preencheu.

"Você é menor de idade?" A mulher perguntou olhando a ficha.

"Sou." Bella admitiu, com o cenho franzido.

"Eu preciso da autorização de um responsável." A mulher informou pedantemente.

"Meu pai trabalha em Forks e minha mãe em Seattle e nenhum dos dois conseguiram despensa para vir comigo." Uma pequena mentira não faria mal a ninguém.

"Você fará dezoito em alguns meses. Que seja!" A atendente encolheu os ombros e Bella suspirou aliviada. Chamar qualquer responsável naquele momento estava fora de cogitação.

Após entregar o formulário, Bella sentou-se em uma das cadeiras verdes que tinham no local, e ficou encarando as paredes brancas e impecavelmente limpas. Por que até as paredes em um hospital tinham de ser tão impessoais? Elas pareciam não guardar nenhuma história, nada que indicasse que inúmeras pessoas passavam por ali todos os dias.

A vida era assim, ela analisou. Milhares de pessoas passavam pelo mundo sem deixarem suas marcas, sendo despercebidas pelas pessoas que os rodeavam. Será que com ela também seria assim? Bella não queria ganhar o mundo e nem mudá-lo. Apenas queria poder fazer a diferença na vida de algumas pessoas. Por isso escolhera fazer Escrita Criativa quando fosse a faculdade. Não havia melhor maneira de mudar a vida da pessoa, ou de marcar sua vida, do que as palavras. Até hoje não haviam inventado recurso melhor. Palavras curavam, feriam, instigavam, consolavam... A pena ainda era a melhor arma, pensou.

"Isabella Swan."

Bella seguiu a enfermeira, que realizou todo o procedimento habitual. Checou seu peso, altura, pressão sanguínea, histórico de doenças e, por fim, os sintomas que se apresentavam no momento. A enfermeira saiu da sala, deixando Bella sozinha. Cinco minutos se passaram até que o médico finalmente aparecesse.

"Srta. Swan, sou o Dr. Philip." O médico sorriu. Ele era moreno, alto e bem bonito. Por um momento, Bella se perguntou se beleza era um pré-requisito para ser estudante de medicina, por que sem dúvidas havia muitos homens bonitos nessa profissão.

"Muito prazer." Ela sorriu de volta.

"A que devo o motivo de sua visita?" Ele perguntou amistoso, enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira.

"Eu não ando me sentindo muito bem." Bella respondeu, fazendo uma careta.

"Enjoos?" Ele concluiu.

"Sim."

"Comeu alguma coisa que poderia estar estragada?"

"Não sei. A última vez que comi fora de casa foi no sábado." Renée poderia não ser uma excelente cozinheira, mas Bella tinha certeza da qualidade de tudo que sua mãe comprava. Nada escapava daqueles olhos treinados.

"Certo." O médico assentiu enquanto anotava em sua ficha. "Ingestão de álcool?"

"Também no sábado." Não haveria para quê mentir. A ingestão de bebida alcoólica por menores era uma realidade que a sociedade preferia pensar que não existia. Era muito mais fácil manter uma lei de aparência hipócrita do que aceitar o fato de que os adolescentes faziam amplo uso do álcool.

"OK." Bella sentiu-se aliviada por não ter que ouvir nenhum sermão. "Teve relações sexuais nos últimos meses?"

"Sim." Ela corou instantaneamente. Ela sabia que ele tinha de fazer aquelas perguntas mas nem por isso eram menos invasivas ou constrangedoras.

"Usou algum tipo de contraceptivo?"

"Pílulas."

"Mais nenhum outro tipo?"

"Não."

"Vou passar uns exames de rotina para descartarmos algumas coisas, está bem?"

"Claro."

Bella foi levada até a sala de exames onde sua urina e sangue seriam colhidos. Desde pequena, odiara agulhas, mas desta vez não havia ninguém para segurar sua mão ou lhe dizer bobagens para lhe distrair. Quando a enfermeira se aproximou com a agulha, Bella fechou os olhos e tentou dominar seus medos.

A espera pelo resultado parecia não ter fim. A enfermeira disse que poderia ir para casa e ligar no dia seguinte para saber do exame, mas a ansiedade não a deixaria dormir naquela noite. Bella só sairia dali com o exame em mãos. Felizmente, o hospital possuía uma cantina razoável.

Quando Bella estava cansada demais de esperar, uma enfermeira veio lhe chamar, levando-a de volta para o consultório médico.

"Então?" Bella perguntou ao avistar o Dr. Philip.

"Acho melhor a senhorita se sentar." Ele disse seriamente. Por um momento Bella achou que ele estivesse brincando, mas logo entendeu que ele falara sério.

"Tem alguma coisa de errado?" Perguntou preocupada. Ela sabia que não possuía os hábitos mais saudáveis do mundo, mas nunca tinha sentido nada além de uma dor de cabeça.

"A senhorita está grávida." O médico respondeu direto.

"O quê?...Mas...como?" Por um momento ela não conseguiu formular uma frase. Embora estivesse desconfiada da gravidez, ouvir as palavras em alto e bom som a deixou em estado de choque. Entre imaginar uma possibilidade e vê-la concretizada havia um abismo emocional muito grande.

"Como a senhorita deve saber, nenhum contraceptivo é infalível. A sua ginecologista não explicou?"

"Ela falou." Bella disse com um suspiro. Mesmo com tanta tecnologia nada era cem por cento seguro.

"Seria bom a senhorita procurar um obstetra para o acompanhamento da gravidez." Dr. Philip sugeriu.

"Obrigada." Bella forçou um sorrio e saiu do consultório, rumo à uma vida que lhe era totalmente desconhecida.

Isabella andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Os cabelos longos estavam desgrenhados de tanto que ela mexia neles. Um hábito que sempre aparecia quando ela estava nervosa.

Pensou em ligar para a melhor amiga, mas sabia que aquilo seria impossível. Alice que agora morava em Nova York estaria ocupada demais para atendê-la naquele horário.

Seus pais, eventualmente, seriam informados da situação. Mas ela precisava desabafar com alguém, antes de ter que ouvir o sermão deles.

Olhou novamente o papel que estava em sua mão.

_Positivo._O resultado parecia gritar para ela.

Grávida aos dezessete anos, ela pensou pesarosa. Todos os seus sonhos e planos tinham sido desfeitos por uma única palavra, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Na verdade, havia. Mas para Bella - como gostava de ser chamada- aborto nunca seria uma opção. Ela só esperava que o pai da criança compartilhasse a mesma idéia.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, e as horas se arrastavam enquanto ela esperava. Conhecendo o namorado com ela conhecia, ela tinha certeza que ele passaria em sua casa já que ela não havia ido à escola.

Quando o relógio marcava dez minutos para as quatro horas, ela ouviu a campainha tocar. Seu coração acelerado, os olhos embaçados e as pernas trêmulas fizeram do caminho do seu quarto até a porta no térreo, um verdadeiro sacrifício.

Assim que abriu a porta, se deparou com o rosto sorridente de Edward. Os cabelos acobreados, meticulosamente bagunçados, emolduravam com perfeição o rosto bonito do rapaz. Os olhos verdes esmeralda davam um charme ainda mais especial a sua aparência. Edward era o garoto mais bonito que Bella já havia visto. E mesmo conhecendo-o desde criança, ele sempre a deslumbrava.

"Oi." Ele cumprimentou, sorridente. Mas o sorriso desapareceu, assim que ele percebeu o estado em que ela estava. "O que aconteceu?"

"Entra." Ela respondeu mordendo o lábio. Outro hábito que denunciava seu nervosismo. "Como foi o seu dia?" Ela perguntou, ignorando a pergunta feita por ele, como também o olhar preocupado que ele lhe lançava.

"Bom." Ele respondeu, ainda analisando seu comportamento. "Recebi minha carta do Instituto de Artes da Califórnia. Eles me aceitaram no programa de verão."

"E quando você começa?" Ela perguntou, sem encará-lo.

"Na próxima semana." Bella não conseguiu conter um soluço ao ouvir a resposta.

Ela já estava conformada com a eminente partida de Edward. Ela tinha certeza que ele conseguiria entrar no programa. Ela por outro lado, teria que esperar três meses para se juntar a ele no Instituto. Mas agora tudo era incerto.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou antes de abraçá-la. Ela que estava contendo as lágrimas até aquele momento, deixou-as cair livremente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Estou grávida." Ela disse num sussurro. Os braços que a circundavam, logo desprenderam-se dela.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, afastando-se.

"Eu estou grávida." Ela se esforçou para falar de maneira mais firme.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou, atônito.

"Fui ao hospital hoje pela manhã." Respondeu, não conseguindo olhar diretamente para ele.

"Você desconfiava de uma gravidez e não me falou nada?" Ele elevou a voz.

"Eu não tinha certeza, e não queria te preocupar por nada."Ela se desculpou.

"Preocupar-me por nada? Isso é um bebê, Isabella." Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo usar seu nome.

"Eu sei disso. Eu já pedi desculpas."

"Como isso foi acontecer?" Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, agitado.

"Eu não acredito que você está me fazendo essa pergunta."

"Mas nós nos protegemos todas às vezes."

"Nenhum método é cem por cento seguro." Ela falou devagar, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Edward perguntou, encarando-a.

"Eu? E quanto a você?" Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrendo a sua coluna. Um pressentimento de que aquilo não acabaria bem.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Abandone tudo o que eu planejei, assim, de uma hora para outra?"

"Não é nada diferente do que eu terei de fazer." Ela devolveu.

"Sempre há outra possibilidade." Ele sugeriu, desconfortável.

"Nem ouse mencionar isso." Ela disse com o dedo em riste. Bella já não conseguia conter os tremores que lhe atingiam.

"Acho melhor conversarmos em outra oportunidade." Edward disse se afastando. "Eu preciso pensar no assunto."

"Se você sair por aquela porta, não precisa mais voltar." Ela ameaçou.

Sem hesitar, nem mesmo por um segundo, Edward foi embora. De todos as reações que ela imaginara serem possíveis, aquela nunca havia sido cogitada. Isabella nunca pensou que seu namorado, seu melhor amigo desde a infância, lhe daria as costas com tamanha facilidade.

No fundo ela sempre soube que Edward nunca deixaria nada nem ninguém atrapalhar seus planos futuros. Desde bem pequeno, ele sempre foi muito seguro de si e sempre soube que profissão seguiria quando estivesse mais velho. Durante esse percurso nada o distraía. O seu futuro era a coisa mais importante de sua vida. O único desvio que ele se permitiu foi desistir de Julliard para que Bella o pudesse acompanhar e juntos irem a CalArts. No entanto, os desvios pareciam ter acabado.

Com passos lentos e arrastados, Bella voltou para seu quarto. Sentou-se no chão, deixando as lágrimas caírem incontrolavelmente. Ela estava sozinha, constatou. Pela primeira vez desde que pegara o exame, sentiu medo. O que faria da vida? Como contaria aos pais? Como cuidaria de um bebê sozinha, quando ela mal sabia cuidar de si mesma? O que faria sem o Edward?

Durante anos, Edward esteve ao seu lado. Na verdade, o companheirismo sempre foi recíproco. Ele estava com ela na primeira vez que ela tinha ido ao trem fantasma. Bella ainda conseguia sentir ele segurando sua mão, dando-lhe coragem. Já ela fora a única pessoa que o vira chorar durante o funeral da avó. Ela ainda conseguia sentir as lágrimas dele que molharam sua blusa.

Como apagar todos esses anos? Como deixar tudo isso para trás? Edward sempre fora seu porto seguro, e agora tudo parecia sem sentido. A vida sem ele era um mundo estranho. Diferente. Assustador.

Em dezessete anos, Edward havia sido a pessoa mais constante e presente em sua vida. E agora, de uma hora para outra, ele estava fora.

Como conseguir suportar a crescente dor no peito, que parecia roubar-lhe o ar, impedindo-a de respirar?

As lágrimas tentavam lavar um pouco da dor sentida, mas nada parecia amenizá-la. Bella estava tão absorta, que sequer ouviu quando sua mãe entrou em seu quarto.

"Filha o que aconteceu?" Renée perguntou preocupada. Bella encarou a mãe mas não conseguiu responder. "Bella?" Ela tentou mais uma vez, porém foi em vão.

Renée sentou-se ao lado da filha e a abraçou. Ao lado da filha ela pode encontrar o motivo do choro. Mesmo sem pegar o papel, ela conseguiu ler o que estava escrito: HCG Positivo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor." Ela puxou Bella para mais perto, enquanto suas próprias lágrimas começavam a cair.

**Reviews**

**MrSouza****Cullen:**Oie! Como você está? Espero que melhor :) A gravidez tem tantos sintomas que fica difícil no início desconfiar. Eu acho que essa possessividade que ele tem é devido ao fato deles se conhecerem a vida toda. Ele tem ciúmes da Bella, mas ele também tem todo um cuidado com ela por ter crescido junto com ela. Com relação aos ingressos, se eu não conseguir falar com você mais tarde, eu te mando por email :D

**Mel****Cullen****Malfoy:** Eu não diria exatamente um papel de idiota, mas eu sou suspeita para falar pois eu sempre defendo os meus personagens (Exceto o James nas minhas outras fics!)

**HMSanches:**Hey, gêmea. Relaxa! Você sabe que eu não me importo com o tempo (se até eu demoro para postar que dirá vocês para ler hehehehhe) Que bom que gostou! :) E caso eu não consiga falar com você até sábado: Uma ótima prova para você! :D

**gby00:**Concordo com tudo o que você falou. Na verdade, até mesmo certos livros (aqueles de bancas de jornais) quando ele tem essa questão de gravidez, o homem pressiona para casar e a mulher "pelo bem do filho" aceita. Eu sou completamente contra esse pensamento. Edward ganhar a confiança e o amor da Cathy é uma coisa, reconquistar Bella é outra bem diferente.

**Amy:**LOL Mas você gosta de um barracon, hein? :D Olha, eu sempre disse que nunca faria Tanya boazinha e que nunca colocaria Jake e Bella como um casal. Nessa fic eu estou pagando a minha língua em todos os sentidos .

**Lorena:** Owwwn que fofa hehehehe :) Espero que tenha matado as saudades já.

**Janice:**Eu não sei como a minha ansiedade em escrever suporta esperar tanto tempo. Eu não sei se já cheguei a mencionar, mas ano passado eu trabalhava em um local que me tomava o tempo todo, eu só trabalhava e dormia. Literalmente! Um belo dia, eu fui parar no hospital com uma enxaqueca ferrada. Motivo? Estresse/ansiedade. E tudo isso pq eu queria acabar o capítulo de uma fic e não conseguia de jeito nenhum, aí eu ficava nervosa com aquilo. Bizarro, eu sei.

**Bruxinha****Potter****Weasley****:**Hello! Você se chama Renata? Que legal! Você tem um lindo nome (nem sou suspeita para falar...) Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando da história.

**Jana****Mi:**Só digo uma coisa: Imagina Alice e Edward frente a frente daqui a uns anos LOL


	6. Breathe Again

**N/A: Hey! Galera, eu vou ser bem rápida. Mil desculpas pelo atraso! E mil desculpas pelas péssimas respostas as reviews que vocês irão ler, mas eu estou passando mal e sinceramente não estou com saco de responder reviews, e esperar eu melhorar para postar o capítulo não seria legal da minha parte. De qualquer maneira: Sorry :( Espero que gostem!**

**Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back  
>At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?<br>(...)**

**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
>Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something<br>Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
>I'll breathe again<strong>

**(Breathe Again- Sara Barellies)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4- Breathe again<strong>

A escuridão em seu quarto, parecia ser o único refúgio que havia lhe restado. Naquela escuridão havia paz, uma serenidade que não havia em qualquer outro lugar. Deitada naquele breu, Bella já perdera a noção do dia e da noite. Dias se passaram sem que ela saísse de casa. Escola, amigos e qualquer lazer haviam sido cortados de sua rotina. A única coisa que persistia era um enorme vazio que tomava conta do seu peito. A dor da perda era tanta que chegava a ser física.

Nunca na vida pensara sentir tamanha tristeza. O único dia que se sentira tão triste assim havia sido quando sua avó materna havia falecido. Mas essa dor era muito mais intensa e cruel de uma maneira completamente diferente. Saber que o veria, mas não o tocaria. Que teria que viver vendo-o a distância, sem nunca mais compartilhar momentos e segredos, parecia ser a punição mais severa que alguém lhe podia infligir. Para completar o triste cenário, ainda havia a pequena vida que crescia dentro de si e cujo destino parecia ser tão incerto quanto o da mãe.

O barulho incessante do telefone atordoava Bella, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava esperança. Todos ligavam para ela: Alice, Tanya, Kate, Garret, Alec, Carlisle, Esme... No entanto, a ligação que ela tanto esperava não acontecia.

O que eu faria se ele ligasse?, ela se perguntava.

Desligaria ou falaria com ele? Embora tivesse prometido a si mesma que não falaria mais com ele, Bella tinha certeza que não conseguiria manter o silêncio por muito tempo, caso ele ligasse. Se ele desse o primeiro passo, ela tinha certeza que completaria o caminho até que ambos estivessem juntos novamente.

"Bella, posso entrar?" Renée perguntou do lado de fora. Aquela era a pior hora do seu dia. Não aguentava ver a dor nos olhos de sua mãe, dor essa que ela havia causado.

"Pode." Respondeu, contrariada.

"Oi." Renée forçou um sorriso. Cortava-lhe o coração ver o estado que sua filha se encontrava. Ela havia perdido peso, e o pouco que comia os enjôos colocavam para fora do seu organismo, as olheiras escuras e fundas tiravam a beleza juvenil do rosto. Bella estava se afundando e ela não sabia como trazê-la de volta. "Filha, Tanya está aqui."

"Eu não quero ver ninguém!" Reclamou.

"Eu sei disso, mas ela falou que não vai embora até ver você."

"Eu não quero vê-la." Bella respondeu ainda mais ríspida que antes.

"Eu sei que você está magoada e a última coisa que você quer são as pessoas olhando para você com aquele olhar de complacência." Renée a olhou, compreensiva "Mas você precisa reagir! Uma hora ou outra as pessoas vão descobrir sua gravidez, e é bom que seus amigos descubram por você do que pelos outros."

"Ela não é minha amiga, é amiga _dele._" Bella acusou.

"Colocar a culpa na Tanya não vai amenizar nada." Sua mãe tentou raciocinar com ela. "Você precisa reagir, se não por você, ao menos pense no seu filho."

"Está bem." Bella concordou visivelmente contrariada. "Mas não garanto ser simpática." A mãe sorriu mesmo diante tal aviso nada amigável. Minutos depois uma Tanya tímida e receosa adentrava em seu quarto.

"Oi." A loira cumprimentou.

"Oi." Bella respondeu secamente.

"Você está bem?" Tanya perguntou gentilmente, porém a resposta de Bella se resumiu a um olhar hostil. "Pergunta errada, não é?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou agressiva.

"Você sumiu do mapa. Eu fiquei preocupada."

"Como pode perceber, não tem razões para tal." A morena respondeu ácida.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada."

"Eu não te conheço há anos, como Edward ou Alice, mas eu sei quando você está mentindo." Tanya apontou. "Meu Deus! Você não vai dizer nada? O que há de errado com vocês dois?"

"Nós dois?" Bella perguntou, assustada. Será que ela já sabia do bebê?

"Você e o Edward." A outra esclareceu. "Ele não anda muito bem também. Vive calado e mal fala com a gente. O que aconteceu com vocês?"

"Pergunte a ele. Afinal ele é seu amigo."

"Bella..." Tanya tentou falar, mas foi interrompida.

"Eu não quero falar mais, por favor." Bella desviou o olhar da sua amiga. "Eu quero ficar sozinha."

"Tudo bem, mas se precisar..." As palavras ficaram no ar e Tanya saiu do quarto deixando Bella sozinha mais uma vez.

A solidão podia ser cruel, mas no caso dela era quase uma terapia. Renée havia sugerido que ela fizesse algum tipo de terapia como uma maneira de ajudá-la a passar por todas essas mudanças. No entanto, Bella não se sentia à vontade em sentar-se em um sofá e contar sua vida para um estranho que só murmuraria em resposta ou então repetiria o final das frases que ela dissesse. Ela precisava de uma cura, mas não seria um psicanalista qualquer que faria isso. Ela sabia que essa cura teria de vir dela, ela só não sabia como consegui-la.

Alguém bateu a sua porta, e pelas batidas Bella pôde perceber de quem se tratava.

"Oi." Charlie sorriu para ela ao entrar no quarto. "Sua mãe quer saber se você vai descer para jantar."

"Não." Ela respondeu o mesmo que respondera das outras vezes.

"Posso ficar aqui com você?" Charlie perguntou, sem graça.

"Você vai ficar mesmo que eu diga o contrário." Bella encolheu os ombros.

"De quem você acha que herdou essa teimosia?" Ele sorriu.

"Da mamãe?"

"Não, dela você herdou a beleza e a inteligência. De mim, a teimosia e a inabilidade de demonstrar o que sente."

"Mas parece que eu não sou tão boa assim. Vocês dois parecem me ler tão facilmente." Ela observou.

"Nem tanto assim. Nós conhecemos você um pouco mais, porquê conhecemos você a mais tempo e porque você faz parte de nós dois. Mas o que você deixa transparecer é apenas a superfície. O que está guardado bem aí dentro, você deixa trancado a sete chaves." Ouvir aquelas palavras poderia ser incômodo para algumas pessoas, mas ela gostava de ser do jeito que era.

"Desde quando você é tão observador?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não sou. São palavras da sua mãe, não minhas" Charlie sorriu ao ver um esboço de sorriso no rosto de sua filha. "Sabe, eu ainda lembro do dia que ela me disse que estava grávida de você."

"Pai, por favor..." Ela pediu. Não queria ouvir histórias sobre gravidez. Muito menos de uma que ocorreu na adolescência.

"Eu quero contar." Bella percebeu que seu pai estava irredutível e nada tinha a fazer a não ser ouvir a história. "Nós tínhamos apenas dezoito anos e tantos planos pela frente. Eu queria cursar Direito e sua mãe Artes, até tínhamos decidido as universidades que iríamos. Não era a mesma, mas ambas ficavam relativamente próximas. Mas aí, no nosso último ano no colégio ela me deu a notícia. Eu fiquei tão atordoado que a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi fugir."

"Até parece." Ela duvidou. Não consegui imaginar o seu pai Charlie-Ultra-Mega-Responsável-Swan pensando em fugir de uma responsabilidade.

"Acredite em mim. Eu sempre fui responsável, mas essa responsabilidade era demais para eu aguentar." Ele respondeu, quase que lendo os pensamentos dela.

"Vocês pensaram em... se livrar de mim?" Bella perguntou sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

"Nunca. Eu nem cheguei a pensar no assunto, mas sua mãe falou que se eu sugerisse isso ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara."

"Por que você não fugiu?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Eu pensei bastante. Demorei um bom tempo analisando tudo. Fiquei mais de duas semanas sem falar com sua mãe enquanto eu tomava uma decisão. O que me fez ficar foi entender que a responsabilidade não era só dela e que você era o fruto do nosso amor."

"Você nunca se arrependeu de ter ficado? Você poderia ser um advogado famoso hoje."

"Mas eu não teria você nem sua mãe. De que isso me valeria?" Charlie a olhou. "Dê tempo ao tempo. Se ele não perceber o que está perdendo, nós sempre estaremos aqui com você." Bella assentiu e viu o pai sair do seu quarto logo em seguida. Finalmente, ela estava livre para voltar para suas dúvidas e pensamentos.

Bella estava deitada em sua cama quando sua mãe adentrou em seu quarto e sem dizer nenhuma palavra abriu as cortinas e as janelas deixando a luz e o ar fresco entrar.

"Mãe!" Bella protestou. A garota mal conseguia abrir os olhos que já estavam mais do que acostumados com a escuridão.

"Sem reclamar! Eu já permiti que você ficasse assim por muito tempo." Renée disse enérgica."Está na hora de reagir, Bella."

"Eu não quero." Bella alterou a voz.

"Ficar deitada esperando ele voltar..." Renée se calou. Desde que receberam a notícia de que Edward havia embarcado para a Califórnia, Bella se fechara ainda mais em seu mundo.

"Eu sei que ele não vai voltar! Ele deixou isso bem claro quando resolveu ir para a Califórnia." Ela gritou. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não tinha mais forças. Gostaria de pensar que ainda havia alguma esperança, mas qualquer esperança existente havia ido embora junto com ele naquele voo. "Eu sei o lugar que eu ocupo na vida dele. Ele deixou isso bem claro."

"Ele ainda não está pensando com clareza. Seu pai..." Renée tentou amenizar as coisas, mas Bella parecia irredutível.

"Eu sei, ele demorou duas semanas até ir falar com você. Acontece, que o papai não viajou para o outro lado do país para poder pensar."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Mãe, para de tentar arranjar desculpas para ele."

"Eu paro, mas com uma condição."

"Qual?" Bella respirou fundo, temendo qual seria a próxima frase da mãe.

"Que você fale com o Carlisle e a Esme."

"Não." A garota disse automaticamente.

"Bella, eles não tem culpa das ações do filho." Sua mãe tentou fazê-la enxergar.

"Eu sei, mas eu não estou preparada. Se eu vê-los tudo o que eu vou enxergar é _ele._" Como conseguiria olhar para seus ex-quase-sogros e não se lembrar _dele_? Ainda era doloroso demais.

"Está bem." Renée deu-se por vencida. Sabia muito bem que não conseguia convencer Bella do contrário quando a menina colocava uma ideia na cabeça. "Alice ligou, vai chegar em meia hora. Então se eu fosse você, levantava dessa cama, tomava o café que eu trouxe e tentava parecer apresentável."

Assim que a mãe saiu do quarto, Bella levantou-se e foi em direção à janela. O sol tímido aparecia entre nuvens, mas era possível sentir o calor que emanava dele. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os raios ainda amenos aquecendo sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que o ar úmido e limpo preenchia seus pulmões. Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa. Talvez fosse o momento de reagir.

Bella estava procurando as roupas para vestir, quando ouviu a buzina do carro de Alice. Odiava a pontualidade da amiga e a precisão dela em acertar tudo. Mas Bella também sabia ser precisa. Ela sabia muito bem que no instante que Alice chegasse naquela casa, levaria exatos três minutos até que ela cumprimentasse sua mãe, falasse sobre a família, fizesse alguma piadinha idiota e subisse as escadas até o seu quarto.

"Oie!" Uma garota baixinha de cabelos escuros e curtos, bem repicados sorriu alegremente para ela.

"Alice!" Bella murmurou, antes de se jogar nos braços da amiga. Vê-la depois de três anos provocara um turbilhão de emoções que ela não conseguia mais segurar.

"Hey!" Alice se surpreendeu com a atitude da amiga, que logo em seguida começou a chorar. "Bells, não fica assim." Tentou consolá-la "Olha para mim. Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu sou Mary Alice Brandom, eu sei de tudo." Ela sorriu para a amiga. "Como você está?"

"Mais ou menos." Bella respondeu, secando as lágrimas. "Enjoar é a pior parte do processo."

"E o…" Alice meneou a cabeça, esperando que sua amiga continuasse sua frase.

"O pai?" Bella perguntou. Recusando-se também a pensar o nome dele, muito menos falar! "Está na Califórnia."

"Mas…o quê?" Alice surpreendeu-se. "Eu não acredito nisso! Como ele pôde? Você chegou a falar com ele?"

"Depois daquele dia não."

'Eu vou ligar para ele agora mesmo e…" Alice disse, procurando o celular na bolsa. Edward precisava ouvir umas boas verdades e ela faria isso!

"Não." Bella gritou.

"Mas, Bella..."

"Não. Ele fez a escolha dele. Quem vai se arrepender depois não será eu." Ela encarou a amiga. Bella sabia usar o orgulho para se proteger, mas Alice sabia o quanto isso podia ser perigoso. A raiva cedia com o tempo; já um orgulho ferido demorava mais tempo para curar. Quando isso acontecia.

"Você sabe que estarei aqui sempre que precisar, não sabe?" Alice se ofereceu.

"Sei. Mas podemos parar de falar sobre mim? Cadê o famoso Jasper?" Bella mudou de assunto, precisava parar de falar sobre seus problemas por um momento.

"Lá em baixo com a sua mãe"

"Pobre coitado." Bella comentou, recobrando um pouco do seu bom humor.

"Ele precisa sofrer um pouquinho" Alice sorriu, "Eu posso ir lá chamá-lo ou..."

"Eu não sei se estou no meu melhor humor para recebê-lo."

"Ele não vai se assustar. Ele convive comigo todos os dias inclusive durante a TPM. Além disso ele sabe da situação." Alice tentou animá-la.

"Você contou?" Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Eu precisava avisá-lo do clima que ele encontraria por aqui quando chegássemos." Alice explicou e Bella assentiu, entendendo que a amiga tinha razão.

"Tudo bem, pode pedir para ele subir." Assim que ouviu as palavras, Alice saiu do quarto. Bella teve poucos minutos para respirar antes que ela voltasse acompanhada. O acompanhante em questão era um rapaz alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel capazes de hipnotizar qualquer garota. Ao vê-lo Bella podia entender o que fez a amiga apaixonar-se.

"Jazz, essa é a Bella. Bells, esse é o Jasper." Alice fez as apresentações.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, madame." Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo na mão dela. Se Bella já tinha se derretido com o charme e o sotaque dele, aquele beijo na mão tinha sido o golpe final.

"Você é do Texas?" Bella perguntou ao perceber o sotaque.

"Sou, mas o sotaque é falso. Fui para New York antes de completar cinco anos." Ele sorriu, culpado.

"É muito bom conhecê-lo depois de ouvir tanto sobre você." Bella sorriu, obrigando-se a ser simpática.

"A recíproca é verdadeira." Ele sorriu e passou as mãos no cabelo, fazendo a mente de Bella lembrar-se daquele gesto tão familiar sendo executado por outra pessoa.

"Eu estava louca para conhecer o maluco que se atreveu a namorar a Alice. Você fugiu de algum manicômio ou algo parecido?" Resolveu implicar com a amiga, numa tentativa de fugir das peças que sua mente lhe pregava.

"Deve ter sido o mesmo que o seu, afinal você a atura há mais tempo." Jasper devolveu na mesma moeda, o que surpreendeu Bella.

"Own! Minhas duas pessoas favoritas no mundo se dão bem." Alice comemorou ao ver o embate.

"Não seja precipitada." Bella avisou.

"Acho melhor nós irmos, Bella precisa descansar." Jasper comentou, perceptivo.

"Está bem, mas amanha você não me escapa." Alice avisou.

"Isso é uma promessa ou ameaça?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É uma certeza." Alice jogou um beijo para Bella e saiu do quarto puxando Jasper, que mal teve tempo de acenar para a garota.

"Não, Alice, eu não vou." Bella cruzou os braços irredutível. Para sua infelicidade Alice havia cumprido sua promessa e tinha retornado.

"Sua mãe disse que faz duas semanas que você não sai de casa."

"Eu não quero ver ninguém." Em casa sentia-se segura dos olhares e das perguntas, no momento em que colocasse os pés para fora de casa, essa segurança acabaria.

"Enquanto você fica aqui sofrendo, trancada no quarto; ele está na Califórnia, aproveitando cada minuto que ele tem."

"Não precisa falar assim." Bella se encolheu. Ela sabia que era verdade, mas ouvir outra pessoa pronunciando aquelas palavras causava uma dor ainda maior.

"O Edward não é o único que tem que ouvir umas verdades." Alice disse firme. Ela havia chegado há dois dias na cidade e já estava farta daquele sofrimento e auto-piedade que Bella estava vivenciando.

"Não fala o nome dele."

"Você diz que não quer saber dele e que mesmo que ele ligue você não vai atendê-lo. Então pare de ficar esperando por essa ligação e vai viver a sua vida! Você agora tem uma pessoa que vai depender de você. E esse bebê vai precisar que você seja forte o bastante para enfrentar tudo o que vem pela frente." Com olhos mareados, Bella olhou para a amiga. A verdade doía. Ela que sempre achara que tinha uma vida perfeita, ou quase, agora se via abandonada pelo namorado, sem qualquer perspectiva de futuro e ainda com um bebê que dependeria dela para tudo.

"Eu não sei se consigo." Bella deixou-se cair na cama. "Se ao menos ele…" Não conseguiu continuar, pois o choro embargou sua voz. Coincidência ou não, desde que Alice aparecera suas lágrimas haviam voltado.

"Ele não está." Alice sentou-se ao lado da amiga e passou o braço em volta dela. "É triste eu sei,. Se o Jazz me deixasse eu não sei o que seria de mim. Mas você tem um motivo a mais para lutar. E um motivo muito forte."

"Eu sei, mas dói." Bella disse num sussurro. "Ele tinha duas escolhas, mas ele escolheu a Universidade sem ao menos pestanejar. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse nada. Como se tudo o que vivemos nesse tempo todo não tivesse significado nada."

"Eu não consigo entender isso. O Edward que eu conhecia nunca faria isso."

"O Edward que você conheceu não passava de uma fachada." Pronunciar aquele nome depois de dias, deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca.

"Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?"

"Eu dei a notícia e ele não me procurou. A mensagem dele foi clara o suficiente." Bella disse amargurada, enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Já estava cansada de chorar por ele, mas as lágrimas pareciam não se esgotar.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Nós vamos apenas ao restaurante da Sue. Se você não se sentir bem, voltamos logo em seguida." Alice voltou ao tópico anterior da conversa. "Você precisa sair desse quarto antes que fique doente!"

Enquanto esperava os pedidos serem entregues, Bella se perguntava como deixara Alice arrastá-la justamente para aquele lugar, onde vivera tantas coisas com Edward. Tantas memórias que naquele momento apareciam como um bombardeio em sua mente.

"…Daí ela me perguntou onde ficava a sala 20 e quando eu olhei naqueles olhos verdes, estava perdido." Jasper contava a história de como ele e Alice haviam se conhecido, distraindo Bella por alguns momentos.

"Você com certeza não imaginou a besteira que estava fazendo." O humor de Bella estava agressivo, mas nada que Alice não soubesse como contornar.

"Olha como fala!" Alice reclamou com um sorriso.

"Esse cheiro de camarão está me enjoando." Bella comentou assim que o garçom passou por eles com uma bandeja cheia de camarões.

"Quer sair daqui?" Alice perguntou.

"Acho que dá para ficar."

"Você está com quantos meses?" Bella se assustou ao ver a naturalidade com que Jasper tratava sua gravidez, quando para ela mesma permanecia um tabu.

"Dois."

"Você já sabe o que fazer da vida?" Alice perguntou, preocupada. Bella era boa demais para desperdiçar sua vida naquela cidade.

"Não faço a mínima ideia. Não tenho mais nenhuma condição de ir para a CalArts, mas também não quero ficar num lugar onde tudo me lembra ele. Onde todos vão ficar me encarando, me julgando. Como posso correr o risco de criar um filho num lugar que ele vai esbarrar com o pai pelas ruas e não vai nem poder falar com ele? Ou como explicar que ele tem avós paternos , mas que o pai dele mesmo não liga para ele?" Bella não queria que o filho sentisse na pele a mesma rejeição que ela havia sentido. Naquele momento ela percebeu o quão forte eram seus sentimentos com relação ao bebê que crescia em seu ventre.

"Talvez o Ed…_ele_ mude de ideia." Alice tentou encorajá-la.

"Eu não acredito em milagres." Respondeu secamente. Na verdade, ultimamente só acreditava em Deus, em sua família e em Alice, porque sabia que sem eles já teria cometido uma loucura.

"Por que você não vem para New York com a gente?" Jasper falou subitamente, fazendo ambas olharem para ele.

"O quê?" Bella arregalou os olhos estupefata.

"Excelente ideia, Jazz!" Alice comemorou.

"Nós estamos para abrir a empresa e logo precisaremos de pessoas trabalhando nela." Jasper apresentou sua lógica.

"Mas eu não vou poder trabalhar depois que o bebê nascer." Apontou Bella.

"Claro que vai. Daremos um jeito nisso!" Afirmou Alice, otimista como sempre. "Existem tantas mulheres que trabalham e conseguem criar os filhos mesmo sem a ajuda de ninguém."

"Eu não sei. New York é um sonho, mas é uma mudança muito radical. Meus pais nunca aprovariam." Embora completasse dezoito anos antes do ano acabar, Bella tinha receios de sair de casa naquelas condições. Como faria para manter um bebê e se manter, sem poder trabalhar? Mesmo com Alice e Jasper oferecendo ajuda, Bella tinha medo de arriscar.

"Você tem que ver o que é melhor para você e para seu filho. Se você ficar aqui vai acabar se afundando numa depressão sem fim." Observou Alice.

"Eu sei." Bella suspirou. Ela sabia que Alice estava certa.

"Pense nisso. Você pode ficar na casa dos meus pais enquanto a Lice está enrolada com a empresa." Ofereceu Jasper.

"Eu vou pensar, mas obrigada pela oferta."

_Dias depois_

"Você tem certeza?" Renée perguntou pela última vez. Era sua última chance de conseguir fazer com que sua filha ficasse.

"Tenho. Eu não posso ficar aqui." Bella disse decidida. Depois de passar dias questionando e pensando em seu futuro, Bella percebeu que era melhor arriscar um futuro do que ficar em um lugar sem qualquer futuro.

"Eu sei." Renée já havia se conformado que aquela partida era o melhor para a sua filha, mas nem por isso a separação era menos dolorosa. "Se alguém perguntar por você, o que eu digo?"

"Diz qualquer coisa, só não diz onde eu estou." Pediu Bella.

"Mesmo para Esme e Carlisle?"

"Sim. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora." No momento, Bella precisava se afastar de tudo e de todos, principalmente dos pais _dele_.

"Eles tem diretos. " Renée disse simplesmente.

"Eu sei." Bella assentiu. Um dia ela permitiria que eles tivessem aqueles direitos. Só que aquele dia não era hoje. Ambas saíram da casa, onde Charlie se encontrava com Jasper e Alice.

"Tchau, pai." Bella se despediu, abraçando-o. Foi um abraço estranho- já que ambos não eram muito afetivos- mas nem por isso tinha menos sentimentos.

"Tchau. Se cuide. Está levando o spray de pimenta?"

"Sim." Bella riu. "Tchau, mãe."

"Tchau, meu amor. Assim que você completar as 30 semanas, eu vou ficar com você" Renée lembrou, enquanto abraçava a filha. Bella queria dizer que não seria preciso, mas ela sabia que ia precisar da sua mãe a cada segundo no fim de sua gravidez.

"Está bem"

"Eu vou morrer de saudades." Renée finalmente a soltou.

"Eu também." Bella tentava controlar as lágrimas. "Adeus."

"Tchau, Sr e Sra Swan." Jasper se despediu de ambos com um aperto na mão.

"Tchau. Cuidem bem dela." Charlie ordenou.

"Não duvide disso." Alice sorriu.

"Tchau." Renée despediu-se dos dois.

"Eu amo vocês." Bella abraçou ambos os pais.

"Nós também." Charlie e Renée sussurraram.

Bella se separou dos pais e entrou no carro. Por um instante, as memórias de dezoito anos invadiam sua mente. Memórias essas que sempre a acompanhariam. Não podia apagá-lo delas. _Ele_ havia sido uma pessoa importante em sua vida, mas aquele passado ficaria ali em Forks. Ela respirou fundo quando o carro passou em frente a casa dele. Precisava enterrar aqueles sentimentos de uma vez por todas pois só assim conseguiria seguir em frente.

Ela estava começando uma nova vida, e aquele era seu primeiro passo.

**Reviews:**

**Kivia:**Pode falar, você não resiste a minha pessoa dfhhuihf Você sabe que não darei spoilers tão abertamente...

**Luna****Stew:**A intenção era essa :)

**Fernanda:**Sim, sim!

**Jana****Mi:** Renée é uma verdadeira mãezona nessa fic, levemente baseada na minha ouso dizer.

**BabyLovely:**Hey, obrigada. Eu cheguei a dar uma olhadinha. Achei bem legal :)

**Rafaela:**Obrigada! Postar rápido não é uma das minhas melhores qualidades mas eu tento. Eita quanta revolta!

**Bruxinha****Potter****Weasley:**Obrigada! Próximo capítulo já estaremos no "´presente"

**HMSanches:**Hey! Queria escrever alguma coisa legal, mas tô sem ideia.

**Janice:**Xiii, essa parte só saberemos quando ele aparecer.

**DeniseBelle26:**Bellinha é forte, ela consegue sim

**Amy:**hdfhufhudhudhfhudhf Amo ver o povo revoltado com o Ed ;)

**gby00****:**Acho que o capítulo acima responde a todas as suas questões :)

**Acdy-chan:**hasfhufhsdfsgdyugfyg Bella não vai dar mole para ele não. Aguarde!

**Dudi:**Assino em baixo em tudo o que você falou.

**Brunamarcondes:**Obrigada ^^ Ele agiu super mal. Mas eu vou ficar calada senão vou acabar defendendo-o LOL


	7. I'm Just a Kid

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu mais uma vez! :D Não tenho muito o que dizer a não ser: espero que gostem :p Ah, a escola e universidade citadas nesse capítulo são reais, no entanto nem todas as informações dadas aqui são. Divirtam-se.

**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<br>Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is  
>Having more fun than me...tonight.<strong>

**(I'm just a Kid- Simple Plan)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5- I'm just a Kid<strong>

2010, Manhathan, New York. 

"Eu não estou me sentindo bem." Bella encarou a filha, que segurava sua mão firmemente, enquanto mastigava o lábio inferior.

"Cathy," Ela chamou, e se agachou para ficar na altura da pequena. "Vai ficar tudo bem, a mamãe garante." Bella sorriu confiante, embora no fundo estava tão temerosa quanto a filha. Ela se lembrava muito bem da sensação de começar em uma escola nova: o medo do desconhecido, de fazer novos amigos. E para o seu descontentamento sua filha não havia apenas herdado seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados e seu nariz arrebitado; seu hábito de morder os lábios quando estava nervosa, bem como a timidez excessiva estavam presentes nela.

"E se não ficar?" Ela perguntou com um biquinho, olhando de soslaio para a fachada de sua nova escola.

"Você volta para a antiga escola. Eu prometo!" Ela garantiu, acariciando o rosto da filha. "Mas aposto que você vai amar a nova escola! Preparada?" Cathy encarou a mãe por um momento, e respirou fundo, antes de assentir em resposta.

_The Studio School_ havia sido a única escola que Bella havia encontrado que estendia o horário até depois das cinco e que se enquadrava em seu orçamento. Ela odiava ter que deixar a filha tanto tempo na escola, mas a faculdade e o trabalho tomariam muito do seu tempo naquele ano; e era melhor garantir que a pequena Cathy estivesse bem assistida nesse período.

"Srta. Swan, Catherine que bom que chegaram." Uma mulher morena e de aproximadamente trinta anos as cumprimentou. Era Angela Cheney, a diretora da escola. Bella conteve um sorriso ao notar a careta que a filha fizera ao ouvir seu nome. Assim como ela, Cathy achava seu nome comprido e feio demais, e preferia ser chamada pelo seu apelido.

"Sra. Cheney." Bella devolveu o cumprimento.

"Pode me chamar de Angela." Ela disse, sorridente. "Pronta para o seu primeiro dia de aula?" Ela virou seu olhar para Cathy.

"Não sei." A menina encolheu os ombros. Bella fitou aqueles olhos verdes –réplicas idênticas de seu pai- e notou o medo e a insegurança ali presentes. Ela queria poder garantir a filha que tudo estaria bem, que ela não teria nada a temer, mas ela não podia.

Angela sorriu amistosa, e continuou a falar:

"Só para confirmar, ela ficará aqui horário integral e fará aulas extras de música, dança e culinária?"

"Exatamente." Bella confirmou, esperando que essas atividades extras ajudassem sua filha a melhorar as relações com as pessoas ao seu redor.

"Os professores das aulas extras não se encontram, mas a professora regular dela está aqui. Deseja conhecê-la?"

"Claro." Isabella concordou, e logo foi dirigida a sala.

Uma mulher que aparentava ser da mesma idade que Bella, estava sentada a mesa. Seus cabelos eram castanhos com diversas mechas loiras, e a roupa que ela usava definitivamente não correspondia a de uma professora do jardim de infância.

"Srta Stanley, esta é Isabella Swan, mãe de Catherine. Srta Swan esta é Jessica Stanley." Angela as apresentou.

"Prazer." Bella esticou a mão, polidamente. Jessica levantou os olhos e analisou-a de cima a baixo, deixando Bella ligeiramente desconfortável.

"Igualmente." Ela apertou sua mão, com um sorriso falso.

Isabella ignorou aquele comportamento e voltou para sua filha.

"A mamãe já vai. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só pedir para a Sra Cheney me ligar, está bem?"

"Sim." Cathy assentiu, fracamente.

"Eu te amo." Bella disse, antes de beijá-la no rosto.

"Eu também." A menina disse, pendurando-se no pescoço da mãe.

"Até mais tarde." Bella se despediu.

"Até."

Bella saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. Se ela tivesse que ver aquele olhar tristonho da filha com certeza a levaria embora junto com ela. Com o coração apertado, Bella deu a partida em seu carro e foi em direção ao seu trabalho.

Respirar o ar de Nova York era libertador. Diferente do ar sufocante e preso que pairava em Forks. Logo que chegara na nova cidade, Alice a convidou para ser sócia em seu pequeno negócio de roupas. Bella tentou recusar, achando que estava abusando demais da hospitalidade da amiga, mas de nada adiantou. Quando Alice queria alguma coisa ela conseguia. E com Bella não era diferente. Com o passar do tempo, Bella percebeu o quanto era necessária ali, já que era a única que conseguia dizer não a Alice. Coisa que nem Jasper conseguia fazer.

Assim que chegou ao pequeno escritório que conservavam no centro, Bella foi direto para sua sala. Os cerca de quinze funcionários que tinham, não a incomodaram no processo.

Ao chegar a sua sala, se deparou com seu melhor amigo, preguiçosamente acomodado em sua cadeira.

"Se manda, Jasper." Ela ordenou.

"Bom dia para você também." Ele provocou, levantando-se. "Como foi hoje?"

"Estou quase voltando lá para buscá-la" Admitiu. Só de pensar naqueles olhinhos verdes lacrimejantes, faziam-na querer voltar imediatamente.

"Não se preocupe. Ela herdou a sua força." Ele sorriu genuinamente.

"Mas também a minha timidez e o meu medo." Bella apontou, deixando seu peso cair sobre a cadeira.

"Nem tudo é perfeito." Jasper filosofou, sentando-se na beira da mesa.

"Onde está Alice?" Perguntou, sentindo falta da melhor amiga.

"Foi levar o Dean a escola antes de visitar as lojas." Jasper respondeu.

Cerca de dois meses após a chegada de Bella, Alice descobrira que estava grávida e Jasper imediatamente a pediu em casamento. Bella nunca entenderia como ele aguentara morar com ela e Alice e mais duas crianças por quase quatro anos. Definitivamente, Jasper Withlock era uma raridade entre os homens.

"As entregas são hoje?" Perguntou. A Tinkerbells –empresa de Alice e Bella- estava para dar um gigante passo: abrir suas próprias lojas. Nos últimos anos, elas apenas forneciam roupas para as grandes cadeias de lojas. Mas, com o aumento das vendas, o sonho de abrir sua própria loja finalmente pareceu possível. E elas abririam três lojas em Manhathan, com direito a um grande desfile antes da inauguração.

"São." Jasper pausou um segundo antes de continuar. "Você não deveria estar na faculdade?"

"Eu acabei demorando na escola da Cathy, e me atrasei."

"Você sabe que não pode ficar faltando; Você não pode perder essa bolsa." Ele lembrou-a com um ar paternal.

"Sim, papai." Bella revirou os olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

"Fugindo da nova estagiária da contabilidade."

"Por quê?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Sabe aquelas pessoas agradabilíssimas, que se tornam incrivelmente chatas?"

"Sei."

"Multiplique por três." Bella sentiu o corpo estremecer. Ela não era boa ao lidar com pessoas. Ainda mais desse tipo.

"Eu tenho pena de você"

"Eu também ." Ele suspirou.

"Sabe se Alice conseguiu falar com Rose?"

"A srta Hale virá hoje à tarde." Jasper respondeu com voz afetada.

"Não sei porque você não gosta dela."

"Se você tivesse convivido com ela durante os terríveis anos escolares você me entenderia." Era de conhecimento geral, ao menos dentro do círculo de amizades do Jasper, que ele abominava Rosalie Hale. Ambos vinham de famílias influentes e haviam estudado nas melhores escolas particulares da cidade.

"Ah, vai! As pessoas mudam. Ela era uma pessoa vazia e você um nerd, mas agora você é um cara seguro de si, bonitão e com um ótimo senso de moda."

"Não adianta me bajular."

"Rosalie pode até ter sido uma pessoa superficial no passado, mas ela mudou." Bella argumentou. À primeira vista, também tinha julgado mal a Rose, mas ao conhecê-la pôde perceber a pessoa engraçada e sensível que ela era.

"Claro, porque ser modelo traz o melhor das pessoas a tona." Jasper revirou os olhos.

"Eu não vou discutir com você." Bella cruzou os braços.

"Bom dia, raios de Sol." A baixinha saltitante cumprimentou-os.

"Bom dia, Ali" Bella e Jasper responderam em uníssono.

"Qual é o assunto do dia?" Ela perguntava, enquanto dava beijos nos dois.

"Rosalie Hale." Bella respondeu.

"Amor, você precisa superar essa paixonite." Alice provocou.

"Eu nunca fui apaixonado por ela." Ele negou, irritado. "Aquela mulher me atormentou o colegial inteiro, eu não preciso de motivos para odiá-la."

"Ali, você não deveria passar para ver as obras?" Bella mudou de assunto. Não aguentaria outra sessão de discussão sobre Rosalie.

"Eu vim aqui ver se vocês não queriam vir junto." Ela disse com um biquinho. Alice odiava qualquer tarefa que fosse além da criação de roupas ou a decoração das lojas.

"E a Rose?" Perguntei.

"É verdade, tinha me esquecido. Jazz, você vem comigo." Aquela havia sido mais uma ordem que um pedido.

"Claro."

"Fique atenta ao telefone." Alice avisou, já saindo da sala.

"Sim, senhora." Bella bateu continência. Como o fluxo de trabalho ainda estava pequeno, ela aproveitou para fazer seu trabalho de economia que era para o dia seguinte. Formar-se em Administração nunca esteve nos seus planos, mas quando conseguiu a bolsa na The New School, Bella percebeu que precisava escolher algo que realmente fosse trabalhar, que realmente lhe desse um futuro certo. Coisa que a profissão de escritora não lhe daria. Ela continuava escrevendo, e de certa forma, mantinha vivo seu sonho de escritora, mas no momento necessitava de algo mais substancial em sua vida.

A escola era um lugar assustador, pensou a pequena Cathy, enquanto percorria a sala com os olhos. Sua professora, Srta. Jessica, estava concentrada lendo uma revista. Cathy não havia gostado dela. A menina não sabia explicar, mas a Srta. Jessica lhe dava arrepios. Tão diferente da Srta. Lois, sua antiga professora.

Aos poucos os alunos foram chegando o que fez Cathy sentir-se ainda mais desconfortável. Todos que entravam na sala olhavam para ela. No recreio, os olhares em sua direção continuavam, mas ninguém se aproximou dela. Como ela queria que Dean estivesse ali. Ela nunca se sentia sozinha quando seu melhor amigo estava por perto.

"Como você está?" Angela perguntou assim que a viu saindo do refeitório no horário do almoço.

"Não sei." A pequena olhou para o chão.

"Gostou da comida?"

"Sim."

"Você gosta de esportes?" Perguntou novamente, tentando arrancar respostas que tivessem mais que três sílabas.

"Não sei." Cathy respondeu indecisa. "Eu não gosto de brincar com bola."

"Mas eu aposto que o Sr. McCarthy pode mudar isso." Ela falou, tentando parecer encorajadora.

"Quem é ele?" Cathy perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"É seu professor de Educação Física." Angela explicou.

"Ah sim!" Ela arregalou os olhos e a boca enquanto falava. Um gesto tipicamente infantil.

Angela encaminhou Catherine até a quadra onde o restante de sua turma lhe aguardava.

"Divirta-se" Angela sorriu e lhe deu um leve empurrãozinho para encorajá-la a seguir em frente.

Receosa, e fazendo contato visual apenas com o chão, Catherine andou em direção onde a turma estava. Ela realmente queria ir embora, ou ir para a mesma escola que Dean ia. Sua mãe já tinha explicado o porquê dela ter mudado de escola, mas ela não conseguia entender o porquê não podia continuar na escola antiga e depois ir ficar na casa da tia Alice, como ela sempre fazia.

"E você é?" Alguém perguntou. Quando Cathy levantou os olhos não pôde impedir que seus lábios formassem um pequenino 'o'. Aquele homem era grande. Não, imenso! Ele parecia o gigante daquela história que sua mãe contava às vezes.

"Eu plantei um pé de feijão?" Ela perguntou a si mesma.

"Como?" O gigante perguntou.

"Você parece o gigante da história dos feijões mágicos."

"Eu não sou gigante!" Ele se defendeu, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"É sim." A menina insistiu.

"O nome dela é Catherine." Alguém falou.

"Muito prazer. Meu nome é Emmett McCarthy, mas pode chamar de Emmett, okay?"

"Está bem." Encolheu os ombros.

"Você gosta de esportes?"

"Eu não gosto de brincar de bola." Respondeu sinceramente.

"E por quê não?" Emmett perguntou surpreso.

"Eu sempre me machuco."

"Mas aqui você não vai se machucar. Eu prometo." Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela e depois se voltou para a turma. "Agora vamos lá, todo mundo deitado no chão e respirando."

Depois de deixar todos relaxados, Emmett passou alguns exercícios de alongamento, antes de colocar a garotada toda para correr e gastar toda a energia que haviam acumulado durante o dia. Em uma dessas corridas, Cathy conseguiu a proeza de tropeçar em seu próprio pé e cair no chão. Tentando segurar o choro, ela viu quando o Sr. Emmett a pegava no colo e a levava para a arquibancada.

"Viu? Eu disse que eu me machucava." Ela apontou com seu ar de sabichona. Emmett sentou-a na arquibancada, enquanto pegava seu kit de primeiros socorros.

"Deixe-me ver. Foi só um arranhãozinho." Ele falou, analisando um machucado.

"Mas _tá _sangrando!" Ela reclamou.

"Segura essa gaze aqui que daqui a pouco para de sangrar." Emmett a instruiu, enquanto procurava outro machucado nela. "Está sentindo dor em outro lugar?'

"Não. Só no machucado mesmo." Respondeu com uma vozinha chorosa.

"Isso aqui que é machucado de verdade." Ele apontou para uma cicatriz em seu joelho, conseguindo a atenção da menina.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, espantada.

"Acidente de carro."

"É feio." Ela fez uma careta.

"É sim."

"O meu vai ficar assim?"

"Claro que não. O seu nem vai ficar a marca." Ele retirou a gaze utilizada para estancar o sangue e fez um pequeno curativo no local.

"Sabe, o senhor é legal." Cathy sorriu.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu em resposta. "Agora fique aqui do meu lado."

O dia passou voando e Bella não havia conseguido fazer tudo o que devia. Não havia conseguido falar com a empreiteira sobre o vazamento de um cano em uma das lojas que Alice havia visitado, bem como não conseguira entrar em contato com o fornecedor de material e muito menos com o fotógrafo que seria responsável pela sessão de fotos de Rosalie. Ela precisava urgentemente de uma assistente! Bella olhou para o relógio que marcava cinco e meia da tarde. Tinha cerca de quinze minutos para chegar à escola.

Quando chegou a escola, Cathy já esperava à porta- ansiosa demais para voltar para casa. Assim que avistou a mãe, a pequena saiu correndo e se jogou nos braços dela.

"Oi, meu amor. Como foi seu dia?" Bella perguntou, enchendo de beijos a face da filha.

"Legal. Eu acho." Cathy respondeu um tanto confusa. Bella estendeu a mão para a filha e ambas foram andando em direção ao carro.

"O que foi isso no seu joelho?" Perguntou, notando a dificuldade da pequena ao andar.

"Eu _tava_ correndo e caí. " Explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. O que de fato era.

"Filha, você precisa ser mais cuidadosa." Bella aconselhou, lamentando mentalmente que a filha houvesse herdado mais um dos seus defeitos.

"Eu tento, mas mesmo assim eu caio."

"Então acho que temos mais uma coisa em comum." Falou animada. Bella sabia muito bem o quanto Cathy gostava de ouvir que era parecida com ela.

"É. Filha e mãe tal."

"Tal mãe, tal filha." Corrigiu.

"Isso mesmo." Concordou, rindo.

"O que você quer jantar hoje?" Bella perguntou colocando-a no banco traseiro.

"Hamburguer!" A menina gritou entusiástica.

"Hoje não é dia de comer besteira." Bella avisou.

"Hum... então macarrão." Bella já podia imaginar que aquela seria sua resposta. Macarrão era o segundo prato preferido da filha.

"Está bem então." Bella concordou e deu a partida no carro.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Bella ignorou toda a bagunça da sala de estar e foi direto para a cozinha. As caixas espalhadas - ainda frutos da mudança- esperariam mais um pouco até serem guardadas.

"Vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu começo o jantar." Ordenou.

"Ah, mãe! Posso te ajudar não?" Cathy perguntou com um biquinho. Bella sempre soube que a convivência excessiva com a Alice causaria algum efeito em sua filha.

"Primeiro o banho, depois você me ajuda." Disse irredutível.

"Que droga!" Cathy protestou, mas mesmo assim obedeceu a sua mãe.

Ser mãe solteira era um desafio, pensou enquanto colocava o macarrão para cozinhar. Ser a única responsável pela educação de uma criança era uma tarefa exigente demais. Bella ainda se perguntava como conseguia trabalhar, estudar, cuidar da casa e de sua filha. Logicamente, que ela sempre tivera a ajuda de Alice e Jasper. Além disso, Renée e Charlie sempre davam um jeito de visitá-la na época das provas finais para ajudá-la com a filha. Mas mesmo assim, era um trabalho desgastante. Aos vinte e dois anos, Bella ainda estava na época de pensar em estudos e diversão, não em mensalidades escolares e consultas no pediatra. Mas ao ver Cathy entrando na cozinha, todos esses pensamentos se dissiparam. Independente das circunstâncias e de tudo o que ela passara, Bella não se arrependia em nenhum momento de ter tido sua filha.

Sabendo qual seria sua tarefa, Cathy começou a pegar os pratos para pôr a mesa enquanto sua mãe terminava de preparar o jantar.

"Como foi a aula?" Bella perguntou.

"Mais ou menos. Eu não gostei da Srta. Jessica." Cathy respondeu com uma careta. A sinceridade de uma criança era uma coisa chocante.

"Você não foi a única." Bella sabia que era anti ético fazer isso, mas havia prometido que nunca mentiria para a filha, com a exceção de um assunto. "Ela fez alguma coisa para você?"

"Não, só não gostei do jeito dela."

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer caso alguém te machuque, não sabe?"

"Contar tudo para você."

"Muito bem." Bella sorriu. "E quem mais? A professora de educação física?"

"É homem. O Sr Emmett é muito legal!"

"É mesmo?"

"Ele parece um gigante." Bella sorriu ainda mais ao ver a animação da filha. Pelo menos ela tinha gostado de um professor. "É mamãe. Ele é muito grandão." Ela esticou os braços ao máximo para indicar o tamanho do professor.

"E seus coleguinhas?"

"Eu não falei com ninguém." Ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

"Mas por quê?" Bella perguntou, mesmo já sabendo o motivo.

"Não sei." Encolheu os ombros "Mamãe, posso ligar pro Dean?"

"Depois do jantar."

O jantar transcorreu calmamente. Enquanto Cathy falava sobre a aula de Ballet que teria no dia seguinte, Bella tentava planejar que atividades fariam no fim de semana. No que dependesse de Catherine, as palavras Central Park eram resposta para tudo. No entanto, Bella pensava num passeio um pouco mais cultural para o próximo final de semana.

"Mãe, já posso ligar pro Dean?" Cathy perguntou, colocando a última garfada de macarrão na boca.

"Está bem, pode ir."

Ao ouvir as palavras mágicas, Cathy correu para o telefone e discou o tão conhecido número. Desde que haviam se mudado, Catherine ligava todos os dias para Dean. Bella não queria que a filha ficasse tão dependente assim do amigo, mas também não podia afastá-la da única amizade constante que ela tinha.

"Alô? Tia Alice, o Dean tá aí? Oi Dean. Foi legal. Meu professor de Educação Física é gigante. É verdade sim. Claro que eu não minto para você. Pode perguntar a minha mãe. Eu também tenho que dormir. Beijo. Tchau." As ligações sempre eram curtas, mas Bella sabia o quanto aquilo significava para a sua filha. Um dia, ela mesmo já havia sentido todas aquelas coisas. Não que ela gostasse de lembrar _daquele_ passado, mas era inevitável ver a amizade da filha com o Dean e não relembrar sua própria infância.

"O que vai ser hoje: Ursinhos ou Barbie?" Perguntou segurando as duas opções de pijamas.

"Ursinhos!" Cathy escolheu e se apressou em se vestir. "Cadê o Sr. Pikcles?" Perguntou ao notar a falta do seu ursinho favorito em cima da cama.

"Ele foi fazer uma visitinha a lavanderia. Que tal a Srta. Rina?" Bella perguntou, segurando a rinoceronte de pelúcia.

"Pode ser. Quando o Sr. Pikcles volta?"

"Amanhã." Isso se ela não esquecesse de pegar o bichinho na lavanderia. A vida estava tão corrida que não tinha nem mais tempo de lavar a maioria das roupas.

"Quer que eu leia uma historinha?" Bella perguntou, enquanto cobria a menina com edredom.

"Canta minha música?" Cathy pediu.

"Claro."

_Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderfull<br>Isn't she precious  
>Less than one minute old<br>I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely made from love  
>Isn't she pretty<br>Truly the angel's best  
>Boy, I'm so happy<br>We have been heaven blessed  
>I can't believe what God has done<br>through us he's given life to one  
>But isn't she lovely made from love<em>

**Reviews:**

**Marcya Freyre: **Oie! Seja bem vinda! É...aquele estranho momento que alguém te elogia e você não sabe o que dizer além de um simples "obrigada"... então: Obrigada. Mesmo! :D Olha, eu já aviso de antemão: eu sou péssima para postar. Até que ultimamente eu estou sendo mais regular, mas quando faculdade e trabalho apertam, a fic fica prejudicada. Mas vamos esperar pelas férias :D

**Jana Mi: **Eu entendo o ponto de vista da Bella, não digo que concordo. É uma questão difícil de decidir.

**Rafaela: **Bem, você não é a única que teve essa impressão :p

**Dudi: **Será? Será? Só saberemos os motivos do Edward daqui a alguns capítulos.

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley:** É triste e revoltante. Se fosse comigo, nunca mais ia querer ver a cara do fdp :p

**JANICE:** Ai nem me fala de VoL que eu ainda tenho que começar a ler...Edward imbecil ou problemático é comigo mesmo. :P O que foi menino Robert falando em português? ^^ Sumir eu não sumo, eu demoro, mas não sumo.

**Ca Salvatore Cullen: **Obrigada. Fico muito feliz em saber disso :P

**HMSanches:** /insira fuck yeah/ fhuhfuhughguhgui Alice disse exatamente o que ela precisava.

**brunamarcondes: ** Eu amo os meus personagens, mesmo quando são babacas :D Encontro da Bella com ele ainda deve demorar um pouco. O que eu tenho certeza é que ele e a Cathy se conhecem daqui a dois capítulos. Bella e namorado? Bem tem o Jake...

**Acdy-chan: **Bem, eu meio que pulei essa parte do bebê em casa, mas mesmo um pouco grandinha a Cathy continua fofa, não? :D

**Kivia:** ahushuhfuhfuf Eu? Coração mole? Jamais :D Allie e Jazz são os salvadores e os perfeitos dessa história \o/ Questão sobre Esme e Carlisle apenas lá quase no fim de tudo.

**Luna Stew: **Eu também estou doida para saber. Mais dois capítulos e ele aparece :D


	8. Sweet Child O' Mine

**N/A: **Demorou, mas chegou. Mas o importante é que chegou. Todo mundo tá perguntando qual é a idade da Cathy. Ela tem 4 anos. Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre o capítulo. Esperarei suas reviews; Louca para saber a opinião de vocês! Ah, e próximo capítulo Edward está de volta. Obrigada por lerem, comentarem e me aturarem :p Beijooos!

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

**As if they thought of rain**

**I hate to look into those eyes**

**And see an ounce of pain**

**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**

**Where as a child I'd hide**

**And pray for the thunder and the rain**

**To quietly pass me by**

**Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine**

**Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of mine**

**(Sweet child o' mine- Guns 'n' Roses)**

**Capítulo 6- Sweet Child o' mine**

"Tenha um ótimo dia e faça amigos, ok?" Bella instruiu a filha

"Está bem. Tchau, mamãe."

"Tchau. Até mais tarde." Bella se despediu da filha com um beijo e correu para o carro. Já estava quase atrasada para sua primeira aula e se não corresse não teria como entregar o trabalho ao professor. Ela estava dando a partida, quando outro carro a fechou. Tinha que acontecer justo agora?

Estúpido dono do volvo brilhante!

Porque uma certeza ela tinha: aquele motorista era homem. Bella buzinou, e finalmente o motorista moveu o volvo prata para que ela pudesse sair.

As pessoas sempre a aconselharam a nunca dirigir em Nova York. Táxi e metrô eram as melhores opções, mas Bella nunca quis ouvir. Mas em momentos como aquele ela tinha de concordar: dirigir naquela cidade podia ser estressante.

Após deixar o carro no estacionamento, Bella saiu correndo por todo o campus até chegar em sua sala. Por sorte, a porta ainda não estava fechada. Avistou seu amigo, Jacob, no meio dos alunos e viu que tinha um lugar vago ao lado dele.

"O que foi que eu perdi?" Ela sussurrou, enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

"Nada de importante, acredite." Ele bufou.

"Ele já recolheu o trabalho?"

"Não."

"Menos mal." Respirou aliviada.

"Você faltou ontem."

"Foi o primeiro dia da Cathy na nova escola."

"E como ela se saiu?" Ele parecia realmente interessado.

"Mais ou menos. Ela ainda não conseguiu se entrosar com as crianças."

"Ah, mas ela tem o charme da mãe, então isso não será problema." Jake deu seu sorriso mais galanteador e Bella corou feito uma adolescente.

Jacob era tudo o que uma garota podia querer: ele era moreno, alto, forte, tinha um sorriso fácil e muitas vezes tornava-se o verdadeiro cavalheiro da armadura brilhante, quando Bella precisava de alguma ajuda. De fato, ele era o tipo ideal de qualquer mulher, exceto o dela.

"Onde vocês vão no sábado?" Ele perguntou, enquanto ambos andavam pelo corredor.

"Não sei ainda."

"Eu ganhei uns ingressos para uma matinê na Broadway.É uma peça infantil, eu gostaria muito que vocês fossem comigo." Ele convidou e ficou ansioso enquanto esperava pela resposta dela.

"Claro. Mas eu vou ter que ver com a Alice. Você sabe que eu terei que levar o Dean." Sorriu amarelo.

"Tenho ingressos o suficiente." Ele garantiu.

"Obrigada, Jake."

"Que tal se almoçássemos antes de irmos?" Ele sugeriu. Pelo visto ele estava querendo tomar todo o seu sábado.

"Pode ser." Bella encolheu os ombros.

"Então passo as onze na sua casa?"

"Acho melhor meio dia." Cathy não gostava de acordar muito cedo e estar pronta ás onze de sábado seria um verdadeiro sacrifício para a pequena.

"Okay. Combinado."

Durante todo o caminho Bella tentou não pensar naquela situação que envolvia o Jacob. Lidar com os problemas pendentes do dia anterior era muito mais produtivo. Quando chegou na empresa, todos já estavam trabalhando havia um certo tempo. A primeira ligação do dia foi para a mãe. Renée queria vir para Nova York para comemorar o aniversário da filha e Bella tentava dissuadir a mãe disso. Por mais que amasse a companhia da dela, ela preferia que Renée economizasse o dinheiro para viajar em dezembro. Não tinha necessidade de gastar tanto dinheiro.

Após deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica de sua mãe, Bella ligou para o fotógrafo e finalmente conseguiu falar com ele. As fotos haviam sido marcadas para a semana seguinte, o que dava a ela e a Alice um tempo hábil para decidirem que roupas utilizar na campanha.

"Alice, você vai levar o Dean para algum lugar no sábado?" Bella perguntou durante o almoço.

"Não, por que?"

"O Jacob ganhou ingressos para uma matinê na Broadway e me convidou. Aí eu queria saber se posso levar o Dean."

"Claro que pode." Alice respondeu, sem hesitar. "Quer dizer que o Black finalmente conseguiu?"

"Conseguiu o quê?" Bella perguntou confusa.

"Sair da zona da amizade." A baixinha disse num tom sarcástico.

"Não é nada disso."

"Bella, quando você vai perceber que ele está caidinho por você?"

"Eu já percebi, mas não dá." Bella não entendia o porquê, mas não conseguia se ver apaixonada por Jacob.

"Eu estava conversando com o Jasper ontem e chegamos a conclusão de que está mais do que na hora de você arrumar alguém."

"Eu discordo." Revirou os olhos.

"Olha, eu sei que tudo o que aconteceu anos atrás magoou você e que desde então você vive para a Cathy. Mas você só tem vinte e dois anos! Você precisa viver. " Alice disse numa tentativa de animar a melhor amiga.

"Eu sei disso. Só não tenho certeza que o Jacob seja o cara certo."

"E talvez ele não seja. Mas você precisa de alguém para a transição."

"Transição?" Franziu o cenho.

"É. Você precisa de alguém para ajeitar o seu coração. Talvez ele não seja a pessoa com quem você vai viver seu _"felizes para sempre"_, mas ele pode ser a pessoa que vai fazer você ver que esse final é possível. " Ela explicou. Bella vivia se perguntando de onde Alice tirava suas teorias malucas.

"Eu não sei."

"O Jacob me parece ser um cara legal. Talvez você deva dar uma chance." Alice insistiu.

"Eu não sei."

"Bella, uma chance não faz mal a ninguém."

"Mas é o Jacob! Ele é meu amigo."

"E daí?" Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não me venha com essa de estragar a amizade que não cola."

"Eu vou pensar no caso. Mas não garanto nada."

Durante o restante do dia, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar em Jacob. Bella se dividia entre os prós e os contras da personalidade dele e de um relacionamento com o mesmo. E quanto mais pensava, mais chegava a conclusão de que aquilo nunca daria certo. Provavelmente Jake não era o cara certo, ou então ela havia me tornado inábil para o amor. Ela sabia que tinha conseguido superar a maior parte dos meus problemas desde que saíra de Forks, no entanto o seu coração ainda estava "problemático".

Disso ela tinha certeza.

"Tudo bem com vocês?" A professora perguntou animada.

"Tudo!" A turma respondeu com igual animação.

"Temos uma aluna nova. Você deve ser a Catherine, certo?"

"Sim." Cathy respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu sou a srta Heidi, está bem?" A professora sorriu amistosa. "Hoje nós vamos aprender a fazer uma coisa muito gostosa e que tenho certeza que todo mundo vai amar."

"O que é?" A turma perguntou curiosa.

"O nome dessa receita é brigadeiro. Ela veio do Brasil e é muito gostosa." Heidi explicou. Em cada uma das bancadas tinha os ingredientes e a professora ia de bancada em bancada ajudar os alunos com a receita.

"Oi, meu nome é Mandy," Uma menina rechonchuda, de olhos cinza e cabelos loiros se apresentou.

"O meu é Cathy."

"Eu gostei da sua mochila."

"Obrigada." A morena sorriu. "O seu cordão é legal."

"Meu papai que me deu." Mandy respondeu orgulhosa, exibindo seu pingente de coração.

"Eu também tenho um." Cathy mostrou o pequeno colar que carregava, cujo pingente era o antigo anel da mãe.

"Que anel é esse?" Mandy perguntou interessada.

"É um anel que meu papai deu pra minha mamãe quando eles eram pequenos."

"Que legal."

Cathy já estava mais do que impaciente quando Bella chegou a escola. Tanto que nem esperou a mãe chegar até o portão e correu até ela, se jogando em seus braços.

"Hey! O que é isso?" Bella perguntou curiosa ao ver o potinho que ela segurava.

"Experimenta!" A pequena ordenou.

"Hum, é gostoso." Falou, após experimentar do doce.

"É brag...briga alguma coisa. É um doce do Bresul." Cathy explicou.

"Brasil." Bella corrigiu a filha."É muito gostoso."

"Eu que fiz." Ela respondeu orgulhosa.

"Parabéns, meu amor." Bella disse docemente, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da filha. "Que tal você me ensinar como se faz e a mamãe faz como sobremesa hoje?"

"Demais!"

"Então vamos passar no mercado. Você sabe o que tem que comprar?"

"Tem uma lista na mochila." Cathy respondeu.

"Então vamos logo preparar para podermos levar para a casa da tia Alice."

"Nós vamos para lá hoje?" Perguntou animada. Bella não resistiu e riu da animação da filha.

"Vamos sim."

Com a receita em mãos, Bella e Cathy compraram todos os ingredientes e prepararam a tal sobremesa para levar para o jantar na casa da Alice. Cerca de uma hora e meia depois, ambas estavam em frente ao apartamento onde o casal morava.

"Tia Ali! Tio Jazz!" Cathy exclamou ao ver os tios.

"Oi. Saudades de você." Alice e Jasper falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu também." Ela sorriu, enquanto era abraçada pelos tios. "Dean!" Ela gritou ao ver o melhor amigo. As únicas coisas que o garoto possuía da mãe, eram os cabelos escuros e o sorriso. No restante ele era uma cópia perfeita do pai.

"Cathy!" Ele correu para ela e a abraçou. "Mamãe, a gente pode brincar antes do jantar?"

"Podem sim, mas só um pouquinho." Alice avisou.

"Eba." Ele comemorou, e segurou Cathy pela mão levando-a até o seu quarto. "A sua nova escola é legal?"

"É. Eu aprendi a cozinhar hoje." Cathy respondeu, já se sentindo um pouco mais animada com a mudança.

"Legal." Ele sorriu.

"E na escola velha?" Ela perguntou enquanto o ajudava a pegar os legos da caixa.

"Tudo a mesma coisa." Dean respondeu.

"E como ela está na escola?" Alice perguntou, enquanto se o frango no forno já estava bom.

"Acho que melhor. Hoje ela conversou com uma tal de Mandy." Bella respondeu, esticando sua taça para Jasper enchê-la com vinho.

"Você veio dirigindo?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Passa logo esse vinho para cá." Ordenou. "Como eu estava dizendo, ela também gostou dessa professora de hoje."

"Só não gostou da tal de Jessica." Alice lembrou.

"Eu dou razão a ela. Essa Jessica parece ser uma vadia."

"Eu vou lá chamar as crianças." Alice avisou.

"A Ali estava falando que você vai sair com o Jacob no sábado." Jasper comentou assim que sua esposa se retirou.

"Eu não vou sair com ele. Não é um encontro. As crianças estarão presentes." Bella se defendeu.

"Mesmo assim, cuidado." Aconselhou.

"Alice disse que você concordava que eu devia achar alguém."

"E concordo. Eu só não quero que você se apresse em fazer uma coisa só porque nós achamos ser o certo."

"Sinceramente, eu não sei." Bella não podia dizer que estava contente com sua vida amorosa, mas também não sabia se gostaria de mudar a situação.

"Vá com calma. E principalmente: veja como ele trata a Cathy. Eu não quero que ela seja criada por um babaca."

"Do babaca maior ela já se livrou." Ela disse amargurada.

"Você nunca pensou em... sei lá, procurá-lo?" Jasper perguntou, sabendo muito bem que não deveria falar o nome do Edward.

"Para quê? É ele quem está perdendo a melhor coisa que a vida pode dar, não eu."

"Mas ela não sente falta de ter um pai?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ela tem você. Você é o pai dela. É isso que está na certidão." Bella respondeu. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que Jasper pediu para registrar Cathy em seu nome. De início, Bella recusou. Mas com a insistência tanto dele quanto da Alice, ela acabou cedendo. Jasper era herdeiro de uma das famílias mais influentes de Manhathan, e ele queria garantir que tanto seu filho como Cathy pudessem usufruir desse benefício.

"Bella, não me entenda mal. Eu amo a Cathy da mesma maneira que eu amo o Dean, e exatamente por isso eu dei meu nome a ela. Mas ela está crescendo. As perguntas vão se tornar mais capciosas e uma hora o tio-pai Jasper não vai servir mais." Jasper apontou. Bella não iria admitir, mas ela tinha medo que esse dia chegasse.

"Muitas crianças crescem muito bem sem os pais." Ela observou.

"Pensa bem, Bella. Como teria sido sua vida sem o Charlie?" E ela pensou. Tentou imaginar os melhores momentos de sua vida, sem a presença de seu pai, a verdade era que chegara a conclusão que aquilo era um verdadeiro vazio. Conhecia diversas pessoas que foram criadas sem o pai, ou sem a mãe. Ela sempre achou que tais pessoas eram bem resolvidas, mas pela primeira vez, Bella notou como seria doloroso crescer sem um dos pais. Por mais que o outro suprisse tudo, sempre faltaria aquela peça do quebra-cabeça.

"Diferente." Ela admitiu. "Eu entendi o que você quer dizer." Ela sorriu fracamente para ele. "Acho que eu tenho que arrumar um pai para ela então."

"Ela já tem um pai. Talvez se você falasse com os pais dele..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas Bella levantou as mãos num claro sinal para ele se calar.

"Não. Você sabe que isso é um assunto proibido." Cinco anos já haviam se passado e ela ainda não encontrava forças nem coragem de permitir que a filha tivesse contato com os avós paternos.

"Tudo bem. Ao menos torne a imagem do pai mais real para ela. Mesmo que ela nunca o conheça, é melhor ela ouvir alguma coisa consistente sobre ele do que simplesmente um 'ele está viajando e a mamãe não sabe onde encontrá-lo.' "

"O que deu em você para começar essa conversa?" Bella perguntou, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Você está, ao menos, considerando começar um relacionamento. E isso será uma questão que cedo ou tarde vai aparecer."

"Obrigada."

No jantar, as crianças dominaram toda a conversa. Cathy contava a todos sobre a sua nova escola, sua colega Mandy e seus professores, enquanto Dean dava o relatório completo de tudo o que acontecia na escola dele.

"Tia Bella, que peça nós vamos ver?" O menino perguntou assim que entrou na cozinha.

"Ih, isso eu esqueci de perguntar." Bella respondeu, enquanto colocava um prato dentro da lava-louças.

"Mamãe, o Dean pode dormir lá em casa?" Cathy se apressou em perguntar.

"Ele tem que ver com a mãe dele."

"Mas, se a tia Alice deixar, você deixa?" A pequena insistiu.

"Eu prometo ficar quietinho." Dean pediu, usando sua melhor cara de comportado. Como resistir a eles? Bella pensou.

"Está bem, eu deixo." Assim que ouviram a confirmação eles saíram correndo para a sala. Bella ligou a lava-louças e foi atrás deles.

"Mamãe, posso dormir na casa da Cathy? A tia Bella deixou." Dean perguntou em disparada.

"Hoje?"

"Não, no sábado." Ele respondeu, e Alice olhou para Bella procurando sua confirmação de que estaria tudo bem. Ao ver Bella afirmar com a cabeça, Alice se voltou para o marido.

"Jasper?"

"Por mim tudo bem." Ele concordou.

Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, Bella pensava no que Jasper havia falado. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão sobre Cathy ter um pai, porém ela não tinha certeza se queria que Edward fosse o pai da sua filha. De fato, ele o era. Cathy sabia seu nome, sabia que ela tinha herdado os olhos dele e sabia que ele estava viajando. No entanto, Bella não sabia se seria benéfico manter viva a imagem do Edward para a filha. Ela passara todo esse tempo tentando apagá-lo de sua mente e nunca saciou nenhuma curiosidade da filha. Sempre que o assunto pai surgia, Bella tratava de mudar de assunto. Talvez Jasper pudesse estar certo. Se Bella parasse de fugir dos questionamentos da filha, talvez eles diminuíssem, e principalmente, ela teria um pedacinho do pai com ela.

"Mamãe, você sabia que o tio Jasper foi campeão de xadrez no colégio?" Cathy perguntou, já se arrumando para dormir.

"É? Quem te contou?" Bella ajudou-a a abotoar o pijama.

"O Dean." Ela respondeu. "Mamãe, o papai sabe jogar xadrez?"

"Sabe." E muito bem por sinal. Por vezes ele tentara ensiná-la a jogar, mas eles nunca conseguiram terminar nenhum jogo.

"Ele já ganhou algum troféu?" Cathy continuou seu interrogatório.

"Não. O maior talento do seu pai é a música."

"Ele sabe tocar piano?" Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto esperava a resposta.

"Sabe."

"Que legal! Eu amo piano." Ela exclamou, excitada. "Mamãe, você sabe quando ele volta?"

"Eu não sei, meu amor." Bella sentiu o nó em sua garganta ao ver o olhar triste de sua filha. Ela faria tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para que ela nunca sofresse.

"Pergunta ao vovô Charlie. Ele sempre sabe de tudo." A pequena sugeriu.

"Está bem." Bella sorriu. Sua filha era tão inocente, não era justo que ela já conhecesse o sofrimento.

"Você pode me contar uma história de você e do papai?" Cathy pediu.

"E...eu...está bem." Bella pensou em negar, mas ao ver o brilho de curiosidade naqueles olhinhos verdes, ela não teve escolha.

"Conta aquela de quando ele te deu o anel."

"Eu era um pouco mais velha que você. Eu tinha seis anos e..." A mente de Bella divagou. Já havia se passado anos, mas a imagem persistia bem vívida em sua mente...

Ela estava sentada debaixo da única árvore que tinha em seu quintal. Aquele era seu lugar favorito na casa toda.

"Bella!" A menina ouviu a voz do seu melhor amigo.

"Oi, Edward." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"O que você tá lendo?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"A Bela e a Fera." Ela respondeu.

"Eles se casam no final? Igual naquele filme que a gente viu?" Edward perguntou.

"Eles vivem felizes para sempre. Para isso acontecer, tem que casar, não é?" Bella perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Acho que sim." Ele respondeu, duvidoso. "Bella, você quer se casar comigo?"

"Casar? Mas eu só tenho seis anos." Ela protestou. Edward tinha cada ideia maluca!

"E o que tem?" O ruivo encolheu os ombros.

"Você me ama?" Ela levantou e cruzou os braços.

"Amo." Ele respondeu sem hesitar.

"Eu também te amo. E a minha mãe falou que para casar tem que amar, e já que eu amo você, eu quero casar." Ela concluiu animada. "Mas não tem que ter um anel?"

"Eu comprei um." Ele respondeu, retirando um pequeno anel do bolso.

"É lindo!" Bella exclamou, analisando o anel. Era um anel prateado com uma pequenina pedra azul. "Por que você _tá_ ajoelhando?"

"Você não viu no filme? É assim que se faz." Edward explicou. "Bella, você quer casar comigo?"

"Quero!" Ela gritou.

"Eu posso te dar um beijo?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Anham." A morena respondeu corando. O toque dos lábios foi breve e inocente, mas nem por isso teve um efeito menos devastador naqueles corações infantis.

"Mãe, no que eu pareço com o papai?" Cathy respondeu, trazendo Bella de volta ao presente.

"Os olhos, seu sorriso. " Ela enumerou. "Sabia que a fruta preferida dele também é maçã?"

"Sério?" A pequena arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Sério. Agora chega de histórias por hoje. Está na hora de você dormir."

"Está bem." Ela concordou, conformada. "Boa noite, mamãe."

"Boa noite, abelhinha." Bella deu um beijo em sua filha e saiu do quarto.

**Reviews:**

**Acdy-chan: **Ô se vai! :) Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da Cathy. Minha bebêzinha 3

**Cris Turner: **Eu também não. Eu acho que eu piraria se alguma coisa assim tivesse acontecido quando eu tinha 17. Pois é, eu não consigo ficar parada. Eu me enrolo, atraso mas não consigo sossegar. Muito obrigada! :)

**Marii: **Obrigadaaaa! :D

**KahPattz: **Heeeey :DD Tudo ótimo sim! Não, ele não sabia que ela está estudando na escola. Tudo coincidência :D

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley: **Ele só é pai no conceito biológico da palavra. Nada mais! Nhaa, que bom que você gostou da Cathy ^^ Olha, está quase impossível postar um capítulo que dirá 2 huahuahaa

**Jana Mi: **A vida dela é uma maratona. Se fosse comigo, eu não sei se agüentaria. Ebaaa! Mais uma pro Team Cathy!

**Camilinha EGO:** Você pode estar mais do que certa! No próximo ele aparece. Prometo!

**Kahh-c2:** Muito obrigadaaa! ^^

**Marcya Freyre: **Edward só aparece no próximo capítulo. Bem reconhecer eu acho difícil, afinal ele nunca a viu

**dada cullen: **Tá no próximo cap eu jurooo! Denali reaparece mais ainda falta muiiiito! Emmett é um fofo, mas ainda prefiro Sr. Jasper Withlock *_*

**Luna Stew: **Obrigada! Team Cathy FTW!

**HMSanches: **Gêmea, para de querer roubar minha filha ahuahauaha Eu deixo você ser a tia, ok?

**gby00: Essa Bella é duro na queda. Ela não vai mudar só porque o Edward reapareceu. **

**brunamarcondes : **Tantas perguntas que nem sei por onde começar, ou se conseguirei responder todas. Se Jessica vai dar problema? Talvez. O motivo do Edward...será que ele realmente teve um motivo? O Reencontro ´é no próximo capitulo :)

**DeniseBelle26: **Ele não sabe mesmo! Acho que perdoar uma atitude dessas requer o melhor de um ser humano. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria, sabe?

**Bee: **Ela tem 4 anos. O babaca aparece no próximo capítulo!

**Dama mary potter : **Obrigada ^^ Também tenho uma quedinha pela Bella mamãe 3

**Tiulas: **Primeiro encontro no próximo capítulo! :D

**Hithi: **Hey, eu conheço você! :D Eu já li algumas das suas adaptações...Amo demais! :D Fico muito feliz por você gostar da fic :) Eu sempre escrevi o Jake como sendo o amigo inofensivo, mas como eu disse em alguma review, eu vou pagar minha língua e meus pecados nessa fanfic!

**Kivia: **Ownn, só no próximo cap. Ele até pode notar alguma coisa, mas não vai ser de imediato. Vovô e vovó Cullen ainda demoram a aparecer por aqui;;;sorry! Eu não judio nada! Tá, vai...só um pouquinho.

**BabyLovely: **Eu posto apenas no Nyah :)

"


	9. Blind

**N/A:** Aqui estou outra vez ^^ Eu tive uns probleminhas com esse capítulo, eu tinha acabado de escrevê-lo e acabei não salvando as alterações, o que me obrigou a reescrever algumas coisas, e como sempre nada fica igual, então…Mas, eu estou louca para saber a opinião de vocês sobre o reaparecimento do Edward e o encontro dele com a Cathy. Ah, e muito obrigada pelo apoio devido ao problema que eu falei no post. Valeu mesmo! Beijoos!

**After all this time**

**I never thought we'd be here**

**Never thought we'd be here**

**When my love for you was blind**

**But I couldn't make you see it**

**Couldn't make you see it**

**That I loved you more than you'll ever know**

**and part of me died when I let you go**

**(Blind- Lifehouse)**

**Capítulo 7- Blind**

Cathy ainda não sabia ver as horas, mas ela tinha a sensação de que a hora do almoço estava demorando demais. Ela já estava impaciente, não via a hora de ir para a sua aula de música.

"Você já está com fome?" Cathy perguntou a Mandy.

"Estou sim." A loirinha olhou para sua barriga.

"Essa aula está demorando muito." A morena reclamou, revirando seus olhos verdes. Aquele era mais um hábito que ela herdara da mãe.

"Catherine, você já terminou seu trabalho para estar conversando?" A professora chamou sua atenção.

"Já, Srta. Jessica." Ela respondeu prontamente.

"Então abaixe a cabeça e fique quieta." A professora disse rispidamente.

Mesmo contrariada, a pequena obedeceu. Sua mãe sempre falara que ela devia obedecer e respeitar os mais velhos, mas era difícil obedecer uma pessoa tão malvada quanto a madrasta da Cinderela.

Finalmente, a Srta. Jessica dispensou a turma e Cathy e Mandy foram correndo até o refeitório. Depois do almoço as meninas ficaram sentadas, esperando ansiosamente pela próxima aula.

"Olá, meninas." A Sra. Cheney as cumprimentou. "Esperando pela aula de música?"

"Sim." Responderam em uníssono.

"Hoje o professor vai conversar com vocês individualmente, está bem?"

"Individu-o-quê?" Cathy perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Individualmente. Isso quer dizer que vai conversar com vocês uma de cada vez." Angela esclareceu.

"Ah, sim!" Mandy e Cathy assentiram.

"Na turma de vocês tem outras três crianças. Vamos lá ficar com elas?" Angela pegou-as pela mão e as levou para o outro lado do refeitório onde outras três crianças aguardavam. Cathy reconheceu as três. O garoto loiro e de olhos azuis era Peter, do lado dele estava Jack, que tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhinhos puxados. Afastada dos dois, estava uma garota loira de olhos castanhos cujo nome era Lauren. Cathy não gostava dela. Aquela menina se achava a mais legal da escola, mas ela só sabia ser má com as outras crianças.

"Quem quer ir primeiro?" Angela perguntou.

"Eu!" Lauren se prontificou.

"Está bem. Vocês fiquem aí!"

Um a um, Cathy viu seus coleguinhas irem até a sala de música e todos voltavam bem animados. Tímida, como sempre, ela acabou sendo a última.

"Está pronta?" Angela sorriu. Cathy segurou na mão da Sra. Cheney e a acompanhou até a sala de música. "Divirta-se."

Cathy respirou fundo e entrou na sala, sempre encarando o chão.

"Olá." O professor a cumprimentou. Ela levantou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Seu professor tinha um cabelo engraçado, todo desarrumado e tinha uma cor bem estranha que ela nunca tinha visto. Mas ele era bonito, ela pensou. Na verdade, ele parecia um príncipe. Ainda mais com aqueles olhos tão verdes. "Qual o seu nome?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Catherine." Ela respondeu.

"É um nome muito bonito." Ele elogiou e a menina não pôde evitar o breve rubor em seu rosto.

"Eu não gosto." Ela reclamou, com um biquinho.

"Então como eu posso te chamar? Kate?" O professor perguntou, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Não. Minha mamãe me chama de Cathy." A garota informou.

"Cathy é legal." Ele sorriu.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Cathy perguntou com olhinhos curiosos.

"Anthony." Ela o encarou por um longo momento, como se estivesse estudando-o.

"Sr. Anthony, que cor é o seu cabelo? É estranho." Ela perguntou, não aguentando mais de curiosidade. Ela ficou receosa com a possível reação dele, mas tudo o que ouviu foi uma sonora risada.

"É estranho mesmo, né? Minha mãe fala que é cor de bronze." Ele respondeu bem-humorado.

"O meu é castanho, mas fica vermelho no sol." Ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele na banqueta.

"É bonito." Ele elogiou

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu.

"Você gosta de música?"

"Gosto." Cathy respondeu prontamente.

"Que bom. Você sabia que na música nós temos sete notas musicais? São essas notas que juntas formam a melodia, ou seja a música."

"Todas as músicas tem essas notas?"

"Não."

"E quais são as notas?" Ela perguntou, curiosa, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do seu professor.

"Dó, Ré, Mi, Fá, Sol, La e Si." Ele respondeu.

A aula prosseguiu. Cathy ficava maravilhada com cada coisa que aprendia enquanto seu professor se espantava com a rapidez que ela absorvia as informações.

"Parabéns! Eu nunca tinha tido uma aluna tão boa quanto você. Você tem muito talento. Já estudou música antes?" Ele perguntou, verdadeiramente impressionado.

"Não."

"Tem alguém na sua família que é músico?"

"Minha mamãe fala que meu papai sabe tocar piano."

"E ele é bom?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não conheço ele. Ele viajou e eu não sei onde ele _tá_." Cathy respondeu com um olhar tristonho.

"Tenho certeza que, onde quer que ele esteja, ele está pensando em você." O professor sorriu reconfortante.

"O senhor acha mesmo?" Ela o encarou.

"Com certeza!" Ele sorriu e a pequena assentiu.

"Tchau, Sr Anthony." Ela se despediu enquanto descia da bancada.

"Tchau. Até semana que vem"

"Eu conheço esse olhar. No que você está pensando, Eddie?" Emmett perguntou ao notar o olhar pensativo do amigo. Ele e Edward haviam parado num bar para tomar uma bebida e se distrair dos problemas, mas parecia que seu amigo não estava muito disposto a isso.

"Você é o principal motivo de eu ter adotado Anthony como meu nome." Edward reclamou com uma careta.

"Mentira, era porque todo mundo te zoava na faculdade." Emmett apontou. "Sua mãe deveria ter comprado um daqueles livros com nomes de bebês. Teria te poupado algum sofrimento." Nisso Edward teve que concordar. "Mas então, qual o motivo desse olhar pensativo?"

"Você já viu a aluna nova?" Edward perguntou. Desde o momento que colocara os olhos naquela garotinha, não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

"Eu tenho várias alunas novas."

"O nome dela é Cathy."

"Cathy?" Emmett franziu o cenho, não reconhecendo o nome. "Eu dei aula para uma Catherine essa semana..."

"Ela não gosta de ser chamada pelo nome." Edward tratou de corrigi-lo.

"Enfim, o que tem ela?" Emmett perguntou sem o menor interesse.

"Ela tem um talento nato para a música. Eu nunca vi uma criança pegar tudo tão rápido." Edward comentou impressionado. Já tinha visto alunos com certo talento antes, mas nada comparado àquela menina.

"Ela já teve aula antes?"

"Não. Acho que o pai dela é músico, ou alguma coisa assim." Edward respondeu com um olhar perdido. "Ela não tem certeza, porquê não conhece o pai."

"Agora está explicado!" Emmett exclamou.

"Você não pode me culpar por pensar nisso." Edward se defendeu.

"O problema é que você tende a se martirizar."

"Emmett, você já pensou que o que a Cathy passa pode estar acontecendo com o meu filho ou filha?"

"Você já está tratando ela pelo apelido." Emmett apontou num tom de lamento. Aquilo não acabaria bem e ele já podia prever.

"E o que tem?" Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Edward, eu não sou psicólogo, mas eu acho que você está enxergando o seu filho nessa criança."

"E se eu estiver, o que tem demais?" Ele disparou. Se ele não podia ter contato com seu próprio filho, o que havia de errado em ter algum tipo de ligação com seus alunos?

"Não é saudável! Você é apenas o professor dela." Emmett disse irritado. Ele já havia visto o Edward em seu pior momento nos tempos da faculdade e não estava disposto a ter que passar por isso novamente.

"Eu só notei a similaridade entre os casos, nada mais." Edward desconversou.

"Sei. E o que você pretende fazer com a pequena Mozart?"

"Eu vou conversar com a Angela para ver se há alguma possibilidade da mãe autorizar que a Cathy estude comigo lá no estúdio." Ele respondeu. "Um talento como aquele precisa ser trabalhado."

"Você acha que a mãe vai deixar? Nada contra, mas se fosse no meu caso, eu não deixaria minha filha ir sozinha para um estúdio de música com um professor que eu nem conheço. Com tantos pedófilos, os pais desconfiam de todos."

"Eu vou tentar pensar numa maneira. Talvez a mãe tenha alguém que possa acompanhar as aulas." Ele concluiu.

"Como foi a aula hoje?" Bella perguntou a filha na hora do jantar.

"Mais ou menos. A Srta. Jessica brigou comigo só porque eu estava conversando." Cathy respondeu com um biquinho. _A Srta Jessica era muito chata_, a menina pensou.

"Se você estava atrapalhando a aula..."

"Mas eu não estava, eu já tinha acabado o trabalho e estava conversando baixinho com a Mandy." A menina se prontificou em sua defesa.

"E como foi sua aula de música?" Bella perguntou, vendo os olhos de sua filha ascenderem.

"Foi perfeita!" Ela exclamou com os olhos arregalados. "Como é aquela palavra que o tio Jasper usa? Estúpida?"

"Estupenda!" Bella corrigiu, achando graça.

"Isso mesmo! Minha aula foi estupenda!"

"E o seu professor?"

"O Sr. Anthony é demais, mamãe! Ele parece um príncipe." A menina respondeu com um ar sonhador.

"É mesmo?" Bella tentava se manter séria.

"O cabelo dele é estranho. Ele falou que é cor de bronze." Ela comentou e Bella não pôde evitar pensar em um outro Anthony que também possuía cabelos cor de bronze.

"É?" Ela falou, ainda absorta em seus pensamentos.

"Mamãe ele disse que eu tenho muito talento. O que é isso?" Cathy perguntou curiosa.

"Quer dizer que você tem mais facilidade para uma coisa do que a maioria das pessoas." Bella explicou.

"Ele disse que sou a melhor aluna dele." A pequena comentou alegre.

"Sério? Meus parabéns, filha!" Bella se levantou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

"Eu não vejo a hora de chegar semana que vem." Cathy disse animada.

Bella olhou o relógio, que não havia despertado, e concluiu que só daria tempo de colocar Cathy na escola antes de ir para a faculdade. O café só seria tomado se a Starbucks não estivesse muito cheia.

"Srta. Swan, eu posso lhe falar um instante?" Angela chamou no momento em que Bella se preparava para ir embora.

"Claro." Ela entrou novamente na escola. Pelo visto teria que dar adeus a sua aula. "Sobre o que se trata?"

"O Sr. Anthony, professor de música da Catherine, esteve conversando comigo sobre o maravilhoso desempenho que sua filha teve na primeira aula."

"Ela falou que foi bom, mas foi tão bom assim?" Bella não duvidava da aptidão da filha, mas sabia que crianças na idade dela tinham uma tendência a distorcer a verdade e exagerar os fatos.

"Segundo o professor, ela conseguiu em uma aula o que a maioria dos alunos leva quatro aulas para aprender."

"Uau!" Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu expressar.

"O Sr. Anthony tem um estúdio de música bem conhecido aqui mesmo no Village. Quando ele não está dando aulas aqui ele está dando aulas nesse estúdio e ele gostaria que a Catherine fosse aluna dele." Angela informou.

"Isso é muita informação para mim." Bella sacudiu a cabeça, como se o gesto organizasse seus pensamentos. "Mas qual é o valor dessas aulas?"

"Eu conversei com ele que a senhorita é mãe solteira e ele está disposto a dar uma bolsa integral a sua filha." Angela sorriu.

"Esse Sr. Anthony é confiável?" Bella não costumava ser paranóica, mas precisava saber quem estaria em contato com sua filha.

"Alguns alunos de nossa escola estudam com ele no estúdio e nunca ouvi nenhuma reclamação. Ele é um ótimo professor e sempre muito dedicado às crianças." Angela tentou tranquilizá-la.

"Qual seria o horário dessas aulas?"

"Como sua filha não tem nenhuma atividade extra na quinta e na sexta, ele sugeriu que as aulas fossem ministradas nesse horário."

"E não teria como ser aqui na escola? É porquê eu não tenho condições de levá-la ao estúdio nessa hora."

"Eu não posso permitir, pois isso abriria brecha para os outros alunos e aqui na The Studio School, nós não ministramos nenhum tipo de aula particular. Você não tem nenhuma amiga ou amigo que possa levá-la?"

"Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha próximo a esse local e uma amiga que mora perto." Talvez se conversasse com ambos, Rosalie poderia levá-la até o local enquanto Jacob poderia buscá-la.

"Veja com eles, talvez eles possam levá-la."

"Está bem." Bella concordou.

"Mas veja mesmo. Olha, como educadora eu posso dizer que é raro um aluno tão novo se destacar da maneira que Catherine se destacou. Ela tem um talento nato. Seria estupidez desperdiçá-lo." Angela incentivou.

"Eu vou fazer o máximo para levá-la."

"Hakuna Matata, é lindo dizer. Hakuna matata, sim vai entender." Bella e Jacob riam, enquanto as crianças cantavam desafinadamente pelas ruas. "Os seus problemas, você deve esquecer. Isso é viver, é aprender. Hakuna Matata!"

"Pelo visto eles gostaram do musical." Ele apontou.

"Rei Leão é o desenho preferido deles." Bella respondeu, omitindo que a obra também estava entre seus favoritos. Ainda conseguia se lembrar quando tinha cerca de quatro anos de idade e sua mãe levara ela e seu então melhor amigo para ver o desenho nos cinemas.

"Quem quer um sorvete?" Jacob perguntou ao passar em frente a uma sorveteria.

"Euuuu!" Dean e Cathy gritaram em uníssono. Bella sorriu com a disposição das crianças e os quatro entraram no estabelecimento. Bella e Jacob estavam olhando o cardápio, decidindo que sorvete pedir, enquanto as crianças ao lado discutiam sobre o musical que acabaram de assistir.

"Tia Bella, a Cathy não deixa eu ser o Simba." Dean queixou-se.

"E por quê?" Bella olhou para a filha.

"Porque eu sou a Kiara e se eu sou a Kiara ele é o Kovu." Ela explicou, fazendo referência aos personagens do Rei Leão 2.

"Você não quer ser a Nala?" Bella franziu o cenho, curiosa em saber a escolha da filha.

"Claro que não. Você é a Nala, mamãe." Cathy respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"E quem é o Simba?" Jacob perguntou interando-se na conversa.

"Meu papai." A menina respondeu sem pestanejar. "Sabe tio Jake, assim como o Simba, meu papai conhece minha mãe desde pequeno. E meu papai também foi pra longe da mamãe. Assim como o Simba. Mas eu tenho certeza de que meu papai vai voltar." Ela respondeu confiante.

"Vocês podem pedir o sorvete para mim? Eu vou ao banheiro rapidinho." Bella levantou-se da mesa e foi até o banheiro, onde deixou suas lágrimas caírem.

Bella lavou o rosto enquanto tentava entender como sua filha de apenas quatro anos tinha conseguido fazer um paralelo entre um desenho e sua própria vida. Como ela odiava toda aquela situação! Como ela odiava _ele_! Bella não conseguia entender como _ele _conseguia dormir a noite, sabendo que em algum lugar no mundo existia uma garotinha que sempre perguntava por ele antes de dormir.

"Como se ele pensasse nela." Ela disse amargamente. Ela nunca conseguia entender como ele podia ter dado as costas a Cathy, quando ela era capaz de fazer de tudo para que ela fosse feliz. E por mais que doesse, parecia que a filha só seria feliz tendo o pai em sua vida.

Bella secou as lágrimas e lavou o rosto mais uma vez antes de sair do banheiro. Quando voltou a mesa, um delicioso sundae de chocolate a aguardava. Bella sorriu ao ver as crianças lambuzadas e depois voltou seu olhar para Jake que a olhava atentamente.

"Muito obrigada, Jake. Vou ficar te devendo essa." Bella agradeceu, parando em frente ao seu prédio.

"Foi um prazer." Ele sorriu.

"Crianças, despeçam-se do Jake. "

"Tchau, tio Jake." Cathy se despediu, abraçando-o.

"Tchau, Cathy."

"Eu também posso te chamar de tio?" Dean perguntou, hesitante.

"Claro que pode." Jake respondeu amigavelmente.

"Então, tchau tio Jake." O menino disse, imitando o gesto de Cathy.

"Tchau, Dean."

"Adeus, Jake."

"Tchau, Bella." Ele se despediu com um beijo no rosto dela.

"Os dois para o banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar." Bella anunciou enquanto ia direto para a cozinha.

"Mãe, a gente não pode ver tv primeiro, não?" Cathy perguntou com um biquinho, muito semelhante ao de Alice.

"Nada disso. Banho e depois televisão." Bella disse firme. Se deixasse pelas crianças o banho só ficaria para o segundo dia.

"Dean, você toma banho primeiro." Cathy ordenou. Da cozinha Bella podia ver sua filha de braços cruzados e batendo o pezinho enquanto encarava o amigo.

"Ah, não. Vai você." O menino se esquivou.

"Você tem que ir primeiro. Seja um cavalo." Bella teve que se controlar para não rir.

"É cavalheiro." Dean corrigiu-a.

"Dá no mesmo." A menina encolheu os ombros.

"Eu vou contar até três. Se eu chegar aí na sala e encontrar os dois aí, vocês vão ficar de castigo. Sem televisão!" Bella decidiu intervir, ou do contrário, aquela discussão iria durar a noite toda.

"Eu _tô_ indo." Cathy anunciou derrotada.

Minutos depois, Cathy retornava a sala, já vestindo o seu pijama.

"Pronto. Agora é a sua vez." Ela falou olhando para Dean, que não perdeu tempo e foi logo para o banheiro.

"Filha, senta aí que eu quero conversar com você." Bella pediu.

"O que é?" Cathy a olhou curiosa.

"Você gostou mesmo das suas aulas de música?"

"Anham! Gostei muito." A menina respondeu animada.

"Se a mamãe te colocasse para ter aulas particulares, você ia gostar?" Bella perguntou. Havia uma grande diferença entre gostar de uma coisa e estudá-la mais profundamente. "Você teria que estudar dois dias à tarde."

"Eu quero sim, mamãe" Cathy falou decidida. "Mas o meu professor vai ser o Sr. Anthony?"

"Ainda não sei. Talvez sim."

"A mamãe, por favor, deixa ser ele." A menina suplicou.

"Você gostou muito dele." Bella apontou.

"Gostei sim. Ele parece um príncipe."

"Eu já não falei que não devemos gostar das pessoas apenas pela aparência?"

"Mas eu não gosto dele só porquê ele é bonito. O Sr. Anthony também é muito legal." Cathy o defendeu. "Aposto que você também ia gostar dele."

"Certo." Bella concordou.

**Reviews:**

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley: **huaauahau Você não imagina o quanto! Obrigada. O reencontro dele com a Bella não vai demorar, mas também não será no próximo capítulo ainda.

**Luna Stew: **Que bom que gostou ^^ Arrasado nem tanto, mas já deu para perceber que rolou um certo peso na consciência, né?

**Lunna Cullen: **Hey, eu não sei se você chegou a ver o meu último post, mas eu gostaria de agradecer novamente pelo aviso :) Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Marcya freyre:** huahauahua. Quando vocês colocam o "finalmente" na review, bate um sentimento de culpa hauhauahaua Acho que esse capítulo começou a responder um pouco as suas questões.

**gby00: **Como deu para perceber nesse capítulo não teve reencontro Beward e nem pai e filha se reconheceram, mas isso não quer dizer que suspeitas não possam surgir no decorrer do caminho :)

**KahPattz: **Cathy é fofa demais! Mas o Dean não fica atrás também não hauhauahaua Uma hora chegaremos nas explicações dele, mas ainda não será agora. Obrigadaaa ^^

**dada cullen: **uahauahauhau Meu janeiro foi um verdadeiro sufoco, agora que estou conseguindo respirar um pouco. Quantas perguntas! E quem disse que ele nunca tentou? (ops, deixei escapar) hauahauaha

**Bee: **Owwnn, que nada! Não precisa se desculpar por isso, pode desabafar a vontade por aqui. Eu fico muito triste em saber sobre o que aconteceu. Infelizmente a vida é assim, as pessoas boas vão embora e as más ficam :( Mas é incrível o quanto uma criança pode se recuperar. Espero que sua priminha e a mãe dela possam aguentar firme :)

**HMSanches: **Gêmeaa! huahuahauahaah Claro que ela tem direito, mas você tem que entender o lado dela também, né? Que bom que você gostou ^^

**Lorena: **Se quiser fazê-las eu não me importo, vai que eu dou a louca e respondo? huahauhauaha

**Acdy-chan:** Cathy conquistando o coração de todo mundo. Ele perdeu muita coisa sim. Opa, encontrei mais uma pessoa que apóia Jake e Bella..OMG! Estou ferrada.

**Camilinha EGO :** Huahuahaua você ainda acha? Acho que você é a única pessoa que concorda com um relacionamento entre eles, porque até eu discordo hauahaua

**Hithi: **Se servir de consolo, eu abomino a ideia deles namorarem... Jake e Bella como casal me dão náuseas, mas como eu sou louca, eu decidi testar a mim mesma nessa fic, então vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

**Kivia: **huhauhauahauahau Existe uma Alice entre nós \o/ O Ediota chegou! (Amo esses apelidos que surgem) Eu vou ignorar qualquer menção ao Jake nesse review... Mandy filha do Edward? Eu poderia até torturá-la com a dúvida mas como eu NÃO SOU UMA PESSOA MÁ, eu respondo logo: ela não é filha dele não. huahauauhau Você tá louca para ver um fight entre Bella e Edward, né? Você aguenta esperar quantos capítulos?

**Jana Mi: **Embora eu entenda o lado da Bella em se poupar do sofrimento, Cathy tem mais do que o direito de saber sobre o pai dela. E como ela terá problemas com ele! hahahahah

**DeniseBelle26:** Mas te garanto que a partir de agora ele não vai perder tanta coisa assim não... Ih, isso eu já não sei :)


	10. You'll Be in My Heart

**N/A: Aqui estou eu novamente! Não é uma miragem. Eu juro hauahuha Duas atualizações minhas na mesma semana é raro, mas acontece :P Eu realmente não tenho nada a dizer, a não ser agradecer a Giuly (beta) pelo lindíssimo post de EC que ela fez ^^ Muito lindo! Vocês podem conferir o poster lá no meu profile :D Bem, divirtam-se com o capítulo! Beijos a todas!**

**For one so small, you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us can't be broken**

**I will be here Don't you cry**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**(You****'****ll be in my heart ****–**** Phil Collins)**

**Capítulo 8- You****'****ll be in my heart**

Bella entrou no quarto de Cathy e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ela era ainda tão pequena e, ao mesmo tempo, crescera tanto. Claro que ela ainda fazia as coisas pertinentes a uma criança de quatro anos, mas era possível notar o senso de responsabilidade – e por que não maturidade- que ela vinha ganhando nas últimas semanas.

Haviam se passado cerca de quatro semanas desde o dia em que Bella permitira que a filha tivesse aulas de piano. Aquelas aulas eram o ponto alto de sua semana. O mundo da pequena parecia girar em torno das aulas e também do professor- Sr. Anthony.

Bella não era psicóloga, mas ela já havia percebido, que de uma certa forma, Cathy enxergava no Sr. Anthony o pai que nunca conhecera. Ela ainda não tinha certeza se tal relação seria benéfica ou não, mas ela esperaria um tempo antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

Bella acabou adormecendo e só acordou com o barulho insistente do despertador, que avisava que era hora de acordar a pequena.

"Cathy, está na hora de levantar." Bella disse, enquanto sacudia a filha gentilmente. A menina abriu os olhos e fechou-os logo em seguida "Vamos, abelhinha."

"Eu não quero ir." A pequena murmurou sonolenta.

"Mas você tem que ir." Bella insistiu. "Caso contrário, nada de aulas de piano." Ela não era adepta das chantagens, mas Bella sabia recorrer a elas quando necessário.

Ao ouvir a ameaça da mãe, Cathy se levantou rapidamente e foi para o banheiro tomar o seu banho.

Como em todos os outros dias, Bella seguiu sua rotina: deixou Cathy na escola, foi para a faculdade e só então para o trabalho. Ao chegar na TinkerBells, teve de controlar o riso ao ver a expressão desesperada de Jasper. Ao entrar na sala, Bella pôde entender o motivo.

"Bom dia, Rose" Ela cumprimentou a loira que estava sentada no sofá. "Bom dia, Jazz."

"Graças a Deus você chegou. Eu já não agüentava mais" Jasper reclamou. E já tinha desistido de entender essa birra entre eles.

"A recíproca é verdadeira." Rose devolveu revirando os olhos.

"Cadê a Alice?" Bella perguntou, ao notar a ausência da minha amiga.

"Ficou em casa. O Dean não está muito bem." Ele explicou.

"O que ele tem?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Um resfriado." Jasper tentou parecer despreocupado, para tranquilizá-la, mas Bella conseguia ver a preocupação por trás daquele ar de tranquilidade.

"Rose, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Bella finalmente perguntou a loira.

"Esperando meu pagamento que esse aí não quer liberar." Rosalie fez questão de demonstrar toda sua insatisfação ao falar de Jazz.

"Só libero pagamentos com a autorização das donas." Ele se defendeu e Bella revirou os olhos.

"Jasper, deixa de ser chato." Bella ralhou e pegou o cheque que estava na gaveta da mesa dele.

"Obrigada, Bella." Rosalie sorriu para a amiga antes de fazer uma careta para Jasper.

"De nada." Bella devolveu o sorriso. "Está tudo certo para hoje?"

"Com certeza. Eu não perderia isso por nada nesse mundo!" Rosalie respondeu com animação.

"Desde quando você ficou tão prestativa?" Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado da atitude tão bondosa da loira.

"Se você visse o Sr. Anthony, até você mudaria de time." Rosalie não perdeu tempo e devolveu a provocação.

"Ele é assim tão bonito?" Bella perguntou tentando não demonstrar muito interesse. Cathy sempre elogiava o tal professor, mas Bella desconfiava que aqueles elogios eram afetados pelo afeto que a menina nutria pelo Sr. Anthony.

"Se ele é bonito? Ele é lindo! Tudo bem que ele é não é musculoso e não faz muito o meu tipo, mas ele é o tipo de cara que se torna o tipo de qualquer mulher." Rosalie respondeu com um ar sonhador.

"Se ele mostra algum interesse, por que não?" Bella sugeriu.

"Esse é o problema, é como se eu fosse invisível! Eu acho que ele é gay." Rosalie concluiu pensativa.

"Sabe, alguns homens são imunes a você e nem por isso são homossexuais." Jasper opinou.

"Ninguém está pedindo uma autobiografia." Rosalie cortou-o.

"E você ainda briga comigo quando eu falo mal dela." Jasper queixou-se e eu revirei os olhos. Eles pareciam dois irmãos que precisavam brigar a todo momento e eu não seria a mãe naquele teatrinho deles. Não mesmo!

"Eu preciso ir para um teste, depois eu falo com vocês." Rosalie levantou-se do sofá. "E, Bella se eu fosse você eu passava lá no estúdio. De repente, o Sr. Anthony prefere as morenas." Ela piscou para Bella, que sorriu.

"Vou pensar no seu caso." Disse, antes que Rosalie saísse da sala.

O dia como sempre passou numa verdadeira correria. O fluxo de trabalho só iria diminuir um pouco depois que as lojas abrissem e disso Bella tinha plena consciência. Por muitas vezes já pensara em desistir de tudo. E, provavelmente, se não fosse Alice e Jasper ela já o tinha feito há muito tempo.

Bella estava deitada no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Devia ser Rose trazendo Cathy de volta.

"Mamãe!" A pequena saltou assim que a viu.

"Oi, como foi seu dia?" Bella sorriu ao ver o sorriso radiante que Cathy exibia.

"Muito bom." A pequena respondeu.

"Vai tomar seu banho, que a mamãe já vai preparar o jantar." Ordenou.

"Mamãe, a gente pode ir até a casa da tia Alice? Eu queria visitar o Dean." Cathy pediu com aqueles olhinhos que não se podia negar nada.

"Eu vou ligar para ela e ver se podemos ir." Bella resolveu.

"Hey, eu preciso de um favor." Rose pediu, assim que Cathy saiu da sala.

"Diga."

"Eu preciso de uma companhia para o sábado à noite. Você quer ir a uma festa comigo?"

"Eu? Numa festa?" Bella fez uma careta. Durante esses anos em Nova York tinha conseguido escapar da maioria dos convites dirigidos a ela. Cathy sempre funcionara como uma excelente desculpa, mas algo a avisava que dessa vez não seria possível escapar.

"É o lançamento de uma nova coleção de calçados. Não é nada muito grande, mas seria interessante que você fosse. Na verdade, a Alice pediu que você fosse." Rose explicou. Logo Bella percebeu que realmente não teria como escapar.

"Pediu ou ordenou?" Ela perguntou sarcástica.

"Você conhece a Alice." Rose encolheu os ombros.

"Ela tem razão, mas seria bem melhor se ela fosse." Bella admitiu. As conexões e conhecimentos que seria possível obter num evento como esses eram valiosos, mas Alice era a imagem da empresa. Ela que era simpática, com uma desenvoltura de dar inveja ao melhor orador. Resumindo: Alice era ideal para aquela tarefa, enquanto Bella era completamente inapta. "Está bem. Pode contar comigo."

"Eu passo aqui às oito." Rosalie disse, antes de se despedir.

Assim que Rose saiu, Bella pegou o telefone e ligou para Jasper para saber se ela e Cathy poderiam passar ali para visitar o Dean. Após um pequeno argumento sobre como ela não precisava ligar para fazer tal pedido, Bella resolveu pedir uma pizza para o jantar, caso contrário não daria tempo de ir visitar o menino.

Bella mal havia estacionado o carro em frente ao seu antigo prédio, e Cathy já havia saltado e corrido para a entrada. Ao vê-la o velho porteiro Sr. Norman deixou-a entrar. Bella trancou o carro e correu atrás da filha. Após uma breve conversa com o Sr. Norman, ambas foram para o apartamento, onde Jasper já esperava à porta.

"Oi." Bella o cumprimentou.

"Oi, pequena." Jasper se virou para Cathy e a pegou no colo.

"Oi, tio!" Ela sorriu e o abraçou. "Cadê o Dean?"

"No quarto." Ele respondeu e colocou-a no chão. Cathy por sua vez não perdeu tempo e correu para o quarto.

"E você como está?" Jasper perguntou, passando um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

"Cansada." Bella suspirou. "Cadê a Alice?"

"Numa reunião emergencial com alguns fornecedores. Parece que houve problemas com alguns tecidos."

"A abertura dessas lojas já me estressou além do meu limite." Confessou.

"Nem me fale." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu vou ver o Dean e já volto." Bella se levantou e foi até o quarto.

Em toda a decoração azul, ainda era possível encontrar alguns pontos rosas. Havia brinquedos de Cathy naquele quarto, bem como uma parede pintada em rosa e azul, para indicar o lugar de brincadeira dos dois. Bella já havia falado para Alice mudar aquela decoração, já que elas não viviam mais ali, mas Alice sempre desconversava. Ela observou mais um pouco. Dean estava deitado, com Cathy ao seu lado. Os dois riam e conversavam sobre coisas que só interessavam a eles. Era possível perceber os olhinhos caídos e o cansaço dele, mas o esforço que ele fazia para parecer bem para Cathy era notável.

"Oi, garotinho." Bella chamou-o, revelando sua presença.

"Tia Bella!" Ele exclamou com voz rouca e ela foi abraçá-lo.

"Como você está?" Bella perguntou, ainda abraçada a ele.

"Melhorando." Ele respondeu baixinho.

"A tia trouxe uma coisa para você." Bella anunciou.

"O quê?" Dean perguntou, curioso.

"Ebaaa! Kit Kat!" Ambas as crianças gritaram ao ver o embrulho que Bella tirava da bolsa.

"Metade para cada, hein!" Bella avisou e ambos assentiram. "Se precisarem de mim, estou na cozinha"

"Eu ia oferecer um jantar, mas tudo o que eu tenho é uma sopa que a Alice preparou para o Dean." Jasper disse, assim que Bella chegou a cozinha.

"E como você é preguiçoso, comeu da sopa também." Bella apontou. Quem conhecia o Jasper sabia que ele era um ótimo cozinheiro, mas essas mesmas pessoas bem sabiam que ele só cozinhava quando tinha vontade.

"Exatamente." Ele confirmou, sem se sentir ofendido. "Mas em compensação..."

"Você é um anjo!" Bella exclamou ao vê-lo segurando duas taças de sorvete. E ainda eram de chocolate, seu preferido. "Passa isso para cá!" Ordenou. Aquilo era tudo o que ela precisava para se livrar de todos os problemas daquela semana. "Aproveita que está em pé e faz uma massagem." Bella pediu. Jasper colocou sua taça no balcão e foi fazer o que a amiga pedira. "Isso... aí mesmo...mais forte Jasper...hum...aí!" Bella gemeu. Com certeza, Alice era uma mulher muito sortuda, porque o Jasper sabia como usar as mãos.

"Ótimo, meus vizinhos agora pensam que meu marido me trai com minha melhor amiga." Alice falou, interrompendo as sessões de gemido.

"Nem foi tão alto assim." Bella protestou.

"Como você está?" Jasper perguntou, ao notar o semblante desanimado da esposa.

"Cansada." Ela suspirou e sentou-se à bancada, na cadeira ao lado da Bella. "Aqueles homens me estressam!"

"Deixe que eu faça uma massagem." Jasper tirou sua mão dos ombros de Bella e depositou-as nos de Alice.

"Que cara é essa?" Alice perguntou depois de algum tempo, ao notar que Bella permanecia com um olhar distante.

"Estou pensando." Respondeu simplesmente.

"Em quem? Jacob?" Ali perguntou com um sorriso insinuante.

"No professor da Cathy." Bella respondeu, mantendo o olhar perdido.

"Você o conheceu? A Rose disse que ele é lindo, é verdade?" Alice perguntou em sua animação habitual. "Ai!" Ela gritou quando Jasper aplicou um pouco mais de força do que deveria.

"Oh, te machuquei?" Ele perguntou, sarcástico. Alice olhou para ele e revirou os olhos. Homens!

"Eu ainda não o conheci." Bella falou, acabando com a breve discussão do casal.

"Então por que está pensando nele?" Jasper perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Eu acho que a Cathy adotou ele como figura paterna e ele parece não desencorajar isso." Bella admitiu. Com o passar dos anos, aprendera que não estava sozinha no mundo e que poderia confiar inteiramente em Alice e Jasper. Embora ainda deixasse alguns assuntos fora do conhecimento deles, Bella fazia questão de deixá-los a par de tudo o que conhecia na vida da filha.

"Eu fui trocado!" Jasper colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar magoado.

"Você não toca piano, perdeu a vez." Bella brincou. Ela sabia que apesar dos vinte e cinco anos, Jasper era muito maduro. As únicas exceções a regra eram : Rosalie Hale e biscoitos Oreo. A última sendo motivo de constante briga entre ele e Bella.

"Mas essa relação está prejudicando ela?"

"Por enquanto, não." Bella respondeu a amiga. "Mas eu tenho medo que ela se machuque."

"Se eu fosse você não fazia nada. Vai que o cara é solteiro e acaba virando o pai dela de verdade." Alice nunca deixaria passar aquela maravilhosa chance de brincar com Bella.

"Tinha que sobrar para mim!" Bella revirou os olhos, tentando esconder um sorriso. Alice podia ser insistente em alguns assuntos, mas a fazia ir como ninguém. "Acho que vou indo, já está tarde."

"Por que vocês não ficam aqui? Amanhã é sábado mesmo." Jasper sugeriu.

"Não, eu..." Bella estava pronta para dar sua melhor desculpa, mas Alice a cortou.

"Deixa de ser chata! As crianças vão amar e eu também."

Bella levantou-se e foi até o quarto, no intuito de dar a notícia para a filha. Mas ao chegar lá, a pequena já estava adormecida ao lado de Dean. Com extremo cuidado, ela pegou a filha no colo e levou-a até o antigo quarto das duas que, como o quarto de Dean, permanecia intocado. Bella depositou Cathy em sua cama e retirou a roupa dela, para deixá-la mais confortável para dormir. Felizmente, Cathy tinha o sono pesado e continuou dormindo durante todo o processo.

"Achei que você fosse querer isso." Alice apareceu no quarto e lhe entregou uma camisola.

"Valeu." Bella agradeceu com um sorriso.

"O que foi?" Alice perguntou depois de um breve momento. Bella a encarava hesitante, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Você iria conhecer o tal Sr. Anthony por mim?" Disparou.

"Você está com medo dele?" Alice perguntou surpresa.

"Estou com medo que a Cathy possa criar alguma coisa naquela cabecinha fantasiosa." Cathy tinha herdado sua imaginação e não demoraria muito para que ela fantasiasse sobre o maravilhoso professor e sua querida mamãe. Se ela tivesse qualquer estímulo visual, seria bem pior.

"Eu vou ver na minha agenda. E isso é sério, porque a semana está lotada." Alice respondeu.

"Boa noite, Tinker." Bella se despediu.

"Boa noite, Bells." Alice sussurrou ao sair do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella e Alice foram até ao shopping comprar um vestido para que Bella usasse naquela noite. Após algumas horas, e muita insistência por parte da Alice e das vendedoras, Bella optou por um vestido de renda Pink. De início, ficara receosa com a escolha, mas Alice insistira que a cor ressaltava o tom quase translúcido de sua pele, além de demonstrar que ela sabia ousar, fugindo dos tons mais tradicionais.

Alice também fora responsável por sua maquiagem e cabelo, e agora Bella se encarava no espelho e mal conseguia reconhecer a si mesma. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, com grandes cachos nas pontas. Os olhos delineados deixavam o chocolate de seus olhos, ainda mais claro e seus lábios estavam da mesma cor que o vestido. Bella calçou os sapatos e saiu assim que ouviu Rose buzinar.

Após um breve desfile onde o estilista apresentava sua nova coleção, todos os convidados seguiram para a festa. Bella seguia Rosalie para todo lugar que ela ia. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco confortável no meio de todas aquelas modelos, jornalistas e estilistas. Aos poucos, Bella foi relaxando. Ela pôde perceber que nem todas as modelos eram metidas e nem todos os estilistas eram loucos excêntricos.

Rose decidiu ir para a pista de dança e Bella ficou no bar. Ela havia se saído muito bem conversando com as pessoas que conhecera e decidira não estragar a noite dançando em cima daqueles saltos. Aquilo sim seria desastroso.

"Olá." Alguém falou ao lado dela. Bella bebericou sua Piña Colada e olhou para a pessoa que sentou ao seu lado. Ele era alto, musculoso, olhos e cabelos castanhos e um sorriso tão infantil que contrastava com a sua aparência.

"Oi." Sorriu.

"Sou Emmet." Ele esticou sua mão e ela aceitou. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Isabella."

"Você é modelo?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso insinuante.

"Não mesmo. Sou dona de uma empresa. Estamos começando ainda." Bella respondeu sem dar muitos detalhes. "E você?"

"Meus pais são donos da Style Magazine."

"Uau! Que legal!" Bella exclamou. Aquela era a única revista de moda que realmente gostava de ler.

"Se você acha." Emmett encolheu os ombros.

"Você não gosta?" Ela franziu o cenho. Qualquer pessoa iria querer estar no lugar dele.

"Não. Eu gosto mesmo é de ensinar." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. O brilho em seus olhos denunciava que ele realmente gostava do que fazia.

"Você é professor?" Perguntou interessada. Era difícil imaginar um homem daquele tamanho sendo professor.

"De Educação Física."

"Ah, meu Deus...Sr. Emmett..." Bella murmurou, enquanto sua mente finalmente ligava os pontos. Cathy tinha razão, ele realmente parecia um gigante. "Você trabalha na The Studio School?"

"Trabalho."

"Minha filha estuda lá." Ela disse.

"Você não tem cara de quem tem uma filha." Ele afirmou depois de olhá-la de cima a baixo. "E isso foi um elogio." Ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

"Obrigada." Bella corou. Não estava habituada a um flerte assim tão direto.

"Qual é o nome dela?"

"Catherine."

"Ah, a Cathy!" Ele exclamou com um sorriso.

"Isso mesmo!" Sorriu. Pelo visto sua filha já tinha imposto sua vontade até nos seus professores.

"Ela é uma criança muito esperta. O professor de música é meu amigo e fala maravilhas dela." Elogiou.

"Ela puxou ao pai." Bella admitiu.

"Então tem um pai?" Emmett perguntou, desanimado.

"Não exatamente." Bella respondeu evasivamente.

"Bella..." Rose chamou-a e ela se virou para vê-la. "Oi." Ela sorriu ao ver o homem que estava com sua amiga.

"Olá." Emmett respondeu ao cumprimento.

"Rose, esse é Emmett. Emmett, essa é a Rose." Bella apresentou-os e pelo sorriso de ambos, Emmett não dirigiria mais o flerte em sua direção.

Edward estava sentado em seu sofá ao lado de Emmett. Ambos estavam tomando uma cerveja, esperando o intervalo do jogo terminar.

"Como foi ontem?" Edward perguntou, referindo-se a festa.

"Muito bom. Enquanto você ficava em casa perdendo seu tempo eu conheci duas garotas maravilhosas." Emmett provocou.

"Eu não estava perdendo meu tempo. Apenas preferi ficar em casa lendo um livro, não estava com saco de ir para mais uma festa." Apontou. Já havia muito tempo que aquele tipo de festa perdera a graça para ele. Quando resolvia ir, fazia isso apenas pelo seu amigo. Sabia que Emmett se preocupava com ele.

"Quem perdeu foi você!" O grandão encolheu os ombros.

"Pegou o telefone de alguma?" Edward perguntou.

"Das duas." Emmett sorriu largamente. "Mas, como são amigas, eu terei que decidir apenas por uma."

"Pobre, Emmett." Edward fingiu um suspiro. "E você já decidiu?"

"Ainda não." Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Sabe, a Rose é linda. É loira, um corpo escultural, é extrovertida e parece não ser fútil como a maioria das modelos. Quer dizer, ela comia quase tudo que passava na frente dela."

"E a outra?"

"A outra faz mais o tipo quieta e sarcástica. Eu não sei, mas tem alguma coisa na Isabella que..."

"Isabella?" Edward interrompeu-o num impulso. Aquele nome ainda mexia com ele.

"É o nome dela." Emmett franziu o cenho. "Mas ela é sempre assim?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Agora tinha sido a vez de Edward franzir o cenho.

"Só estou perguntando porquê ela é mãe de uma de suas alunas."

"Mãe de uma aluna minha?" Edward estava cada vez mais confuso.

"É, da Cathy." Emmett falou e ele viu Edward congelar. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou ao ver que o amigo continuava imóvel. "O que está acontecendo, Edward?"

Edward sabia que Emmett estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas não sabia realmente o quê. Sua mente trabalhava em torno daquela pequena informação que ele deixara escapar: a mãe de Cathy se chamava Isabella. As dúvidas das últimas semanas voltavam a sua mente. Fazia algum tempo que ele começara a observar Cathy com outros olhos. O rosto em forma de coração, aquele narizinho arrebitado, a maneira que ela revirava os olhos ou como ela mordia os lábios quando estava nervosa... Tudo aquilo era familiar demais para ele.

"Como é essa Isabella?" Ele perguntou, num sussurro.

"Estatura média, cabelos castanhos. Não sei a cor dos olhos, porque sinceramente eu tinha coisa melhor para olhar." Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas para enfatizar suas palavras. "Mas por quê você pergunta?"

"Já tem algum tempo que eu noto certas similaridades na Catherine."

"Que similaridades?" Emmett perguntou curioso.

"Alguns gestos que me fazem relembrar da minha ex-namorada." Edward disse, recusando-se a pronunciar o nome dela em voz alta.

"Isso deve ser sua mente lhe pregando peças." Observou.

"Eu também achava isso até cinco minutos atrás..."Edward sorriu fracamente.

"Mas o nome dela não era Bella?"

"É o diminutivo de Isabella." Edward disse rispidamente, irritado com a lentidão do amigo.

"Ah, meu Deus!" Emmett exclamou. "Quer dizer que a Catherine é sua filha?"

"Pode ser. Quer dizer, existem muitas Isabellas no mundo, e com certeza várias são morenas e de estatura mediana." Ele apontou. Não queria tomar conclusões precipitadas.

"Mas se você acha que ela parece com a tal Bella..."

"Eu não sei. Eu não quero me precipitar, eu preciso ter acesso aos documentos dela para ter certeza." Edward decidiu.

"Hahaha! Boa sorte com a Sra. Cooper." Emmett riu. Ambos sabiam que a viúva Sra. Cooper, secretária da escola, tinha o hábito de flertar com todos os professores. Além de cobrar por seus favores de uma maneira nada convencional.

O jogo retornou, mas Edward já não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. Sua mente se concentrava em um único assunto, e assim foi até a hora de dormir. Será que Cathy realmente era sua filha? Aquela era uma possibilidade. Mas ele não podia se precipitar. Não podia ficar esperançoso e acreditar naquilo antes de ter provas suficientes. Não podia sofrer uma desilusão caso ela não fosse sua filha.

"Oi, Anthony." Jessica o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Jessica." Ele sorriu fracamente.

"Que bom que você veio hoje." Ela disse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Angela pediu minha ajuda." Respondeu. Aquele era o dia dos pai na escola, e Angela pedira sua ajuda para supervisionar tudo. Angela havia pedido para que ele supervisionasse todas as professoras para ver se elas precisariam de alguma ajuda no decorrer do dia, mas Edward sabia a verdade: Angela queria que ele cuidasse para que nenhuma professora flertasse com os pais.

"Você já viu os trabalhos da Lauren? Estão tão lindos!" Jessica sempre tentava criar um vínculo entre sua filha e Edward, mas ele não conseguia gostar da garota. Talvez fosse por essa insistência de Jessica ou talvez, porque a garota fosse tão fútil quanto a mãe.

"Depois eu vejo." Mentiu.

Edward foi direto para a sala de música. Precisava de um tempo a sós, antes de enfrentar a multidão de pais que invadiria a escola. Mas ao chegar na sala surpreendeu-se ao notar que ela não estava vazia. Sentada em um dos cantos, estava Cathy abraçando os joelhos enquanto chorava. Mais uma similaridade, pensou.

"Cathy? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se dela.

"Nada." Ela murmurou.

"Cathy, olha para mim." Ele pediu, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Edward sentou ao lado dela e ficou esperando, mas nada. "Vamos, Pequena, olhe para mim." Ele pediu carinhosamente e ela obedeceu. Edward olhou-a nos olhos. Se aqueles olhos fossem castanhos, ela seria a cópia exata da sua amiga de infância. "O que aconteceu?"

"Hoje é o dia do papai na escola. E eu esqueci de avisar ao tio Jasper. Agora eu vou a única sem papai." Ela disse, tristonha.

"Que tal se eu for o seu papai de mentira?" Ele sugeriu, não muito certo se a palavra 'mentira' era apropriada.

"Jura?" Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Claro!" Edward sorriu.

"Que demais!" Cathy exclamou e o abraçou. Naquela hora Edward teve uma certeza: sendo sua filha ou não, ele já a amava. Mas alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que ela era. Como explicar a estranha ligação entre eles? Ou as semelhanças entre ela e Bella? O seu talento nato para música que em muito lembrava o seu? Ou como aqueles olhinhos verdes pareciam ser a cópia exata dos seus? Cathy era a sua filha! Enquanto a menina mantinha os bracinhos ao seu redor, Edward teve que fazer um trabalho excepcional para não chorar. Guardaria suas emoções para mais tarde.

"Esses são os seus trabalhos?" Ele perguntou, olhando para alguns desenhos e outros trabalhos que ela fizera.

"Sim." Sorriu, orgulhosa.

"São muito bonitos."

"Obrigada." Ela corou.

"Catherine Withlock?" Edward murmurou para si mesmo ao ver o nome da menina. Logo se lembrou de que ela esquecera de avisar ao 'Tio Jasper' que hoje ele deveria ir à escola. O que aquilo significava? Será que o tal tio era na verdade seu padrasto? Será que o tal Jasper havia registrado Cathy como sua filha?

Após a saída dos pais, Edward voltou para a sala de música, onde tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Precisaria encontrar uma maneira de entrar em contato com a Bella. Ainda não tinha certeza de como fazer isso, nem se estava preparado para tal confronto, mas ele precisava dar o primeiro passo. Mesmo que esse primeiro passo envolvesse a Sra. Cooper.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou ao ver a correria que estava na sala da Angela.

"A Catherine se machucou. Estou procurando o contato da mãe para avisar que vamos levá-la ao médico." Angela respondeu. Edward não conseguiu ouvir mais nada após saber que a filha havia se machucado. "Sra. Cooper, a senhora pode levá-la ao hospital?"

"Eu faço isso." Ele disse decidido.

"Mas..." Angela tentou protestar, mas ele não deixou.

"A Sra. Cooper tem muito que fazer e você também. Hoje não é meu dia de trabalhar aqui então..."

"Está bem" Angela concordou, estranhando aquela prontidão dele. "Mantenha-me informada."

"Pode deixar." Edward saiu e foi em direção a enfermaria. Chegando lá viu Cathy deitada na cama, seu bracinho esquerdo estava inchado e ligeiramente roxo. Em seu rostinho era possível ver a dor que sentia e a marca que as lágrimas deixaram. "Oi, Pequena." Cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

"." Ela sorriu.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

"Eu caí e machuquei minha mão."

"Não se preocupe que eu vou te levar ao hospital." Ele falou pegando-a no colo.

"Eles vão me dar aquelas injeções enormes?" Cathy perguntou, suas lágrimas ameaçando cair novamente.

"Eu não sei, mas eu prometo que estarei ao seu lado e não vou deixar que ninguém machuque você." Ele prometeu. E embora ela não soubesse, aquela promessa abrangia muito mais do que protegê-la de uma simples injeção.

**Reviews:**

**Mayarah: **Heeeey! Eu lembro de tu! hauahuaahau Sério, pior que lembro...leitoras loucas sempre marcam hauhauah Fico feliz que a facul tenha acabado e boa sorte com a OAB :) Cá entre nós, as vezes eu também deixo review só no último cap hauahauahauhuaa Você não é a única que não gosta nadinha desse possível relacionamento hehehehe Sim, realmente foi uma pena. E como a Bella disse quem perdeu foi ele. Alice e Jazz foram os grandes salvadores da pátria. Não faria nada bem a Bella ou a Cathy ficar em Forks. Eu meio que passei por essa experiência também. Meu pai não sumiu da minha vida, mas foi/é tão ausente que não o considero como pai. Eu não tive um padrasto e acho que nem gostaria de ter. Essa situação toda, embora difícil, me fez ser muito próxima da minha mãe :)

Ah, você sabe que eu não vou dizer se seu instinto está certo ou errado hauahuahaua. Foi bom "vê-la" de novo :D

**Suzy Cullen: **Obrigada ^^ Cathy é demais mesmo :)

**Yara Bastos: **Bem vindaaa! Obrigada 3 O esperado reencontro virá no próximo post! :P

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley: **Ela é louca por um pai e ele tá arrependido do que fez, de uma certa forma acho que isso ajudou nesse sentimento todo. Obrigada! então você vai ficar super ansiosa porque o reencontro é no próximo :)

**dada cullen:** Bem, não é bem assim. Uma hora você vai ouvir o lado de cada um :) Reencontro no próximo capítulo. Nhaa, as outras perguntas não poderei responder hehehehe

**DeniseBelle26:** huahauaahu Gente, eu amo esse ódio ao Edward 3

**Marcyafreyre: **Obrigada :) Só um pouquinho, bem pouquinho mesmo. Tenho sim :D Procura pelo nome da fic que pe mais fácil! E o nome é o mesmo, eu não mudo não. :)

**Bee: **Ela é! Tem horas que quero ela pra mim 3 Não. Eles se reencontram no próximo post :) Você ainda tem dúvidas disso? Peninha do Edward hauahauhauahu

**Jana Mi: **A maior barreira do Jacob será a Cathy. Ela gosta do Jacob, mas sabe colocar ele no seu lugar muito bem: apenas amigo da mãe e nada mais huahauahauah

**Kvia: **hauahuahauahau Depois diz que não é violenta, tá vendo só? uhauahauau tadinho do Jake...ele é tão bonzinho! OMG! Team Jacob haters permeiam nessa fic hauhauahauaha Graças a Deus que meu plano de saúde cobre quarto particular...hehehehe Viu, as vezes eu sou boazinha :) Bella não vai aceitar o Edward muito bem não. Isso eu garanto! Sim, de qualquer maneira é complicado. Sinceramente eu não sei o que eu faria. É muita coisa para se levar em conta nessas horas.

**KahPattz:** Oieeeee! Que bom que gostou! Sim, há um arrependimento da parte dele. Gente, não suporto Rose/Edward. Acho que grande culpa disso é da Nicole : Agora Bella e Jake é melhor não comentar né hauahuahauah Pior que foi. Mas eu não queria um nome tão curtinho assim, mas não teve jeito e foi Dean mesmo.

**gby00: **Vamos lá, as razões do Edward- se é que posso chamar assim, serão esclarecidas ao decorrer da fic. Bella tem uma opinião muito bem formada sobre o Edward. Ninguém vai fazê-la mudar de ideia ou pressioná-la a fazer algo que ela não quer. Tudo tem seu tempo, e Bella sabe disso.

**Haruka:** Hey! O perdão é sim possível, mas isso não quer dizer que virá fácil ou que será automático. Eles tem muita coisa que resolver ainda. hauhauahau Esse Jake é decente. Meu Deus! Todo mundo odiando Bella/Jake antes mesmo de começar LOL

**Luna Stew: **Acho que com esse finalzinho deu para perceber que o reencontro Beward está mais do que próximo. :)

**Tamara Cortez: **De primeira eu acho que o Edward não se tocou, mas aos poucos ele começou a perceber as semelhanças. Encontro Beward será no próximo capítulo. O pior que o problema nem é tanto a falta de inspiração, o problema é a falta de tempo ou a falta de paciência de sentar e escrever. As vezes isso acontece. :P

**Dudis: **Próximo cap, sem falta rola o reencontro :) Tentarei não demorar muito.

**Christye-Lupin: **Bem vinda! Quando tem mais? Essa pergunta é do mesmo nível da 'Qual é o sentido da vida?' As duas só Deus sabe haauhauahaahauaua

**Hithi: **Encontro Beward no próximo capítulo! Prometo!

**laisaraujo:** Eu acho que já te disse isso, mas no FF não existe a opção denunciar por plágio. Você pode denunciar por post duplo, conteúdo impróprio e coisas assim. Então a única coisa que resta é avisar a autora mesmo. Obrigada pelo apoio :)

**Kivia: **Sei que já agradeci no outro post, mas agradeço novamente pelo apoio. 3 Ao menos a história foi retirada, ou ela retirou sei lá...


	11. My Immortal

**N/A: **Finalmente o capítulo mais esperado chegou :D Estou louca para saber a opinião de todas! Ah, e quem deixar uma review vai ganhar um outtake sobre o dia das maes, então quem não for cadastrada no FF, favor deixar email, ok? Lembrando dos espaços que devem ser deixados senão tudo some hehehehe Antes que eu esqueça, essa semana eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa muito desagradável. A Lelli (PorraRobsten) estava comentando no twitter que um bando de adolescentes desocupadas denunciaram inúmeras fanfics para maiores de 18 anos, essas fanfics foram apagadas. Por enquanto foram apenas as de lingual inglesa, mas existe uma petição para que o FF pare com isso – ou que ao menos volte a conter a classificação MA (18 anos) dentro do site. Quem quiser, eu tenho o link da petição no meu Facebook :) Quem se interessar, também pode me pedir por MP, no Twitter ou email. Agora eu fui! Ah, mas antes eu tenho que agradecer pelo número de reviews…amei *_* Beijos!

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**(My Immortal- Evanescence)**

**Capítulo 9 – My Immortal**

Aula de Economia podia ser bem maçante quando o professor se limitava a definir as políticas econômicas, e nada além disso. Bella olhou para o relógio. Ela tinha tanta coisa para fazer na empresa, mas ao invés disso estava perdendo tempo naquela aula. Jacob olhou para ela e revirou os olhos. Ao menos era um conforto saber que seu tédio era compartilhado por outra pessoa.

"Quer ir tomar um café?" Ele sussurrou.

"Achei que você nunca fosse convidar" Ela sorriu.

Ambos saíram discretamente da sala e foram até a cafeteria que ficava do outro lado da rua. Era engraçado como Jacob parecia saber exatamente o que ela queria ou precisava, no momento exato. _Talvez eu devesse dar uma chance a ele_, Bella pensou. O telefone tocou, e Bella o procurou dentro da bolsa. Aquele aparelho tinha o dom de sumir.

"Alô?" Ela atendeu assim que achou o telefone.

"Senhorita Swan?" Uma voz que ela não reconheceu perguntou.

"É ela mesmo."

"Aqui é a Angela Cheney."

"Como vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Bella perguntou preocupada. Angela não tinha o hábito de ligar para ela, então seus pensamentos logo foram para a filha.

"Na verdade, sim." Angela confirmou. "A Cathy se machucou durante a aula de educação física e..."

"Mas ela está bem?" Bella perguntou, interrompendo-a.

"Está. O professor dela levou-a até o hospital para que um médico pudesse examiná-la."

"Qual é o hospital?" Bella perguntou, começando a ficar nervosa.

"É o ..." Angela respondeu.

"Está bem." Bella mal conseguia articular as palavras.

"Srta. Swan, não precisa se preocupar. Ela está bem." A diretora tentou acalmá-la.

"Ok. Obrigada."

"O que aconteceu?" Jacob perguntou, assim que ela terminou a ligação.

"A Cathy se machucou e ela está no hospital." Bella respondeu, sentindo os olhos queimando com as lágrimas que ela segurava.

"Vamos, eu levo você até lá." Jake se ofereceu.

"Não precisa. Eu vim de carro."

"Bella, você mal consegue segurar esse copo. Você está tremendo. Eu levo você lá." Ele observou. Bella desceu os olhos até suas mãos e só então percebeu que o copo tremia.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu.

Durante todo o caminho, Bella tentava se convencer de que Cathy estava bem, como a diretora havia falado. Mas ela não poderia estar tão bem assim já que havia ido parar no hospital. Angela também não havia dito onde Cathy havia se ferido, o que deixava Bella ainda mais nervosa. Quedas não eram tão inofensivas como algumas pessoas pensavam. Ela aproveitou o breve engarrafamento e pegou o telefone para ligar para Jasper. Ela precisaria de alguém do lado dela e ninguém melhor que Jasper naquele momento.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique?" Jacob perguntou assim que estacionou o carro em frente ao hospital.

"Tenho. O Jasper já vai chegar e além do mais você tem que trabalhar." Bella sorriu.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar." Jacob ofereceu.

"Obrigada, Jake." Bella sorriu e lhe deu um breve beijo no rosto.

"Disponha." Ele sorriu de uma maneira infantil, de uma maneira que só ele conseguia fazer. Ambos saíram do carro. Jacob foi em direção ao metrô que ficava do outro lado da rua, enquanto Bella saía em disparada para a entrada do hospital.

"Oi. A minha filha se machucou e deu entrada nesse hospital. O nome dela é Catherine Withlock." Ela disse à recepcionista.

"Quantos anos ela tem?" A recepcionista perguntou, enquanto olhava os registros.

"Quatro."

"Ela está sendo atendida na ala pediátrica. Fica no final desse corredor, consultório dois." A mulher apontou a direção.

"Obrigada." Bella assentiu e seguiu o caminho.

Bella entrou no quarto e viu Cathy deitada na cama e ao lado dela havia uma enfermeira. Mas não havia nenhum sinal do professor que havia levado-a até lá.

"Cathy!" Bella exclamou assim que entrou no quarto e correu até a cama da filha.

"Mamãe!" A pequena abriu um sorriso ao vê-la.

"Ah, meu amorzinho. Como você está?" Ela perguntou, afastando a franjinha dos olhos dela, antes de beijar a filha no rosto.

"Bem. Só o meu braço que está doendo um pouquinho. O moço falou que vai colocar uma luva no meu braço." Cathy explicou.

"Quem está aqui com você?"

"O Sr. Anthony. Ele foi lá fora pegar um chocolate para mim." A pequena respondeu com um sorriso. Pelo visto, aquele seria o dia em que Bella finalmente conheceria o professor de música da filha.

"O Dr. Carter já vai voltar. Ele está esperando os resultados do Raio- X." A enfermeira informou.

"Obrigada." Bella sorriu educadamente e voltou sua atenção para a filha.

"Sabia que aqui tem uma máquina que enxerga através da gente igual ao Superman?" A menina perguntou, animada pela descoberta.

"É mesmo?" Bella fingiu surpresa.

"O Sr. Anthony que falou." Cathy confidenciou.

"Ele parece ser muito inteligente."

"Ele é." Cathy sorriu. "A máquina tirou foto do meu braço e nem doeu."

"Que bom." Bella sorriu novamente. Ver Cathy sorrindo daquele jeito, representava um grande alívio.

"Voltei com o chocolate." Alguém anunciou entrando no quarto e Bella sentiu todos os seus músculos retesando. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Fazia anos que ela não ouvia, mas aquela era uma voz que ela nunca esqueceria. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tinha vontade de sair correndo dali ou de ignorar a presença dele e só olhar para a filha, mas ela sabia que aquele confronto seria inevitável.

"Mamãe esse é o Sr. Anthony. Sr Anthony essa é a minha mamãe." Cathy apresentou, animada por duas pessoas importantes na sua vida finalmente estarem se conhecendo.

Bella virou na direção dele. Seu coração acelerou quando o viu. Bella se segurou na cama, ao sentir suas pernas fraquejarem. Ele estava tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia mudado nada. Eram os mesmos olhos brilhantes, os mesmos cabelos bagunçados e ela podia apostar que o sorriso dele continuava o mesmo. No entanto, havia alguma coisa nele que estava diferente. Havia um quê de maturidade, provavelmente, consequência da passagem dos anos. Da última vez que ela o vira ele era um garoto, e agora ele havia se transformado em um homem.

"Oi." Ele cumprimentou-a.

"Oi." Ela murmurou em resposta, sem conseguir encará-lo direito. Suas mãos estavam geladas e seu estômago começava a doer, tamanho o nervosismo que ela sentia.

"Com licença." Alguém entrou no quarto. Era o médico. Bella nunca havia ficado tão grata por uma interrupção em toda a sua vida. "Boa tarde, eu sou o Dr. Carter. A senhora é a mãe dessa princesinha aqui?"

"Sou." Ela murmurou, ainda atônita.

"O raio-x mostrou que ela não quebrou nada, foi apenas uma torção. Mas, para assegurar que ela se recupere mais rápido seria melhor imobilizar o braço." O médico informou.

"Ok." Bella assentiu em resposta. Ela precisava sair dali, precisava respirar. Na verdade, pensou, era ele quem precisava sair dali. Ela era a mãe. Ela devia estar ali, enquanto ele era uma pessoa completamente descartável.

"Oi, boa tarde." Jasper entrou no quarto e Bella permitiu-se sorrir um pouco. Ao menos não estava mais sozinha. "Hey princesa, como você está?"

"Eu machuquei o braço." Ela respondeu, mostrando o bracinho inchado para o tio.

"É mesmo?"

"Senhora, eu precisaria que a senhora fosse até a recepção para preencher alguns dados dela." O médico pediu.

"Jazz, você poderia ir?" Bella pediu, ela não estava em condições de responder qualquer pergunta que fizessem.

"Claro." Ele respondeu para ela. "Eu sou o pai." Ele informou o médico. Bella teve que conter o impulso de olhar para Edward.

"É só acompanhar a enfermeira Stuart." O médico respondeu para Jasper. "Vamos começar?" Ele se virou para Cathy, que assentiu receosa. "Eu preciso que a senhora me ajude. Ela precisa ficar com o braço nessa posição e não pode mexer." O médico indicou a posição e Bella o ajudou, para que ele pudesse começar o procedimento.

"Isso é gelado." Cathy reclamou.

"Eu sei." Bella sorriu. Já havia se engessado tantas vezes que já era expert nos procedimentos. Ela só esperava que a filha não fosse seguir os seus passos.

"Problema resolvido." Jasper disse ao voltar. "Oi, você deve ser o Sr. Anthony." Ele se virou para Edward, estendendo a mão.

"Exatamente." Edward respondeu, cumprimentando-o.

"Prazer, sou Jasper Withlock. A Cathy fala bastante em você."

"Ela é uma garotinha incrível." Ele elogiou com um sorriso, enquanto olhava o médico imobilizar o braço da pequena.

"Puxou a mãe." Jasper comentou.

"Aposto que sim." Edward concordou.

Ajudar o médico a imobilizar Cathy havia sido toda a distração que precisara, mas infelizmente tudo tinha um fim

"Pronto. Aqui está o remédio para dor e eu aguardo vocês aqui na semana que vem." O médico disse, entregando-lhe um frasco.

"Está bem, obrigada." Bella agradeceu ao médico. "Vamos?" Ela pegou Cathy no colo e colocou-a no chão.

"Obrigado, cara." Jasper agradeceu, apertando a mão de Edward.

"De nada."

"Tchau, Sr Anthony." Cathy se despediu, abraçando-o. Bella pensou em impedi-la, mas achou melhor não criar uma cena no hospital.

"Tchau. Melhora logo esse bracinho para você poder tocar o piano." Ele disse, tocando carinhosamente no nariz dela.

"Pode deixar." Ela sorriu.

"Sra. Withlock." Edward a chamou, quando ela saía do quarto. Bella pensou em corrigi-lo, mas achou que seria melhor que ele pensasse que ela estava casada com o Jasper.

"Obrigada por trazer a _minha_ filha ao hospital." Bella murmurou as palavras.

"Fiz o que qualquer pessoa na minha posição faria." Ele respondeu da mesma maneira. "O chocolate dela." Ele lhe entregou a pequena embalagem e Bella saiu do quarto.

"Você está bem?" Jasper perguntou ao vê-la.

"Estou." Mentiu.

"Onde está o carro?"

"Ali." Bella apontou para a direção que havia estacionado.

Bella fechou os olhos. Fingir que estava dormindo seria a melhor solução para acalmar seus nervos e evitar possíveis perguntas de Jasper. Enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados, Bella procurava pensar em tudo o que deveria ter feito hoje na empresa e que irremediavelmente ficaria para o dia seguinte. Ela não podia pensar em nada do que acontecera no hospital, pelo menos até chegar em casa. Ela sentiu o carro parando e só então abriu os olhos.

"Ela dormiu." Jasper falou, meneando a cabeça em direção a Cathy, que estava adormecida no banco de trás.

"Deve ser o efeito do analgésico que ela tomou no hospital." Bella respondeu, esfregando os olhos. Ainda era necessário manter o teatro.

Jasper pegou Cathy no colo até o apartamento das duas, deixando-a confortavelmente em sua cama. Bella estava grata pelo apoio de Jasper, mas naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era que o amigo fosse embora.

"Obrigada, Jazz." Ela agradeceu, parada à porta.

"Mais tarde eu ligo." Ele avisou.

"Ok."

"Se cuida." Jasper se despediu.

Quando Bella fechou a porta, ela sentiu como se o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e ela não fez qualquer esforço em contê-las. Ela sempre imaginou como seria o dia em que ela reencontraria Edward, até chegara a sonhar algumas vezes, mas nada se aproximara a realidade. Ela foi para o quarto e sentou-se em sua cama. Ela sentia um misto tão grande de emoções, que era difícil identificar qualquer uma delas.

Ela sentia raiva. Era impossível olhá-lo e não lembrar de tudo o que ela passara naquelas duas semanas em Forks depois que ele fora embora. Ela havia ficado arrasada, destroçada. E se não fosse por Alice e Jasper, Deus sabe o que aconteceria com ela se permanecesse naquele fim de mundo.

Ela sentia saudade. Mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia, Bella percebeu que de certa forma sentia falta dele. Não daquele Edward que a abandonara, mas daquele amigo que a acompanhara durante toda a vida. Talvez eu não sentia saudade dele, mas sim das lembranças que fizemos juntos, ela argumentou consigo mesma. Afinal, era natural sentir certas coisas quando se via alguém que uma vez foi especial em nossa vida.

Mas acima de tudo, Bella sentia medo. Medo do que esse aparecimento dele poderia acarretar em sua vida e na de Cathy. Ele e Cathy já se conheciam. Já havia uma conexão entre eles, e uma bem forte por sinal. Ela tinha medo que ele quisesse fazer parte da vida de sua filha. E isso era uma coisa que ela não poderia permitir. Bella nunca deixaria que ele magoasse Cathy como uma vez fizera com ele. Ela era mãe dela e era seu trabalho protegê-la de tudo de ruim que a vida trazia, que nesse caso incluía Edward.

Aquilo era o melhor para Cathy, ela tentou se convencer. O primeiro passo que ela teria que dar seria tirá-la da escola de música. Bella limitaria o contato entre Cathy e Edward até que o semestre terminasse, e então Bella a transferiria de escola. Sua filha ficaria arrasada de início, mas Bella tinha certeza de que em longo prazo o efeito seria benéfico.

Bella fechou os olhos, e dessa vez realmente dormiu. Quando acordou, duas horas depois, sentiu o estômago reclamar. Devido a correria do dia, não havia almoçado e com certeza, Cathy também não. Decidiu fazer dois sanduíches e dois sucos para o lanche. Assim que ela acabou de preparar, Cathy apareceu na cozinha.

"Oi, como você está?" Bella perguntou ao vê-la.

"Bem." Ela respondeu, meio sonolenta. "Mamãe, e a minha aula de piano?"

"Você não vai poder ir enquanto seu braço estiver assim." Bella lhe avisou, deixando de fora a informação de que ela nunca mais voltaria para aquela escola de música. "Como foi que você se machucou?"

"Eu tava correndo na educação física, aí eu caí em cima do meu braço." Cathy explicou.

"Ah!" Bella exclamou, enquanto ajudava Cathy a se sentar à bancada. "E por que o Sr. Emmett não levou você ao hospital?"

"É porque o Sr. Anthony quis me levar. É que hoje ele foi meu pai de mentira" Ela disse um sorriso.

"Seu pai?" Bella perguntou, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

"Hoje era dia dos papais irem à escola e eu esqueci de falar com o tio Jazz, aí o Sr. Anthony falou que ia ser o meu papai de mentira." Bella franziu o cenho. A situação era pior do que ela imaginava. "Ele é um ótimo papai de mentira."

"Quer comer alguma coisa?" Bella ofereceu, ignorando propositalmente o último comentário da filha. "Eu fiz sanduíche."

"Tem biscoitinho?" Ela perguntou com seus olhinhos pedintes.

"Tem." Bella sorriu.

Enquanto Cathy devorava meio sanduíche, quatro biscoitos e um copo de suco, Bella pensava no que ela havia acabado de falar. Desde o início, Cathy e Edward estabeleceram uma forte ligação, e naquele dia ele havia se oferecido para ser o pai dela. Além do mais, ele não pareceu tão surpreso assim ao vê-la no hospital.

Bella deixou Cathy vendo TV enquanto se dirigiu ao seu quarto para estudar. Nada melhor do que exercícios de contabilidade para afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. O barulho da campainha a fez parar os estudos. Bella sentiu o coração disparar. Quem seria? Será que ele já havia conseguido o endereço delas? Antes que ela pudesse chegar a porta, Cathy já estava lá. A menina olhou para a mãe e esperou a confirmação para que pudesse abrir a porta. Bella se sentiu aliviada ao ver Alice e Dean parados à porta.

"Oie! Viemos visitar a garotinha mais linda desse mundo!" Alice anunciou com um sorriso.

"Sou eu?" Cathy perguntou, encantada.

"Claro que é você, meu amor!" Alice respondeu, pegando-a no colo. "Como está o bracinho?"

"Bem." Respondeu, olhando para o braço machucado. "Você gostou do meu gesso?" Ela perguntou, voltando-se para Dean.

"Ele é legal." Ele respondeu animado. "Você pode brincar?"

"Eu posso, mamãe?" Ela perguntou, olhando por debaixo das pálpebras.

"Pode, mas com muito cuidado." Bella advertiu.

"Está bem." A menina concordou e foi para o quarto junto com o amigo.

"Eu estava preocupada com você. O Jazz falou que você não estava muito bem quando ele te deixou aqui." Alice abraçou a amiga, depois que as crianças saíram da sala.

"Eu estava nervosa." Bella admitiu.

"Eu imagino." Alice disse, empática. Bella assentiu, mesmo sabendo que Alice não fazia ideia do que ela tinha passado naquele dia.

"Você quer um café?" Ofereceu.

"Pode ser." Alice concordou e ambas foram até a cozinha. Bella preparou a bebida em silêncio, enquanto Alice apenas a observava. "Você ainda não está bem. O que aconteceu? Foi o Jacob?"

"Não. O Jacob é ótimo." Bella sorriu. Ela nem sabia o que seria dela naquela manhã se o amigo não viesse em seu socorro. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava se contaria ou não a verdade para Alice. Ela queria resolver seus problemas sozinha, sem ter Alice ou Jasper interferindo. Mas aquela era uma questão delicada demais, e deixá-los de fora seria inútil e até imprudente.

"Eu não estava querendo falar sobre isso, mas eu sinto que vou explodir se não falar. " Ela respirou fundo, agora que havia tomado a decisão de partilhar do acontecido teria que ir até o final. "Eu conheci o professor da Cathy."

"Jura? Ele é tão lindo como a Rose diz?" Alice perguntou interessada. Bella suspirou. Se ele era lindo? Ela passara dezessete anos ao lado dele, vendo-o passar pelas diversas mudanças devido a idade, e mesmo assim ainda não havia se acostumado com a beleza dele.

"É." Ela respondeu entre os dentes. Admitir para si mesma e ter que falar em voz alta, eram coisas bem diferentes.

"Nossa. E qual foi o problema com ele?" Alice fez uma careta. Bella estava agindo estranha desde que Cathy começou a se aproximar do tal professor, a amiga não podia admitir, mas Alice sabia que na verdade ela tinha receio de que alguém ocupasse o posto de pai na vida da filha.

"O nome dele não é Anthony, é Edward..." Bella começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida.

"Bella, nem todo Edward é um desgraçado quanto aquele filho-da-mãe." Alice tentou amenizar.

"Você não deixou eu terminar. O nome dele é Edward Anthony Cullen."

"O quê? Para tudo!" Alice gritou. "Você está querendo me dizer que o maravilhoso Sr. Anthony, o professor que a Cathy não para de falar é na verdade o Edward?" Ela completou, ainda tentando entender toda aquela situação.

"É." Bella assentiu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Tirar aquele peso das costas tinha feito com que elas voltassem.

"Bella." Ela levantou-se e foi abraçar a amiga.

"O que eu faço?" Bella perguntou entre as lágrimas.

"Eu não sei. Eu estou tão surpresa quanto você." Alice procurava alguma coisa inteligente para dizer, mas nada ocorria. Aquela parecia ter sido uma obra cruel do destino. Não haveria outra explicação. Pelo menos, a forte ligação entre professor e aluna deixava de ser um mistério. "Ele disse alguma coisa?"

"Não. Mas ele não parecia estar tão surpreso assim ao me ver."

"Você acha que ele já sabia?" Alice perguntou desconfiada.

"Eu não sei." Bella encolheu os ombros.

"O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Eu vou tirar ela das aulas de música e no fim do semestre eu a mudo de escola." Bella decidiu.

"Você acha que isso é o melhor a ser feito?"

"Claro que é. Se eu deixar, ela vai ficar ainda mais próxima dele."

"E isso é assim tão ruim?" Alice não queria se intrometer, mas não resistiu a fazer aquela pergunta.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Bella se afastou da amiga e a encarou. Como Alice poderia fazer uma pergunta daquelas? Se era tão ruim assim? Aquilo era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer na vida delas.

"Ele parece gostar da Cathy. Agora ele sabe que ela é filha dele. E se ele quiser se aproximar?" Alice tentou ser razoável.

"Vai ficar querendo." Bella respondeu secamente.

"Bella..."

"Não, Alice." Ela não deixou que a amiga completasse. "Eu não consigo deixar que ele se aproxime da Cathy."

"Olha, isso não é da minha conta. Você é mãe e ninguém melhor que você para saber o que é melhor para a Cathy." Alice respirou e olhou para ela. "Mas você precisa ver o que é melhor para ela, e não o que é mais conveniente para você."

"Você está dizendo que eu estou fazendo isso por que é conveniente para mim? Alice, eu não fui a única pessoa que o Edward abandonou. Eu não posso deixar que ele faça isso com ela. A Cathy nunca ia superar uma rejeição dessas."

"Como eu disse: você é a mãe."

"Vamos mudar de assunto, eu não quero discutir com você." Bella pediu.

"Você viu as novas amostras de tecidos que chegaram?" Alice tentou parecer animada, e Bella agradeceu por Alice ser do jeito que era. Só mesmo ela para ir de um assunto tão sério a um quase banal em menos de cinco segundos.

"Vi."

"Eu pirei! Eu não consigo parar de pensar em mil modelos que eu posso criar." Comentou pensativa.

"Quando sua onda criativa começa isso significa mais trabalho para mim." Bella lamentou. Quando Alice entrava em seu período criativo, ela se enfiava em seu escritório e só saia de lá quando tudo estivesse pronto. Sendo assim, todo o trabalho da empresa sobrava para Bella e Jasper.

"Ossos do ofício."

Embora Cathy estivesse em condições de ir a aula na manhã seguinte, Bella decidiu dá-la o dia de folga, afinal ela precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para decidir o que faria com toda aquela situação envolvendo o pai de sua filha.

"Bella!" Ela se virou ao reconhecer a voz. Era Jacob que vinha correndo pelo corredor em sua direção. "Eu não te vi hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Faltei a aula para terminar meu trabalho." Explicou. Depois do aparecimento de Alice na noite anterior, Bella não conseguira terminar aquele maldito trabalho, por isso decidira trocar sua aula por uma manhã na biblioteca.

"Como está a Cathy?" Jake perguntou interessado.

"Bem. Ela foi trabalhar com o Jasper."

"Se machucar tem suas vantagens."

"Eu lembro bem da minha época." Bella disse, lembrando-se da sua infância e de seus contáveis machucados.

"Sua época? Bella você engessou a perna no ano passado." Jake lembrou.

"Precisa lembrar?" Ela fez uma careta.

"Vai fazer alguma coisa sexta?" Bella olhou para Jacob. Seus insistentes pedidos eram quase semanais, mas pela primeira vez Bella estava grata por ouvi-lo. Ela realmente precisava de uma distração, para esquecer tudo o que ela estava vivendo.

"Não. O que sugere?"

"Cinema." Ele sorriu.

"Qual filme?"

"Como você gosta de literatura, eu estava pensando em vermos Alice no país das Maravilhas."

"Acho que pode ser interessante." Bella sorriu. "Eu vou matar a próxima aula também. Te vejo mais tarde?"

"Eu te ligo para combinarmos o horário." Jacob piscou para ela e seguiu em direção a sua sala.

"Tchau." Bella gritou antes que ele sumisse de sua vista.

Depois de tomar um café, Bella seguiu para o trabalho. Se Alice resolvesse começar a desenhar, ela teria muito trabalho pela frente e por isso não podia demorar na faculdade.

"Eu cheguei!" Bella anunciou, entrando no escritório do Jasper.

"Mamãe!" Cathy gritou e correu em sua direção.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, pegando-a no colo.

"Tio Jasper tá me ajudando com o dever de matemática." A menina explicou.

"Ajudando? Sei." Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção ao amigo.

"História verdadeira." Ele sorriu largamente. "Eu preciso falar com você na sala de reuniões."

"Sim, senhor." Bella bateu continência.

"Cathy, eu deixei no jogo da Barbie caso você queira jogar." Jasper disse, levantando-se da sua mesa.

"Eba." A menina comemorou. Os joguinhos da Barbie eram quase os únicos que ela sabia jogar no computador, mas também eram os melhores.

"Fique quietinha e não saia daí. Daqui a pouco eu volto." Bella ordenou.

"Tá." A menina murmurou, já olhando para a tela.

"O que foi?" Bella perguntou assim que entrou na sala de reuniões.

"Essa aqui são as fotos das lojas que eu tirei ontem." Jasper apontou para as imagens que ele espalhara em cima da mesa.

"A Loja 3 tá atrasada?" Bella franziu o cenho. A abertura daquelas lojas já a estava

levando ao limite do estresse.

"Eles tiveram uns probleminhas com a rede elétrica." Ele explicou.

"O que você acha?" Ela o encarou, aguardando sua resposta. Ela até podia ter a decisão final, mas Bella não dispensava a opinião do Jasper.

"Eu ia te perguntar se seria uma boa inaugurar só duas lojas e deixar a outra para depois." Ele sugeriu.

"Eu não sei." Bella mordeu o lábio, pensativa. "O pessoal do Marketing já começou a veicular a inauguração das três lojas."

"Eles colocaram as datas?"

"Não. Só colocaram: _'Em breve uma loja TinkerBells perto de você'_ e colocaram os endereços." Ela respondeu.

"Então podemos adiar para o próximo mês?"

"Vamos terminar as duas primeiras. Daí pegamos parte do pessoal para ajudar na terceira loja. Não podemos adiar isso por muito tempo. A mídia está começando a ficar no nosso pé." Ela lembrou. Eram tantos telefonemas querendo saber quando que finalmente a marca seria lançada, que ela praticamente já havia decorado uma resposta padrão para todos eles.

"Sorte nossa que temos uma Relações Públicas tão talentosa quanto você." Jasper debochou.

"Diretora, Relações Públicas, Gerente de Marketing..." Ela enumerou nos dedos. "Eu tenho tantas funções e o meu salário não corresponde a isso."

"Já entendi a indireta. Assim que passar essa época de inauguração eu vou procurar alguém para gerenciar a equipe de Marketing. Prometo."

"Acho bom." Bella disse autoritária.

"Acha bom? Quem você pensa que é?" Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sua chefe?" Ela provocou.

"Vem cá, Isabella." Jasper chamou e ela sabia exatamente o que isso significava.

"Não." Ela respondeu, correndo para o lado oposto dele. Sorte que a mesa da sala de reuniões era grande o suficiente para deixar uma distância maior entre eles.

"Vem." Ele disse, contornando a mesa atrás dela.

"Não." Ela riu, continuando sua corrida em volta da mesa.

"Peguei." Jasper finalmente a alcançou, iniciando sua tortura em forma de cócegas.

"Jazz, me solta." Ela pedia entre os risos. Eles precisavam se comportar como adultos, afinal estavam no ambiente de trabalho, mas nenhum deles conseguia evitar. Se Alice estivesse ali então, a situação estaria muito pior.

Alguém limpou a garganta e Jasper logo a soltou. Bella olhou em direção a porta e seu coração parou. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Como ele a tinha encontrado?

"Olá." Jasper o cumprimentou, tentando recuperar a compostura.

"A secretária disse que vocês estavam aqui." Edward explicou.

"Como vai?" Jasper esticou sua mão.

"Bem, e o senhor?" Ele devolveu o cumprimento.

"Bem. Mas pode me chamar de Jasper."

"Eu poderia falar com sua esposa?" Edward perguntou, desviando seu olhar para Bella.

"Ela..." Jasper estava confuso.

"O que você quer?" Bella se apressou em perguntar, antes que Jasper revelasse a verdade.

"Poderíamos ir conversar em algum lugar?" Edward pediu.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum com você." Ela falou, ríspida.

"Então vamos conversar aqui mesmo." Ele decidiu. Bella mordeu o lábio. Edward parecia determinado a não sair dali enquanto não conversasse com ela, e Cathy estava na sala ao lado. Ela não poderia permitir que ambos se reencontrassem novamente.

"Está bem. Tem um restaurante aqui próximo." Ela concordou, escolhendo o lugar mais seguro que conseguia pensar. "Jazz, qualquer coisa eu estou com o celular."

"Pode deixar. Depois continuamos a nossa conversa." Ele avisou.

"Sim, senhor." Ela sorriu e piscou para ele.

O caminho até o restaurante foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a iniciar uma conversa, nem mesmo a mais banal. Bella tentava conciliar seu coração acelerado e suas pernas bambas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava respirar normalmente. Eles se sentaram a mesa e o garçom entregou-lhes o menu.

"Não vai comer nada?" Edward finalmente falou.

"Não enquanto você estiver aqui." Bella respondeu com rispidez. Ele tinha o dom de despertar o seu pior lado. "Então, o que você quer falar?"

"Precisamos resolver o que vamos fazer, agora que você sabe que eu sou o professor da Cathy."

"Eu vou tirá-la das aulas de música e no final do semestre ela irá para outra escola." Bella respondeu, certa de que aquela era a única e a melhor opção.

"O quê? Não." Ele protestou. "Bella, eu sei que fiz besteira no passado, mas eu realmente quero ajeitar as coisas agora."

"Eu não vejo nenhuma maneira de ajeitar as coisas." Ela disse, secamente.

"Eu quero fazer parte da vida dela."

"Como professor?" Ela perguntou cínica.

"Mais do que isso." Edward a fitou por um momento. "Eu sou o pai dela."

"Não, você não é. O Jasper é o pai dela e eu tenho uma certidão para provar isso." Bella respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar, antes que fizesse um escândalo no restaurante.

"Um pedaço de papel não quer dizer nada." Ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

"Edward, para ela você é só o professor e nada mais do que isso." Bella pensou em como aquelas palavras soaram cruéis, mas ela não conseguia se importar com aquilo. Edward também havia sido cruel com ela, e não merecia nenhuma compaixão. "E no que depender de mim você vai permanecer assim."

"Bella..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas ela o impediu.

"Não, Edward." Ela elevou a voz. "Essa é a minha decisão final."

"Você não pode me julgar por causa de _um _erro que eu cometi." Ele falou. Pela primeira vez naquele dia , Bella se permitiu a olhar verdadeiramente para ele. Os olhos verdes a fitavam com tanta intensidade, que ela sentiu um nó se formando em seu estômago.

"Levando em conta a gravidade do erro..." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Eu vou embora."

"Pode ficar. Quem vai sou eu." Edward se levantou e a encarou por um momento. "Mas engraçado você julgar qualquer ato meu, quando você sumiu do mapa por cinco anos sem dar qualquer notícia."

Bella assistiu-o ir embora, enquanto aquelas últimas palavras davam voltas em sua mente. Ele tinha consciência que ela havia ido embora de Forks sem deixar qualquer endereço. Será que isso significava que ele havia procurado por ela? Não, Bella pensou, Ele nunca faria isso. Não depois de tê-la abandonado. Certo?

**Reviews:**

**carla : **Obrigada, flor ^^

**Heloize:** Hey, muito obrigada!

**Queen V s2 :** Até pode ser fofo, mas essa fofura não vai convencer a Bella nem tão cedo.

**nicole2712: **Obrigada ^^ A demora é algo que foge ao meu controle, acredite em mim Eu também amo ^^ tanto que resolvi escrever uma ehehehehehe Obrigada!

**Lise G: **Eba, seja bem vindaaa! É, acho que você não me é "muito estranha" mesmo não haahuahaa Fico feliz em ouvir (ler) isso ^^

**Tatah Ferreira : **Ele chegou agora, cê viu? Haahuahauahaua Bella dar moleza? Acho que não, hein! OMG! Ela não está com o Jake. Eles são só amigos...por enquanto hauahauhauahuaha

**julianasjm :** Obrigada (: Continuando com certeza!

**CamilaEvans :** Bem vinda! Não que eu esteja defendendo ele, ou justificando, mas quem não é idiota ou imaturo quando se é adolescente? Através dos seus olhos é meu bebezinho *_* Se bem que ela vem perdendo o posto para EC heheheheh Poxa, que legal que vocÊ gostou. Mega feliz!

**KahPattz : **Ele chegou! E aí, o que achou? Quero saber! Hauhauahuahuaha E por tempo..quanto você tem em mente? Uns 5, 6, 3 anos? Huaauahuaha Alice só divide ele comigo e você já sabe disso. No entanto, Edward, Emmett e Jacob estão disponíveis :D

**Marcyafreire :** Bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado :D

**Tamara Cortez : **Ok, espero que você tenha chamado um médico antes de começar a ler esse capítulo, né...Vou ficar aguardando notícias suas hauahuaauaua

**Yara Bastos: **Oieeee! Own, que fofa! Obrigada. Espero que também tenha gostado desse. Beijos.

**gab amorim :** eeeee, você comentou ^^ hehehehe Já postei. Quero saber sua opinião, hein!

**Jana Mi : **Quieto ele não vai ficar, mas ele ainda tem um caminho muito grande para percorrer antes de estabelecer essa ponte por completo.

**Luna Stew : ** E aí, o que achou do reencontro? Me diz que eu quero saber :P

**Kivia : **Quando eu pego tua review, eu tenho que bancar o Jack estripador e ir por partes! Já que eu tenho que escolher, pode ser o dedo mindinho do pé- que só serve para bater na quina dos móveis mesmo. :o O encontro foi nesse, você que é apressada demais mimimimi Quando a Alice pegar ele é morte na certa. HUahuahauah Ah, não fala assim do Jakinho (que apelido horroroso!) OMG! Como sempre...nunca canso de repetir...TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ! Eu nunca fiz isso com a minha mãe, na verdade eu mal falava no meu pai quando era pequena e isso ainda me deixa com certas dúvidas. Não que eu não o veja de vez em quando, mas sabe aquelas coisas idiotas que você quer saber sobre um dos seus pais? OMG! Você viveu na época da inquisição e caçou as bruxas, né? Só pode! E quem disse que o Emmett não vai fazer isso? E quem disse que isso talvez não seja ideia da Rose? Hauhauahaua Ou talvez não. Ainda não sei :3

**Camilinha EGO: **Concordo...chata pra caraca! E não é que ele viu?

**Dada Cullen :** Xiiii, acho que me dei mal nessa hheheheehe Ironia ou coincidência? Haahuahauhaua a

**MahMasen : **Ah, mas se eu não tivesse acabado naquela parte, que graça teria? Hhehehehehe Ainda bem que você já sabia que ia demorar um século :p Hey, o endereço do seu blog não apareceu :( VocÊ tem que digitar o endereço com espaços, senão o FF tira tudo.

**Gabriella 333 : ** Também sofro desse mal, mas só pelo Jasper. E as vezes pelo Edward ehehehhehe O Jasper vai ficar sabendo que é o Sr. Anthony só no próximo capítulo xD

**DezzaRc :** Ah, eu não sou não :(

**Ana Krol: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ^^

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley : **O porquê do silêncio uma hora será descoberto, mas não será nada "OH!" Espero que tenha gostado do reencontro :)

**janicee : **Excelente pergunta! :P Ela vai dar, eu acho...

**K :** Obrigada! :)

**Mayarah : **Mais uma review que eu tenho que ir comentando por partes hehehehehe Concordo com você :3 Não vou dizer que não senti falta, mas tendo a mãe que eu tenho, eu não trocaria a relação que eu tenho por nada nesse mundo! Mais uma vez não falarei nada sobre a Tanya...quando ela reaparecer você irá saber heuheueheu Pior que tem umas que gostam hauhauahua vai entender. Ele vai ter que correr muito atrás se não quiser perder mais nenhum minuto da vida dela. Sim, ele não é imune a ela. E acho que ela também não é imune a ele, embora ela tente. Bem, na verdade nessa fic a Ali não é irmã do Edward Ela é só uma amiga da Bella que morava com a avó em Forks e depois que acabou o colegial, foi para NY onde a mãe morava. Será que eles não sabem sobre a neta? Juro, que já já vocÊ descobre heheheheh Vamos esperar que sim. Tenho umas amigas também que vão fazer a prova. Espero que vocês passem!

**julieide :** Heeey! Povo aqui é dividido, tem gente que quer ela com o Jake, outras abominam a ideia huhauaha OMG! NHa, mas era a fim do James lá no início...será que o gosto dela mudou? Hehehehehhe Claro que lembro de você! Você sempre comenta nas outras fics :p

**gby00 : **E não é que você acertou? Hehehehe espero que você não tenha ficado doente por causa disso. :p

**Viviane : **Espero que tenha gostado do tão esperado reencontro. :)

**Haruka : **Eu acho que você tem toda a razão. Bem, todos os personagens do inicio alguma hora irão aparecer. As perguntas com relação a vida amorosa do Edward serão respondidas no decorrer da fic.

**Acyd chan: **Me divirto vendo esse ódio ao Edward...sério mesmo! Gente quando ódio! Huahauah Mas ele merece pagar pelo o que fez. Sem dúvidas.


	12. Beautiful Ones

**N/a: **Heeey! Como vocês estão? Espero que todos bem :p Capítulo finalmente chegou e eu estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam :p Eu só queria pedir um favor a vocês, eu sei que geralmente vocês não fazem isso, mas mesmo assim eu vou pedir: Por favor, não coloquem nada com relação a Robert ou Kris na review, porque realmente esse é um assunto que eu não quero falar, ok? Ao menos não aqui, afinal aqui é lugar para Beward, Robsten e afins ficam para o Twitter, certo? Ah, antes que eu esqueça tem outtake de EC já postada aqui no FF. É uma versão estendida da que vocês reveberam. Agora vou indo. Obrigado por lerem e me aturarem e fiquem com o capítulo!

**Flies with a broken wing, she's ever so graceful, so like an angel,  
>but I see, tears flow quietly<strong>

**The struggle she's seen this spring, when nothing comes dancing,  
>paying a handsome fee, and still she smiles at me<strong>

**And I can't take it, no I can't help but wonder...**

**Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
>How do you break a heart of gold?<br>Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?  
>Heroes of tales unsung, untold<strong>

**(The Beautiful Ones – Poets of the Fall)**

**Capítulo 10- The Beautiful Ones**

Bella caminhava de volta para o escritório, sem nem saber como conseguia tal façanha. Sua mente estava distante e suas pernas vacilavam a cada passo, tudo devido ao nervosismo de sua última conversa. Como ele ousava jogar a culpa em cima dela? Não havia sido ela quem saíra por aquela porta cinco anos atrás. Não! Ela tinha ficado por duas semanas, esperando por um retorno que nunca ocorreu.

Ao entrar no escritório, ela se deparou com Jasper sentado à sua mesa. Ela sabia que aquela conversa seria inevitável, mas tinha esperanças que poderia adiá-la para quando pudesse colocar a cabeça no lugar. Porém, a expressão decidida no rosto de Jasper deixava claro que aquela conversa ocorreria naquele momento.

"Por que você não me contou?" Ele disparou assim que a viu entrando na sala. "Você deixou que eu apertasse a mão dele, quando na verdade, eu deveria socá-lo."

"Alice te contou?" Aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta propriamente dita.

"Eu liguei para ela porque achei estranho você ter algum assunto particular com o Sr. Anthony."

"Eu ia te contar, eu só quis adiar um pouco." Bella sorriu, desculpando-se.

"E é isso que uma esposa faz?" Ele provocou, tentando não rir.

"Você ouviu isso é?" Ela perguntou com uma careta.

"Por que ele acha que somos casados?" Jasper cruzou os braços .

"Ele deve ter visto o sobrenome da Cathy e deduziu isso." Bella explicou.

"A Alice vai gostar disso." Ele comentou com um sorriso maroto.

"Com certeza." Bella assentiu, já prevendo as implicâncias da amiga.

"O que ele queria afinal?" Jasper finalmente perguntou.

"Fazer parte da vida da Cathy." Ela respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao Jasper.

"Wow" Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu exprimir naquele momento. Bella ficou olhando para ele, tentando decifrar alguma emoção, esperando que alguma expressão dele pudesse ajudá-la a guiar suas próprias emoções. "E o que você disse a ele?"

"Que isso nunca vai acontecer?" **(era para ser uma pergunta mesmo?)**

"Ele já faz parte da vida dela. De uma certa forma." Ele amenizou ao ver a expressão fechada que Bella exibia.

"Por pouco tempo. Essa semana eu vou procurar uma nova escola e se ela quiser continuar as aulas de música, eu procuro outro professor." Bella informou.

"Você está se precipitando. Encontrar uma escola com o preço, as atividades e o horário da The New School vai ser complicado." Jasper tentou argumentar.

"Eu vou dar o meu jeito" Bella respondeu e Jasper teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos. Estava para nascer uma pessoa tão teimosa quanto Isabella Swan.

"Você já pensou em como pode ser difícil para Cathy mudar novamente de escola, logo agora que ela estava se adaptando?"

"Ela é só uma criança." Bella encolheu os ombros.

"Exato. Ela é só uma criança. Por que é ela quem tem que sofrer as consequências?" Jasper apontou.

"Se readaptar em uma nova escola será bem menos traumático do que ser rejeitada pelo pai." Ela se defendeu.

"Ele está interessado."

"Ele diz isso hoje. Mas e no mês que vem? No ano que vem? Eu preciso protegê-la." Bella respirou fundo, tentando não alterar a voz.

"Tem certeza que isso tudo é para a proteção dela?" Ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que você está insinuando? Que eu estou querendo me proteger?" Ela perguntou na defensiva.

"E isso é alguma mentira?" Jasper a encarou seriamente. "Olha, eu sei que você quer proteger a Cathy. Eu também quero protegê-la. Mas como pai eu fico imaginando como seria se alguém quisesse me manter longe do Dean."

"É diferente."

"Eu não estou analisando as circunstâncias, só estou dizendo que eu me sentiria arrasado se algum dia a Alice resolvesse afastar o Dean de mim."

"Então, na sua opinião, eu deveria deixar que ele visse a Cathy?" Bella disparou.

"Eu não sei." Jasper encolheu os ombros. "Isso só você pode decidir. Mas você precisa pensar bem no assunto. Já pensou se daqui a uns anos a Cathy descobrir que o pai veio atrás dela e você o impediu? Ela vai se sentir traída e não vai conseguir te perdoar."

"Ela vai entender o motivo."

"Claro, porque adolescentes são muito racionais." Ele comentou sarcástico. "Eu só quero que pense bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Você tem que pesar as ações e as possíveis consequências e ver o que vale mais a pena."

"Ok. Eu vou ver como ela está." Bella terminou a conversa, louca para sair dali. Se ela ficasse ali mais um minuto com certeza discutiria feio com o Jasper. Ela esperava que Jasper apoiasse a sua decisão, mas tudo o que ele lhe deu foi um sermão, e aquela era a última coisa que ela precisava naquele momento.

Bella abriu a sala de Jasper e sorriu ao ver sua filha compenetrada olhando para o computador, completamente alheia a tudo o que estava ocorrendo em sua vida.

"Oi, meu amor." Ela sorriu calorosamente ao ver a filha.

"Oi." Cathy sorriu. "Mamãe, eu consigo mexer no teclado." Ela anunciou animada. "Posso ir para a aula de música hoje?"

"Na verdade eu queria conversar com você sobre isso." Bella sentou-se no pequeno sofá que tinha na sala e fez um gesto para que a pequena a acompanhasse. "Vem cá."

"O que foi?" A menina encarou a mãe, desconfiada.

"A mamãe estava pensando se não seria melhor você estudar em outra escola de música, uma que fosse mais perto da nossa casa." Bella sugeriu, observando atentamente o semblante da filha.

"O Sr. Anthony também dá aula nessa outra escola? " Cathy perguntou.

"Creio que não." Bella sorriu tristemente.

"Então eu não quero." Ela recusou prontamente.

"Filha, você não pode fazer uma coisa que gosta ou deixar de fazer só porque será outro professor." Bella aconselhou. "Você gosta de música?"

"Gosto." Cathy assentiu.

"Então."

"Mas eu também gosto do Sr. Anthony. Eu gosto de ter aula com ele." Ela falou. "Por favor, mamãe, deixa eu continuar lá." Ela pediu com os olhinhos cheios de lágrima.

"Depois a gente conversa, tá?" Bella sorriu. Não conseguiria continuar aquela conversa, enquanto aqueles olhinhos brilhavam de lágrimas.

Bella olhou para o relógio. Faltavam menos de dez minutos para o filme começar e a fila de carros na rua era incomum para uma sexta à noite. Se já não bastasse seu atraso, ainda tinha esse pequeno engarrafamento a poucos metros do cinema. Decidindo completar o percurso a pé, Bella desceu do táxi e correu até a entrada do cinema, onde Jacob já a esperava.

"Oi." Jake sorriu ao vê-la.

"Hey, desculpa pelo atraso. Cathy queria vir junto." Ela se desculpou, enquanto ambos caminhavam para a bilheteria.

"Ela poderia ter vindo."

"Eu pensei que fosse um programa para adultos."

"E é, mas se você, algum dia, precisar transformá-lo em um programa infantil não hesite em fazê-lo". Ele ofereceu com um sorriso e Bella sorriu agradecida.

Como já era de se esperar, Johnny Depp havia sido o ponto alto do filme para ela, mas nem ele tinha diminuído a tensão que crescia entre eles durante o filme. Bella controlava seus movimentos para que Jacob não pudesse interpretá-la de maneira errada. Internamente, ela havia decidido dar uma chance a ele, mas aquilo seria nos termos dela. A passos de bebê. E bem lentos.

"Gostou?" Ele perguntou ao final do filme.

"É Alice no País das Maravilhas e ainda tem o Johnny Depp. Eu realmente preciso responder?" Bella sorriu.

"Eu até que gostei do filme, eu achei que ia ser muito menininha."

"Quando eu fui ao cinema com você e vi filme de menininha?" Bella cruzou os braços e o encarou.

"Quer a lista completa?" Jacob provocou.

"Nem foram tantos assim." Bella respondeu com uma careta, assim que eles entraram em um restaurante. "Uau! Esse lugar é ótimo."

"Não exagera." Jake reclamou, modesto.

"Boa noite." O garçom entregou o menu quando eles se sentaram à mesa. "O que vão querer?" Ele perguntou, retirando-se logo em seguida com os pedidos.

"Como está indo com o Professor Greenwald?" Jacob iniciou a conversa.

"Difícil, mas eu vou sobreviver. " Bella soltou um muxoxo. Aquele era o pior professor de toda a faculdade. "Por que você não está fazendo essa matéria?"

"Esqueceu que eu reprovei em Estatística Avançada?"

"Foi tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse feito você me ajudar naquele trabalho, você teria tido tempo para estudar." Bella lamentou. Ela sabia que a ajuda recebida não havia sido responsável pela reprovação dele, mas mesmo assim ela se sentia mal por ter tomado um tempo que poderia ter sido essencial para ele.

"Não adiantaria muito. O sr. Mendez não foi muito com a minha cara." Jacob encolheu os ombros e Bella disfarçou um sorriso. Ele sempre colocava os amigos em primeiro lugar e isso era uma das coisas que ela mais admirava nele: ele não era egoísta.

"E agora?"

"A Sra. Silverstone é muito mais flexível." Jake respondeu.

"Flexível?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, mascarando um sorriso.

"E você? Também é flexível?" Ele devolveu a provocação.

"Jacob!" Bella protestou. Ela esperava que ele ficasse embaraçado, e não ela.

"O que foi? Estou me referindo a sua personalidade." Disfarçou.

"Sei." Ela o olhou desconfiada. A conversa cessou com a chegada do jantar, e a mente de Bella tratou de desligar-se da realidade. A imagem da filha chorando para acompanhá-la logo voltara a sua mente. Desde o acidente, Cathy vinha reagindo de uma maneira muito emotiva a tudo o que acontecia a seu redor e Bella desconfiava que a ameaça de mudá-la de escola tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

"Você parece distraída." Jacob a trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Problemas na empresa." Mentiu.

"Algo em que eu possa ajudar?" Ele perguntou interessado.

"Creio que não. Alguns imprevistos na obra atrasaram a inauguração." Bella deu de ombros como se aquilo não tivesse nenhuma importância. Na verdade, naquele momento, nada a preocupava mais do que a sua pequena.

"Vocês não iam fazer um desfile?" Jacob insistiu na conversa.

"Nós vamos. Alice conseguiu alugar um galpão onde acontecem algumas festas. É um lugar bem legal." Bella tentou soar animada, mas seu coração estava apertado demais para que ela conseguisse ser convincente.

"Fico feliz por vocês." Jake sorriu. "Espero receber o convite."

"Mas é claro que você vai." Ela sorriu. Mas em sua visão periférica, um homem de cabelos levemente acobreados roubou aquele sorriso, substituindo-o por um mal estar que começava em seu estômago e terminava em seu coração.

"O que foi?" Jacob franziu o cenho ao notar o olhar fixo dela para a entrada do restaurante. Bella tinha escutado a pergunta, mas toda sua capacidade cerebral estava voltada para sua visão. As pessoas que estavam na frente do rapaz, começavam a sair, melhorando sua visão.

"Achei que tinha visto alguém." Ela respondeu, respirando aliviada por tudo não passar de um alarme falso. "Jake, você conhece o professor da Cathy, não é?"

"O Sr. Anthony? Nós trocamos algumas palavras quando vou levá-la."

"O que você acha dele?" Bella mordeu o lábio, enquanto aguardava a resposta.

"Como professor?"

"É." Ela assentiu.

"As pessoas falam muito bem dele. Você entra naquele estúdio e tanto pais como alunos se derretem quando falam dele." Jacob respondeu tudo o que Bella não queria ouvir. "Mas por quê essa pergunta?"

"Só queria saber como ele era. Só isso." Ela encolheu os ombros. Jacob era seu amigo e ele sabia alguma coisa sobre Edward, mas aquele ainda não era o momento de espalhar aquele assunto. Era pessoal demais.

"A Cathy parece gostar muito dele. Sempre que eu a levo para a aula, ela fica me contando tudo o que aconteceu na aula anterior." Jacob falou, na tentativa de tranquilizar qualquer temor que Bella pudesse ter com relação ao professor da filha. Mas sem saber, ele fazia exatamente o contrário.

"É." Ela assentiu vagamente. "Agora vamos falar sobre você. Como está o estágio?" Jacob franziu o cenho diante da abrupta mudança de assunto, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

Bella era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia esconder o que sentia, mas isso não queria dizer que ela iria expor sobre o que estava passando em seus pensamentos ou sua vida. Ela guardava tudo, e só falava quando estava pronta ou simplesmente não falava.

"Bem. Estou trabalhando na contabilidade..." Ele começou a contar toda sua rotina no trabalho, já que isso parecia ser a única conversa que ela estava interessada em participar.

"Você se incomoda de irmos buscar a Cathy?" Bella perguntou, quando eles saiam do restaurante.

"Claro que não." Jacob sorriu como sempre, mas não conseguiu animar Bella.

Bella permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto até a casa de Alice e felizmente, Jake pareceu entender a indireta.

Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio que Alice morava, Bella logo saiu do carro e apertou o interfone, antes que o porteiro abrisse a porta para ela.

"Quem é?" Alice perguntou.

"Sou eu. Pede para a Cathy descer." Bella pediu.

"Um segundo." Alice desligou. Minutos depois Alice aparecia trazendo Cathy e Dean pela mão.

"Olá." Ela cumprimentou, olhando para trás de Bella, que só então percebeu que Jacob tinha saído do carro.

"Oi, Alice." Ele sorriu.

"Vamos?" Bella perguntou para Cathy.

"Sim. Tchau, tia Alice." Cathy abraçou a tia, e depois fez o mesmo com o amigo. "Tchau, Dean."

"Tchau." Dean se despediu.

"Tchau, Ali, obrigada." Bella sorriu.

"De nada. Tchau."

"Oi, tio Jake." Cathy deu um sorriso singelo.

"Oi. Se divertiu?"

"É." Ela encolheu os ombros e Jacob teve que tentar não rir.

"Que carinha é essa?" Bella perguntou, enquanto colocava-a no banco de trás.

"Nada." A menina respondeu.

"Cathy?" Bella insistiu.

"Não é nada." Cathy negou mais uma vez.

"Parece alguém que eu conheço." Jacob murmurou quando Bella entrou no carro.

"É. E eu odeio isso." Suspirou.

Bella abriu a porta do seu apartamento e sua filha foi correndo para o quarto. Bella suspirou. Sua filha não tinha nem cinco anos, mas já agia feito adolescente. Mas também, o que esperar da filha de alguém que aos três anos batia a porta na cara da mãe e pedia para que lhe deixassem em paz?

Bella deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, sua cabeça já estava estourando por ter que decidir tudo aquilo sozinha. Ela acreditava piamente que estava fazendo o melhor para Cathy ao afastá-la do pai e preveni-la de qualquer eventual dor que ela pudesse sentir. No entanto, se aquilo era o certo, por que sua filha estava sofrendo com a decisão? A imagem dos olhinhos verdes cheios de lágrima não saiam de sua cabeça, bem como as palavras de Jasper que insistiam em ecoar repetidamente. Será que ele tinha razão? Será que, inconscientemente, ela estava tentando se proteger ao proteger a filha?

Quando Bella estava prestes a dar a luz, sua mãe havia lhe dito que ela nunca deixasse que seus medos interferissem na vida de Cathy, a ponto de impedir que ela vivesse. 'O maior defeito de uma mãe é tentar impedir que seus filhos sofram.' Renée falou. 'Eles vão sofrer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. E por mais que doa ter que assistir isso, os erros, o sofrimento é o que os faz crescer.'

O som do celular, a despertou de volta a realidade. _Talvez Jasper e minha mãe estejam certos_, ela pensou antes de se levantar e pegar o celular que estava dentro da bolsa.

"Alo?" Ela atendeu sem olhar o visor.

"Bella?" Uma voz desconhecida perguntou.

"É. "

"Oi, aqui é o Emmett."

"Ah, oi." Ela falou surpresa. Aquela era uma ligação que ela nunca esperaria receber. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Eu estou ligando para saber da Cathy." Emmett disse.

"Ela está bem. Louca para voltar para a escola."

"No meu tempo eu não era assim." Ele riu. "Dava graças a Deus quando ficava doente."

"Você não era o único." Bella também riu. Era estranho, mas Emmett a fazia rir sem nenhum esforço.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa no sábado?" Ele perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

"Não." Bella respondeu, incerta.

"Eu conheço um ótimo barzinho na rua 22. Que tal irmos?"

"Eu não sei..." Bella respondeu em dúvida. Ela não precisava de mais um homem tentando 'cortejá-la' (como Alice dizia). Se bem que do jeito que Emmett tinha olhado para Rose, dificilmente ele pensava em alguma coisa mais do que amizade com ela, mas nunca se sabe.

"Vamos. Só dois amigos conversando numa noite de sábado. Nada mais." Ele insistiu de um jeito, que Bella não teve como negar.

"Ok."

"Às oito?"

"Perfeito. Encontro você lá." Bella desligou o telefone e só então percebeu que estava sorrindo.

Aquela ligação tinha sido no mínimo estranha, mas Bella não queria pensar no que levou Emmett a ligar para ela. A verdade era que, ele tinha uma alegria tão vívida. que parecia contagiar a todos ao seu redor. E ela precisava disso. Mesmo que só um pouquinho. No entanto, no fundo de sua mente ela tentava encontrar a razão, e uma pessoa cujas iniciais são E.C. parecia ser a única resposta.

Bella olhou em direção ao corredor. O quarto de Cathy estava muito silencioso, mas elas precisavam conversar.

"Oi." Bella disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama onde Cathy estava deitada. "Por que você está assim?"

"Mamãe, eu não quero sair da escola de música. Por favor, deixa eu ficar." Ela pediu, seus olhos já enchendo-se de lágrima novamente.

"Filha."

"Por favor." Ela pediu. "Senão eu não vou mais ver o Sr. Anthony."

"Você gosta tanto assim dele?" Bella perguntou, mesmo já conhecendo a resposta.

"Eu amo ele." Cathy respondeu, e foi a vez de Bella conter as lágrimas. Ouvir Cathy dizer aquelas palavras lhe dava um aperto no coração.

"Eu o amo." Ela a corrigiu.

"Você também ama ele?" Cathy perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não. Só estou corrigindo a sua fala." Bella explicou, ignorando o frio no estômago que sentiu ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

"Por favorzinho, mamãe." Ela implorou.

"Está bem." Bella respirou fundo. "Agora já está na hora de você dormir."

"Tá" Ela deu um sorriso, de orelha a orelha. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Bella beijou a sua testa e saiu do quarto.

Fechando a porta, Bella respirou fundo. Ela odiava mentir para Cathy, mas ela não teria coragem de jogar suas esperanças fora. Ainda mais agora, que ela estava propensa a repensar toda a questão. Ela só esperava que Jasper e sua mãe estivessem certos. O cansaço e o estresse dos últimos dias estavam tomando conta do seu corpo, mas ela precisava fazer uma última ligação antes de dormir.

"Oi. Você está livre amanhã de manhã?" Ela perguntou, assim que a pessoa atendeu o telefone.

"Sim, por quê?" Alice perguntou.

"Preciso conversar com você. Urgentemente." Bella acrescentou.

"Ok. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Amanhã eu te conto." Bella não estava em condições de ter uma longa conversa com ela agora.

"Odeio quando você faz isso. Você sabe que eu sofro de Curiosidade Crônica." Alice protestou, fazendo-a rir.

"Até amanhã, Lice." Ela se despediu.

"Até."

Oito horas da manhã, Bella constatou ao olhar no relógio ao lado da sua cama. Eram oito da manhã e já tinha alguém à sua porta, tocando a campainha insistentemente. Ela se levantou, sem nem se preocupar em dar uma olhadinha no espelho ou em trocar o pijama que usava.

"Qual é a emergência?" Alice disparou assim que Bella abriu a porta.

"Bom dia para você também." Bella respondeu bocejando. "Caso não tenha percebido, eu estava dormindo."

"Ah, me poupe. Eu mal consegui dormir de tanta curiosidade." Bella suspirou. Ela já devia estar acostumada, afinal essa era a Alice.

"Bem, o Emmett me ligou ontem e queria sair hoje." Ela explicou.

"Emmett?" Alice franziu a testa, não se recordando do nome.

"É o professor da Cathy que eu conheci na festa."

"Ah, que também ficou a fim da Rose?"

"Esse mesmo." Bella assentiu. "Você sabe se eles se acertaram de alguma forma?"

"Você está interessada nele?" Alice não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa.

"Não. Mas ele é amigo de você sabe quem." Bella revelou suas intenções.

"Sua sina parece ser se envolver com os professores da sua filha." Alice provocou.

"Comentário desnecessário." Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você já decidiu sobre ele?"

"Já."

"E?"

"Cathy está triste só com a possibilidade de se afastar dele, se eu realmente fizer isso eu vou quebrar o coração dela."

"Então, ou você sacrifica o seu coração ou da Cathy?" Alice concluiu.

"Ela é a minha filha. Eu daria a minha vida se fosse necessário para que ela fosse feliz." As lágrimas já inundavam os olhos de Bella. "Eu estou com medo.." Ela admitiu, as lágrimas caindo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Alice abraçou, confortando-a.

A noite finalmente tinha chegado, e Bella não poderia estar mais nervosa. Encontros nunca foram sua especialidade e agora depois de uma grande período de inatividade, as coisas deviam estar bem piores do que antes. Ela podia ter recusado, inventado uma desculpa, mas a verdade era que ela queria se encontrar com Emmett. Entrando no bar, ela logo o avistou na mesa do fundo.

"Oi." Ela cumprimentou-o.

"Olá." Ele levantou-se para cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto "Nossa, você está linda."

"Como você está?"

"Bem e você?"

"Melhor agora." Ele sorriu e Bella revirou os olhos.

"Eu fiquei surpresa com a sua ligação." Bella comentou.

"E por quê?" Ele perguntou, despreocupado.

"Eu pensei que você tinha preferido a Rose."

"E um homem não pode simplesmente ter uma amiga?" Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não parece ser do tipo que tem amigas."

"Essa doeu." Emmett colocou a mão no peito, fingindo-se de ofendido. "Mas eu realmente quero ser seu amigo. Eu gostei de você."

"O quanto isso tem a ver com o seu_ amigo_?" Bella perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

"Por enquanto, nada." Ele respondeu sério. "Mas, por favor, diz que eu posso provocá-lo com isso?"

"Você pode fazer o que você quiser." Bella encolheu os ombros.

"Eu imagino o quanto você está revoltada com tudo isso, mas eu só queria te pedir que você não precipitasse na sua decisão."

"O _Anthony _que pediu para você me dizer isso?" Ela perguntou, destilando toda sua ironia ao pronunciar aquele nome.

"Ele nem sabe que eu estou aqui." Bella o encarou por um momento, mas não conseguiu enxergar nenhuma prova de que eles estivesse mentindo. "Eu sei que você acha que não tenho o direito de me meter, e, sinceramente, não tenho. Mas eu assisti a essa novela por cinco anos e como um bom expectador eu gostaria de dar minha opinião: Não se precipite, pense na Cathy antes de tomar essa decisão. Pense nela e em mais ninguém." Ele pediu.

"O que vocês vão querer?" O garçom apareceu, impedindo Bella de fazer as perguntas que povoavam sua mente.

"Whisky." Emmett respondeu. "Bella?"

"O mesmo."

"Sabia que tinha um motivo para gostar de você." Ele brincou quando o garçom já tinha ido.

"Bom dia." A atendente cumprimentou-a.

"Oi, eu poderia falar com o Edward?" Bella pediu, visivelmente nervosa. Ela ainda tentava entender o que estava fazendo ali, mas se ela começasse a buscar razões, encontraria mais de mil para ir embora dali.

"Quem?" A mulher estranhou o nome.

"Desculpe, o Sr. Anthony." Ela forçou um sorriso.

"Claro, vou chamá-lo." Ela sorriu e saiu dali.

Bella olhou em volta. Seu coração estava disparado, suas mãos suavam e o nó em seu estômago transformava-se em dor, já que ela não havia comido nada durante toda a manhã.

"Oi." Edward cumprimentou com um sorriso que logo desapareceu quando ele a reconheceu. "Bella?"

"Oi. Posso falar com você?"

"Claro." Ele fez um gesto para que ela o seguisse até sua sala. "A que devo..."

"Não fala nada, deixa-me dizer o que vim para falar..." Ela o interrompeu, nervosa. "Eu vou manter a minha filha na escola e vou permitir que ela continue vindo aqui, mas com uma condição."

"Qual?" Ele perguntou, apressadamente.

"Você não vai dizer nada a ela."

"O quê?" Ela não podia estar falando sério, Edward pensou.

"Você ouviu. Ela vai continuar aqui e você vai tratá-la da mesma maneira que você vinha tratando."

"Mas..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas Bella não deixou.

"Não. Vai ser assim. Se ela ficar sabendo da verdade será apenas quando eu decidir, e se eu decidir que isso realmente aconteça."

"Ok." Edward assentiu. Ele aceitaria qualquer coisa para ficar perto da filha. "Obrigado."

"Eu não estou fazendo isso por você, eu faço isso pela minha filha." Ela avisou. "Se você desrespeitar as minhas condições, eu sumo do mapa. Sem nem hesitar."

**Reviews**

**Yara Bastos:** Hauahahauhau Torturar o Edward é bom demais hehehehe :)

** :** Hey! Que bom que está gostando! Muito obrigada :)

**Nessinha: **Já chegou mais :p Owwnn, fico muito feliz em saber isso ^^

**TaTa B-P : **Owwnn obrigada. EU não acho que ela pense menos na Cathy. EU acho que tem uma preocupação genuína ali, por outro lado, ela não quer admitir que possa ser algo mais. E esse é o problema.

**Inaclara : **Hey! Obrigada :D

**Leticia: **Putz, eu e rapidez não combinamos de jeito nenhum hauahauha Mas amo saber que você está gostando da fic :D

**Luna Sophie: **Hey! Convenhamos, ele ta mais do que merecendo a maneira como a Bella vem tratando ele. Ele foi um grande idiota no início de tudo. Prometo que não vai demorar tanto assim, ao menos a parte da Cathy :P

**Mayarah: **Hey :D Acho que o Jasper ouviu suas palavras huahaua. Eu sempre termino um capítulo, já com a concepção do outro em mente. E o engraçado é que eu já tinha a idéia da conversa entre Jasper/Bella quando li a sua review e amei a coincidência. Uma coisa é o pai não querer saber do filho, outra bem diferente é o pai procurar e a mãe proibir. Gente, tadinh hauahauhaau Será que você descobre?Queria uma Jazz desses pra mim, ai ai. Alice tem uma sorte danada 3 hauhauahauha Peninha do Jake agora u.u é que eu mudei aquela praga agora é Rennyylc (sem o espaço) Poxa, que chato. Isso aí! Desiste não :P

**MiliYLJJ: **Bem vinda :D Ownn, vou ficar aguardando hein! O entendimento vai ocorrer, agora mas vai ser uma coisa bem gradual

**DezzaR:** Ownnn, eu não sou a única :p Eu sou muito coração mole com os Edwards das fics...eu admito!

**Na Cullen : **YAY! A questão vai ser a Bella baixar a guarda e aceitar ter uma conversa franca com ele. Isso pode demorar um pouco. Em toda fic que eu escrevo a Bella tem essa ligação com o Jazz (eu tenho uma queda – leia-se precipício- por ele ) Mal posso esperar para escrever cenas Jake/Edward :3

**Kvia: **E a pessoa voltou... Você me ama, pode falar! Você só não tem minha foto colada no teu armário pq eu ainda não te mandei a foto :p Ok, deixa eu com o meu momento metida por que ele é raro. E você acha que eu não chorei? Eu sofro escolhendo música para essa fic...só vem música deprimente na cabeça. Tu que comete o crime e eu que pago o pato, que porra é essa? Pequeno? Cara, daqui a pouco tua review tá maior que o capítulo.

**KahPattz :** Hey :) Que bom que gostou. Por enquanto discussão é tudo o que eles terão hehehehehe Vou tentar colocar algo do Edward no próximo, até pq cortei uma cena bem interessante entre ele e o Emmett nesse capítulo :p Ele não quer a Bella de volta, ao menos, esse ainda não é o objetivo. O QUÊ? Jasperlindo é meu 3 Só meu! hauhauahauha

**Nicole2712: **Tadinha! FF trollando geral mesmo. Mas quando for assim, você copia o texto antes de enviar a review. É o que eu faço, pq reescrever tudo é um saco :p Mas obrigada, a sua persistência em deixar um review significa muito para mim!

**Priscila McCarty: **E você não tem noção de como eu fico feliz e triste ao ouvir isso. Tipo eu amo que você goste tanto que fique até ansiosa esperando o capítulo, mas como eu demoro, eu não gosto de fazer as pessoas sofrerem. EU sei que é chato ficar esperando cap novo :( No momento eles querem se agredir, colocar as mágoas para fora. O caminho é longo, e o Edward vai perceber que cada passo dele estará sendo assistido. Nha, obrigada 3

**Kivia : **O FF ta tirando a paciência de qualquer um ultimamente. Poxa muito fofas e super curtas... só que não hehehe Reconciliação demora aqui...e muito! Gente, você leu o que eu disse no início dessa fic? Vou pagar minha língua aqui...já avisei; Eu já ouvi sobre essa história, só que nunca li os livros. Eu dizer isso de uma pessoa que tem o coração tão puro? Imagina! Filha, a doença que vocÊ tem ainda nem foi descoberta, (pra vc ver como a situação é crítica.) Talvez ela não sofra tanto assim :)

**Arrg28 : **Jura? Gostei de saber hauahuahaua Obrigada, de coração

**Queen Vic : **Será que ele foi? Só esperar para ver.. :p

**VIVIANE: **Oiiieeeee 3 Eu também tava com saudades :p Que bom que vocÊ voltou \o/

**Jana Mi :** Eu sou contra o relacionamento da Bella com o Jake, mas eu não acho que ela está apenas enganando ele. Acho que ela realmente quer voltar a sentir algo por alguém, e ela quer tentar isso com o Jake que é uma pessoa próxima e que sente algo por ela. Mas eu concordo que isso não é a coisa certa a fazer.

**HMSanches : **Twin :p tsc, tsc FF me sabotando u.u Menina, a fila de adoção pra Cathy ta crescendo. Acho bom Bellinha abrir o olho hehehehhehe

**Lise G: **Hey :P Também quer a Cathy? Entra na fila hahahahahah

**Acdy-chan: **huahauaha Tadinho hehehehehehe Ele tá sofrendo as conseqüências da decisão que ele tomou.

**Julieide: **huahauhaua Poxa, pra ontem não deu não... mas o que você acha que vai acontecer?

**dindinham:** Huahauhauahauah E o drama só ta começando :p


	13. Shot in The Dark

**N/A: Aqui estou eu mais uma vez! Sem muito para dizer, a não ser agradecer a todas vocês pelos reviews e pela companhia durante todo esse tempo. Agradecimento especial a Giuly por ter betado o cap me apresentou essa música maravilhosa que combina exatamente com o capítulo e com o Edward (mesmo que ela ainda o odeie heheheh). Bem é isso. Espero que gostem! Beijos e até a próxima!**

**I had a vision for the life that was ahead of me  
>I had a reason, had a right and had a destiny<br>I thought I knew where I was headed  
>I would never look back<strong>

**I had it all and then I went and let it slip away  
>I'm working over time, I'm gonna make it anyway.<br>Sometimes you win, Sometimes you lose  
>Sometimes you never get her back<strong>

**[…]**

**And I know I still got a shot in the dark  
>Baby, we still got a shot in the dark<strong>

**(Shot in the Dark- Augustana)**

**Capítulo 13- Shot inThe Dark**

O dedilhar do piano, era o único som que podia ser ouvido naquela sala. Ao menos, concentrar-se nas teclas e nos sons produzidos por elas impediam Edward de levar os pensamentos para _aquela_ conversa. Fazia anos que ele não tocava aquela música. Na verdade, chegava a ser irônico que ele estivesse tocando justamente _aquela_ música. A ironia atingia o seu ápice ao Edward sentir a paz e tranquilidade que _aquela_ melodia trazia ao seu espírito.

"Finalmente te achei!" Jessica exclamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Oi, Jess." Edward a cumprimentou.

"Eu gostei do que você estava tocando. Era Mozart?" Edward mordeu a língua, numa tentativa de suprimir o comentário nada gentil que queria sair da sua boca.

"Não. Era eu." Ele respondeu, sem ironia.

"Você compõe?!" Jessica pareceu surpresa com a notícia.

"Às vezes." Edward encolheu os ombros. Falar sobre suas composições sempre fora um assunto delicado para ele.

"Uau!" Jess sorriu. "Sabe, eu não entendo. Você tem todo o potencial para ser um artista e prefere desperdiçar tudo isso com essas crianças. Você deveria estar em cima de um palco, não em uma sala de aula." Ela aconselhou.

"Eu não acho que ensinar essas crianças seja um desperdício." Claro que aquele nunca tinha sido seu objetivo inicial ao estudar Música, mas aquele havia sido um desvio muito interessante.

"Mas eu acho." Ela lamentou. "Se eu não tivesse ficado grávida da Lauren, eu poderia ter investido na minha carreira de modelo."

"Você ainda pode ser." Edward tentou encorajá-la, afinal o que mais se poderia dizer numa situação dessas?

"Não com essa idade, e com certeza, não com uma filha para carregar pelo mundo." Ela revirou os olhos e ele permaneceu calado. Aquele era um assunto que ele preferia se abster. Ao menos, até que a sua vida estivesse completamente resolvida. "Mas vamos mudar de assunto e falar de coisas boas. O que você vai fazer na sexta?"

"Nada." Edward respondeu, duvidoso.

"Ótimo. Minha mãe vai estar na cidade e vai ficar com a Lauren, então eu pensei em chamar o pessoal e fazer uma festinha. Coisa pequena. Só o pessoal da escola mesmo." Jessica convidou.

"Pode ser uma boa."

"Espero você, hein!" Ela sorriu e saiu da sala

Edward olhou para o relógio e sorriu. Faltavam menos de cinco minutos para as crianças entrarem na sala. E Cathy estava entre elas. O misto de sentimentos que inundavam seu corpo, durante aquela expectativa, era difícil até mesmo para ele entender.

"Olá, crianças." Ele cumprimentou, quando as pessoas em tamanho miniatura entraram na sala.

"Olá, Sr. Anthony." Eles responderam.

"Prontos para a aula de música?" Ele perguntou animado, tentando ao máximo não demorar seu olhar em Cathy.

"Sim." Responderam em uníssono.

"Para começar, eu quero que cada um escolha um instrumento na sala." Devido a idade do grupo, as opções limitavam-se a um piano, algumas flautas e tambores.

Cada uma das crianças pegou seu instrumento. Peter escolheu uma flauta e Mandy fez o mesmo. Jack escolheu o tambor, enquanto Cathy e Lauren corriam para o piano.

"Sai! Eu cheguei primeiro." Lauren gritou, empurrando Cathy que tentava subir na bancada.

"Ai!"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Edward se aproximou.

"A Catherine quer ficar no piano e o piano é meu." Lauren explicou.

"Mas eu também quero o piano." Cathy protestou.

"Só que eu cheguei primeiro." Lauren disse autoritária.

"Chegou nada, você me empurrou." Cathy acusou.

"Empurrei nada. Sr. Anthony ele _tá_ mentindo." Edward respirou fundo, mentalizando que ele deveria permanecer imparcial naquela questão.

"Você que é mentirosa. Tomara que seu nariz fique _maior que_ o Pinóquio. "

"Meu nariz não é grande. Sr. Anthony!" Lauren choramingou.

"Parem já as duas. Como eu não vi quem chegou primeiro, ninguém vai ficar com o piano." Edward decidiu.

"Mas..."

"Escolham outro instrumento." Ele finalizou.

"Eu quero o tambor." Cathy escolheu.

"Isso é coisa de menino." Lauren não perdeu a chance de alfinetar.

"Cala a boca!" A pequena revirou os olhinhos verdes, obrigando Edward a suprimir um sorriso.

"Cathy!" Ele chamou sua atenção.

"Desculpa." Ela sorriu inocente.

A aula transcorreu sem nenhum problema, enquanto Edward tentava fazer com que as crianças acompanhassem a melodia que tocava no CD Player. Naquela idade, mais importante do que saber a escala musical, era ter a noção de ritmo e cadenciamento de uma música, e nada melhor do que deixar uma criança tentar descobrir por si só. Claro que aquela experiência não era muito agradável para os ouvidos mais adultos, mas ver o sorriso de uma criança quando ela conseguia acompanhar uma parte da música, valia todo aquele tormento auditivo.

Ao fim da aula, todas as crianças saíram da sala, a não ser uma. Ele se virou, e viu Cathy ao lado do piano. Exceto pelos olhos e o sorriso, ela era cópia exata da mãe e naquele momento Edward sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele e Bella haviam feito a criança mais linda daquele mundo, constatou.

"Sr. Anthony, eu não vou poder ficar com o piano?" Cathy perguntou com um biquinho.

"Acho que não." Edward lamentou.

"Que droga!" Ela praguejou.

"Olha!" Ele ralhou.

"Desculpa." Ela murmurou.

"Você vai para a sua aula amanhã?"

"Claro! Lá eu posso usar o piano, né?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso de lado, que lembrava e muito o seu próprio.

"Com certeza." Ele assentiu.

"Ficou sabendo da festa da Jessica?" Edward perguntou, antes de dar uma golada na Heinkenen que estava em suas mãos. Fazer uma "pequena parada" no bar, era um hábito que ele e Emmett estavam dispostos a manter.

"É ela me chamou."

"Nós podemos ir juntos." Edward sugeriu.

"Primeiro, isso soou muito gay." Emmett apontou e Edward revirou os olhos. "E segundo, eu já tenho compromisso."

"Com a mesma garota da última sexta?" Edward não resistiu. Ele conhecia Emmett bem o suficiente para saber que era muito raro ele sair com a mesma garota mais de uma vez.

"A curiosidade matou o gato."

"Sorte que os gatos tem nove vidas." Edward sorriu.

"Mas você vai nessa festa? Pensei que você estivesse fugindo da Jessica."

"E eu estou." Ele respondeu, desde o dia que começara a trabalhar na escola ele nunca havia aceitado qualquer convite da Jessica. "Mas a festa pareceu uma boa. Você mesmo vive dizendo que eu preciso sair mais."

"E você resolve acatar meu conselho da pior maneira possível." Emmett lamentou.

"Eu preciso ir." Edward falou, depois de encarar as suas três garrafas vazias em cima da mesa. "Tenho que preparar minhas aulas amanhã."

"E a Cathy?" Emmett perguntou.

"Vai voltar." Edward respondeu com um sorriso, já levantando-se da mesa.

"Sério? Isso é incrível." Emmett sorriu genuíno.

"É. Só que ela não pode saber quem eu sou."

"Como assim? Conta essa história direito." Emmett apontou para a cadeira e Edward sentou-se novamente. "Mais uma!" Emmett pediu ao garçom, que logo voltou com mais uma garrafa de cerveja para cada um.

"Na segunda, a Bella foi lá na escola e disse que deixaria a Cathy voltar a escola já que a menina estava muito triste. Mas eu, em hipótese alguma, deveria dizer a verdade para ela. Caso contrário ela leva a menina para longe de mim."

"Uau! Que barra." Emmett se solidarizou.

"É." Ele concordou. "Hoje eu olhei para ela e tive vontade de dizer tanta coisa, mas não pude."

"Por que você não tenta falar com a Bella?"

"Bella?" Edward franziu o cenho, ao ouvir Emmett chamá-la pelo apelido.

"É como você a chama, não é?" Emmett perguntou, esperando que nada em sua voz denunciasse o nervosismo na sua voz. "Mas, então, por que você não fala com ela?" Ele mudou rapidamente de assunto.

"Por que eu não quero piorar as coisas." Edward suspirou. O simples pensamento de ver Bella criava tensão suficiente em seu corpo. Conversar com ela só iria levar a uma discussão e essa era a última coisa que ele estava precisando no momento. "Ela já me deixou ver a Cathy, mas se eu pressionar e pedir por mais, eu tenho medo que ela vá embora."

"A justiça existe para isso." Emmett apontou, na tentativa de sondar os pensamentos de Edward.

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero chegar a esse extremo." Edward sabia que ele tinha diretos perante a lei, mas ele também tinha consciência de que , moralmente falando, ele não tinha nenhum direito a Cathy.

"Que bom, por que ela não merece isso."

"Eu sei." Edward assentiu. "Sabe, eu sei que é infantil, mas eu daria tudo por uma máquina do tempo."

"Você pode não mudar o passado, mas você pode mudar o presente e fazer um novo futuro." Emmett respondeu, filosófico.

"Onde você leu isso? No Tumblr?" Edward sorriu sarcástico.

"Olha bem para mim e me diz se eu tenho cara de quem tem Tumblr?" Emmett perguntou com uma expressão séria. "E respondendo a sua pergunta, foi no Facebook. Tumblr é para meninas."

"Eu tenho um." Edward se defendeu.

"Como eu disse...para meninas." Emmett implicou.

"Emmett, VSF!" Edward revidou da melhor maneira que ele encontrara.

"Olha, ele xinga usando siglas. Que moderno!" Emmett levantou ambas as mãos, debochando do amigo.

"Vou indo nessa. Se mudar de ideia com relação a festa me avisa." Edward disse ao se levantar.

"Duvido." Emmett murmurou.

"Você podia levar a garota para lá." Edward sugeriu.

"Sem chance." Emmett tentou abafar um sorriso, como se estivesse se divertindo com alguma pergunta interna.

"Que belo amigo você é!"

"Infelizmente, eu sou o único que você tem."

"Não precisava jogar na cara." O rosto de Edward se contorceu em uma careta."Tchau."

"Adeus." Emmett elevou a voz quando Edward chegou à porta.

Acordar. Tomar banho. Escovar os dentes. Tomar café. Arrumar-se. Ir trabalhar. Para algumas pessoas, isso era parte de sua rotina, para Edward era sua vida por completo. Emmett tinha razão, ele não tinha amigos ou qualquer vida social. Era um pouco deprimente pensar naquilo, mas era a mais pura verdade. Ao menos naquele dia ele tinha uma razão a mais para cumprir aquelas rotinas.

Quando o relógio da sua sala marcou três e meia, ele dispensou o aluno que estava com ele e correu para o saguão, onde Cathy já o esperava.

"Hey." Edward sorriu para ela.

"Sr. Anthony!" Ela exclamou e sorriu. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, ele pensou. Aquele sorriso compensava qualquer coisa ruim que acontecera a ele nos últimos anos. Vê-la sorrindo daquela maneira e para ele, era uma coisa que ele nunca achava que fosse acontecer.

"Tudo bem com você?" Edward perguntou, quando eles já estavam na sala.

"Aham." Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Como está o braço?"

"_Melhorô_." Ela respondeu, com uma voz infantil

"Vamos começar a aula?" Edward perguntou. Para sua surpresa, Cathy estava muito bem apesar da pequena resistência que seu braço machucado ainda apresentava.

Perto do final da aula, a menina tirou um iPod do bolso e colocou os fones no ouvido e mexeu no aparelho, até encontrar a música desejada.

"Sr. Anthony, o senhor podia me ensinar essa música?" Ela perguntou, entregando-lhe o aparelho. Edward colocou um dos fones de ouvido e instantaneamente reconheceu a música.

"Isso é seu?" Ele perguntou.

"Da minha mãe. Eu peguei escondido." A pequena confidenciou.

"Por que você quer aprender essa música?" Ele perguntou, embora tivesse uma leve ideia do motivo de sua filha querer tocar Wuthering Heights.

"É a preferida da minha mamãe." Ela contou. Edward teve vontade de corrigi-la e dizer que Everything do Lifehouse era a música preferida da mãe dela, mas ele teve de se calar. "Acho que é de um livro."

"É. O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes." Ele confirmou.

"O meu nome é Catherine por causa da menina do livro."

"É, eu imaginei." Ele sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez que ela dissera que se chamava Cathy. Desde aquele dia ele desconfiava que a mãe dela era uma grande fá das irmãs Brontë. "Você sabe a história do livro?"

"Sei. Minha mamãe contou. É de duas pessoas que se amam muito, mas mesmo assim não conseguem ficar juntas. Eu não gostei desse final."

"É." Edward assentiu. Ele também odiava aquele livro pela mesma razão.

"Meu papai também não ficou com a minha mamãe." Ela comentou, tristonha.

"Você sabe o porquê?"

"Ele viajou e minha mamãe não sabe onde ele _tá._" Ela explicou. "Eu queria muito que ele voltasse, eu tenho tanta coisa para contar a ele."

"Tipo o quê?" Edward perguntou, já sentindo sua voz embargar.

"Que eu tô aprendendo a tocar piano como ele." Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Seu pai sabe tocar piano?"

"Sabe. Minha mamãe falou que ele era maravilhoso." Cathy falou, cheia de orgulho.

"Sua mãe fala muito dele?" Edward perguntou, numa tentativa de saber o quanto Bella permitia que a imagem do pai dele fosse presente na vida da filha.

"Não. Só quando eu peço. Mas ela me deu isso quando eu fiz três anos." Cathy amostrou o cordão que tinha um anel como pingente. "Meu papai deu para minha mamãe quando ele tinha seis anos e pediu ela em casamento."

"É mesmo?" Por fora Edward demonstrava interesse pelo o que a menina contava, mas por dentro ele estava revivendo toda aquela história. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele se permitira visitar aquelas lembranças. Elas eram maravilhosas e dolorosas ao mesmo tempo.

"É. Sr. Anthony, o senhor é casado?" Cathy disparou.

"Não."

"Sabe, se meu papai não aparecer você pode casar com a minha mãe." Ela sugeriu. Edward teve que se controlar para não rir da inocente ironia daquela sentença.

"Isso não pode acontecer, porque sua mãe já é casada." Ele explicou.

"Ela não é não." Cathy balançou a cabeça.

"Não? Mas e o Jasper?"

"Mora na casa dele, ora!" Cathy revirou os olhos, como se fosse a obrigação dele saber disso.

"Olá." Rose cumprimentou, após abrir a porta.

"Oi, Rose." Edward acenou.

"Só para avisar que já cheguei. Quando acabar..." Rose meneou a cabeça indicando que esperaria do lado de fora.

"Pode deixar." Edward assentiu e ela fechou a porta. "Então, vamos fazer o seguinte, se você continuar sendo essa aluna aplicada que você é. Eu te ensino a música. No fim de cada aula, nós podemos treinar."

" ê é o melhor!" Ela exclamou com tanta felicidade e o abraçou forte, deixando Edward emocionado. "_Cê tá_ chorando?" Cathy perguntou ao desvencilhar-se dele.

"Não. Foi só um cisco." Ele mentiu, enxugando a lágrima.

"Minha mamãe também tem esse tal de cisco." Ela comentou, com a testa enrugada.

"Vamos, que a Rose está te esperando."

"Tia Rose." A pequena correu até onde a loira estava.

"Oi, pipoquinha. Pronta para ir?"

"Eu quero fazer xixi."

"Vai lá que eu te espero." Rose riu, quando ela foi embora saltitando. Ela realmente parecia uma pipoca. "Como ela está?"

"Incrível como sempre." Edward sorriu.

"Eu nunca fui fã de crianças, mas confesso que ela e o Dean conseguiram me vencer."

"O melhor amigo dela?" Perguntou para confirmar. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ouvira aquele nome.

"O próprio. Você precisa conhecê-lo." Ela disse animada. "Eu estava falando com a Alice que ele deveria estudar aqui também e... "

"Alice? Mary Alice?" Edward perguntou. Seria coincidência demais Bella ter outra amiga com aquele nome.

"É. Você a conhece?"

"Ela é baixinha e irritante?"

"Na maioria das vezes." Rose sorriu. "Que mundo pequeno!" Edward assentiu, quando um misto de sentimentos o dominava. Ele não sabia se ficava aliviado ou apreensivo por Alice ainda fazer parte da vida da Bella. Era bom saber que Bella tivera alguém ao seu lado durante os momentos mais difíceis, mas ao mesmo tempo, a opinião de Alice era muito importante para Bella e se ele tirasse como base todas as discussões que eles tiveram, ele podia concluir que Alice não tinha uma boa opinião a seu respeito.

"Então você sabe quem eu sou?" Ele perguntou temeroso.

"Não, eu..." Rose não conseguiu completar a frase, já que Cathy vinha correndo na direção deles.

"Voltei." Ela informou, mesmo sendo completamente desnecessário.

"Vamos embora?" Rose chamou.

"Tchau, Sr Anthony."

"Tchau." Ele se despediu. "Tchau, Rose."

"Até amanhã."

Edward voltou para a sala, sua próxima aluna tinha desmarcado, mas ele ainda tinha outro aluno antes que pudesse ir para casa. Ele mal tinha sentado na banqueta, quando Cathy entrou correndo na sala.

"Sr. Anthony. Eu esqueci de te dar meu desenho." Ela falou, um pouco ofegante. Ela estendeu uma folha para ele.

"É lindo." Ele elogiou emocionado ao olhar o desenho. Ele e Cathy estavam sentados ao piano e Bella um pouco mais distante atrás dele. O desenho em si não era uma obra de arte, mas o significado que ele transmitia era único.

"Jura?" Cathy perguntou, com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Aham. Eu vou colocar na minha geladeira." Ele falou. "Eu vou querer um abraço."

"Eu te amo." Ela declarou, deixando-o surpreso.

"Eu também te amo. "Edward disse, olhando nos olhinhos dela. "E eu quero que você sempre se lembre disso, ok?"

"Tchau." Ela sorriu e acenou.

"Tchau." Ele acenou de volta, já sentindo a primeira lágrima cair.

O dia seguinte havia sido uma cópia exata do anterior, a não ser por duas exceções. A primeira tinha sido que fora Jacob que tinha levado Cathy as aulas. Ele não sabia exatamente qual era a relação dele com Bella ou Cathy, mas alguma coisa nele deixava Edward cismado. A segunda exceção era a festa da Jessica. Edward mal conseguia se lembrar da última vez que fora numa festa. Ele nem sabia se ainda conseguia agir socialmente num evento desses. E para completar sua condição, Emmett não iria. Ele até tentara convencer o melhor - e único- amigo, mas ele estava irredutível.

Edward olhou o papel que estava em suas mãos e conferiu o endereço. Era realmente ali. Ele olhou para o relógio e depois para o prédio. Ainda dava tempo de fugir, pensou. Mas ele não podia fugir sempre que uma situação como esta aparecesse. Então, ele subiu até o apartamento e bateu à porta, estranhando o silêncio do local.

"Oi." Jessica sorriu ao vê-lo.

"Cadê todo mundo?" Edward perguntou, ao notar o apartamento completamente vazio.

"Ninguém apareceu. Surgiram alguns imprevistos." Jessica pronunciou a última palavra ironicamente.

"Que chato." Ele tentou parecer solidário. "Você quer sair?" Ele convidou, sentindo-se mal pelo fracasso da festa. "Eu conheço um pub bem legal."

"Claro. Deixe-me pegar meu casaco." Jessica aceitou prontamente.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, Edward ponderava sobre o que acabara de fazer. No último ano, fizera de tudo para se afastar de Jessica e deixar bem claro que não queria nada com ela. Mas agora ele tinha colocado tudo a perder. Ele tinha certeza de que ela encararia aquele convite como interesse da parte dele, não como um ato de compaixão- o que realmente foi.

"Aqui é tão legal!"Jessica comentou, ao entrar no estabelecimento. " E, olha, o Emmett." Ela apontou e Edward congelou ao ver aquela cena. Seu coração acelerou no mesmo instante que suas mãos ficaram geladas e uma angústia inexplicável tomara conta dele. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ele pensou. "Vamos lá falar com ele."

"Eu acho melhor..." Ele balbuciou as palavras, ainda estarrecido pela visão diante dos seus olhos.

"Vamos lá." Jessica decidiu, puxando-o pela mão.

"Oi, Emmett!" Ela cumprimentou.

"Ah, oi." Emmett respondeu, com os olhos arregalados. Edward não conseguiu distinguir se era de surpresa ou culpa.

"Oi." Bella murmurou em resposta, sem olhar para ele.

"Será que nós podemos sentar aqui?" Jessica perguntou

"Eu não..." Edward tentou falar mais uma vez, mas foi impedido.

"Claro. Sem problemas." Emmett respondeu, depois de uma breve troca de olhar com Bella.

"E o seu nome, qual é?" Jessica dirigiu-se para ela.

"Isabella. Nós já nos conhecemos."

"Já?" A quase-loira franziu o cenho.

"Ela é a mãe da Catherine." Edward falou.

"É verdade." Jessica disse, reconhecendo-a. "Emmett, saindo com mãe de aluna. Coisa feia."

"Para sua informação, eu e Bella nos conhecíamos bem antes da Cathy ser minha aluna." Emmett defendeu-se, rispidamente.

"Eu estava brincando." Ela sorriu, sem-graça.

"O que aconteceu com a sua festa?" Ele perguntou.

"Ninguém apareceu, aí o Edward me chamou para sair, não foi?" Jessica colocou a mão em seu braço e Edward percebeu quando Bella fixou seu olhar ali.

"Hum? Ah, sim foi." Ele murmurou em resposta, mais concentrado no olhar da Bella, que continuava fixo na mão de Jessica em seu braço. "Será que você pode..." Ele fez um gesto para que ela tirasse a mão.

"Desculpa." Ela pediu, nem um pouco arrependida. O silêncio se instalou entre os quatro, que pareciam se concentrar apenas nas bebidas que estavam na sua frente. "Nossa, eu amo essa música. Vamos dançar?" Jessica perguntou a Edward quando uma música começou a tocar.

"Eu não danço."

"Desde quando?" Bella perguntou, dirigindo-lhe a palavra pela primeira vez.

"Faculdade." Edward respondeu secamente.

"Jess, eu danço com você." Emmett se prontificou, percebendo que o clima ali só pioraria.

Emmett e Jessica levantaram para dançar e o silêncio anterior voltou muito mais sufocante. Nenhum dos dois sabiam para onde olhar, como se sentar ou como agir. A verdade é que quando não estavam brigando, eles não passavam de dois desconhecidos. Um triste fim para duas pessoas que um dia foram melhores amigos.

"Posso falar te pedir uma coisa?" Edward perguntou.

"Vá em frente." Bella encolheu os ombros, sem nem dirigir-lhe um olhar.

"É que todo ano, na escola tem um concurso de talentos e eu queria saber se a Cathy poderia participar."

"Se for da vontade dela..."

"Obrigado." Edward forçou um sorriso.

"Mais uma vez, eu não faço isso por você." Bella apontou, ácida.

"Eu sei."

Edward fechou os olhos, deixando que as lembranças seguissem seu rumo. Ele se lembrava da última vez que ele e Bella foram juntos a um bar. Eles tinham dezessete anos e estavam passando um final de semana em Chicago junto com os pais dele. Bella passou a noite toda grudada nele, dançando, beijando-o...Naquela noite eles só se preocuparam se os pais dele iam sentir o cheiro de álcool quando eles chegassem em casa ou se algum dono de bar perceberia a falsificação nas carteiras de identidade. Edward abriu os olhos, sendo novamente acolhido pela dura realidade que há algum tempo era seu presente.

Ao final da segunda música, Emmett e Jessica voltaram para seus lugares. A essa altura Edward já havia decidido ir embora e pedido a conta.

"Eu já estou indo. Se quiser ir eu te acompanho até em casa." Ele disse a Jessica, afinal era o mínimo que ele podia fazer já que a levara até ali. O garçom apareceu com a conta e Edward pegou a carteira para pagá-la.

"Que bebê lindo! Deixe-me ver." Jessica falou já retirando a carteira das mãos dele. "Olha só!" Ela mostrou a foto para Bella antes que Edward conseguisse pegar de volta.

E naquele momento tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta.

Bella ficou olhando a foto e depois de um breve momento, encarou-o nos olhos. Ela estava confusa e ele podia ler isso claramente nos olhos dela. Ela era sempre escondia suas emoções do resto do mundo, mas para ele, ela sempre foi um livro aberto.

"E-eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Ela levantou-se de repente. Edward fez menção de ir atrás, mas Emmett segurou-o pelo braço.

"Não faça isso." Ele sussurrou para o amigo. Edward se esticou para pegar a foto. Era uma foto de Cathy com apenas duas semanas de vida. Naquele tempo, ele ainda nem sabia se tinha tido uma filha ou um filho, mas quando ele vira aquela foto na casa dos pais, ele pegou. Aquela era a maneira que ele tinha encontrado de ter uma parte daquele bebê sempre com ele..

"O que foi?" Jessica perguntou, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

"Nada." Edward respondeu seco. "Você me deve explicações." Ele murmurou para Emmett.

"Aqui não é lugar para isso." O amigo respondeu.

Edward pagou a conta, mas ficou ali, aguardando pelo retorno da Bella. Quando ela voltou, o semblante triste, o nariz e olhos vermelhos denunciavam o choro recente.

"Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Eu acho que eu vou embora." Ela anunciou para todos na mesa.

"Eu vou com você." Emmett se prontificou.

"Não precisa." Bella forçou um sorriso. "Depois eu te ligo. Boa noite." Ela se despediu de todos e saiu.

Dessa vez, conseguindo ser mais rápido que o Emmett, Edward levantou da cadeira e foi atrás dela. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê daquela ação, mas ele sentia que precisava ir atrás dela.

"Bella!" Ele gritou e suspirou aliviado quando ela parou.

"Onde você conseguiu aquela foto?" Ela disparou assim que ele se aproximou. Na frente dele, Bella não precisava mais se controlar, e deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

"Meus pais." Ele respondeu sem hesitar. Aquilo era uma meia-verdade, afinal ele tinha roubado a foto, mas a verdade não interessava naquele momento. "Você quer que eu chame um taxi?"

"Eu vou andando."

"Bella, você não está em condições de andar sozinha por aí." Ele não podia simplesmente dar as costas e deixar que ela andasse sozinha por sabe Deus quantos quarteirões.

"Eu preciso de ar fresco."

"Então deixa o Emmett te levar em casa." Edward tentou argumentar.

"Eu quero ficar sozinha" Bella encolheu os ombros e mais uma vez olhou-o nos olhos, antes de virar-lhe as costas e seguir o seu caminho.

**Reviews:**

**Mayarah: **Heeeeey! Até hoje não li uma fic que eu conseguisse odiar o Emmett 3 Se ela separasse eles, a pessoa que mais sofreria seria a Cathy e agindo assim ela abriria margem do Edward tentar abrir um processo contra ela ou coisa assim. Não vai demorar muito até que Edward e Bella tenham uma conversa bem longa e bem séria sobre tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos**. **

**giovana ribeiro :** Hey! Demorou mais chegou :D Espero que goste.

**LeticiiaStew : **YAY! Chegou!

**purple : **Já chegou! :)

**MiliYLJJ : **Isso é uma coisa que Bella vai ter que analisar com o tempo :) Obrigada pelo elogio ^^

**HMSanches : **Hey, Gêmea! Huhauahuhuhauaha Eu acho que ela é tão medrosa quanto eu :p Huahauhauhahauahaha Com certeza! Você é uma pessoa que concerteza sofre desse mal :p OMG! Deixe meu bebê heheheh

**Sandra Santos: **Own, obrigada ^^ Hum, pergunta interessante...talvez você descubra em breve :p

**TaTa B-P : **Hey! Bella amadureceu muito nesses anos, o suficiente para tratar essa situação de uma maneira adulta.

**danda jabur :** Gente, que review gigantesca! AMEI! heheheh Tentarei responder a altura (mas acho dificil) Tudo relacionado ao Edward e a Bella e tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos vai ser apresentado daqui a alguns capítulos :) Imagina se o nome dela fosse Cathy Swan...hello! Óbvio demais! Huhauahauah acho que você foi a única que percebeu (ou que comentou sobre isso) O interessante que Tinker pode ter o significado de viajante ou remendo, Alice é uma pessoa viajada e de uma certa forma ela "remendou"a Bella, então tem um pouco a ver. Eu entendo e até certo ponto concordo com tudo o que você disse sobre Bella ter sido um pouco radical no início. É uma coisa que por mais que você seja contra, cruza a sua mente. Não tem como isso não acontecer. É a maneira "mais fácil" de resolver o problema (embora eu acredite que a cicatriz emocional que esse ato deixa é mais devastador que ter a criança.) Huahauahuaahua amei! É a mais pura verdade como nós somos influenciados a agir de um certo modo dependendo do personagem. Segundas chances são complicadas. Nem sempre dão certo ( e eu sei muito bem), mas eu acredito que um erro, por pior que seja, pode fazer você mudar sua visão de mundo, quando há arrependimento. Eu acredito em segundas chances. Talvez eu seja ingênua, ou idiota, mas eu acho que todas as pessoas merecem a chance de concertar o erro que cometeram. Mas apenas uma chance. Mais do que isso é muita burrrice :p

**Luna Sophie : **Hey! Isso não está muito longe de acontecer :) Ainda não sei ao certo, mas está pertinho.

**caaarooool : **Por que eu só escrevo coisas lindas! ( E a modéstia passou longe! :D )

**Lise G : **Desculpa pela demora, mas é bom saber que você sente falta dessa fic :p Eu sou contra essa separação também. E eu concordo com o quê o Jazz falou. Eu vivenciei isso na minha vida e assim como a Bella minha mãe não impediu meu contato com o meu pai , mas foi ele quem se afastou de mim. Durante todos esses anos ela nunca falou mal dele, mas antes deixou que eu visse por mim mesma quem ele realmente era. Hoje em dia eu ainda o vejo, mas o modo que minha mãe agiu me fez ser mais realista com relação ao papel que meu pai tem em minha vida, que é quase nulo. Acho que essa seria a melhor maneira da Bella agir também já que é melhor que a Cathy conheça o pai como realmente ela é do que ficar limitada a visão que a Bella tem/ tinha sobre ele.

**Kivia : **Tá vendo? É por isso que não dou :p Huahauhauahaua Jegue?! É de Bicho Preguiça mesmo (tem hífen?) e daqueles bem tapados estilo Sid da Era do Gelo. Esse capetinha no seu ombro...eu tenho medo dele! Aqui em casa ele aparece 25 de dezembro. Eu sempre deixo leite e cookies pra ele :D OMG! Medo do dia que você tiver um filho.

**Priscila McCarty :** OMG! E eu pulei de alegria quando comecei a ler sua review; Ok, eu não cheguei a pular porque provavelmente seria desastroso, mas cheguei perto disso :) Saiba que decidi escrever esse capítulo no POV do Edward, mas o porquê das ações dele vão demorar um pouco para aparecer. Um pouco, não muito. Essa separação que teve fez ambos crescer muito individualmente.

**Jana Mi: **Sim eu sei :) Mas vamos não falar sobre Jake por enquanto. Creio eu, que de uma certa forma, ambos erraram. Pelo menos, de uma cera forma, cada um está tentando acertar as coisas


	14. Collide

**N/A: Então chegamos ao capítulo da "conversa". Não vocês não leram errado, é esse mesmo. Eu só queria pedir desculpas a vocês porque eu não consegui responder as reviews :( Eu vou viajar amanhã e se eu fosse responder, eu não ia conseguir postar o cap antes da viagem. Eu realmente peço desculpas por isso :( Mas, eu estou louca para ouvir a opinião de vocês sobre esse assunto. Será que o Edward consegue começar a ganhar o coração de alguém por aqui? O da Giuly (minha beta), ele tá começando. Bem, é isso. Obrigada por acompanharem :) Beijos!**

**When i came here there was more.**  
><strong>Now i've come back to destroy,<strong>  
><strong>And i've got nothing left,<strong>  
><strong>And it's a shame what we've become,<strong>  
><strong>When we hurt the ones we love,<strong>  
><strong>And it's a place i can not go,<strong>  
><strong>Anymore.<strong>

**When we collide we lose ourselves.**  
><strong>When we collide we break in two,<strong>  
><strong>And as we push and we shove and we hurt the ones we love,<strong>  
><strong>It's a hard mistake.<strong>  
><strong>When we collide,<strong>  
><strong>We break.<strong>

**(Collide- Dishwalla)**

**Capítulo 12 -Collide**

As lágrimas em seus olhos a impediam de enxergar direito, mas mesmo assim ela continuava o seu caminho. Nos últimos cinco anos, Bella aprendera a andar em Nova York, como se morasse ali a sua vida inteira. Enquanto tentava tropegamente andar pelas ruas, os acontecimentos daquela noite reprisavam em sua mente. Aqueles olhinhos verdes, capturados naquela foto e o contraste com outros olhos verdes que lhe imploravam por uma chance de se explicarem, mas que ela não podia conceder, atormentavam-na. Não enquanto toda aquela dor e raiva que ela sentiu anos atrás, voltavam com força total.

Bella parou em frente ao seu apartamento, procurando as chaves em sua bolsa, quando uma pessoa entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela levantou os olhos e não pôde acreditar.

"O que você faz aqui? Você me seguiu?" Ela perguntou, raivosa.

"Foi." Edward admitiu. "Eu queria garantir que você chegasse em segurança."

"E desde quando você se importa?" Ela retorquiu.

"Eu sempre me importei, Bella." Ele confessou.

"Não, você perdeu qualquer direito sobre mim quando você saiu por aquela porta." Enquanto falava, Bella lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"Bella..." Edward segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de abrir o portão.

"Tira as mãos de mim." Ela ordenou, livrando seu braço.

"Eu só quero conversar" Ele pediu.

"Essa é a última coisa que eu preciso fazer agora." Ela afirmou, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto. "Adeus."

Bella entrou em seu apartamento, finalmente permitindo que aquelas lágrimas caíssem. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Como ele podia ter uma foto da Cathy e nunca ter ido atrás dela? Será que uma pessoa poderia ser tão egoísta a esse ponto? Como ele podia ver aquele rostinho todos os dias e nunca ter tentado encontrá-la? Bella deitou-se na cama, agradecida por Cathy não estar em casa naquela noite. Aquele episódio havia esgotado seu emocional e psicológico e tudo o que ela queria fazer naquele momento era dormir - já que esquecer aquilo parecia ser impossível.

"Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com a Srta. Swan." Depois de passar todo o fim de semana trancado em casa, Edward decidiu que procurar Bella seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

"Aguarde um momento, que ela está com uma das modelos lá dentro." A secretária avisou.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu e sentou no sofá que havia na recepção. Olhou para o relógio que marcava onze horas. Ele mal havia dormido naquela noite, tamanha era a sua ansiedade.

"Muito obrigado, entrarei em contato." Edward ouviu uma voz familiar e quando olhou para frente viu que Jasper estava ali. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jasper disparou assim que o viu.

"Eu vim falar com a Bella." Edward explicou.

"Eu acho que não." Ele cruzou os braços desafiando-o.

"Você não pode tomar a decisão por ela." Ele apontou.

"Ah, eu posso sim. Eu tenho mais direito a ela do que você." Edward mordeu o lábio ao ouvir aquilo. A verdade podia ser bem dolorosa, mas o fato de ele ser o namorado da Bella não dava autoridade para que ele assumisse a vida dela por completo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Uma voz mais que familiar foi ouvida, e Edward sentiu seu corpo retesar. "Você?" Alice, arregalou os olhos incrédula.

"Oi, Alice." Edward forçou um sorriso, na tentativa de parecer simpático.

"Você não acha que é muita audácia da sua parte aparecer aqui?"

"Eu quero falar com a Bella." Edward explicou.

"É claro que quer." Alice revirou os olhos. "Mary, eu vou atender esse senhor,"

"Mas..." Edward tentou falar, mas Alice o impediu.

"Isso é o máximo que você vai conseguir." Ela avisou e fez um sinal para que ele a acompanhasse.

Já dentro do escritório dela, Edward tomou a iniciativa em falar, já que Alice não parecia estar muito disposta aquilo.

"Você deve achar que eu sou um cretino." Ele apontou.

"Cretino nem começa a descrever o que eu acho de você. Se eu pudesse eu te torturava, te matava, te ressuscitava e começava o processo todo de novo." Ela respondeu, com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

"Acho que você andou vendo Jogos Mortais demais." Ele gracejou.

"Jigsaw seria um anjo comparado a mim nesse momento."

"Ali, você e a Bella tem todos os motivos no mundo para me odiarem e eu tenho plena consciência de que nunca vou mudar isso, mas eu gostaria de uma chance para me explicar." Ele pediu. Durante o final de semana, Edward havia decidido que já era hora de contar tudo a Bella. Pelo menos, grande parte do que aconteceu nos últimos anos.

"Olha, eu apoiei a decisão da Bella de permitir que você veja a Cathy, afinal a pobrezinha não tem culpa de nada. Mas eu vou logo avisando: ela permitiu que você se aproximasse da filha, mas não te deu o mesmo direito com ela. Se você magoá-la, eu juro que darei vazão aos meus sonhos." Alice ameaçou. Apesar das brigas, no fundo ela sempre gostara do Edward, mas qualquer sentimento positivo que um dia existiu, foi embora no mesmo instante que ele abandonara sua melhor amiga.

"Eu pensei que ouviria um sermão sobre a Cathy." Ele franziu o cenho.

"Isso você vai ouvir do Jazz. Eu me importo com a Cathy, mas ela não sabe quem você é e por enquanto qualquer estrago é quase nulo. Mas a Bella conhece você. E o meu medo é que ela volte a ficar no mesmo estado que a cinco anos. Eu não posso ver minha amiga sendo destruída por você novamente."

"Eu não vou fazer isso." Edward tentou assegurá-la.

"Eu não confio em você." Alice confessou.

"Ali, tudo o que eu quero é explicar tudo a ela. Eu devo isso a ela. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer." Ele pediu novamente.

"O mínimo que você pode fazer é ficar longe dela. Ela ficou muito bem durante todo esse tempo que esteve longe de você, e ela não precisa reviver..." Alice não conseguiu completar sua frase, já que a porta do seu escritório foi aberta.

"Lice, eu...Edward?" Bella estancou ao vê-lo ali.

"Desculpa, eu não consegui alcançá-la." Jasper apareceu logo atrás, desculpando-se com a esposa.

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella franziu o cenho, enquanto olhava para os dois amigos e Edward.

"Essa pessoa veio conversar com você, mas eu já cuidei de tudo e ele já está de saída." Alice resumiu, tentando expulsar Edward dali o mais rápido possível. Edward entendeu o recado e estava saindo quando Bella segurou-o pelo braço.

"Espera..." Ela pediu. "Eu vou recebê-lo."

"Bella, você não tem que fazer isso." Jasper tentou convencê-la.

"Você é apenas o namorado dela. Você não manda nela." Edward se intrometeu entre eles.

"Como é que é?!" Alice exclamou, tentando não rir. "O Jasper é meu marido."

"Seu marido? Mas vocês dois..." Agora Edward estava confuso.

"Jazz, depois você explica tudo a Alice." Bella pediu. "Vamos?" Ela fez um gesto para que Edward a seguisse até seu escritório.

"Por que você me deixou pensar que era casada?" Ele disparou assim que ela fechou a porta do escritório.

"Isso não importa agora." Bella encolheu os ombros.

"Você não pode responder a essa única pergunta?"

"Eu não vi razão para desmentir." Ela explicou, recusando-se a dar mais detalhes. "Então, sobre o que quer falar?"

"Sobre a foto, sobre a Cathy, sobre o dia em que fui embora." Pelo visto essa seria uma longa conversa, Bella pensou.

"Acho que nós deveríamos ir a outro lugar."

"Por mim tudo bem." Edward concordou.

"Mary, eu estou saindo. Não sei a que horas volto. Diga a Alice que depois eu entro em contato."

"Para onde vamos?" Ele perguntou quando se distanciaram da secretária.

"Meu apartamento." Bella respondeu.

Enquanto dirigia, Bella se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa em levá-lo para lá. Era uma decisão tão estúpida quanto se a Chapeuzinho Vermelho levasse o lobo mal para a casa dela. Mas tudo na vida tinha um preço. E ela precisava saber àquelas respostas que por anos a consumiam.

"É bonito. Parece com você." Edward elogiou, assim que entrou no apartamento. Era a primeira vez que se falavam desde que saíram do escritório.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu, seca. "Então, por onde vamos começar?"

"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu, confuso. Tinha tanto para falar, mas não fazia ideia de como começar.

"Tente pelo início." Bella disse sarcástica. "Por que você foi embora?"

"Eu queria poder dizer que alguém fez a minha cabeça ou que me induziram a fazer aquilo, mas a verdade é que aquela notícia tirou o meu chão." Ele começou. Edward permaneceu em pé, assim como Bella - que abraçava seu próprio corpo, numa tentativa de se proteger das palavras dele.

"Claro, porque você foi o único afetado com a situação." Ela revirou os olhos, magoada.

"Será que você pode deixar eu continuar?" Ele elevou um pouco a voz e logo suspirou, arrependendo-se. "Tente olhar o meu lado um único momento." Ele pediu. Seus olhos verdes queimando nos castanhos dela. "Naquele dia, eu tinha recebido a melhor notícia da minha vida. Nós tínhamos passado os últimos quatro anos, fazendo de tudo para entrar na CalArts e eu ainda tentava o programa de verão deles, e naquele dia eu finalmente tinha conseguido! Eu estava sentindo como se a nossa vida estivesse começando. Todos os nossos planos, os nossos sonhos estavam começando a se tornarem realidade e eu não conseguia caber em mim de tanta felicidade." Ele explicou. Enquanto falava, Edward ainda podia sentir as mesmas sensações daquele dia. Tudo parecia surreal de mais para ser verdade.

"Aí eu te dei a fatídica notícia..."

"O que eu falei sobre interrupções?" Ele perguntou, um pouco irritado. "Quando eu cheguei na sua casa e ouvi aquela notícia, o meu mundo desabou. Eu reconheço que agi mal e que eu disse coisas que nunca deveria ter dito, mas eu perdi a noção das coisas. Eu tinha ido da euforia à desolação total."

"Agora vamos ver o meu lado. Eu tinha recebido uma das notícias mais bombásticas da minha vida. Eu estava transtornada, desorientada, precisando de alguém para me abraçar e me confortar. Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu precisava do meu melhor amigo. Eu só precisava que ele me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ao invés disso, você me deixou ali. Sozinha." Enquanto o tom de Edward tinha sido de arrependimento, o de Bella era de acusação. Ela já podia sentir as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. E ela que pensava já ter chorado todo seu estoque de lágrimas durante o fim de semana.

"Desculpa." Ele pediu, sincero.

"O quê?" Bella franziu o cenho, não sabendo bem o que tinha ouvido.

"Eu sei que eu deveria estar ali, sei que eu não deveria ter ido embora. Não existe um dia na minha vida que eu não deseje mudar o passado. Mas é impossível. As pessoas cometem erros e eu não sou diferente." Ele alegou, tentando ao máximo controlar o choro já iminente.

"Você tem alguma ideia de como eu fiquei? De como eu me senti?" Ela perguntou, não se importando mais com as lágrimas. "Eu conhecia você há dezessete anos e no primeiro grande problema que enfrentamos, você me abandona como se eu fosse uma pessoa que você conheceu há um mês e não sua vida toda."

"Bella, eu me senti traído naquele momento. Você tinha suspeitado da gravidez e não tinha me falado nada. Antes, foi direto para o médico e só então me bombardeou com a notícia." Ele se defendeu.

"Eu te disse que queria ter certeza!" Ela gritou.

"E o seu ultimato? Eu senti como se você estivesse escolhendo o bebê ao invés de mim. Naquela época, ele ainda nem era uma pessoa para mim, e mesmo assim você o escolheu."

"Isso é ridículo." Bella nunca tinha ouvido tanta baboseira na vida.

"Pode ser, mas foi assim que eu me senti." Ele confessou.

"Foi você quem tomou a decisão final."

"Não, você que fez isso. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar e você falou que se eu fosse embora eu não precisaria mais voltar. Foi você que terminou tudo, Bella. Não eu." Ele apontou.

"Como você ousa? Eu precisava de você do meu lado e a primeira coisa que você me diz é que eu devia fazer um aborto?" Ela vociferou. A mágoa era grande demais para manter uma conversa civilizada.

"Eu não estava pensando direito. Você sabe que eu nunca iria te obrigar a isso. Eu me odeio só por ter sugerido isso." Ele suspirou. Aquelas eram as palavras que ele mais se arrependia por terem sido ditas.

"Você já pensou, que se eu tivesse seguido o seu conselho, a Cathy não estaria aqui?"

"Eu nunca quis dizer aquilo. Foi um momento de estupidez!" Ele implorou. O silêncio tomou conta de ambos. A respiração deles era tudo o que podia ser ouvido na sala.

"Nós éramos inseparáveis. Por que você nunca voltou?" Bella sussurrou. Já não havia forças para gritar.

"Durante aquela semana, eu pensei em te ligar, mas a cada vez que eu pegava o telefone, as palavras sumiam da minha boca. Eu precisava falar com você, mas eu não sabia o que falar. A verdade era que eu não tinha aceitado o fato ainda." Explicou.

"Tanya foi me visitar naquela época. Ela estava preocupada para saber sobre o meu sumiço e o seu silêncio."

"Ela sabe sobre a Cathy?" Edward perguntou.

"Não."

"Eu ia para a escola apenas para fugir dos olhares questionadores dos meus pais, mas lá nada era diferente. A vantagem era que eu podia ficar num canto sem falar com ninguém. Acho que Kate, Garret e Tanya nunca me perdoaram por isso."

"Você nunca mais os viu?"

"Não."

"Como era CalArts?" Bella perguntou, curiosa. Por mais dor que aquele pensamento pudesse causar, ela ainda tinha vontade de saber como era aquele lugar. Passara tanto tempo da sua vida desejando ir para lá que era quase impossível não perguntar.

"Mil vezes melhor do que nas fotos." Edward disse desanimado.

"Nossa, sorte deles não usarem você como garoto propaganda." Bella disse meio sarcástica, meio humorada.

"Não me entenda mal, o lugar era magnífico, mas eu não estava bem. Aquele lugar me sufocava. Para todo lugar que eu olhava eu via você e pensava no que poderíamos fazer juntos. E foi ali que me dei conta de que nenhum sonho, nenhuma realização teria valor se você não estivesse ali." Ele confessou, e naquela hora Bella sentiu seu coração disparar. "E então, eu voltei para Forks."

"Você voltou?" Ela sentiu como se alguém tivesse roubado seu chão. Como aquilo era possível?

"Mas você já tinha partido." Ele continuou. "Tudo o que meus pais me disseram era que você tinha ido morar com sua avó no Kansas. Eu liguei para o seu pai, mas só em ouvir a minha voz ele desligava o telefone."

"Ele só estava fazendo o que eu pedi." Bella explicou.

"Eu sei." Edward assentiu. "Bem, meus pais não ficaram contentes por eu ter desistido da CalArts e me pressionaram a escolher outra Universidade. E então decidi vir para a New York University. Nesse meio tempo eu não conseguia tirar você da cabeça, mas principalmente, eu pensava no bebê. Ele tinha virado uma presença constante em minha mente." Ao ouvir tudo aquilo, Bella sentia o nó em seu estômago aumentar ainda mais. "Então, antes de viajar para Nova York, eu fiz um pequeno desvio em Kansas. Eu me lembrei de uma carta sua, que você tinha me enviado e lá eu achei o endereço da sua avó. Mas para minha surpresa, você não estava lá. Nunca esteve."

"Você foi atrás de mim?" Agora era o ar que parecia faltar aos seus pulmões. Aquilo era informação demais para ela.

"Toda semana eu ligava para os meus pais, para saber de alguma pista, algum sinal seu, mas seus pais insistiam que você estava em Kansas." Edward contava. Era tão bom poder finalmente colocar tudo aquilo para fora.

"E a foto?" Bella perguntou.

"Seus pais deram aos meus pais e quando eu vi, eu a peguei para mim. Era uma maneira de sempre estar perto dela, sabe?" Ele confessou.

"Isso é muita informação para mim." Bella suspirou, enquanto processava tudo aquilo.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora." Edward decidiu.

"Ok."

"Obrigado pelo seu tempo." Ele forçou um sorriso e abriu a porta do apartamento. "Até mais."

"Até." Bella murmurou seu olhar para trás.

Por que a vida era tão complicada? Por que nem tudo era preto e branco? Por que tinha que existir as áreas cinzas? Amor e ódio são sentimentos fáceis e bem definidos em sua natureza. Mas era na tênue linha entre eles onde o problema se estabelecia.

Nos últimos cinco anos, Bella já havia se familiarizado com a raiva, o desdém e até o ódio. Mas aquela dúvida, aquele sentimento impreciso era novo demais, E Bella não sabia lidar com isso. Os "e se?" que rondavam a mente dela, a deixavam tonta. Era muita informação para processar. Não tinha como saber que Edward fora atrás dela e continuar irredutível. Não tinha como saber que ele mantinha uma foto da Cathy na carteira e continuar imune.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou descansar, afinal teria que buscar a filha em alguns minutos na escola e ela precisava se recompor.

Ela tinha acabado de colocar Cathy na cama, quando o telefone tocou. Ela nem precisou ver o visor para saber quem ligava. Bella só conhecia uma pessoa com aquela precisão quase que mediúnica.

"Oi, sou eu. Como estão as coisas?"

"Tudo bem." Bella respondeu sem qualquer emoção.

"Eu estava preocupada com você." Alice, justificou a ligação.

"Está tudo bem, Alice." Ela repetiu.

"Quanto mais você fala isso, menos eu acredito." Certas vezes, Bella odiava a percepção da amiga. "Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado. Eu juro que..."

"Alice, ele não fez nada." Bella protestou e logo se surpreendeu ao ver que estava defendendo-o. "Eu apenas não estou querendo conversar no momento."

"Okay." Alice concordou, mas sua voz deixava clara a sua contrariedade.

"Você se importa se eu tirasse uns dias de folga? Eu preciso pensar em algumas coisas." Bella pediu.

"Você está me deixando preocupada."

"Não é nada sério, eu prometo!" Ela garantiu.

"Está bem. Se cuida." Alice suspirou derrotada. O que mais deveria fazer?

"Você também." Bella disse antes de desligar o telefone. Aproveitando que estava com o aparelho em mãos, Bella decidiu fazer uma ligação que estava postergando nos últimos dias.

"Oi, mãe." Ela cumprimentou, ao ouvir a voz de Renée.

"Bella, como você está?" Sua mãe perguntou, feliz por ouvir a voz da filha.

"Bem." Bella mentia tão mal que uma simples palavra era capaz de denunciar seu estado de espírito.

"E Cathy?"

"Já está dormindo." Bella sorriu. Cathy era a única pessoa capaz de lhe arrancar um sorriso numa situação como aquela. "Mãe, eu estava procurando uma foto da Cathy e não acho de jeito nenhum, acho que perdi na mudança. Eu queria saber se a senhora tem essa foto. É uma que ela tinha algumas semanas de vida. Uma foto só do rostinho dela."

"Eu sei qual é. Mas eu não sei onde está." Renée mentiu. Ela não podia dizer para a filha o real destino daquela foto. "Acho que ela se perdeu naquela inundação da garagem anos atrás."

"Que droga! Eu queria tanto essa foto." Bella fingiu um lamento. Ela sabia muito bem que sua mãe nunca colocaria as fotos da Cathy numa caixa e abandoná-la na garagem. Renée ainda guardava as fotos de Bella bebê em seu quarto, que dirá de Cathy.

"É uma pena."

"Obrigada, mãe. Manda um beijo para o papai."

"Boa noite, filha. Dê um beijinho em Cathy." Renée pediu.

"Boa noite." Bella se despediu.

"Mamãe, você não vai trabalhar não?" Cathy perguntou pela manhã, ao notar que Bella permanecia de pijama.

"Não."

"Eu posso ficar em casa com você, por favorzinho?" Ela pediu do jeito que Bella não sabia recusar.

"Claro que pode."

"Eba!" Cathy comemorou e Bella sorriu ao ver a alegria da filha.

"O que você quer fazer?" Ela perguntou, já tendo uma ideia do que a filha iria responder.

"Ver desenho!" Ela gritou.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Bella e Cathy foram ao museu, ao Central Park e passearam pela Times Square. Passar cada momento do dia junto da filha, era uma tentativa de Bella reafirmar a relação delas. Relação essa que mudaria drasticamente. Não tinha como gastar todo aquele tempo com ela e não notar a falta que o pai fazia para ela, ou o olhar que ela tinha quando via uma criança junto do pai. Por mais difícil que fosse, Bella reconhecia que Cathy precisava de um pai.

"Que desenho é esse?" Ela perguntou, ao entrar no quarto da filha.

"Ah, é igual o que eu dei pro Sr. Anthony." Ela respondeu.

"Quem são essas pessoas?" Bella perguntou, vendo o que parecia ser um homem sentado ao piano e uma mulher e uma criança próximas dele.

"Eu, você e ele." Cathy respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo "Mamãe, você podia namorar ele se o papai não voltar." Cathy sugeriu e Bella quase engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Se ela já fantasiava coisas sabendo que ele era seu professor, imagina se ela soubesse da verdade!

"As coisas não funcionam assim." Bella respondeu.

"Ele é legal e disse que me ama." Cathy argumentou. Bella ia responder a filha, mas a campainha a impediu.

"Hey, Jake." Ela sorriu ao ver o amigo parado a porta. "Obrigada por levá-la. Eu vou precisar arrumar algumas coisas aqui, então..." Mentiu. A verdade é que ela não podia encarar o Edward. Pelo menos não naquele dia.

"Você sabe que eu não me importo." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu mais uma vez. "Tchau, abelhinha. Obedeça ao tio Jake." Bella deu um beijo na filha.

"Pode deixar."

"Pronta?" Jake perguntou a menina.

"Anham!" Ela sorriu.

"Tchau Bella."

"Tchau." Bella fechou a porta e suspirou. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo antes que perdesse a coragem. Bella olhou na sua agenda e discou os números, assim que os encontrou.

"Oi." Bella disse timidamente, ao telefone.

"Hey...hum... eu não esperava essa ligação." Edward estava surpreso. Depois daquela conversa, ele esperava que ela ficasse um bom tempo sem falar com ele."Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Cathy está bem?"

"Está. Inclusive ela deve chegar aí a qualquer momento." Bella avisou.

"Eu senti falta dela ontem." Ele comentou, tentando não transparecer o medo que sentira. Quando ele entrou na sala e não viu Cathy no meio dos alunos, ele pensou que ela poderia estar doente. Quando ele ficou sabendo que ela tinha faltado a semana toda, ele pensou que Bella tinha cumprido a promessa e levado a menina para longe dele.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

"Não. Por quê?" Edward perguntou, curioso.

"Eu acho que está na hora da Cathy conhecer o pai." Bella respondeu.


	15. With Arms Wide Open

**N/A:** Aleluia! Finalmente o capítulo mais aguardado chegou ^^ Olha, foi um sacrifício achar uma música para esse capítulo, mas no final fiquei bem feliz com a escolha. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, mesmo eu tendo certeza que tem muita gente que vai odiar uma certa cena...Pessoas, eu só queria agradecer o carinho e a companhia de vocês durante esse ano e que venha 2013, certo? Beijos e obrigada!

**Well i don't know if i'm ready**

**To be the man i have to be**

**I'll take a breath, i'll take her by my side**

**We stand in awe, we've created life**

**With arms wide open**

**Under the sunlight**

**Welcome to this place**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**Now everything has changed**

**I'll show you love**

**I'll show you everything**

**With arms wide open**

**(With Arms Wide Open- Creed)**

**Capítulo 13- With arms wide open**

Tudo o que Bella podia ouvir do outro lado do telefone era o som de sua respiração. Os segundos pareciam se transformar numa verdadeira eternidade, antes que ele resolvesse falar alguma coisa.

"Como vamos fazer isso?" Edward sussurrou, finalmente.

"Eu estava pensando em almoçarmos amanhã e conversarmos sobre isso. " Sugeriu. Um assunto tão delicado não podia ser discutido pelo telefone.

"Certo. Passo no seu escritório?" Ele perguntou.

"Pode passar aqui em casa. Você sabe chegar aqui?"

"Acho que eu consigo." Ele respondeu incerto. Só tinha estado naquele apartamento uma única vez, e era Bella quem tinha dirigido durante todo o caminho.

"Ou eu posso passar no instituto, se você preferir." Bella mudou de ideia ao ter sua mente invadida por imagens de Edward parado à sua porta, esperando-a para almoçar. Aquilo evocava-lhe lembranças que ela preferia manter enterradas. "Eu passo aí. É melhor." Ela decidiu, por fim.

"Ok. Combinado então."

"Até amanhã."

"Até." Ele se despediu. "Ah, Bella?"

"Oi."

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou

"De nada." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Quando desligou o telefone, Bella franziu o cenho. Aquela era a primeira conversa que tinha com o Edward, sem que nenhuma das duas partes levantasse a voz ou tentassem se agredir verbalmente. Será que aquele era o primeiro passo para uma existência pacífica entre eles?

O telefone de Bella tocou, chamando-lhe sua atenção. Ela deu uma olhada no visor. Não era nenhum número que ela conhecia, então não poderia ser Alice, para o alívio dela.

"Por que você está em casa?" A voz disparou assim que ela levou o telefone ao ouvido.

"Oi pra você também, Emmett." Ela fez uma careta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Emmett parecia preocupado.

"Não, só precisei de uma folga." Bella encolheu os ombros, desejando que o cansaço físico fosse a única razão para ela ter ficado aqueles dias em casa. "Como você conseguiu esse número?"

"A sua secretária me passou." Ele respondeu. "Nosso encontro semanal está de pé?"

"Amanhã eu não vou poder."

"Por quê?"

"Eu tenho um compromisso." Bella mordeu o lábio, odiando-se por ter que esconder uma coisa daquelas. Emmett havia conquistado sua confiança e seu afeto de uma maneira tão rápida e tão concreta, que Bella não conseguia nem questionar. Mas naquele assunto ela precisava manter segredo.

"Ah! Então eu também não vou." Emmett decidiu.

"E se ela aparecer?"

"Bella, se você não vai, aí mesmo que ela não vai aparecer."

"Mas..." Bella sabia que o amigo estava certo, mas mesmo assim ela buscava uma maneira de convencê-lo.

"Ela deixou bem claro qual é a intenção dela."

"Talvez se você deixasse de me usar como escudo e chamasse ela diretamente para sair..." Bella deixou a frase no ar.

"Ela nunca iria aceitar." Emmett respondeu. "Garotas como a Rose namoram caras sofisticados."

"Mas você é." Quer dizer, os pais deles eram donos de uma das maiores revistas de moda do país.

"Apenas quando é preciso. Na maioria das vezes, eu sou o homem mais bobo da face da terra. " Ele concluiu, fazendo Bella rir.

"Nisso eu tenho que concordar."

"Pelo menos, usando você era a chance que eu tinha de manter as coisas casuais, de testar o terreno, antes de realmente chamá-la para sair." Ele explicou.

"Por que você não chama o Edward?" Bella sugeriu.

"Ele não está falando comigo no momento." Emmett admitiu, meio contrariado.

"Sério? Por quê?" Bella enrugou a testa.

"Por causa de sexta passada. Ele não gostou nem um pouco de nos ver juntos. A questão é que ele não deixou nem que eu me explicasse."

"Eu sinto muito." Lamentou.

"A culpa não é sua." Mesmo não podendo ver, Bella tinha certeza que ele estava com um meio sorriso. "Mas eu até o entendo, levando em conta a história de vocês dois."

"Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ela e vou tentar marcar algo para semana que vem, mas eu não garanto nada." Bella decidiu.

"Sabe até que eu estou gostando de ter uma mulher como minha amiga." Emmett comentou.

"Eu sou a primeira?"

"É."

"Não sei se me sinto honrada ou rejeitada." Bella mordeu o lábio pensativa, aguardando a resposta dele.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele se despediu, gargalhando.

"Emmett." Ela protestou, mas ele já havia desligado o telefone.

A ligação do Emmett havia dado a Bella o pretexto necessário para ligar para Rose e pedir um outro favor. Não que ela precisasse de um pretexto para tal, mas é que aquele favor era um tanto delicado de se pedir.

"Hey." Bella cumprimentou assim que Rose atendeu.

"O que você quer?" A loira disparou.

"O que te faz pensar que eu quero alguma coisa?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, mesmo sabendo que a amiga não veria sua expressão.

"Quando você liga pro meu número residencial é porque você quer alguma coisa." Rose concluiu.

"Eu só liguei para avisar que não vamos mais sair amanhã."

"Ah tá." Ela murmurou em resposta.

"E eu queria saber se você poderia ficar com a Cathy amanhã." Bella soltou a bomba e ficou esperando a reação da amiga.

"Por que não a Alice? Não é que eu não queria ficar com ela, mas geralmente você a deixa com a Alice." Rose parecia confusa com aquele pedido.

"É que eu não quero que a Alice saiba que eu vou sair amanhã." Bella explicou.

"Então você vai fazer uma coisa que a Alice não aprova." Rose concluiu.

"Não é nada disso. Eu só não quero passar pelo interrogatório dela." Mentiu.

"Eu posso quebrar seu galho amanhã. Que horas você precisa de mim?"

"Na hora do almoço."

"E depois eu a levo para a aula de música, certo?" Rose perguntou apenas para confirmar.

"Não, amanhã ela não vai." Bella respondeu.

"Certo! Então amanhã você a deixa aqui na hora do almoço."

"Isso. Muito obrigada, Rose." Ela agradeceu. "Depois eu te conto tudo."

"Tchau." Rose desligou o telefone e mais uma vez, o silêncio e seus pensamentos era tudo o que Bella tinha por companhia.

Bella se sentia estranhamente leve. Era como se todo esse tempo ela estivesse levando um grande peso nas costas, mas nunca se dera conta, e agora, quase que num passe de mágica, todo o peso desaparecera. Não é que os problemas tivessem acabado, ou que agora ela estava vivendo uma vida perfeita. Mas ter tomado aquela decisão e ter falado com o Edward, trouxera um alívio sem precedentes a ela.

Bella aproveitou os minutos que ainda lhe restavam e decidiu pegar uma das caixas para arrumar. Era vergonhoso estar naquele apartamento há três meses e ainda não ter concluído a mudança, ela pensou. Ela olhou a pilha que ficava no canto da sala e pegou uma que tinha 'Coisas da Bella' escrito nela.

A maioria das coisas ali eram de sua adolescência: Fotos dela com Alice, com os pais e uma dela com Tanya e Kate, alguns livros e cadernos e uns poucos CDs. Fazia cinco anos que havia deixado Forks, mas na maioria das vezes parecia que tinha sido em uma outra vida.

Bella abriu um dos cadernos e leu as primeiras linhas. Escrever sempre foi sua maior paixão. Quando mais nova, era capaz de passar horas escrevendo em seu caderno ou no computador. Hoje, ela mal se lembrava da última vez que escrevera alguma coisa. A verdade era que escrever a lembrava de tudo que ela teve que abdicar na sua vida e Bella não tinha condições de lidar com aquilo. A sua grande paixão havia se tornado seu maior martírio.

Bella fechou o caderno e suspirou. Precisava arrumar aquelas coisas e ficar ali remoendo o passado não adiantaria de nada.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella ouviu alguém batendo a porta e ela imediatamente olhou para o relógio. Pela hora já devia ser Jacob trazendo Cathy de volta.

"Mamãe!" Cathy correu para abraçar Bella assim que ela abriu a porta.

"Tudo isso é saudade?" Bella riu, surpresa com a atitude da filha. "Como foi a aula?"

"Legal!" Ela respondeu saltitante.

"Ela se comportou?" Bella perguntou ao Jake.

"Como sempre." Ele respondeu, piscando para Cathy, que sorriu para ele e foi em seguida correndo para a sala.

"Obrigada, Jake. Você me salvou hoje." Bella sorriu.

"Você pode me compensar amanhã."

"Eu não sei se vai ser possível." Bella mordeu o lábio. Aquela já devia ser a terceira ou quarta vez que se via obrigada a recusar um convite de Jacob. "Talvez eu tenha um compromisso."

"Bella, eu não quero te pressionar, mas..." Jake começou, mas Bella fez um gesto para que ele parasse.

"Só um segundo." Ela pediu, ao ouvir o som de uma televisão ligada. Bella caminhou até a sala e viu a filha deitada na sala, com a mochila jogada no chão. "Cathy, guarda a mochila, desliga a televisão e vá já para o banho." Ela ordenou.

"Tá." Cathy murmurou, contrariada. Bella teve que se controlar para não rir do biquinho raivoso que ela fazia, enquanto se levantava do sofá e fazia exatamente o que ela tinha pedido.

"Desculpa." Bella pediu, voltando para a porta onde Jacob ainda lhe aguardava. O sorriso que Bella tinha por causa da filha, logo se desmanchou ao ver o semblante sério do amigo.

"Eu preciso saber onde estamos, Bella." Ele falou sério e Bella sentiu seu estômago revirando. Aquela não era a conversa que ela queria ouvir. "Eu preciso saber se essa relação vai ter algum futuro."

"Jake..." Bella procurou as palavras, mas a verdade era que ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela havia dito a si mesma que daria uma chance a Jacob, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como definir o relacionamento deles. Ela não queria perdê-lo mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha condições de assumir um relacionamento.

"Eu sei que você nunca me prometeu nada, eu também sei que você tem seus próprios dilemas, mas eu preciso saber. Eu só quero saber se eu tenho uma chance." Bella olhou os olhos suplicantes de Jacob e, tomada por um sentimento que ela não soube explicar, ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-o nos lábios. Ela sentiu os braços de Jacob estreitando-se a seu redor e deixou-se levar pelas sensações que aqueles lábios quentes e macios lhe causavam.

"Mamãe, eu não consigo tirar o vestido." Cathy gritou, obrigando Bella a se separar de Jacob.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela sussurrou, com os lábios próximos aos dele.

"Até mais." Ele sorriu. "Eu te ligo amanhã."

Depois de atender o chamado da filha, Bella sentou-se no sofá e se xingou mentalmente pelo o que tinha feito instantes atrás. Para alguém que estava pronta para um discurso sobre 'não estar pronta para um relacionamento', ela havia cedido muito cedo. E o pior, ela havia tomado a iniciativa. Mas ela não tinha tido escolha ao olhar para aqueles olhos negros que lhe suplicavam uma chance. Tudo o que ele queria era uma chance. E ela não podia perdê-lo. Não agora que tanta coisa em sua vida iria mudar.

"Pipoquinha!" Rose exclamou ao abrir a porta.

"Tia Rose!" A pequena correu para abraçá-la.

"Volto mais tarde." Bella avisou.

"Sem problemas." Rose sorriu.

"Tchau, bebê." Bella se despediu da filha.

"Mamãe, eu já sou grande." Cathy protestou.

"Mas você continua sendo minha bebê." Bella fez uma careta para a filha. "Comporte-se."

"Sim, senhora!" A garotinha bateu continência fazendo Bella rir.

"Eu te amo." Bella beijou-a no rosto.

"Também."

Durante o caminho, Bella fez questão de ignorar o friozinho na barriga que estava sentindo. Aquele encontro com Edward não tinha nada demais, ela repetia para si mesma por todo o caminho. A pior parte tinha sido tomar a decisão e comunicá-la ao Edward. Não existia motivo para aquele nervosismo todo. Quer dizer, nenhum motivo racional, porque ilógicos e irracionais ela tinha aos montes. A começar pelo próprio Edward.

Bella chegou a escola de música dele. Na recepção estava apenas a secretária.

"Bom dia, o Sr Anth...Hey." Bella nem teve a chance de terminar a frase, pois Edward já estava na sua frente.

"Eu já estava te aguardando." Ele encolheu os ombros. Pelo visto ela não era a única que estava ansiosa.

"Percebi." Bella riu nervosamente. "Você conhece algum restaurante que seja bom e longe daqui?"

"Por que longe?" Ele enrugou a testa.

"Estou evitando pessoas conhecidas." Respondi. Rose morava ali próximo e Jake trabalhava a alguns quarteirões dali.

"Tem um próximo a escola." Ele sugeriu

"Mas e o Emmett?"

"Ele não trabalha lá hoje." Edward respondeu.

Edward levou-a até onde o carro estava estacionado e Bella não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ver um volvo prata parado ali.

"Emmett disse que você não está falando com ele." Ela comentou casualmente, enquanto entrava no veículo.

"Com todo o respeito, esse assunto não lhe interessa." Edward disse cortante.

"Você não sabe como essa sua atitude me irritava quando a gente namorava." Bella deixou escapar.

"Ótimo, agora vamos ressuscitar os problemas que um dia tivemos no nosso relacionamento." Edward reclamou e deu a partida no carro. Pelo visto, a existência entre eles não seria tão pacífica assim, Bella pensou.

"Desculpa." Edward pediu, depois de um longo silêncio. "Eu sei que você só quer ajudar." Bella assentiu em resposta, aceitando suas desculpas.

Assim que chegaram ao restaurante, o maitre os levou a uma mesa disponível e entregou-lhes o cardápio. Pouco tempo depois o garçom veio anotar os pedidos dele.

"Bella, provavelmente eu estou abusando da minha sorte ao perguntar isso, mas por quê?" Edward disparou, assim que o garçom se afastou da mesa.

"Eu ouvi o que você me disse. Você errou. O seu erro machucou muita gente, mas eu também sei reconhecer os meus erros. E não é justo que a Cathy pague pelos nossos pecados."

"Como você vai contar à ela?"

"Eu vou dizer que achei você e que decidimos esperar um tempo para ver se ela realmente gostava de você." Aquela era uma resposta horrível, mas era o que Bella tinha conseguido pensar em tão pouco tempo.

"Será que ela vai acreditar? Quer dizer, ela é uma criança muito inteligente."

"Espero que ela acredite. Eu não posso contar a verdade para ela." Bella não gostava de mentir para a filha, mas ela sabia que a verdade, naquele momento, só iria machucá-la. Sem contar que ela ainda era nova demais para entender tudo o que se passou na vida dos pais nos últimos anos.

"Eu sei." Edward assentiu. "O que a Alice falou sobre isso?"

"Ela não sabe. Na verdade, ninguém sabe." Bella passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos. "E eu gostaria que isso permanecesse assim, por enquanto."

"Tudo bem. Mas isso vai ser um segredo difícil de se manter. Não pela gente, mas pela Cathy." Edward apontou. Seria muito difícil para Cathy manter uma coisa daquelas em segredo, ele pensou. Sem mencionar que também seria injusto privá-la da felicidade de compartilhar a notícia com outros.

"Não vai ser por muito tempo. Eu prometo." Bella garantiu.

"E como serão as _visitas_?" Aquela palavra soava tão fria e impessoal. Ele queria muito mais do que apenas visitar Cathy, mas Edward tinha consciência de que qualquer coisa além disso estava fora do seu alcance.

"Quando você quiser. Eu não vou estipular dias, mas quero que você respeite a rotina dela. E também, por enquanto, eu vou estar presente nessas visitas." Não era que Bella não confiasse em Edward, mas seria melhor para Cathy ter Bella por perto durante aquela transição. "Depois nós veremos como fica."

"E como vamos fazer hoje?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Bella respondeu indecisa. "Eu tinha pensado em nos encontrarmos em algum lugar. Que tal uma pizzaria?"

"Você não acha que esse é um assunto delicado demais para se tratar num lugar público?" Edward ponderou e Bella suspirou. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, mas a imagem de Edward em seu apartamento com sua filha não lhe agradava muito.

"Você está certo." Ela admitiu. "Que tal lá em casa, por volta das seis?"

"Combinado." Ele sorriu.

Depois do almoço, Bella ia em direção ao apartamento de Rosalie tentando não pensar no que aconteceria às seis horas. O nervosismo poderia esperar mais alguns minutos para aparecer.

Assim que chegou ao apartamento de Rose, Bella bateu à porta e ouviu a amiga gritando, pedindo que ela entrasse.

"Hey, o que aconteceu aqui?" Bella perguntou. A sala estava uma verdadeira bagunça, com roupas, maquiagem e calçados espalhados por todos os lados.

"A gente tá brincando de passalera." Cathy respondeu e Bella riu quando deu uma boa olhada na filha. Cathy usava uma sombra, blush e batom tudo cor de rosa, combinando com o vestido da mesma cor cheia de patês, que passava dos seus pés.

"Passarela." Bella corrigiu a filha entre risos.

"Mamãe, vou ser modelo quando crescer." A menina decidiu, enquanto rodopiava em volta da mãe. Bella teve que segurar a filha que quase caiu, ao pisar na barra do vestido.

"Sua tia Alice vai ficar muito feliz em ouvir isso." Já até imaginava Alice colocando sua filha como garota propaganda da Tinkerbells. "Vá trocar de roupa para irmos." Bella ordenou, e Cathy foi para o quarto onde estavam suas roupas.

"A garota tem futuro." Rose comentou. "Como foi o encontro?"

"Que encontro?" Bella franziu a testa.

"Ah, qual é! Eu não nasci ontem. Você dispensou sua filha e está fazendo um mistério tremendo sobre o seu paradeiro que até a grande sabichona Mary Alice Withlock me ligou querendo saber onde você estava. "

"Ela descobriu que a Cathy está aqui?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não." Bella respirou aliviada ao ouvir aquilo. "Mas então, é o Emmett?" Rose perguntou com desdém.

"O quê?! Não. O Emmett é só meu amigo." Bella fez uma careta. "Falando nisso, você poderia sair com ele hoje, já que eu não vou poder."

"Não mesmo." Rose cruzou os braços.

"Por quê?"

"É complicado." Ela encolheu os ombros e Bella decidiu que aquela não seria a melhor hora de pressioná-la.

"Pronto." Cathy voltou para a sala, usando a bermuda e blusa que a mãe tinha vestido nela horas atrás.

"Dê um beijo na sua tia." Bella falou.

"Tchau, tia Rose." Cathy sorriu, antes de beijar e abraçar a tia.

"Tchau, pipoca!" Rose sorriu, retribuindo o carinho.

"Tchau e obrigada." Bella agradeceu, antes de ir embora.

Já no apartamento, Cathy correu para frente da TV deixando a mãe sozinha. Bella encarou o relógio. Já passavam das duas da tarde e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que em menos de quatro horas Edward estaria ali em sua porta.

Um nervosismo, agora bem conhecido, fez com que seu estômago se remexesse. Ela tinha tanta coisa para temer, tanta coisa a perder.

Como será que Cathy reagiria quando ela lhe contasse a verdade? De certo, conhecer o pai era o que ela mais queria, mas às vezes as expectativas não correspondiam a realidade. E se isso acontecesse com ela? E se ela não gostasse de Edward? Ou pior, e se ela gostasse demais dele e decidisse que preferia o pai à ela? Bella odiava admitir, mas aquele era seu maior medo. O medo de que Cathy ficasse tão fascinada com o pai e então decidisse que ele era uma opção melhor que ela.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia deixar que seus medos a dominasse, e ainda pior, que tais medos influenciassem a vida da filha. Na vida nada era certo, nada era garantido e todos precisavam arriscar. Por que com ela seria diferente?

Com o objetivo de passar o tempo, Bella agarrou um livro e foi até o quarto. No caminho, pegou o celular e viu uma mensagem de Jacob, perguntando sobre o dia seguinte. Ela decidiu não responder, afinal tinha uma ligeira impressão de que Cathy e o pai lhe tomariam todo o final de semana.

Após receber uma ligação de Edward avisando que já estava chegando, Bella deixou o livro de lado e foi atrás da filha. Cathy estava sentada no chão de seu quarto brincando com uma de suas bonecas.

"Oi, posso conversar com você?" Bella perguntou, parada a porta.

"Claro." Cathy assentiu.

"Cathy..." Bella sentou-se na cama da filha e fez um gesto para que ela sentasse ao seu lado e respirou fundo. Como começar? ela se perguntou, enquanto buscava as palavras para dizer a verdade à filha. Como despejar aquela verdade em uma criança, sem nem saber como ela irá reagir? Por que as pessoas não escreviam livros sobre situações como aquelas? "...eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Kitkat?" Ela arregalou os olhos. Bella deu um meio sorriso. Além de seus defeitos, Cathy também tinha herdado seus vícios.

"Não é chocolate, e nem de comer."

"Então é um brinquedo?" A menina tentou adivinhar.

"Não. É uma pessoa." Bella esclareceu.

"Mamãe, pessoa não pode ser surpresa. Pessoa é pessoa." Cathy revirou os olhos, deixando claro como achava um absurdo o que a mãe tinha falado.

"Ok, então deixa-me mudar." Bella sorriu. "Tem uma pessoa que quer muito te conhecer e que você também quer conhecer."

"Quem?" A menina levantou uma sobrancelha, os olhinhos lotados de curiosidade.

"Quem é a pessoa que você mais quer conhecer no mundo todo?" Bella perguntou.

"Meu papai." Cathy respondeu prontamente. A menina ficou quieta por um tempo, até que o entendimento cruzou sua mente."Você encontrou meu papai!" Ela exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

"Encontrei. Já tem algum tempo que isso aconteceu, mas nós achamos melhor esperar um pouco, para ver como as coisas iam acontecer." Aquela era a pior desculpa que ela poderia dar a filha, mas não tinha conseguido nada melhor.

"Que coisas?"

"Coisas de adulto." Bella respondeu, sabendo que aquela era a única coisa que amainaria a curiosidade da filha. "Mas agora está tudo certo e seu pai está te esperando lá fora."

"Será que ele vai gostar de mim?" Cathy perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

"Tem como alguém não gostar?" Bella sorriu. Se Cathy soubesse o quanto era preciosa para todas as pessoas em sua vida, aquela pergunta seria completamente desnecessária.

"Vamos?" Cathy levantou-se da cama num pulo e esticou a mão para a mãe.

Bella acompanhou a filha até o corredor e fez um gesto para que ela fosse até a sala e abrisse a porta. Cathy segurou a maçaneta e encarou a mãe mais uma vez. O coração de Bella pulava em seu peito, mas ela conseguiu o auto-controle suficiente para sorrir encorajadoramente para a filha. Cathy abriu a porta e ficou parada.

"Sr. Anthony?" Ela perguntou confusa. "Você é o meu papai?" Ela perguntou e Edward sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta

"Cathy." Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou, ficando do tamanho dela. "Minha filha." Ele sussurrou abraçando, não se importando mais com as lágrimas que caiam. Tudo o que importava era que sua filha estava ali, em seus braços. Aquele simples abraço, fazia valer a pena todo o inferno que ele tinha passado.

"Papai." Ela disse desvencilhando-se dele. Edward sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. "Não chora. Eu tô aqui." Cathy pediu, secando as lágrimas que caiam tão livremente. Edward a abraçou novamente. Se pudesse ele nunca mais a soltaria.

Bella foi até o banheiro tentar se recompor, não podia reaparecer na sala com o rosto todo molhado de lágrimas. Ela tinha ficado no corredor e assistido tudo à distância para dar privacidade à Edward e Cathy. Aquele era um momento deles, a presença dela era irrelevante.

"Por que você não me disse que era meu papai?" Cathy perguntou, agora perfeitamente acomodada no colo do pai.

"Eu não sabia. E depois, sua mãe e eu decidimos esperar até que algumas coisas se resolvessem." Edward decidiu que o melhor era usar a mesma desculpa da Bella.

"Coisas de adulto." Cathy concluiu.

"É." Edward sorriu. Desde que tinha entrado naquele apartamento não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Como ele poderia imaginar que um dia seria o responsável pela vida de uma pessoa tão especial quanto Cathy? Ele não queria nem imaginar o quanto ela tinha sofrido, o que ela tinha passado aqueles anos, esperando para que ele finalmente aparecesse. No que dependesse dele, Edward faria tudo ao seu alcance para minimizar qualquer sofrimento que um dia ela tivera.

"Mamãe, é o meu papai!" Cathy exclamou, assim que viu a mãe parada à sala.

"É, eu sei." Bella olhou para Cathy no colo de Edward e sorriu desconcertada. "Vocês querem pizza?"

"Ebaaaa!" A pequena desceu do colo do pai e correu para abraçar a mãe.

"Enquanto eu ligo, que tal você ir mostrar seus brinquedos ao seu pai?" Bella sugeriu e Cathy prontamente pegou seu pai pela mão e o levou até o quarto.

Bella estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber como Cathy e Edward estavam indo, mas decidiu deixar que eles tentassem encontrar uma ligação por si só. Ela riu do próprio pensamento. Eles _já_ tinham essa ligação, só precisavam elevá-la ao nível de pai e filha. Uma sitcom na tv foi o suficiente para distraí-la até o entregador chegar.

"A pizza chegou." Bella anunciou, depositando a pizza na mesa.

"Mas, papai a Lauren é uma chata sim! E da próxima vez fala para ela que eu sou sua filha e que o piano é meu."

"Modos, Catherine." Bella ralhou, ao ouvir o que a filha propunha.

"Não me chama assim." A pequena protestou.

"É, Isabella." Bella fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a ela naquela noite, e ainda era para atormentá-la com aquele nome. "Hum,camarão."

"É a preferida de Cathy." Ela explicou, deixando claro que a escolha da pizza não tinha nada a ver com a presença dele ali. Mas o que ela podia fazer se filha e pai compartilhavam o mesmo gosto por pizza.

"Mamãe, o papai gostou do Sr. Pickles." Cathy comentou, enquanto sentava para comer.

"Que bom." Bella sorriu e se sentou à mesa, mas o telefone a impediu de comer. "Com licença. Oi, Ali" Ela atendeu ao reconhecer o número da amiga.

"Sou eu." Jasper se identificou.

"Oi." Ela sorriu sem graça, se Jasper estava ligando isso queria dizer que Alice não queria falar com ela. "Ela mandou você me ligar?"

"Mais ou menos. Ela está preocupada com você, mas disse que ia esperar a sua ligação. Mas você conhece a Alice, sempre arruma uma maneira de conseguir que eu faça tudo por ela."

"Ela tem sorte por ter você." Bella sorriu.

"Mas você está bem mesmo?" Jasper perguntou para se certificar.

"Estou. Eu só precisava de um tempo para mim, apenas isso." E não era exatamente uma mentira.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Mencionado?" Bella teve que gargalhar ao ouvir aquilo. Só mesmo Jasper para fazê-la rir num momento como aquele.

"Está tudo certo. Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei cuidar de mim." Ela garantiu.

"Mas eu me acostumei a cuidar de vocês. É um hábito difícil de se parar." Ela não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo."A Cathy está aí?"

"Ela está dormindo. Amanhã eu peço para ela te ligar." Bella mentiu e ficou esperando que o amigo não percebesse.

"Está bem. Tchau." Jasper se despediu. "Não esquece de falar com a Alice."

"Pode deixar." Bella garantiu, mesmo sem saber se ia cumprir aquela promessa.

Bella voltou a mesa. Durante a maior parte do tempo, ela permaneceu como uma expectadora, apenas assistindo pai e filha falando sobre suas vidas e preferências. Sua participação se limitava a confirmar as coisas que Cathy dizia, quando a mesma exigia seu parecer. Vez por outra, o olhar de Bella cruzava com o de Edward e ela logo desviava. Ela não queria saber como ele estava sentindo, ela não queria descobrir suas emoções- coisa que ela faria se olhasse naqueles olhos verdes.

"Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora." Edward anunciou olhando para o relógio.

"Ah, não papai. Dorme aqui." Cathy pediu.

"O papai não pode."

"Por quê?" A menina retorquiu.

"Por que o papai tem a casa dele e tem que dormir lá." Ele explicou.

"Mamãe, fala para ele ficar." Cathy encarou a mãe com aqueles olhos brilhantes, já reconhecendo, mesmo que de maneira inconsciente, que aquela era sua melhor arma.

"Cathy, o seu pai tem que ir." Bella disse resoluta. "Mas amanhã ele pode voltar." Ela sugeriu, permitindo-se olhar Edward nos olhos.

"Pode?" Cathy olhou para o pai esperançosa.

"Claro que eu posso." Ele confirmou com um sorriso.

**Reviews**

**HMSanches : **Hey hauhauaha Você sabe que eu demoro e essa ainda vai demorar um pouco mais dada as circunstâncias delicadas :p

**Laura Cristina : **Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do encontro.

**Mayarah: **Aeee! Ah, mas terão lutas futuras...com certeza! Com certeza essa é a melhor idade. Até a idade da Cathy eu era louca pelo meu pai, até pq eu ainda tinha uma convivência com ele, mas depois disso as coisas mudaram. Mas, enfim, eu amei a viagem. Mesmo com a bagunça que estava SP eu me diverti muito. Obrigada :p

**Marii :** Yep *_* Se o Eddie achou que o Jazz que era o problema, quero nem ver quando ele ficar sabendo do Jacob...

**MiliYLJJ :** HUahuahuahau Todo mundo meio que perdoando o Edward 3

**jessicamcullen :** Opa, chegou mais um! :p

**Ju Felix :** Obrigada ^^ Sério mesmo.

**Natalocas : **Obrigada! A partir do próximo capítulo, Bella vai começar a ficar ainda mais balançada.

**DeniseBelle26 :** Ela escolheu o que era o melhor para a filha e fez o certo ^^ Obrigadaaa 3

**pollyanna cullem: **Eita! Heheheheh Obrigada

**Jana Mi : **E ainda tem muita coisa para pensar já que Edward agora vai estar bem mais próximo, não só da Cathy como dela mesmo.

**TaTa B-P : **Ambos são protetores, mas Alice é um pouco mais quando o assunto é Edward Cullen e isso vai ficar muito óbvio no s próximos capítulos. Obrigada :)

**Queen Vic: **Com certeza ela vai ter que rever algumas coisas...o problema é ela aceitar essa mudança de sentimentos. Ou será que o problema maior seria uma tal de Mary Alice Withlock? Ou seria Jacob Black?

**Kivia :** Mas agora tem a tortura chamada Jacob Black...eu sei que assinei minha sentença de morte com esse capítulo. Eu tenho plena noção disso. Ah, mais Alice ainda vai dá piti hauhauah Ah, mas nem foi tão calma assim...ela estava no ambiente de trabalho...além do mais ela é uma mãe e mulher madura...tá nem tando assim, mas você entendeu. Bem, agora eu vou indo para minha fortaleza anti-nuclear porque acho que só lá estarei segura de você hauahauah

**FeePattinson : **Sim, sim. Desculpa pela demora, mas ele saiu :D


	16. Can We Still Be Friends?

**N/A: Pois é, estou de volta! Férias acabando e eu tendo que me preparar psicologicamente para o semestre mais tenso da minha vida, no sentido acadêmico é claro. :p Eu estou fazendo zilhões de cursos onlines e ainda puxei matérias extras na facul, mas não se preocupem que darei um jeito de sempre estar por aqui. ****Bem é isso. Deixo vocês agora com o capítulo. ****Obrigada a Giuly por betar e a vocês por lerem e me aturarem! Beijos e até o próximo!**

**We awoke from our dream**

**Things are not always what they seem**

**Memories linger on**

**It's like a sweet, sad, old song**

**Can we still be friends?**

**Can we still get together sometimes?**

**Can we still be friends?**

**You know that life will still go on**

**(Can We Still Be Friends?- Mandy Moore)**

**Capítulo 14- ****Can We Still Be Friends?**

"Você gostou da surpresa?" Bella perguntou, enquanto acabava de colocar o pijama na filha.

"Gostei muito mamãe." Cathy sorriu e subiu na cama. "Só fiquei triste que o papai não ficou."

"Mas ele vai voltar amanhã." Ela tentou parecer consoladora, mas o semblante da filha permaneceu triste. "Se você dormir logo amanhã vai chegar mais rápido"

"Eu gostei muito que o Sr. Anthony é meu papai. Eu tenho a melhor mamãe e o melhor papai do mundo." Ela sorriu, alegre. E aquele sorriso era toda a recompensa e certeza que Bella precisava.

"E eu tenho a melhor filha do mundo." Ela devolveu o sorriso. "Agora, vamos dormir."

"Canta a minha música?" Os olhinhos da menina já estavam se fechando quando ela fez o pedido, mas mesmo assim Bella o atendeu. Quando Cathy finalmente dormiu, Bella foi em direção ao seu quarto.

A tensão que a cercou durante o dia, agora transformava-se em exaustão em cada um dos seus músculos. Bella trocou de roupa e fechou os olhos e embora seu corpo estivesse cansado, sua mente tinha muito o que considerar.

Bella afastou o cobertor de seu corpo. De fato, aquele encontro tinha sido melhor do que ela esperava. Pai e filha haviam criado uma conexão que, aos olhos dela, já era inquebrável. Porém, havia algo no olhar dele, na voz, na familiaridade de tê-lo por perto que a incomodava. Era tão mais fácil quando ela podia agredi-lo com palavras.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella teve que controlar uma ansiosa Cathy. Parecia que nada distraía a filha que só sabia perguntar pelo pai a cada cinco minutos. Era como ver uma versão miniatura da Alice. O telefone tocou e Cathy apressou a mãe para atendê-lo na esperança de que fosse o pai do outro lado da linha. Bella olhou o número e sentiu seu coração dar um pulo.

"Alô." Ela atendeu no tom mais casual que pôde.

"Oi, sou eu." Edward apenas confirmou o que ela já sabia.

"Oi."

"Eu queria a sua ajuda." Ele pediu, meio sem jeito.

"Sobre?"

"Eu não sei onde levar a Cathy." Ele admitiu. "Eu queria sair com vocês, mas eu não faço ideia do que ela gosta de fazer. Eu estava pensando em um musical, mas eu lembro que ela me disse que já assistiu Rei Leão."

"Eu não acho que ela se importaria em assistir de novo, é um dos desenhos preferidos dela."

"Você se lembra quando nós..." Edward deixou as palavras no ar.

"Lembro." Ela respondeu seca. Enquanto tentava não lembrar, imagens daquele dia apareciam em sua mente. A vida podia ser tão fácil quando se é criança. Sem nenhuma expectativa, nenhum receio, nenhuma responsabilidade, nenhuma dor.

"Eu passo aí depois do almoço então?" Edward perguntou, trazendo a atenção dela.

"Pode ser." Bella concordou. "Tchau."

"Era o meu papai?" Cathy perguntou animada.

"Era." Cathy comemorou assim que ouviu a confirmação da mãe. "Mas ele só vai passar aqui depois do almoço, então agora você pode sentar seu bumbum na cadeira e fazer o dever de casa!"

"Mas, mamãe..." A menina protestou. Bella não entendia o porquê adiar uns exercícios que não iam além de colorir e circular algumas coisas.

"Você conhece as regras, Catherine."

"Está bem." Cathy se deu por vencida, afinal, quando a mãe a chamava pelo nome era porque não tinha mais solução.

Bella não era paranóica com gorduras e calorias, sempre fora do tipo que trocava uma refeição por um hambúrguer num piscar de olhos. Mas os tempos haviam mudado, e ela tinha que pensar em alguém além dela, e isso incluía incutir alguns hábitos saudáveis na filha, razão pela qual ela decidiu fazer um almoço leve para ambas. Minutos depois que elas terminaram a refeição, a campainha foi ouvida e Bella não tinha dúvidas de quem a esperava do outro lado.

"Oi." Edward sorriu, timidamente. Bella lembrava daquele sorriso. Era o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás. O mesmo do primeiro encontro.

"Oi." Ela sorriu, meio sem graça. "Cathy." A garotinha veio correndo até a sala, e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver o pai.

"Papai!" Ela gritou e se jogou nos braços dele. "Saudades."

"Eu também." Ele sorriu largamente, pegando-a no colo. "Vamos?" Ele se virou para Bella.

"Claro."

Durante a apresentação, Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos do palco. Não importava quantas vezes ela tinha assistido O Rei Leão, ela sempre se maravilhava com a história. No entanto, a atenção dela se desviou quando Edward sentou-se ao seu lado com Cathy no colo, no lugar que antes era ocupado pela filha. A proximidade dele, fez Bella ficar completamente consciente dos seus movimentos. Ela podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, através da blusa xadrez que ele usava. Ela também podia perceber os olhares furtivos que ele lhe lançava, que muitas vezes encontravam os seus.

Bella e Edward andavam lado a lado pelas ruas de Nova York. Cathy estava acomodada no colo do pai, aparentemente, seu novo lugar favorito, enquanto ela e Edward conversavam animadamente. Aquele era o típico retrato de uma família. Com a exceção de que eles estavam bem longe disso, Bella lembrou-se mentalmente.

"Sério?" Cathy perguntou surpresa, em meio a uma gargalhada.

"Juro!" Edward riu."A sua mãe parava em frente à floresta e ficava gritando 'Eu rio na cara do perigo' e depois ria igual ao Simba. "

"Pior era você que ficava rugindo na floresta." Bella devolveu, com um meio sorriso.

"Vocês moravam na _folesta_? Igual _o Tazan_?" Cathy arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela nova informação. Em sua cabecinha infantil, ela já se imaginava em uma casa da árvore, usando cipós como meio de transporte.

"Não. É que tem uma floresta perto da casa dos seus avós." Edward respondeu.

"Que legal." Ela comemorou. "Mamãe, a gente podia ir pra lá, né?"

"Um dia a gente vai." Bella respondeu, evasiva. Aquela era sua resposta automática para aquela pergunta

"Papai, a sua mamãe e o seu papai também moram em _Forcas_?"

"Forks." Ele corrigiu com um sorriso. "Sim, eles moram."

"Ah, mamãe! Vamos porque assim eu conheço meu outro vovô e vovó." Bella sentiu seu corpo congelar ao ouvir aquilo. Aquele assunto era inevitável, mas Bella ainda não estava preparada para discuti-lo. Talvez aquela fosse uma atitude egoísta, mas o tempo dela precisava ser respeitado.

"Nós podemos ver isso." Bella manteve o olhar voltado para o chão. Ela não queria ver a expressão no rosto do Edward. Incomodava-a admitir isso, mas ela não suportaria receber um olhar de desaprovação dele.

"O que as meninas querem comer?" Ele perguntou, decidido a acabar com o silêncio que se instalou entre eles.

"Cathy?" Bella voltou-se para a filha.

"Mamãe, eu posso comer hambúrguer, batata frita e depois tomar sorvete?" Cathy a olhou por cima das pálpebras, com o olhar inocente que só uma garotinha de quatro anos poderia exibir.

"Hoje você pode." Bella sorriu e eles entraram na primeira lanchonete que encontraram.

Enquanto Edward se encarregou dos lanches, Bella e Cathy foram encontrar uma mesa. A lanchonete estava cheia e o único lugar que encontraram foi no fim do estabelecimento. Felizmente, o atendimento não estava lento, e logo Edward caminhava ao encontro delas enquanto equilibrava duas bandejas, uma em cada mão.

"Obrigada." Bella agradeceu quando ele depositou o lanche na mesa. Era o seu favorito.

Ele ainda lembrava.

E ter ciência daquilo era igualmente incrível e terrível.

"Papai, olha só o que eu tenho." Ela sorriu e puxou para fora da blusa o cordão que usava.

"Isso é... " Edward olhava admirado o pequeno anel prateado com uma pequenina safira na ponta.

"É o anel que você deu pra mamãe quando vocês eram pequenos." Cathy se apressou, não deixando o pai terminar a sua fala.

"Você guardou?" Ele desviou o olhar para Bella. Ele parecia surpreso e até admirado ao rever aquele objeto depois de tanto tempo.

"Não foi intencional." A resposta saiu no automático e Bella constatou o quanto deveria ter soado rude. Mas aquela não tinha sido seu propósito. Realmente, não fora de maneira intencional que tinha mantido o anel. Ela tinha deixado em Forks tudo a que fazia lembrar-se dele, mas estava tão acostumada a usar aquele anel em seu dedo mindinho que só foi notá-lo quando já estava em Nova York. "Mas me fazia lembrar do verdadeiro Edward."

"Nunca teve um falso Edward," Ele falou, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos "apenas um Edward que perdeu a direção por um momento."

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Cathy perguntou curiosa, enquanto assistia à interação dos pais.

"É que nós conhecíamos um outro Edward." Bella respondeu.

"E ele parece com o papai?" Ela pôde notar o olhar de Edward em cima dela. Enquanto para a filha aquela pergunta se resumia à aparência física do suposto Edward, para ele, a pergunta tinha um significado completamente diferente. O Edward que estava ali era mais parecido com o Edward dela, aquele que era seu melhor amigo e que nunca quebraria seu coração. Ele parecia tão diferente daquele outro Edward que roubou-lhe o chão e a razão de viver de uma só vez.

"Acho que não mais" Bella olhou-o nos olhos e algo ali a assustou. Ela não sabia dizer o que era, mas ela não gostava da sensação que aquele olhar causava nela. "Pronta para o sorvete?" Ela desviou o olhar para a filha.

"Anham!"

"O que vocês vão querer?"

"Dois Sundaes de Chocolate." Cathy respondeu prontamente.

"Então vão ser três."

"Chocolate?" Bella perguntou surpresa.

"Eu posso variar." Edward deu seu famoso sorriso torto - um sorriso que costumava ser dela- e foi pegar os sorvetes.

A viagem de volta para casa foi preenchida pelas perguntas de Cathy e as respostas de Edward, e algumas ocasionais vindas da Bella.

"Boa noite, meu amor." Edward que estava parado do lado de fora do apartamento delas, se agachou para ficar do tamanho da filha.

"Você vem amanhã?" Cathy perguntou com um biquinho.

"Claro. O papai liga para avisar" Edward sorriu e acariciou o rostinho dela. "Te amo, tá?" Ele sussurrou, antes de abraça-la.

"Eu também. Até amanhã." Cathy se despediu com um sonoro beijo na bochecha do pai.

"Até." Ele riu. "Tchau Bella."

"Tchau. Até amanhã." Bella se despediu e Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

Assim que Edward foi embora, Cathy correu para o seu quarto enquanto Bella pegou o telefone e discou os números tão conhecidos por ela.

"Alô"

"Oi, Lice." Bella estava sorrindo, mas por dentro estava nervosa.

"Olha só quem resolveu dar sinal de vida." Alice bufou.

"Você está sendo injusta. Eu disse que precisava de uma folga." Bella tentou se defender.

"Eu pensei que a folga era só do trabalho e não de mim." Alice esclareceu.

"Desculpa..." Bella pediu.

"Bella você sai com aquele exemplo de escória da humanidade e depois some, você tem noção do que eu pensei?" Ela tentou ignorar as palavras que Alice usara para descrever o Edward. Dias atrás, ela concordaria com elas, mas agora ela já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

"O que eu tive não teve nada a ver com ele, foi apenas uma estafa." Mentiu.

"Estafa?" Alice parecia surpresa.

"É. Parece que meu corpo estava meio saturado de tanta coisa para fazer." O que não era totalmente mentira. Trabalhar, estudar, cuidar da Cathy e do novo apartamento, realmente estavam deixando-a mais cansada que o normal.

"E como você está agora?"

"Melhorando. Devo voltar na segunda ou na terça."

"Certo. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, Dean está morrendo de saudades da Cathy. Vocês podem vir aqui amanhã?" Bella mordeu o lábio. Edward disse que apareceria no dia seguinte, mas não tinha especificado um horário. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha nem uma desculpa em mente para dar a Alice e nem queria magoar o Dean por isso.

"Eu posso levá-la aí, mas acho que não vou poder ficar."

"Por quê?"

"Eu estou devendo uma ligação para o Jacob." Mais uma vez, a meia verdade era a melhor solução para aquela situação.

"Ah, e como anda as coisas com Sr. Músculos?"

"Emmett?" Bella respondeu no automático, esquecendo completamente que Alice desconhecia as suas saídas com o professor da filha.

"Quem é Emmett?" Ela perguntou com malícia na voz.

"Quer saber, acho melhor conversarmos outra hora."

"Você não vai escapar dessa conversa, Swan."

"Eu sei, Withlock." Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Até amanhã."

"Até." Bella desligou o telefone e foi atrás de Cathy, que estava brincando com suas bonecas no quarto.

"Abelhinha, a mamãe precisa conversar com você." Bella sentou-se na cama e colocou a filha no colo. "Eu sei que você está feliz de ter reencontrado o seu pai e que você quer contar isso para todo mundo, mas você não vai poder fazer isso por enquanto."

"Por quê?" A garotinha enrugou o cenho.

"Por que eu e seu pai temos que resolver algumas coisas e conversar com algumas pessoas antes de espalharmos a notícia."

"Mas eu não posso contar nem pra tia Alice e o tio Jasper?" Ela perguntou com um biquinho.

"Não." Bella suspirou. Apesar de todas as mentiras que estava contando, no fundo ela também gostaria de contar a verdade a eles.

"Nem para o Dean?"

"Sinto muito, amorzinho. Mas eu prometo que é por pouco tempo." Ao menos era isso que ela esperava.

O som do seu celular tocando a assustou. Sem abrir os olhos, Bella tateou a mesinha de cabeceira à procura do telefone.

"Hum." Ela atendeu um telefone com um murmúrio.

"Acordei você?" Uma voz musical e bem humorada perguntava do outro lado.

"Com certeza." Ela murmurou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Desculpa. Eu liguei para saber se vocês já tinham tomado café da manhã, mas eu já obtive minha resposta."

"Você está vindo para cá agora?"

"Na verdade eu estou na porta do seu prédio."

"Certo. Preciso de cinco minutos." Bella abriu os olhos e deu um pulo da cama. Não sobrava tempo para muita coisa a não ser escovar os dentes e dar uma leve arrumada no cabelo. Exatos cinco minutos depois, Edward tocava a campainha do apartamento dela. Bella saiu correndo do banheiro para poder atender.

"Hey." Ela o cumprimentou, ofegante.

"Que a força esteja com você." Edward riu com o pijama do Star Wars que ela usava e Bella se odiou por ter esquecido de verificar com que roupa tinha ido dormir na noite anterior. Ao menos ela dispensara a parte superior do pijama e tinha optado por uma camiseta no lugar. Apesar do outono, a temperatura não tinha sido muito elevada no dia anterior.

"Se você contar a alguém sobre isso, eu te mato." Ela ameaçou.

"Toma." Edward lhe entregou umas sacolas da Starbucks. "Dois cappuccinos, um chocolate quente e muffins de chocolate e Blueberry."

"Obrigada." Bella agradeceu. "Eu não tive tempo de acordar a Cathy, então se você quiser ir lá."

"Claro."

Enquanto Edward ia acordar a filha, Bella foi preparar a mesa do café da manhã. Mais uma vez, não passou despercebido que ele escolhera seu café e muffins preferidos. Ele realmente estava se esforçando.

"Acho que alguém ainda está dormindo." Edward entrou na cozinha, com uma Cathy ainda sonolenta em seu colo.

"Bom dia, Abelhinha." Bella se aproximou da filha e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela podia sentir o cheiro almiscarado do perfume dele e se afastou, não sem antes esbarrar sem querer a rosto em seu ombro.

"Bom dia." Cathy murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Vamos, mocinha. Hora do café." Edward a sacudiu de leve e a colocou sentada na cadeira. "Porquê abelhinha?" Ele se virou para Bella.

"Eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas ela faz um barulhinho em quanto come e lembra um pouco o zumbido da abelha."

"É verdade." Edward sorriu. "E eu achava que era porque ela era doce como o mel."

"Ela faz esse barulho desde quando eu a amamentava." Bella comentou irrefletidamente e logo se arrependeu quando os olhos dele desceram para os seus seios. Ela não pôde evitar o rubor em seu rosto. Naquela hora ela desejou estar usando a parte de cima do pijama. "Mas a sua conclusão também é legal." Legal? Sério? Bella se perguntava mentalmente quando ela iria adquirir a habilidade de falar livremente em situações como aquela.

A conversa seguiu tranquila. Bella fazia questão de continuar seu papel de expectadora, era mais seguro- ela repetia para si mesma. Enredar uma conversa com Edward acabaria em discussão ou então, em uma possibilidade que ela não estava preparada nem para cogitar. A campainha tocou e Bella se assustou. Quem seria? Ela não estava esperando nenhuma visita.

Ela levantou-se e foi abrir a porta, e quase tomou um susto ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

"Jasper? O quê?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Dean não podia mais esperar e Alice me obrigou a vir." Ele sorriu, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

"Só um segundo." Bella pediu e fechou a porta, sem esperar qualquer reação dele. "Você precisa se esconder." Bella avisou, entrando na cozinha. Edward a olhou espantado, até que percebeu que ela falava sério.

"Onde?" Ele perguntou.

"O banheiro." Bella respondeu, mas então pensou na possibilidade de Jasper querer ir lá, o que não seria uma situação muito agradável. "Não, o meu quarto." Edward seguiu para o único cômodo que permanecia desconhecido para ele e Bella voltou para a sala.

"O que aconteceu?" Jasper perguntou, assim que ela reabriu a porta.

"Cathy estava no banheiro." Bella respondeu como se aquela fosse uma informação muito esclarecedora. "Eu vou arrumá-la e volto num segundo."

Deixando Jasper mais uma vez sozinho, dessa vez dentro do apartamento, Bella foi arrumar Cathy. Um short, uma camiseta e um par de tênis depois, ambas reapareceram na sala.

"Tio." Cathy gritou, antes de se jogar nos braços do loiro que a aguardava na sala.

"Saudades." Jasper a abraçou.

"Comporte-se." Bella avisou a filha. "E lembre do que nós conversamos ontem." Bella percebeu o olhar questionador de Jasper e revirou os olhos. "É segredo de mãe e filha."

"É, tio." A pequena apoiou a mãe.

"Eu ligo antes de ir buscá-la." Ela avisou.

"Ok. Até mais." Jasper se despediu e ela fechou a porta. Aquela tinha sido por pouco.

"Edward? Edward?" Ela o gritou, indo em direção ao quarto.

"Eu estava quase me escondendo no armário, mas eu achei meio clichê." Ele apareceu no corredor. "Acho melhor ir." Ele disse, um tanto indeciso.

"Hum, será que você podia ficar?" Bella pediu. "É que eu queria conversar com você."

"Eu também." Ele admitiu.

"Você primeiro."

"Tem certeza?" Edward perguntou.

"É" Aquele era o assunto inevitável que ela sempre procurava evitar.

"É que como nossos encontros se tornarão constantes de agora em diante, eu acho que nós deveríamos tentar ser amigos, até mesmo pelo bem da Cathy." Edward sugeriu. Bella parou por um momento, analisando a proposta dele. Nos últimos dias, Bella percebera o quanto sentira falta dele como amigo.

A amizade deles sempre foi diferente de tudo que ela já teve. Com Alice era uma relação de irmã mais velha e irmã mais nova. A diferença de idade entre elas era pequena, apenas três anos, mas Alice sempre teve esse instinto protetor com relação a ela.

Com Jasper, ela também tinha de lidar com o lado protetor dele, que era bem mais sutil do que o da Alice. Ele era ótimo em dar conselhos e, diferente da esposa, conseguia dar tempo para Bella pensar e tomar suas próprias decisões, sem opinar depois.

Rose era aquela a quem ela geralmente dava os conselhos. Não que a amiga precisasse deles constantemente, mas Rosalie era a mais impulsiva do grupo, e sempre recorria a ela quando precisava de um ombro amigo.

Jacob era o seu contato com o mundo exterior, por assim dizer. Foi ele quem desde o início da faculdade a fez se sentir confortável. Era ele quem a fazia esquecer dos problemas, mesmo que temporariamente.

Mas com nenhum deles, ela conseguiu experimentar a mesma cumplicidade que existia entre ela e Edward. Talvez fosse por terem a mesma idade ou por terem personalidades parecidas, mas eles se conectavam de uma maneira única. Ela não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê, mas com ele por perto tudo era mais fácil.

"Eu concordo." Ela decidiu, por fim.

"Que bom." Ele sorriu genuinamente. "Agora, o que você queria falar comigo?"

"É a respeito do que a Cathy disse ontem sobre seus pais." Ela desviou os olhos dele, ligeiramente.

"Você não quer que ela os conheça?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não é nada disso." Bella negou prontamente. "É que o natal está chegando e eu queria saber como vamos fazer isso. Seus pais vêm para cá?"

"Não. Nós vamos para casa da minha avó em Chicago desde que ela se acidentou." Ele explicou.

"Você vai contar a eles?"

"Isso é você quem tem que me dizer." Edward estava deixando a decisão nas mãos dela.

"Seria muito cruel da minha parte se eu pedisse para você não fazer isso?" Mais uma vez, ela não conseguia olhar para ele ao pedir aquilo.

"Por que?"

"Eu preciso conversar com os meus pais primeiro e eu prefiro ter essa conversa cara a cara." Ela já sentia as mãos suando só de imaginar ter aquela conversa com eles. Renée até poderia ser compreensiva, mas ela teria que aguentar um sermão daqueles do Charlie e o final daquilo poderia ser bem desagradável.

"Vai ser difícil, mas não impossível." Ele encolheu os ombros. Bella sabia que estava pedindo demais dele. Tecnicamente, as razões que a impediam de apresentar Cathy aos avós paternos não existiam mais. No entanto, agora existiam outras questões a serem resolvidas antes.

"Obrigada, Edward." Bella sorriu e se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava com vontade de abraçá-lo. Felizmente, o telefone tocou a impedindo de fazer uma besteira. "Só um segundo. Oi, Sra. Stuart. Claro que sim, sem problemas." Sra. Stuart era a viúva que morava no segundo andar do prédio e que às vezes cuidava de Cathy, quando Bella não tinha mais com quem deixá-la "Era a minha vizinha querendo devolver o pacote de farinha que emprestei na semana passada." Ela explicou voltando para a cozinha.

"Como você acha que seus pais vão reagir?"

"Eu não sei a Renée, mas o Charlie ainda quer te matar então..." Bella fez uma careta. Ela entendia a reação de Charlie. Se alguém magoasse Cathy, da maneira que ela tinha sido magoada, Bella também odiaria o cara. "Eu não sei quem vai ser pior, Alice ou meu pai." Bella brincou.

"Acho que eu tenho mais medo da Alice." Edward riu. "Quando você vai contar a ela?"

"Sei lá." Ela ainda não tinha planejado isso, mas ela sabia que tinha de ser logo. "Pode entrar." Bella gritou ao ouvir alguém batendo à porta. Devia ser a Sra. Stuart, concluiu.

"Bella a sua vizinha..." Rosalie entrou na cozinha segurando o saco de farinha e congelou ao ver o que acontecia naquele cômodo. Na verdade, os três congelaram. "Sr. Anthony?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Merda!" Bella murmurou.

"Oi, Rosalie." Edward a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Oi." Rose devolveu a cordialidade.

"A que devo a honra?" Bella perguntou sem nenhuma simpatia.

"Temos uma festa essa semana. E você vai!" Rose avisou e olhando para a eles, completou: "Você também está convidado Sr. Anthony."

"Obrigado. Bem, eu já estava de saída. Depois conversamos." Edward olhou para Bella que assentiu em resposta. Eles ainda tinham muita coisa que conversar, mas com Rosalie ali seria impossível . "Tchau, Rose." Ele disse, antes de ir embora.

"Quando foi que você conheceu o Sr. Anthony? E por quê você não me disse isso? E mais importante, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?" Aquilo poderia ser pior, Bella tentou se animar. Poderia ter sido a Alice e não a Rose.

"Nós nos encontramos no dia em que a Cathy se machucou." Bella respondeu.

"Agora eu entendo o porquê ele nunca me deu atenção, pelo visto ele prefere as morenas." Rose piscou para a amiga.

"Não é nada disso." Bella revirou os olhos. Se ao menos ela soubesse de tudo.

"Vocês tomaram café juntos." Ela comentou, ao notar os três copos que ainda permaneciam na mesa. "Ah meu Deus! Vocês dormiram juntos?"

"Não, nada aconteceu ontem à noite."

"Mas aconteceu em outra noite." Rose era perspicaz demais.

"Rose, podemos mudar de assunto?" Bella pediu e então olhou para a bancada da cozinha. "Edward esqueceu a carteira aqui."

"Edward?" Os olhos de Rosalie se arregalaram e Bella percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. "Ah meu Deus! Ele é quem eu _tô_ pensando que ele é?" Ela perguntou, mas Bella se negava a responder. "Claro que é! Eles se parecem tanto, eu sempre achei estranho, eu nunca falei nada porque achava que não tinha nada a ver, mas agora..."

"Agora você vai ficar de bico calado, porque ninguém mais sabe disso." Bella ordenou.

"Era isso que você estava escondendo da Alice?" Rose perguntou e recebeu um aceno como resposta. "Ele é o cara do encontro?"

"Não foi um encontro, Rose." Bella explicou.

"Do jeito que vocês estavam na cozinha..." Bella tentou se recordar de como estavam. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, conversando. Eles não estavam se tocando, mas olhares podiam dizer muita coisa.

"Nós somos amigos. Nada mais."

"Bem diferente do ódio de semanas atrás." Rose apontou. "O que te fez mudar?"

"Nós conversamos e percebemos que os dois têm uma parcela de culpa na situação." Bella explicou, não querendo entrar em muitos detalhes. "Agora sobre essa festa..." Ela mudou de assunto.

"É a festa de lançamento de um novo perfume. Todos os grandes nomes da moda estarão lá."

"Hum, então o Emmett também estará." Era ótimo poder tirar o foco de cima dela.

"Não começa." A loira pediu.

"Por que você não dá uma chance ao pobre coitado?"

"Porque eu já estou cheia de caras como ele. Eu quero um homem diferente, um homem normal, sabe? Alguém que não dê a mínima para todo esse glamour, que goste das coisas simples da vida."

"O Emmett não é o playboy que você imagina." Ele podia enganar àquelas pessoas que o via nas festas, mas Bella tinha conhecido um Emmett bem diferente, durante as noites de sexta feira.

"Duvido." Rose bufou.

"Que tal você dar uma chance de conhecê-lo e depois você julga?" A morena sugeriu.

"Fechado."

"Eu sei que isso não era bem o que você tinha em mente para um encontro." Bella sorriu timidamente.

"Tudo certo." Jake sorriu de volta, e entrou no apartamento. "Eu trouxe o jantar." Ele entregou-lhe duas caixas de comida chinesa.

"Obrigada." Bella já havia jantado, mas decidiu não dizer nada.

"O que vamos assistir?"

"Qualquer coisa que tenha classificação livre." Ela apontou para Cathy que embora distraída com seus desenhos, permanecia na sala.

Bella escolheu um dos filmes infantis de Cathy e sentou-se ao lado dele. Jacob aproximou-se mais dela e passou o braço ao seu redor. Bella tentou relaxar com aquele avanço e se concentrar no filme, mas estava um pouco impossível.

Notando a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, mesmo que de uma perspectiva diferente, Cathy levantou-se do lugar e resolveu sentar-se no sofá, exatamente entre sua mãe e seu tio Jake. A menina acabou adormecendo no meio do filme e Bella levou-a para a cama.

"Ela é melhor que um cão de guarda." Jacob brincou e Bella fez uma careta diante da comparação.

"Ciúme nessa época é uma coisa normal." Ela explicou.

"Talvez ajude se você conversar com ela e explicar a nossa situação." Ele ajudou.

"Eu queria conversar com você sobre _isso_." Bella começou. Ela que tinha feito a burrada e era ela quem precisava concertá-la em parte. "É que eu não queria apressar as coisas e rotular isso o que temos, sabe?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Jake perguntou, confuso.

"Eu não estou pedindo para voltarmos ao nosso estágio de amigos, mas eu também não quero ser apresentada aos outros como sua namorada." Explicou.

"Então tudo isso deve permanecer em segredo?"

"Não. Eu só não quero a pressão de um compromisso na minha vida agora." Ela suspirou. "Eu sei que isso não é justo com você, mas eu não posso começar isso com uma mentira. Se você quiser pular fora, eu vou entender."

"Eu aceito o que você pode me dar. Vamos ver até onde isso vai." Ele propôs e Bella sorriu. Infelizmente, o sorriso não foi tão genuíno quanto esperava.

**Reviews:**

**AngelDhu : **Hey! Tadinha! Como já deu para perceber eu demoro pra caramba, então heheheh

**GabiBarbosa :** Obrigada ^^

**Mayarah : **Como se você precisasse se desculpar sobre isso ¬¬ Eu fiquei preocupada com você. Eu já tive inúmera infecções urinárias, a pior quando eu tinha 11 anos e eu mal conseguia sentar de tanta dor nos rins, então eu só imagino o que você deve ter sentindo por ter u cálculo em um deles :( Eu realmente espero que agora você esteja 100%

HUhauhauahuahua. Próximo capítulo tem EPOV e tem Emmett, então relaxa huahauah Como eu disse numa review lá embaixo, a Alice assumiu o papel de mãe/irmã mais velha dela desde que Bella se mudou para NY. Huhauahua Esqueça Tanya, porque ela não reaparece tão cedo por aqui. Agora as pessoas que começam com J...eu já não posso descartar.

**LeticiiaStew : **Até que não demorei tanto dessa vez :p

**Laura Cristina:** Olá! Obrigada, eu estava um pouco receosa de não conseguir passar a emoção certa durante o encontro. Quando a Bella foi para Nova York, Alice acabou assumindo o papel de mãe/irmã mais velha dela, meio que sem querer. E agora ela se acha na obrigação de proteger Bella de tudo e de todos. Só que a Bella não tem mais 17 anos e como você mesma disse, ela precisa aprender com seus próprios erros.

**Lady vampie: **Obrigada ^^

**Marii : **Bem, Jake e Edward já se conhecem, só que cada um desconhece o papel que o outro tem na vida da Bella.

**manucss : **Wow! Muito obrigada ^^ Sério mesmo, eu fico radiante quando me falam isso :p

**Kivia :** Eita! Huahauahauhauahua Até pq na situação não tinha como ser melosa. Ela não está morrendo de amores pelo Ogro . Acho que ela teve que aprender a mentir desde que deixou Forks :) Quando a Alice descobrir ela não vai ficar feliz, isso eu garanto!

**TaTa B-P: **Ô, e como vão :p Tadinha :( hehehehehObrigada!

**MaluPattz:** Que bom que gostou ^^ Confesso que estava um pouco receosa de como seria o resultado, mas pelo comentário geral, creio que ficou bom :) Obrigada!

**Jana Mi: **Toda decisão têm uma consequência e Bella vai aprender isso de uma maneira não muito legal. Ela está começando a perceber isso, mas não quer dizer que ela vá aceitar esses sentimentos tão facilmente.

**Aliscirp 1: **Obrigada! :)

**Queen Vic: **Own, obrigada! Hauhauahau Digamos que ele irá descobrir isso no próximo cap :p

**HMSanches :** YAY! Huahauhauah Acho que essa é uma das poucas fics minhas que to preferindo o Edward ao Jasper...quer dizer, é difícil escolher! :P Acho que a cena Ali/Bells deve ocorrer no próximo cap ou depois dele.


	17. Jar of Hearts

**N/A:** Tem alguém aqui querendo me matar? hauhauahau Agora vamos falar sério: Eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês, de estar aqui, de escrever e tudo o mais. A questão é que devido a motivos profissionais e acadêmicos (leia-se TCC) eu precisei me afastar daqui. E eu peço milhões de desculpas. Eu sei que foi muito tempo e que não foi justo com vocês, mas foi por uma excelente causa. Ficar esse tempo longe me deixou meio enferrujada, então esse cap não ficou do jeitinho que eu esperava, mas eu espero que vocês gostem e logo logo estarei de volta com mais uma atualização. Obrigada a todas que me mandaram PM, inbox no face ou DM no twitter perguntando sobre as fics. Amo receber o carinho ( e as cobranças de vocês). Muito obrigada! Beijos e até o próximo.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>

**I learned to live, half-alive**  
><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>

**And who do you think you are?**  
><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>  
><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>  
><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>

**(Christina Perri- Jar of Hearts)**

**Capítulo 15- Jar of Hearts  
><strong>

Enquanto aguardava em frente a The New School, Edward pensava em um argumento plausível que justificasse seu aparecimento ali. Ele queria parecer casual, algo entre as linhas de estar andando pelas redondezas. Mas a verdade era que o dia anterior não havia terminado como ele havia planejado. Ele queria ter passado o domingo todo ao lado de Cathy e Bella, mas Jasper e Rosalie acabaram com qualquer chance que ele poderia ter tido.

"Edward?" Uma voz despertou-o de seus pensamentos. Ele sorriu ao vê-la. Bella vestia um casaco de moletom, jeans e um par de _converse. _Quem não a connhecesse pensaria tratar-se de uma garota de 16 anos, e não 23. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós não tivemos a chance de terminar a nossa conversa..."

"Claro. Eu só preciso..." Bella olhou para trás, como se fosse voltar do lugar de onde viera, mas logo desistiu. "Quer saber? É melhor irmos."

"Para onde você quer ir?" Ele perguntou.

"Para onde você vai me levar?" Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não havia dúvidas que a relação deles havia alcançado um novo estágio.

"Não faço a mínima ideia." Encolheu os ombros.

"Então vamos andar por Nova York!" Ela sugeriu.

"Você não tem que trabalhar?"

"Só vou amanhã. Disse a Alice que eu ainda precisava de um dia em casa." Bella não sabia o porquê, mas alguma coisa a dizia para adiar aquele retorno o máximo que pudesse.

"Você está com fome?"

"Faminta." Admitiu.

"Eu conheço um ótimo restaurante japonês. Você gosta?"

"Amo." Aquele havia sido um dos novos hábitos adquiridos na cidade grande.

"O problema é que eles só tem delivery, mas se você quiser podemos almoçar lá no estúdio. Minha aula começa só às três." Edward sugeriu. Preferia conversar com ela num ambiente quieto, onde ninguém pudesse perturbá-los. "Ou podemos almoçar em outro lugar."

"Por mim está ótimo! Eu só acho que a sua secretária vai querer me esfolar viva." Bella implicou. O contato entre as duas mulheres tinha se resumido à troca de algumas palavras, mas mesmo naquele breve momento ela tinha conseguido notar que a mulher nutria algum sentimento pelo chefe.

"O quê?! Nós não..." Edward pôs-se a negar, mas Bella levantou a mão, interrompendo-o.

"Acho que esse é um assunto que não devemos discutir." Ela decidiu. Discutir relacionamentos, mesmo que fictícios era algo que ela não pretendia participar com ele.

"Concordo."

O assunto morreu ali e eles logo se decidiram por um assunto mais seguro. Cathy, o clima, New York eram as os assuntos em pauta enquanto eles caminhavam pela cidade. Já em posse de suas refeições, Edward e Bella seguiram para o estúdio. Como Bella previa, a secretária fez uma careta ao vê-la, mas ela decidiu ignorar e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

"Só lamento não ter uma mesa apropriada." Edward se desculpou.

"Podemos usar a banqueta." Bella arrastou-a até o centro da sala e sentou-se em frente a ela, enquanto Edward assumia o lado oposto.

O silêncio apoderou-se do lugar, enquanto eles abriam as embalagens de comida. Qualquer conforto existente tinha se esvaído, dando lugar a uma tensão tão palpável que podia ser comparado à uma terceira pessoa na sala.

"Isso é estranho." Ela comentou enquanto comia.

"O quê?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Isso" Ela gesticulou entre eles. "Tudo é tão familiar e tão novo ao mesmo tempo."

"Eu queria ter uma coisa inteligente para falar, mas eu não sei. Você sempre foi melhor com as palavras do que eu." Ele sorriu e ela apenas assentiu. Ela podia até ser boa com as palavras, mas agora elas pareciam fugir de sua mente.

"Com licensa, Sr. Anthony a sua aluna das quatro horas ligou desmarcando. Ela está doente." A secretária que Bella ainda desconhecia o nome, interrompeu-os.

"Obrigado." Ele sorrriu e logo voltou sua atenção para a morena à sua frente.

"Por quê Anthony?" Bella perguntou assim que a outra mulher saiu da sala.

"Edward não era um nome muito popular na faculdade como você já pode imaginar e o Emmett ainda inventava os piores apelidos possíveis." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse esquecer aquelas memórias.

"Por falar no Emmett..." Bella começou com cautela.

"Eu ainda não falei com ele. E não é por orgulho nem nada disso, só me faltou a oportunidade. " Ele esclareceu.

"Eu vou ligar para ele, para falar sobre a festa de quarta. Você vai?" A pergunta saiu quase num sussurro e Edward a encarou, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que denunciasse a opinião dela sobre o assunto.

"Eu não sei. Rose só me convidou por quê eu estava presente no momento."

"Acredite em mim, se ela não quisesse sua presença ela tinha te ignorado por completo." Bella apontou.

"Eu não sei."

"Você quem sabe." Bella deu de ombros.

"Você se incomodaria?"

"Não." Ela respondeu e abaixou o olhar. "Antes que eu esqueça de te avisar, Rose sabe de tudo"

"Tudo o quê?"

"Tudo: eu, você, Cathy... Eu não contei, mas ela te viu e depois eu falei da sua carteira e ela ligou os pontos. Ai, caramba! Esqueci de te avisar!"

"Está na sua casa? Eu achei que tivesse perdido na rua." Ele pareceu aliviado com a notícia.

"Desculpa não ter avisado, mas eu esqueci completamente."

"Sem problemas." Edward traquilizou-a "Eu posso passar mais tarde para pegar? E aproveitar e ver a Cathy?"

"Você não precisa de desculpas para visitá-la." Bella apontou. "Contar a verdade fez um bem tremendo a ela. Acho que pela primeira vez na vida ela se sente completa."

"Eu sei bem como é isso. "

"Os seus pais perguntam por ela?" Bella não queria voltar ao assunto dos dias anteriores, mas era necessário.

"Cathy é um assunto meio que proibido na nossa casa." Edward explicou.

"Por quê?"

"Porque é um assunto delicado para mim." Bella percebia que tinha mais coisa por baixo daquela resposta, mas ela sabia que aquele momento não era propício para questioná-lo.

"Nós precisamos discutir como vamos fazer isso funcionar."

"Concordo. Mas antes eu queria ver os procedimentos legais. Eu quero reconhecê-la como minha filha." Bella sentiu o corpo gelar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O reconhecimento da paternidade Cathy em todos os meios possíveis era uma coisa que ela esperava que fosse ocorrer, mas mesmo assim aquela declaração tinha pegado-a de surpresa.

"Isso vai ter de esperar. Eu preciso falar com o Jasper." Edward trincou os dentes ao ouvir aquilo. Para ele era inconcebível ter que depender da autorização de outro homem, para que ele pudesse assumir a própria filha. E algo lhe dizia que Jasper não abriria mão de Cathy tão facilmente.

"E ainda têm a questão da escola. Você é professor dela, as pessoas vão ficar comentando."

"Isso é absurdo! Muitos pais dão aula para os próprios filhos."

"Mas ninguém sabe que ela é a sua filha. Eles vão estranhar, vão ficar comentando."

"Eu não me importo com a opinião deles." Com exceção de Emmett e Angela, o corpo docente daquela escola não lhe agradava muito.

"Mas eu temo pela Cathy. Crianças sabem ser cruéis quando querem" E quanto a isso ele era obrigado a concordar. Algumas crianças pareciam nascer com o dom de fazer outras sofrerem.

"Então eu não posso assumi-la?" Cruzou os braços.

"Não é nada disso. Só estou dizendo que esse é um assunto delicado e que temos que resolver as coisas devagar."

"Bem, eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser aceitar."

Pouco depois de sua última aula, Edward seguiu até a casa do seu melhor amigo. Já estava mais do que na hora de terminar as diferenças que haviam entre eles.

"A que devo a honra?" Emmett disparou assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento.

"Eu queria me desculpar pelo teatro que fiz na semana passada. Eu fui injusto com você, além de um tremendo idiota." Edward deu um meio sorriso ao proferir o xingamento.

"E um babaca." Emmett adicionou.

"Isso também." Edward sorriu e apertou a mão que o amigo lhe esticava. Com eles sempre era simples assim.

"Você já falou com a Bella depois daquele dia?" Emmett perguntou oferecendo uma cerveja ao amigo.

"Já."

"E?"

"Cathy sabe de toda a verdade."

"Não brinca!" A surpresa fora tanta que Emmett se engasgou com o líquido. "Como ela reagiu?"

"Como você acha?" Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se do fim de semana. "Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele sorriso."

"Estou feliz por você." Emmett sorriu, genuíno. "Mas quero matar a Bella. Ela acabou de falar comigo ao telefone e não disse nada sobre isso."

"Talvez ela esperava que eu contasse." Ele sugeriu. "Você vai a festa?"

"Vou. Como você sabe?"

"Rose me convidou." Edward esclareceu.

"E você vai?"

"Não tenho o porquê não ir."

"Então teremos um encontro duplo! Rose e eu, você e Bella." Emmett anunciou e dessa vez fora a vez de Edward se engasgar.

"Eu não colocaria nesses termos. Nós somos apenas amigos."

"Por enquanto." Implicou.

"Você virou vidente agora?"

"Não, mas eu já falei: eu acompanho essa novela há bastante tempo! Sei bem como ela termina."

"Eu não teria tanta confiança assim se eu fosse você."

"Papai!" Cathy comemorou e se jogou nos braços dele assim que entrou no apartamento.

"Oi! Que saudade." Ele abraçou-a, antes de depositar um beijo estalado na sua bochecha. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Legal. Embora a chata da Srta. Stanley não tenha gostado do meu trabalho." Como sempre a sinceridade da filha colocava Bella, certas vezes, em uma situação delicada.

"Cathy, é feio falar assim das pessoas mais velhas." Edward aconselhou a filha que fez uma careta. Se já não bastasse ouvir aquilo da mãe, agora ainda tinha que ouvir o mesmo discurso do pai. "Embora?" Edward virou-se para a Bella, surpreso pelo uso da conjunção.

"Eu sei. Tem horas que até eu me surpreendo com a eloquência dela." Bella sorriu e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Segundos depois, ela voltava com uma carteira na mão. "Aqui está."

"Obrigado."

"Papai, você vai ficar para jantar?" Cathy olhou-o com seus olhinhos arregalados, dignos de convencer até o mais duro dos corações. "Diz que sim!"

"Eu..ahn..." Edward encarou-a sem saber o que responder. Ele virou-se para Bella, na tentativa de decifrar a sua expressão.

"A decisão é sua." Ela sorriu, suavemente.

"Ok, então." Edward sorriu para Cathy, que já estava dando pulos de alegria com a notícia.

"Papai, agora vamos brincar de castelo." A pequena anunciou pegando-o pela mão.

"Castelo?" Ele fez uma careta.

"Vai lá, príncipe Edward." Bella encorajou, tentando não rir da situação.

"É rei, mamãe." Cathy revirou os olhos."Se eu sou a princesa ele não pode ser príncipe, né?"

"Lógica irrefutável." Edward sussurrou para Bella, que ficou rindo da cena.

Enquanto Cathy e Edward provavelmente se preocupavam com o que seria servido no baile da Princesa Melanie, amiga imaginária de Cathy, Bella voltou para a cozinha, apenas para dar o toque final ao prato do dia.

"O jantar está pronto!" Ela anunciou, pouco antes de ouvir a campainha tocar. "Jake? O que faz aqui?" Bella se surpreendeu ao vê-lo do outro lado da sua porta.

"Você saiu apressada hoje, e acabou esquecendo sua matéria comigo." Ele sorriu e lhe entregou as folhas.

"Obrigada, mas não precisava vir até aqui me trazer. Eu poderia esperar até amanhã."

"Mamãe a gente _tá_ morrendo de fome." Bella retesou ao ouvir a voz da filha, por um breve momento ela tinha esquecido de quem estava ali. "Oi, tio Jake!" A pequena cumprimentou-o

"Oi, linda." Ele sorriu, mas ficou sério em seguida "Olá, Sr. Anthony."

"Sr. Black." Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Cathy, eu acho que o está com fome. Que tal pegarmos ele para jantar?" Ele sugeriu e Bella agradeceu-o mentalmente por sua perspicácia.

"É verdade." A pequenina concordou, e pôs-se a buscar seu porquinho de pelúcia, junto com o pai.

"O que ele faz aqui?" Jacob questionou, assim que os dois saíram da sala. "Quando você disse que não queria definir a nossa relação eu pensei que fosse por medo, não porque você tinha outros candidatos ao cargo."

"Não é nada disso."

"Poupe-me! Essa cena familiar fala por si só. Ele brincando com a sua filha, enquanto você faz o jantar para os três." Jacob elevou a voz e Bella respirou fundo para manter a calma.

"Você está interpretando mal as coisas." Ela se defendeu.

"Quando você vai se decidir Bella, ou você já se decidiu?" Aquela pergunta a deixou sem fala. Será que era realmente teria que decidir alguma coisa? Será que essa decisão havia?

"Algum problema aqui?" Edward perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois.

"Nada que lhe diga respeito." Jake respondeu, raivoso.

"Acho melhor você manter sua voz num tom razoável, não quero que Cathy perceba algum problema." O ruivo aconselhou.

"Você conhece a menina há o quê? Três, quatro meses? Não venha querer bancar o pai preocupado."

"Eu não preciso bancar nada. Eu sou o pai dela."

"O quê?" Jacob ficou paralisado com a revelação.

"Edward!" Bella passou a mão nos cabelos. Ele não podia ter dito aquilo. Ele não podia! "Jake, acho melhor você ir. Amanhã conversamos." Bella se despediu dele, apesar da relutância do rapaz. "Por favor." Ela pediu e ele acatou contrariado. "Jura? Depois de tudo o que combinamos, você deixa tudo ir por água abaixo desse jeito?" Bella descarregou toda sua raiva em Edward.

"Eu não estava pensando." Ele se desculpou.

"Claro que não. Você estava agindo como um macho alfa defendendo o seu território. Os dois estavam. Mas vou logo avisando: eu não sou território de ninguém. Muito menos seu."

"Desculpa, eu..." Ele tentou falar, mas Bella não permitiu.

"Acho melhor você ir..."

"Eu vou me despedir da Cathy."

No dia seguinte, Bella avistou Jacob nos arredores da biblioteca durante o intervalo das aulas. Ele não tinha se portado de maneira correta na noite anterior, mas, sinceramente, ela também não.

"Quer tomar um café?" Ela convidou e ambos se dirigiram para a cafeteria que ficava do outro lado da rua.

"Desculpa por ontem à noite. _E-eu_ perdi a cabeça quando eu o vi ali. Todas as vezes que eu levava a Cathy para as aulas, eu percebia que eles eram próximos. E quando eu o vi no seu apartamento...Era como se eu estivesse perdendo você." Jake confessou. "Mas a situação é pior do que eu imaginava. Por que você não me contou?"

"Porque ninguém sabe." Ela admitiu num sussurro.

"Depois de tudo que aquele babaca aprontou, você realmente deixou ele se aproximar da Cathy?" Bella mordeu o lábio ao ouvir aquele insulto. Jacob não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas, ainda mais quando ele desconhecia grande parte dos fatos.

"Você não sabe de toda a história." Bella defendeu Edward.

"Eu saberia se você me contasse."

"Isso é particular, Jake." Ela não queria se abrir com ele, ainda mais quando nem todos os segredos pertenciam à ela.

"Ela já sabe?" Ele perguntou o óbvio.

"Já."

"Acho que seria interessante eu me retirar, enquanto ainda me resta um pouco de dignidade." Ele riu sem qualquer humor. Bella sentiu seu coração disparar. Ela não podia perder Jacob, não agora! Sem ele por perto ela tinha certeza que não ia demorar até que ela sucumbisse ao charme de Edward.

"Não, Jake. Por favor. Eu preciso de você." Ela implorou.

"Amanhã nos falamos, preciso ir trabalhar." Ele se levantou da mesa e deixou uma nota para pagar a bebida que ambos haviam consumido.

Para Bella não restou outra opção a não ser também ir ao trabalho. Os dias que passou longe de toda sua habitual agitação fizeram bem para ela. Além de ter tempo para pensar em toda a confusão que se instalara em sua vida, desde que Edward reapareceu nela, ela realmente tinha conseguido descansar e se desligar totalmente do trabalho. Agora ela voltava com a mente mais leve e as forças renovadas.

Bella deu de cara com Alice, assim que chegou no andar onde ficava o escritório de ambas.

"Hey, Alice." Ela cumprimentou animadoramente com um sorriso, mas a recíproca não tinha sido verdadeira.

"Oi." Respondeu secamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Bella franziu o cenho.

"Não. Como você está?" Alice perguntou quase que mecanicamente.

"Bem."

"Eu tenho ir. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, avise a minha secretária." Alice se despediu, deixando Bella sem entender nada.

"Mary, você poderia ligar para a sala do Jasper?" Bella pediu, assim que chegou a sua sala.

"O Sr. Withlock não se encontra, senhora."

"Obrigada!"

Aquilo era no mínimo estranho. Nem Alice ou Jasper estavam presentes na empresa justamente no dia em que ela voltava à ativa. Por ter ficado longe por uma semana, Bella precisava de ambos, ou pelo menos um dos dois para poder enteirar-se do que aconteceu nos últimos dias. A verdade é que o que realmente a estava incomodando tinha sido a reação de Alice ao vê-la. Ela fugiu dali tão rapidamente, como se Bella fosse transmissora de uma praga mortal.

Alguma coisa estava errada e disso ela tinha certeza.

Logo pensou na relação quase que perfeita de seus melhores amigos. Jasper e Alice eram dois opostos que, mesmo divergindo em alguns aspectos, conseguiam alcançar um equilíbrio invejável. De fato, Bella podia contar nos dedos da mão a quantidade de vezes que aqueles dois tinham discutido mais agressivamente.

Será que as coisas tinham se complicado tanto assim naquela semana?

Bella respirou fundo e se concentrou no trabalho que estava à sua frente e quando deu por si, já estava na hora de buscar Cathy no colégio. Ela pegou apressadamente seus pertences, enfiando-os na bolsa. Deixando um breve bilhete para Mary, caminhou para o pequeno hall que ficava próximo aos elevadores. Chegando lá, quase estancou ao ver Jasper mais à frente.

"Oi." Ela cumprimentou-o com o melhor sorriso, mas recebeu apenas um aceno de volta." O que houve?"

"Eu não acredito que você tenha coragem de me perguntar isso."

"Do que você está falando? O que aconteceu Jazz?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Por quanto tempo você pretendia levar essa mentira adiante?" Ele questionou e Bella sentiu um frio correr por sua coluna. Ele sabia. "Por quanto tempo você iria manter a nós dois afastados do que realmente está acontecendo em sua vida?"

"Jazz, eu..."

"Vamos, Bella eu tenho certeza que você consegue inventar uma desculpa." Bella nunca o tinha visto assim tão seco, tão magoado.

"Você está sendo cruel!"

"Eu? Você me deixa de fora de um dos maiores acontecimentos da vida da Cathy e eu que estou sendo cruel? Não passou pela sua cabeça que quando essa poeira toda abaixar, quando você tiver que adequar a rotina dela à essa nova realidade, será o momento que você mais vai precisar de mim e da Alice?"

"Eu sei." Ela admitiu.

"Alice é uma segunda mãe para ela, e até semana passada eu era o único pai que Cathy conhecia." Jasper começou a alterar a voz, e Bella agradeceu por só ter eles dois naquele andar. Aquilo seria muito pior com uma platéia de expectadores. "Você tem idéia do que foi ouvi-la dizer que tinha conhecido o pai? O que ela precisa agora é que todos ao redor dela estejam unidos para que essa transição, essa adaptação seja o mais suave possível. Mas você é incapaz de ver isso. E o pior: mandou que ela mentisse para nós."

"Eu não disse para ela mentir, apenas omitir."

"Deixe o jogo de palavras para as transações comerciais. O que você fez foi errado e você sabe disso."

"Desculpa, eu..." Bella suspirou. Não havia desculpas, apenas a verdade. "Eu só queria resolver isso sozinha."

"Você não é uma ilha."

"É que somente uma vez, eu queria estar no controle total da minha vida." Ela respirou fundo e encarou-o nos olhos, o azul geralmente cálido e calmo, hoje estavam frio e cortante. "Eu sai da proteção dos meus pais, para viver com você e com a Alice. Eu sei que vocês sempre respeitaram o meu espaço, mas eu nunca tive uma vida longe de vocês. Nossas vidas estavam interligadas de uma tal maneira, que eu praticamente vivia uma extensão da vida de vocês dois." Por anos tudo deles eram em comum casa, amigos, problemas, diversão. Por um bom tempo, Jake fora seu único _link _com o mundo exterior "Eu só queria lidar com tudo isso, entender tudo isso, analisar antes de deixar você e Alice participar. Eu não fiz por mal, eu só queria um tempo para entender tudo isso" O elevador finalmente chegou, mas Bella perdera toda a vontade de entrar nele. "Eu acho que vou descer as escadas."

"Bella..." Jasper chamou-a, mas foi em vão.

Bella mal tinha colocado os pés dentro do salão, quando ela sentiu-se sendo esmagada por um par de braços gigantes. Emmett, ela sorriu e devolveu o abraço. Pelo menos alguém do seu círculo de amizades que não estava querendo pregar um alvo em seu rosto.

"Hey." Ela sorriu ao olhá-lo. Emmett estava elegante em seu terno Armani, uma variação bem interessante do seu conjunto Adidas esportivo.

"Uau! Já te disseram que rosa é a sua cor?" Ele a elogiou. De fato, o vestido fúscia que Cathy tinha escolhido, havia caído feito uma luva.

"Nunca." Ela sorriu. "Rose já chegou?"

"Já ela está apresentando o Anthony para meio mundo aqui." Ele apontou para o círculo mais a frente. Rose estava deslumbrante em um vestido prata, e Edward não ficava nem um pouco atrás. Ele estava magnífico todo de preto. Bella tratou de desviar o olhar, pois aquela constatação a deixara perturbada.

"É tão estranho ouvir você dizer isso." Ela comentou, voltando-se para o acompanhante ao seu lado.

"Anthony?"

"É. Ele não tem cara de Anthony." Ela franziu o cenho.

"Emmett, eu...oi." Edward parou ao ver quem estava na companhia do amigo.

"Opa, detecto um clima estranho no ar." Emmett fez uma careta e saiu de cena, deixando-os sozinhos.

"Ele sempre foi assim?"

"Esse é o Emmett." Edward sorriu. "Eu não sabia se você iria vir, nem se eu deveria ter vindo."

"Besteira. Rose te convidou. E eu não tenho muita opção." Bella sorriu forçadamente. O que ela queria ter feito era ficar em casa, assistir algum dramalhão que a fizesse verter lágrimas até o amanhecer. As que ela tinha chorado na noite anterior não haviam sido suficientes.

"Eu queria me desculpar pela noite de anteontem. Eu não deveria ter agido daquela maneira." Ele sorriu.

"Eu não agi muito certo te expulsando de lá." Ela devolveu o sorriso.

"Como a Cathy está?"

"Bem. Ela está com a Sra. Stuart."

"E a Alice?" Edward perguntou, estranhando a escolha dela.

"Não estamos nos falando no momento." Foi tudo o que ela respondeu. Aquela noite ela queria se distanciar dos problemas, não discuti-los "Por favor, me diz onde eu posso conseguir um drink."

"O bar só vai funcionar após o desfile." Edward deu a triste notícia.

"Inferno!" Ela praguejou.

"Já está na hora. Vamos?" Edward a chamou ao notar que o desfile iria começar.

Após o lançamento do perfume, Bella, Emmett, Rose e Edward circulavam pelo salão. Bella odiava aquele mundo, mas aprendera a suportá-lo e a lidar com ele, tanto que a cada dia parecia mais fácil simular seu interesse sobre as novas dietas e rumores que sempre estavam em pauta em cada conversa.

"Foi um prazer reencontrá-lo Sr. McCarthy." Uma das modelos despediu-se dele de maneira bem sugestiva.

"Igualmente." Ele sorriu e logo sussurrou para a Bella. "Você viu aqueles braços?"

"Pareciam daquelas árvores más da Branca de Neve." Ela comentou e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

"Assustadora."

"Qual é a graça?" Rose perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Nada não, Rose." Emmett sacudiu a cabeça. Para que contar se ela não acharia graça mesmo?

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse me divertir tanto num evento de moda." Edward comentou quando o quarteto finalmente tinha alcançado o bar.

"Se você se focalizar no lado ridículo tudo vale a pena" Emmett comentou ácido.

"Também não é assim. Nem tudo é ridículo sobre a moda." Rose defendeu.

"Eu não estou generalizando. Eu cresci nesse meio. Eu sei que tem muita coisa podre por baixo desse glamour." Ele apontou. "Claro que existem as exceções." Ele desviou o olhar para ela, que deu um meio sorriso.

"Você quer dançar?" Emmett perguntou depois de terminarem a terceira rodada de bebidas.

"Claro." Rose aceitou sem titubear.

"Bella?" Edward esticou a mão em sua direção.

"Por que não?" Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

O _setlist_ começou agitado e Bella deixou-se levar pelas batidas da música. Ela estava consciente da proximidade entre seu corpo e o de Edward, mas o efeito do álcool não permitia que ela pensasse nesses pequenos detalhes. No entanto, seu coração batia descompassado, para não mencionar o frio em seu estômago que persistia. Em um determinado momento, a canção tornou-se mais lenta, obrigando os dois a trocarem de posições e aproximarem-se ainda mais. Ficar ali e dançar seria tão estranho quanto ir embora da pista. Era um sentimento tão estranho que nenhum dos dois conseguia nomear. Era uma sensação que os remetia ao passado, ao tempo onde tudo estava bem. E ao mesmo tempo, havia aquele muro entre eles distanciando-os e unindo-os ao mesmo tempo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa. Eu tenho certeza." Edward notou o olhar distante dela.

"Não banque meu melhor amigo agora. Eu só quero me distrair." Ele ainda podia lê-la como ninguém e isso a incomodava.

"E quem eu deveria bancar, Bella?" Ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava.

"Eu..." Bella tentou falar alguma coisa, mas os lábios de Edward a impediram de continuar. Lábios quentes e macios, que envolviam seus lábios num beijo inseguro e exigente ao mesmo tempo. Um beijo que parecia com o deles de tempos atrás, antes de _tudo_ acontecer. E com essa lembrança em mente Bella se afastou.

"Não, isso não pode acontecer." Ela sacudiu a cabeça e colocou a mão na boca, como se aquilo fosse capaz de apagar o acontecido. "Não." Ela disse firme, antes de deixá-lo sozinho na pista de dança.

**Reviews:**

** .123276**: Olá! obrigada pelo elogio :) Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic

** Fanytah**: Obrigada! Beijos.

**AngelDhu**: Amore, eu passei um verdadeiro sufoco (como disse ali em cima) mas agora está tudo ok.

**Laura Cristina**: Pelo visto ela não foi muito feliz nisso. Cathy é demais, né? Calma que tudo se encaixa no tempo certo.

**Mairaredbird**: hauahauhauhaua Vou passar o recado para ele :p

**Xelle Ribeiro**: Não é? E acho que demora a descomplicar hein? Bella é muito cabeça dura. ..

**Jana Mi**: Eu acho que Bella quer se agarrar desesperadamente a qualquer coisa que dê a impressão de que a vida dela continua a mesma. Ela aceitou a entrada do Edward na vida delas, mas ela não consegue aceitar as mudanças que isso pode causar, mas aos poucos ela vai mudar.

**Mayarah**: Gente, será que consigo responder tudo? hauhauaha Ah, fico feliz que agora você esteja bem ^^ Ah que bom! Daqui a pouco quem sabe? Se bem que Bella vai demorar a dar o braço a torcer. Quem não ama o Emmett, né? hauhauahauh Ursão é a coisa mais linda desse mundo ^^ se bem que prefiro meu Jasper :P

**elohguedes**: hauhauahuahauauaha Eles são né? ^^ E a cada vez ela vai ficar em dúvida com relação a ele.

**Dada Cullen**: Ownnn ^^ hauahuahauahuaha mas até nos livros ele tem. Não desiste nunca! Ebaaaa! Edward vencendo as leitoras...amo 3

**yaraxxx**: huahauhauaha todas odeiam o Jake. Tadinho :P

**vanessa**: O problema é que a avalanche já está chegando. Alice e muito mais no próximo capítulo.

**Queen Vic**: Ah que bom *_* Eu disse que vocês iam acabar gostando dele hauhauahauah

**HMSanches**: Ownnn my twin *_* Obrigada. Bem vamos mudar de assunto, né? :P

**Natalocas**: hey! Ownnn ^^ Amo esses dois juntos. Não vai demorar muito até ela cair nas graças dele de novo não.

**TaTa B-P**: Esconder nunca é uma boa ideia. E Bella já está descbrindo isso da pior maneira possível.

**MaluPattz**: Ambos esperaram um grande tempo por isso. A ligação sempre existiu, eles só precisavam ter um rosto a quem direcionar toda a afeição. A questão é por quanto tempo ela vai aguentar essa proximidade e não sucumbir a certos sentimentos.

**Kivia**: A pessoa fala que tá com preguiça de deixar review e deixa uma coisa gigantesca! Huahuahaua Ogro? Faz isso com o Shrek não que ele não merece. Mas aí empata ele com a Rose, né? Não, Eddie (ew!) veio para ficar e ele tem um objetivo certo em mente.


	18. AVISO

Olá, pessoas!

Odeio escrever esses recadinhos, mas como recebi algumas mensagens sobre as minhas histórias decidi esclarecer o porquê da minha demora. Além de uum pequeno aumento na minha carga horária no trabalho esse ano, eu estou enfrentando um grave problema de saúde familiar. Eu já escrevi isso na atualização de ADSO, então para alguns isso pode soar repetitivo, mas minha sobrinha de 3 anos está com câncer, graças a Deus ela está respondendo muito bem ao tratamento, mas no decorrer dos meses eu vivi altos e baixos que me desestimularam a minha escrita. Mas agora eu estou voltando à medida do possível. Eu tenho capítulos iniciados tanto de JGF quanto de Everything Changes, mas como troquei meu PC eu estou numa verdadeira busca no meu Hd externo e pen drives para saber onde esses arquivos estão :D O mais provável é que Bella and the Writer's block seja atualizada primeiro.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e carinho de vocês :)

Nos veremos em breve!

Beijos


End file.
